


Rain or Shine

by GaoXuan



Category: Kikaider
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Amnesia, And Artificial blood, Angst, Anti-Hero, Blood, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cannibalism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips, Robot/Human Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 125,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoXuan/pseuds/GaoXuan
Summary: 某一天，一个女孩遇到了一个神秘的年轻吉他手，他给她讲了一个发生在很久以前的故事——因为未知的原因，世界文明被摧毁了，曾经的秩序所剩无几。光明寺美津子的父母失踪多年，她和弟弟光明寺胜住在一起。在她18岁生日那天，他们遇到了一个都市传说——后启示录人形。而救了他们两人的是一个背着吉他的年轻人，名叫次郎。他长得像那年轻姑娘死去的哥哥，而且他也是一个非人类。不久，美津子意识到她的父亲还活着，所以她带着她的弟弟和次郎展开了旅程……
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1





	1. 访客

**Author's Note:**

> 这个就是我那篇同名同人的中文版本，如果有什么意见请一定要让我知道。  
> 当然了，如果有人愿意帮我校对一下英文版我会很感激。  
> 那么，希望你能沉浸在这个AU里，谢谢各位啦。

“我依旧记得，那天所发生的事情。”

“周围的一切都变了，变得残破与陌生，除了断裂的路面和坍塌的建筑，还有大片的鲜血和尸体。”

“那一个月是我想忘却永远忘不了的。”

“从那个时候开始，我所熟悉的‘日常’就已经不在这个世界上了，它变了，变得陌生起来。”

“但这些都不是我最在意的。”

“因为那一个月，我们安全之前的那一个月，我……做了一件不可被原谅的事情。”

“……我的母亲，和我……我真的，非常抱歉……”

* * *

** Chapter 00 访客 **

* * *

她身着一身黑衣，非常随便的那种，看上去像个没人管的孩子一样，唯一的行李就是她肩膀上的那个拴着金属挂件的小挎包，看上去也很破旧了，就连那小挂件上也隐隐出现了锈迹。

现在，她认为自己在离家出走的路上，在随便买了一张最廉价的车票后，她花了几个小时从老家来到了这里。

这里看上去刚刚下了一场大雨，地上非常潮湿，天空也还没有从阴天恢复。

“哈，刚刚来到这个地方就是阴天，看上去我的运气会很糟啊……”女孩给自己开着玩笑，但是随即笑了起来，“哈哈，我又不是什么迷信的人，为什么要说这种话……”

她打开了地图，看着这座城市的地理。

“首先，我得先去租一个睡觉的地方……”女孩走出车站喃喃自语，刚刚出门就迎上了下雨后残留下来的冷空气，她哆嗦了一下将衣服上的帽子往头上一戴，继续看着纸片上的内容。

“哈……我在犯什么蠢，地图上怎么会标记这种东西！”她拍了拍自己的脑门，希望将让自己脑子里产生的各种奇怪的想法的罪魁祸首扔出去——如果真的有的话。

“没办法，只能留意大街上的广告了……”女孩伸了个懒腰将地图揣在怀里，迈步走上大街。

她的眼睛没有逃过任何一个广告，试图找到租房子的地方。如果找不到，就只能蜗居在旅馆里了——那可是很费钱的。

“嗯……这里要招聘吗？先记下来地址……寻物启事？嗯……啊！租房子的！”

她露出了胜利的微笑，将地址记了下来，连同那个工作招聘地址一起。

“好极了，那么现在只有一个问题了……”

她看了看四周，寻找着指路标。

“我该怎么到那里呢？”

* * *

“啊真是的！开玩笑的吧！居然在这座城市的另一边！累死了……而且这地方真的很黑啊……”

姑娘做了她这辈子最后悔的决定——为了省钱决定步行前往目的地，就这样过了几个小时，记录下来的内容把她带到了这个地方。

这里一片狼藉。

老旧的高楼几乎排在一起，挡住了天空，周围都是破旧的垃圾桶，它们装的垃圾早已超过了它们所能承受的极限，最后倒在地上，里面的内容滚落了一地。

“……希望房子里能够干净一点……”

然而她还没能到目的地，就撞进了一个身体里。

“喂！走路不长眼睛的吗！？”对方怒气冲冲的问着。

“啊！”她揉了揉被撞痛的额头，一脸歉意，“对……对不起！”

然而睁开眼睛，她的表情开始有点忐忑。

那是个打扮很不良的家伙，一看就不是什么好惹的人。

而对方似乎也看清楚自己是个姑娘了，脸上突然露出了猥琐的笑意：“对不起？你觉得说句对不起就能解决问题吗？”

【糟了，遇上不讲理的人了。】】

“我……我……”

对方的笑声更加猖狂猥琐。

“要不这样吧小妹妹，如果你肯陪我一个晚上，我就原谅你！”

她知道他话里的意思——没门！绝对不行！想都不要想！

但是来不及多想，他就抓住了她的手臂。

“你放开我！”

“怎么？你不是想道歉吗？那么就用行动来证明好了！”

“还是说，你已经迫不及待，想要在这里就做了？”

“救……救命！”

“你叫啊！这里没人会帮你……”

然而对方话还没说完，他就感觉有谁的手放在了自己的肩膀上。

“谁啊！？没看见我在忙着吗！？”他怒气冲冲的回头看看到底是哪个不长眼的家伙来坏事。

** “已经够了吧，她都道歉了哦。” **

那个将手搭在小流氓肩膀上的人这样说道，这是个年轻男性的声音，听上去像是刚刚成年一样，他的声线非常温柔动听，但是却又有一股坚定。

这个声音让他们两个人转过了头，将视线对准了出现的第三个人。

一个镜片已经开裂的护目镜戴在他那乱糟糟的头发上，他身穿黄色的长衫，外面披着已经破洞的破旧的牛仔夹克，脖子上戴着一个黄色的金属项圈，手上是一副黑色的手套，能够隐隐看出他的指尖暴露在外。蓝色牛仔裤的裤脚已经烂的不成样子，露出了一小节小腿和一双黑色的马丁靴。

那个人看上去就像是一个流浪汉，他的左眼被绑带缠住，全身都披着破旧不堪的衣服，但是最破旧的还是他披在最外面的披风——看上去像是用不同颜色的布随便缝在一起的。

以及他背后的吉他，粘满了胶带。

如同一个流浪已久的吟游诗人一样。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他忍不住笑了起来，这个白痴真的很蠢，他不要命了，“看上去你文弱不堪啊，我劝你现在转过身滚蛋！否则你就会命丧于此！”

“是吗，”对方的双眸微微眯了几毫米，“我打赌你杀不了我的。”

“小子你很嚣张嘛！？”对方明显被激怒了，“好！既然你想死，那我就成全你！”

说完，他抽出了一把军刀，向青年刺去。

“小心！”她在一旁焦急地喊了出来，不希望这个陌生人为了帮自己丧命于此。

青年却一副毫不在意的样子，就在刀刃要碰到他的时候，几乎是一瞬间，那个家伙扑了个空，而背着吉他的好心人只是侧身就躲过了攻击。

“什么时候……！？”不良明显吓了一跳，还没反应过来，肚子又挨了对方一脚。

他气急败坏的转过身，想要伸手掐住对方的脖子，但是却发现对方已经不见踪影。

“嘿。”那只手再一次放在了他的肩膀上，不良吓了一跳，转头看见那个年轻人不知什么时候出现在了他的身后，接着那只手一用力——

肩膀立刻疼痛起来，如同骨头都要被捏碎一般，他手上的刀掉落在地，跪在地上惨叫起来。

“你刚刚想要掐我的脖子，对吧？”

“抱歉，掐别人脖子这种事情，我以前做过很多次，所以我知道你要做什么。”

“现在，还想做对这位小姐做什么坏事吗？”年轻的男人转移了话题，他的声音里多了一丝严肃。

“我……我……我不敢了！求求你饶了我！”他已经吓尿了——并不是夸张，年轻人和她都看见这家伙的裤子上出现了水泽，而且面积越来越大。与之成反比的，是小流氓刚刚嚣张的态度无影无踪，再也找不到。

* * *

“啊！谢谢你救了我！”女孩虽然惊异他的速度和力量，但是还是表示出了感谢。

他将目光转向了她，小心翼翼的问道：“你不要紧吧？受伤了吗？”

只有纯粹的关心，与刚刚的语气完全不同。

“并没有，谢谢关心，”她笑着摇了摇头，“……话说你真的厉害，想不到居然把那个彪悍的家伙打的心服口服。”

“那种人对于我来说很好对付……你来这里做什么呢？这地方很危险，不是你应该来的。”

“啊，我是来租房子的！”她说道，“我在外面找到了广告，地址就在这里。”说罢，她掏出了那张纸递给了他。

他接过了那张写了目的地的白纸，看了看上面的内容，然后又抬起头来看着对方，一脸尴尬。

“事实上，我觉得你走错了，纸上的目的地在这座城市的另一边。”

“诶！？”她惊叫着，拿回了纸仔细看了看上面的内容。

然后，如同晴天霹雳一般，她僵在了原地。

是的，只是她一直记错了而已，她其实早就走过了目的地。明明只相差一个字坐立的地方却是天壤之别。

记录下来的目的地名称在无声告诉她，自己白白走了几个小时。

** “啊啊啊啊啊啊！怎么办！？我太马虎了！” **

他抬头看着天空，发现天已经开始变黑了。

“如果这位小姐不介意的话，就来我的住处过上一晚吧。”他微笑着向她提出邀请。

女孩有些惊异的看着他，似乎在思考要不要答应。人不可相貌，更何况他有着惊人的速度和力量，给人感觉很神秘。而且他的左眼……她很好奇他的左眼怎么了，但是出于礼貌她并不会主动去问。

不能因为好奇心而冒犯别人。

“放心，我以我的良心回路发誓，我不会对你做任何不好的事情。”他似乎已经看出她在顾虑什么，便先在女孩说话之前开口。

“良心回路？”女孩听到这个名字忍不住笑了起来，“真是个奇怪的名字啊，就像是给什么机器人装上的东西一样。”

“机器人吗……”他的脸上露出了一丝奇怪的表情，但是很快就消失不见。

“啊，并没有恶意啦！”女孩赶紧解释，生怕对方不高兴，“那么……拜托了？”

年轻人的脸上只是露出了一丝无奈的笑。

“没关系，我并没有生气……来吧，跟着我。”

于是两人趁着太阳还没完全没入地平线的时候往他的住处走去。

* * *

“你为什么来这座城市呢？”当女孩说出了自己的名字和“来自别的地方”这一点的时候，他问了一句。

“我被我爸妈赶出来了，”她回答，“他们说我要独立了，所以就让我出门讨生活。至于为什么选择来这里……我当时觉得心里有个声音在告诉我，来这里是最好的选择。”

“这样……”

“……嘛，不过也不完全是这样，”她又补充道，“其实我爸妈结婚40周年纪念日到了，他们要来个二人世界，就借此机会把我赶出来了。”

“是，是吗……”

“馁，我还不知道你的名字呢！你叫什么？”女孩觉得这个内容非常尴尬，于是赶紧转移了话题。

“我吗？你可以叫我次郎。”他回答道。

“姓氏呢？”

“姓氏……”他抬起头来思索了一下，脚步也有些放慢了下来，“我的姓氏是‘光明寺’，大概吧。”

“大概？”女孩皱了皱眉，不知道他为什么这么说。

“嗯，大概，”青年肯定的答复着，接着停在了一扇门前，这扇门连接着的是一座看上去有些破旧的公寓，“我现在住在这座公寓的顶楼，不过通往顶楼的楼梯坏了，距离修好估计得等很长时间，所以得用其他方法进去。”

“是什么？”

“爬梯子。”次郎说着，指了指在墙上的那个金属梯子。

“诶？”

“放心，不会有事的。”

女孩最后还是决定听从他的话，看着他开始顺着公寓侧面的水管上的梯子向顶楼爬去……

“回个家都这么麻烦吗……”女孩小声喃喃自语也紧紧跟着他。

很快的，一扇窗户就出现在他们的面前，在前面的次郎掏出了钥匙打开了窗户。

“到了，请进吧。”他这样说着爬进了屋子里，随后伸出了手想要拉她一把。

“那就麻烦您了，光明寺先生。”女孩心想他有些有趣，嘴角微微翘起。

“不用这么叫我，太正式了。叫我次郎就好。”

“好，那我进来了，次郎。”说罢她抓住了对方的手爬进了屋子。

这里的东西很少，空间很小，只有一张桌子，五把椅子，一个沙发，一个壁炉，一个衣帽架和一盏灯。但是尽管如此她还是看得出屋子的主人收拾的非常干净。

“次郎你一个人住吗？”她看着那五把椅子问道。

“是的，只是有的时候我的兄弟们和朋友会来，所以我准备了五把椅子。”他将披风放在了衣架上回答着这个客人。

“这样啊……那你睡哪呢……这里好像没有床……”

“……沙发上。你也睡在沙发上。”几秒钟之后，他回答了这个问题。

“……但是要是我睡沙发上，你睡哪里呢？”女孩子环视着四周，想要看看周围的有没有什么能够代替床的东西。

“嗯……坐椅子上，然后趴在桌子上睡一觉？”次郎不确定的回答着，然后被自己的话逗笑了。

【这是个笑话吗？】她也跟着笑了起来。

“我先去点火，让这里暖和起来，最近人们经常说这里的天气很冷。”次郎转移了话题，从桌子上拿起了一盒火柴，几分钟后一股暖流出现，温暖了整个房间。

女孩坐在了壁炉前伸出了双手来让自己暖和起来，她目不转睛的盯着那团火焰，随后看见次郎拿起了那把吉他也坐在了那团火焰旁边的地上。透过火光，她看清楚了他的外貌。

他有着一头黑色飘逸的头发，让人联想到柔软的猫毛。他那中性唯美的面孔唯一美中不足的就是左眼被白色的绑带缠住，只有右眼的眸子散发出美丽的蓝色。嗯，是那些小姑娘们会喜欢的脸。而他看上去也只有18到20岁的样子，非常年轻。

【他看上去跟我差不多大，可是……】

“你会弹吉他吗？”她试着寻找话题，但很快就觉得自己有些蠢——这不是废话吗？那把吉他在自己刚刚见到他的时候就一直背着的！

“当然，虽然是把已经修过很多次的吉他，但是我依旧没有放弃它，因为它承载了太多的回忆。”他这样说着用手指波动了上面的弦，让这把破烂的老古董发出了悦耳的声音。

“你是个街头吉他手吗？”她有些好奇这个看上去跟自己差不多大的年轻人究竟以什么为生。

“有时候是。”他继续拨动琴弦，制造更多优美的旋律。

“这听起来很像是个故事一样的音乐。”她将自己的第一感受说了出来。

“你的直觉很敏锐，”他闭上了那只露在外面的眼睛，似乎要沉浸在旋律里，“这是发生在180年前的故事。”

“180年前？那个时候世界大部分还是废土啊，因为‘天启’毁灭了全世界——现在那场灾难究竟是怎么来的一直都没个定论。有人说是外星人毁灭了世界，有人说是政府搞秘密实验结果出事了，还有人说是神降下了神罚——据说这也是那场灾难被命名为‘天启’的原因。”

“毕竟现在已经没有人类知道‘天启的真相了。”他突然说了这一句话。

“诶？你的意思是，有人知道？”她靠近了他。

“曾经，有人类知道，”他的眼睛依旧没有睁开，“……想听真相吗？”

“你知道真相？”

“如果我说‘是’，你会信吗？”他反问。

“那我就信！拜托了，讲给我听吧！”她是个好奇心旺盛的人，急于想知道为什么，尤其是“天启”到底是怎么回事。即使只是杜撰的也无所谓，如果可以，她会选择将谎言当真。

次郎睁开了自己的右眼，但是很快就又闭上了。

“离人类熄灯睡觉还有几个小时，那么我就给你讲个故事，这个故事里，包含了‘天启’究竟是什么东西引起的——如果你能耐着性子去听与‘天启’真相无关的事情的话。”

“是废土的故事吗？废土之上也有故事吗？”

“不管是什么时代，故事永远都会有的。”

“那么在那片废土之上，有着什么故事呢？”

“耐心点，让我慢慢讲给你听。”他的声音非常轻。

旋律响起，似乎是开场。而她则屏住呼吸，全神贯注的听着这个神秘的吟游诗人讲述180年前发生的事情。

“这个故事发生在很久很久以前，那个时候，世界经历了‘天启’的洗礼，变得一片荒芜，文明崩溃，人们生活在水深火热之中，他们当中的很多人撕掉了戴在脸上很久的面具，不少人成为了小偷或者强盗，去掠夺别人的东西来让自己活下来。”

“曾经的世界现在一片混乱，曾经弱小的人也为了继续活下去而选择拿起武器抵御随时可能会出现的小偷和强盗。”

“而在这片荒凉之地上的某一天，天空下起了猛烈的暴雨，那天夜里，一个‘木偶’别无选择的来到了这个荒凉的世界，他只能通过过去的图册和别人的描述才能知道以前的世界是什么样的。”

“那个时候，‘木偶’一直待在自己出生的摇篮——也就是实验室中，他不断的被他的创造者关机重启，不断的被完善和修改，直到某一天，创造者突然急切的让他离开，那个时候他才真正接触这个世界。”

“无论如何，‘木偶’感觉很孤独。但是幸运的是，‘木偶’还有朋友和三个兄弟，只是他的兄弟们跟自己都不大一样——‘木偶’的哥哥没有道德感还像个任性的小孩，而最小的弟弟则没有情感更别提同情心，而另一个……则跟自己单方面树敌，天天想着要如何杀死‘木偶’。”

“但无论如何，哪怕‘木偶’再不愿意，他都会为了保护好自己所在乎的人而战斗着，他的朋友，他的兄弟，和他的……爱人。”

“这是一个‘木偶’变成‘人’的故事……”

女孩坐在他身边全神贯注的听着，而雨此时再次来袭，让窗外的一切看上去模糊起来……


	2. 暴雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “因为种种原因，我不会告诉你故事中人物的真实姓名……我们称主角为‘愚者’。他就是我说的那个“木偶”。而女主角，我们姑且称她为‘魔术师’吧，有一天她在回家的路上遇到了一个强盗，她毫不畏惧地开枪打伤了他。”
> 
> “哇哦！在故事的开头，女主角就向强盗开枪了！不过“魔术师”？嗯……这是一个后世界末日的塔罗牌故事吗？”
> 
> “嗯……不，我只是认为他们适合这些塔罗牌。”

他独自一人行走在荒野之中，双手揣在怀里，速度极快，仿佛有什么在追逐他一样。

很快的，他紧绷的脸上终于露出了一丝微笑——他看到了他的目的地，在这座城市的废墟之中，那栋房子依旧让他安心。

快步的走了过去，他终于将双手从怀里伸出，将手中的东西放在了落满尘埃的桌子上。

那是一个相框，里面有一张全家福，看得出已经是很多年前的了。

他伸出粗糙的手轻轻抚摸着照片里的那个面带微笑的男孩，以及那个幼小的女孩子，脸上露出难过的表情。

“我很抱歉……”他低声喃喃自语。

* * *

** Chapter 01 暴雨 **

* * *

“喂小丫头，把你手里的东西交出来！”

她知道对方是在叫自己，不过，她并不想搭理他。她知道他想要什么。

她的手里抓着一个袋子，鼓鼓囊囊，看上去里面装了不少东西。这么多的物资，谁不想抢走呢？更何况它的持有者是一个女孩。她清楚这些。

这个时代没什么人会怜香惜玉，人人都为了活下去拼尽全力，所以不少人都成为了小偷或者强盗，不管对方是女人还是小孩，只要身上有一点有价值的东西都会去掠夺。那场灾难已经过去很久了，但是世界依旧很糟糕，很多人都聚集到了一起建立起一座座被称为“国家”的城市里，但是也有些人则依旧独自站在这片土地上，他们被称为——游民。

她就是一个游民，她是，她的弟弟也是。也许有些人觉得她很傻——一个没有依靠的女孩子居然不选择加入别人来保护自己，但是她有她的原因。

并不是因为这些避难所都不是很好。所有人都知道这些城市里最好的就是基督城，据说那里没有疾病，饥饿和战争，但是想要进去非常难。

而且进去的人从来没有出来过，所以这就让那个神秘的城镇变得格外诡异。

不过基督城存不存在她都不会去的，她不喜欢待在人多的地方。

现在她依旧低着头哼着歌，仿佛没有听到他的威胁一般。她不怕他。

“喂！我在跟你说话呢小妞！把你手里的东西给我！”

她不悦的啧了一声，慢慢抬起了头，黑色的双眼里只有恼火和不耐烦。

“听到没有你这个小婊子！我已经不耐烦了！”

她眯了眯双眼，然后——

“你，在打劫我吗？”声音里只有嘲讽。

看得出，他已经怒发冲冠了。

“废话！你要是不交出来，我现在就杀了你！”

她挑了挑眉毛，脸上的嘲笑越来越明显。

“看样子，这位先生是不肯放过我了呢？”

“如果你愿意把你的袋子和你身体的‘一件东西’暂时给我，我会考虑放过你。”

女孩的脸上露出厌恶的表情，非常嫌弃。她知道他说的自己身上的“一样东西”是什么。

曾经很多次，都有男人问过自己的“价值”，但是都被她嘘走了。有的男人还不愿意放弃，打算强迫她，不过下场嘛……不能说对方都是缺胳膊少腿，但是她的确保护了自己的贞操。

他们忘记了一件非常重要的事情——在这个时代，不要小瞧任何人，任何能活到现在的人要么有强大的依靠，要么是狠人。

“抱歉先生，我宁愿把自己第一次献给一根铁棍子。”她嘲讽着对方，然后看着他的脸上肌肉抽搐起来并拔出了刀。

“小婊子，你需要点教训！”强盗气急败坏的喊着，准备向她发起攻击。

她冷漠的看着他，就在他冲过来的一瞬间将手放在了腰间——

随着一声枪响，他捂着腿惨叫着跪在地上。

女孩手中的枪的枪口还冒着烟，她眯着双眼看着上一秒还在那里气急败坏的强盗，他的愤怒已经无影无踪，只剩下因疼痛而扭曲在一起的脸。

“现在，你还想抢我的东西吗？”

他猛的抬起头冲她吐了口口水，但是并没有击中她。她脸上的不屑越来越明显了。

“不服输吗？但是我觉得，你已经没力气继续你的计划了，”她的声音里只有嘲讽，“天都黑了，我的家人要回来了，你就留在那里处理你的伤口或者等你的同伴来找你吧……如果你有的话。再见。”

她说完头也不回的向前走去，身后只留下一个不停在咒骂的强盗。不过她对他的辱骂充耳不闻，裹紧身上的风衣加快脚步往住处走去。

【必须赶快，小胜估计已经回家了。】

外面的空气开始变冷，她不经意的看了看天空，发现它开始轰鸣。

要下雨了。

她想起一年前的那场暴雨，大概也是这个时候来临的。

【那天的雨让我印象深刻，那几乎把我们的房子淹了……】

一想到当时她和小胜恼怒的将房子里的水全部想办法排出去的场景，就叹了口气。希望这回的雨不会再让他们体验到这种灾难。

不知不觉当中，那栋熟悉的房子映入眼帘，她的目光却投向了房子不远处的那棵树上。

那是一棵已经枯死的树，与这片荒凉的土地相衬。

然后，她很快就发现门没有上锁，她恼怒的发出了不悦的声音推门而入。

“小胜，我告诉过你多少次回家把门锁好！”

那个有着一头凌乱头发的小男孩抬起了头，看见了自己的姐姐正一脸不悦的盯着自己，便尴尬的笑着挠了挠头，试图让她的眉毛不拧在一起。

“对不起美津子姐姐，但是我今天捡到了有趣的东西，所以没注意就……”

“无论如何，记住，回家把门锁好行吗？”她打断了他的借口，但是声音明显平和了一些。

“好的好的！”

“所以，你找到了什么有趣的东西呢？”她将手中的袋子放在了桌子上，盯着小男孩的双眸。

男孩神秘的一笑，从他的袋子里拿出了一本书递给了她，她接过来发现是本童话书，封面的标题提醒她，自己以前听过这个故事。

“匹诺曹吗……”

小男孩捕捉到了她的喃喃自语，双眼因此闪闪发光。

“你知道这个故事吗？”

“当然，很久以前，我们的哥哥给我读过，那是在你出生之前发生的事情了。”

“姐姐，我一直都很好奇，我们的哥哥到底是什么样的人？你知道，我只在相册里见过他。”

她不说话，表情不知道是难过还是什么。

房间里瞬间一片寂静，她能感觉到他在看着自己，现在自己的表情一定很精彩。

“小胜，你饿吗？我今天带回来了一些罐头。”最后，她选择岔开话题。

“啊，的确，今天我只在早上吃了点东西！所以你带回了什么罐头？”

“蔬菜，还有水果……不止罐头，还有一些面包。”

“没有肉吗？”她从他的语气里感受到了一丝失望，她的嘴角微微翘起，这个孩子那么喜欢肉，她是知道的。

虽然……

“是啊，很抱歉，但是或许我们可以明天一起去城市废墟找点东西来从别人手里换。”

小男孩开心的跳了起来。

“好诶！那我们开饭吧！”

美津子看着这个活力十足的小男孩，笑着打开了一罐，借着昏暗的灯光，两人开始了简单的晚餐。

“姐姐，匹诺曹讲的是一个什么样的故事呢？”

她抬起了头，看着他的双眼，再一次。

“这个你自己去读不就知道了吗？”

“可是我想早一点知道嘛。”

她知道他再次跟她撒娇了——他想让她念给他听。

“好吧，晚饭之后我就给你读一小段。”

男孩脸上的笑容越来越明显。

【你是我唯一的家人，所以我可以为你做任何事情。】她心里这样想着。

在这个糟糕的世界里，他是她唯一能够感到轻松的存在。

……

时间已经是晚上九点，她合上了书看了眼已经睡着的小男孩，慢慢起身轻轻走出房间。

临走前，她看了眼窗外，窗户已经开始出现了雨点。

【但愿这回的雨不会太过猛烈。】她在心里祈祷着。

* * *

这是一个小房间，里面有各种仪器，而房间中央是一个实验桌，一个白发苍苍的老人正抱着一个年轻人，一脸痛苦的表情。

“现在，我亲爱的孩子，听好了，我有一些事情要嘱咐你。”

坐在实验桌上的年轻人没有搭话，褐色的双眼只是盯着老人身后的墙——那同时也是与他的双眼平视的地方。

“第一，切记不可伤害人类，因为他们与机械有异。”

“第二，学会明辨是非，你必须知道什么是对的，什么是错的。”

“第三，也是最重要的，做你自己，不要做恶，做你自己。”

“明白。”黑发褐眼的年轻人回应着老人的话，语气单调，内容简短。

老人慢慢的起身看着对方的脸，看着他那空洞的褐色双眸，如果靠近仔细看，会发现那双眼睛的瞳孔之中存在着复杂又细小的机械纹路。

“我想，我已经没有时间看它们被激活时候的样子了……”老人自言自语，话语里又充斥着悲伤。

“暴雨就要来了，我依旧记得一年前的今天，那个时候你第一次睁开双眼，我依旧记得那个时候的喜悦之心……这里连面镜子都没有，你甚至都不知道自己的外貌——不管是什么形态……但是我找不到其他可以把你藏起来的方法，对不起请原谅我……”

年轻人没有回答，因为他不知道怎么回应他。老人伸手抚摸着自己刚刚给年轻人戴上的金属环，它遮住了他脖子上的代码。

“那个人就要来了……我想他很快就会进行他接下来的计划了……不要随便在众人面前改变你的样貌。我一直都在伤害他们，我希望我可以补偿——”

一声巨响突然在外面响起，他猛的转过身，盯着声音传来的方向。

“他来了……快走，离开这里，马上！”

如同人偶一般的年轻人像是突然接到了命令一般，跳下了实验桌，但是却挡在了老人面前。

“别管我了，快走！”他大喊着，“你还有更重要的事情要做，现在，离开这里！”

……

他跑了出去，看见了他熟悉的那个男人站在了自己的面前。

已经过去了这么多年，基鲁看上去比以前更加疯狂了，在他的身边站着他的手下——曾经被另一个男人造出来的机器人。

“看样子你还挺时务的嘛，光明寺信彦。”

名为光明寺信彦的人咽了口口水，双眼死死的盯着他面前的这个混蛋。

“我早就知道你做的事情了，十年前的那件事。”

基鲁笑了起来，笑声里全部都是邪恶。

“然后呢？你想怎么办？杀了我吗？我奉劝你最好不要乱动信彦，你知道，血肉之躯无法与金属匹敌——看看，它们都是你亲手造出来的哦，但是它们现在只听命于我。我知道你把你的作品们当成自己的‘孩子’。但是机械这种东西，当成工具才是正确的！”

“你要怎么处置我呢，基鲁？”信彦没有搭理他的长篇大论，直接开门见山。

“我要带走你，继续为我效力。”基鲁脸上阴险的笑容越来越明显。

“……”

“即使你知道真相又如何？你到底逃不过我的手掌心……你只有为我效力与死这两条路可以选。”

当信彦被绑起来的时候，大雨伴随着雷声倾盆而下，他慢慢的抬起了头，表情如负释重。

最后的希望安全离开了，在暴雨的掩护下。

良心回路会保护他，他的情感程式也会让他体会到更多，一口气激活两个关键的系统是那样的不容易。

【“祝你好运次郎……我亲爱的孩子……”】

【“我也许给你戴上了沉重的枷锁，但是请记住，我是爱你的。”】

* * *

当太阳从地平线升起，周围沾满露水的时候，他慢慢的坐起身看着周围的一切。

荒凉——这是他的第一感受。

不知道为什么，他伸出了手想要摸一摸四周，但是很快就把手缩了回来放在自己眼前。

那是一只戴着黑色手套的手。他的手被黑色的布料包裹在了里面。

他感觉到了一些他之前从来没有感觉到的东西，但是具体是什么他也不大清楚。

他开始回想，回想过去的事情，想起了第一次睁开双眼时候的情景。

自己看见的第一个人就是那个自称光明寺信彦的人，当时他紧紧的将自己抱在怀里。

“欢迎来到这个世界，次郎。”这是他对自己说的第一句话。

他不知道为什么他将自己抱在怀里，也不知道为什么自己被称呼为“次郎”。

那段时间他都是在那个房间里度过的，信彦不断的将自己完善，有的时候一转眼就是一个星期之后了。

剩余的时间就是他坐在书堆里看着不同的东西，当时有一本相册，里面的照片是一座座城市或者自然环境。

与他现在看到的完全不同。

世界文明已经毁灭了——这是信彦告诉自己的。

而某一天，他将一把吉他放在了他的面前。

“来吧，试着弹弹看。”他似乎在鼓励他，并把吉他乐谱放在他面前。于是他听从命令开始演奏起来，一开始音调断断续续，但是很快就流畅起来。

现在他转过头，看着那把他很熟悉的乐器就背在他的身上。

他站了起来，继续向前就去，想要找到照片上的景色。而很快的，一段看上去常年失修的公路出现在了他的面前，像是一个孩子发现了新的事物一样，他快步的跑了过去——

“哇啊！”他没注意到地面的坑洼不平，摔在了地上，但是他没有在乎这一点，而是将手放在了自己的喉咙处。

“这是……我的声音？”他喃喃自语，不经意的微微抬头，他发现了旁边的水坑里映出了什么东西。

慢慢的爬了过去，他第一次看见了自己的外貌。

凌乱又任性的黑色头发，上面还戴着一个护目镜，脸色似乎比信彦要白很多，还有一双颜色不一样的眼睛——右眼为蓝，左眼为红。

“这是……我吗？”

这就是他的样子吗？

他跪在水坑旁边愣了几秒钟，然后双手抱头。

“我是谁？”

【次郎，这是你的名字。】他立刻有了答案。

“我要去哪儿？我要做什么？”

他不知道。


	3. 噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “即使在后启示录时代，人们也从不缺乏纯真。‘恋人’可能就是其中之一。但她也有成熟的一面，她知道对敌人不能手软，尤其是当那个家伙想要控制每个人的思想的时候。后启示录生存法则是她一直铭记在心的。”

她整个人都泡在水里，无法呼吸，但更糟的是，她的脖子现在正被一个男人紧紧掐住。

美津子徒劳的踢着腿，想要把对方从自己身体上方踢开。明明知道这是徒劳之举，却不想就那样坐以待毙。

这个人是谁？为什么要这么做？

她竭力的睁大双眼，想要看清楚那个掐她脖子的人长什么样子，但是很不幸，当她看清楚对方是谁之后，她宁愿刚刚没有那么做。

【谁能来救救我！？】她这样无声地呐喊着，突然睁开了眼睛。

* * *

** Chapter 02 噩梦 **

* * *

美津子坐在床上，手指揉着脑门，双眼紧闭，回忆着这个如此怪异的梦境。

现在大概是凌晨，外面嘈杂的声音在告诉她，雨依旧在下。

她不知道是下雨声吵醒了自己，还是刚刚做的噩梦让自己惊醒——她现在依旧记得那个梦，她梦见早已死去的哥哥在掐她脖子。

“哦我的天……我为什么会做这种梦……”

女孩喃喃自语，现在唯一希望的就是外面的雨赶紧停下来。

* * *

今天又是新的一天，小胜咬着手里的食物，一言不发。

“你今天怎么了？看上去好像有心事。”美津子看出了小男孩的异样，如果是在平常，他可不是现在这么沉默。

“我昨天做噩梦了。”他咽下了嘴里的食物之后简短的回答了她的问题。

美津子皱了皱眉头，心想着这真是太巧了，他们两人居然在昨天晚上都做了噩梦。

“看样子我们的确是亲姐弟——我同样如此……你梦见了什么？”

小胜抬起头看了看他的姐姐。

“我梦见我站在一个满是尸体的地方，身上全是血迹，非常难闻。然后我看到了一个看上去跟我年龄差不多大的男孩躺在地上，脸背对着我。不知道为什么，有股力量促使我想知道他长什么样子。于是我小心翼翼的把他的脸转向了我，结果发现对方长得和我一模一样！而且，他的脸上和身体上全是被啃咬过的痕迹！”

他深吸了一口气，然后继续说道。

“你知道我觉得最恐怖的是什么吗？那就是这个梦给我的感觉太真实了！……而且……有的时候，我……我该怎么说呢？有的时候我觉得，我好像失去了什么，但是具体是什么我却说不出来。”

美津子的身体微微颤抖了一下，小胜捕捉到了这个细节，但是把它当成是对方被吓到的表现。

“所以你梦见什么了呢？”小胜反问着，又咬了一口手里的食物。

“我梦见我们的大哥正在掐别人的脖子——那个被掐住的人就是我。”

“真是个奇怪的梦，”小胜说出了自己的第一感受，“你说大哥是个温柔的人，怎么可能会做这种事情。”

“……啊是啊，怎么想都不可能……快点吃吧，今天我跟你一起去废墟收集物资。”

“你不去工作了吗姐姐？”

“你应该知道我现在在给别人打零工，自从那件事之后。”

“啊，那件事……”小胜的表情变得凝重起来。

美津子的脑海里回想起了那天发生的事情，如果那天不是有人救了自己的话……

她摇了摇头不想再想下去，于是起身准备去换衣服，把正在吃东西的小胜留在了身后。

“对了姐姐，我记得，今天是你的生日，对吧？”

她停下了脚步，转过了身看着他。

“你不说我都忘记了……今天是我18岁生日，也就是说，我已经成年了。”她说着露出了一丝微笑。

“我们今天做个蛋糕庆祝一下如何？”

“嗯……你该不会是为了想吃蛋糕才这么建议的吧？”女孩看着自己的弟弟，嘴角露出皎洁的笑容。

很明显，她猜对了。男孩露出了迫窘的模样，似乎想要找理由搪塞。美津子只是发出无奈的笑声转身离开。

回到了房间，她拿起了放在椅子上的一件黑色衬衫，上面有一个已经被撕裂的红色图案，残留下来的红色碎布在告诉别人这个图案曾经是一颗红色的心。

而现在，正如她的心一样，这个图案也变得残缺。

十分钟后，两人走出了房间，她的眼睛又不经意的看了一眼那棵树。

一年前，这棵树在雷雨中死去，拜那天的闪电所赐。

* * *

她站在荒地面前，看着面前的景象。

那个黑色的骑士正在跟一个她不知道怎么形容的东西搏斗。

她已经见过那个骑士很多次了——在她的梦里。

所以她知道这个骑士代表着现实世界的谁。

她想喊他的名字——虽然那个名字并不是他的真名。

但是她却喊不出半点声音。

……

睁开了双眼，她从被褥里探出身来，看着周围的一切。

她随后做的事情就是转头看了看她亲手制作的日历——这个月又快要结束了，可是她的计划却没有丝毫的进展。

已经离开那个地方很长一段时间了，她烦躁的离开了被窝，来到了破旧的镜子前梳理着头发，然后看着镜子上的脸——那张脸上有一双乌黑明亮的眼睛，头上栗色的头发随随便便的梳成了马尾辫，还用粉色的发带做装饰。

身上那身黑色的衣服让她看上去像个不良少女，尤其是外面那件后背画有骷髅头的夹克。

不过，也许她跟真正的不良少女相差甚远吧。

“我已经离开基督城很久了，但是直到现在，我一点收获都没有。”

她望着镜子里的自己，喃喃自语。

“我偷偷溜进‘唯一运行的地下铁’之中，在不同的地方寻找着他的身影。有的时候我会听到一些可能是关于他的传闻，但是最终，线索都会断掉。”

她叹了口气，然后继续对镜子里的自己说着。

“外面的世界比那里要混乱很多，我每次都小心翼翼的行动。最后我发现，废墟才是最安全的，所以我现在就住在这里——”

肚子发出的抗议声让她停止了演讲，并将双手放在了肚子上，直到那个时候她才想起来自己昨天晚上起就什么都没吃。

“我讨厌饥饿。”她龇牙咧嘴，起身离开歇息地去寻找食物。

然后很快的，她被一个异样的声音所吸引——那是吉他的声音。

饥饿暂时被好奇心所压制，她小心翼翼的顺着声音响起的方向走去。一个年轻的身影映入她的眼帘，看上去那是个男性。吉他的声音正是从他那里传来的。

她已经很久都没有听到过别人演奏乐器了——在基督城里，音乐也是禁忌，是统治者和他的走狗的专属品。

而她离开那里之后，也不记得自己听到过别人演奏过乐器——也许仅仅是她没有注意到。

一时间她沉浸在音乐之中，暂时忘记了自己的烦恼和饥饿。

但是快乐的时光总是很短暂，很快一曲终了，就在此时她忍不住为那个演奏者鼓起了掌。

演奏者转过身，此时她终于看到了他的脸。

哦，看上去，他的年龄跟她差不多。

嗯？等一下……为什么他的脸好像在哪里看见过？

“嘿，你的演奏让我惊讶，我已经很久没听到别人演奏乐器了。”但是她的话已经在大脑思考完毕之前就从嘴巴里蹦出来了。

对方的脸上露出了一丝不知所措，但是随后腼腆的笑了起来。

“……谢谢……”他的声音很轻，也很温柔，里面又掺杂了一些害羞。

他看上去跟自己遇到的那些人不大一样。

“嘿，我叫熏，你叫什么名字？”不知道为什么，她主动说出了自己的名字。

就跟那回一样。

“次郎，我想。”

“Ji……ro?嗯，很好的一个名字呢。”她这样说着在他不远处坐了下来，仔细的看着他的脸。

她记得很清楚，有这张脸的还有另一个人…不，确切的说，那个人不是人类。

也许是因为总是盯着他看的原因吧，这个看上去年龄与自己差不多的男孩转向了她。

男孩的眼睛映入她的眼帘。女孩觉得自己脸上露出了一丝惊讶的表情。

那不是人类应该有的眼睛。

【他正在看着我……他到底是什么呢？是人类 ，还是……】

但是现在他的样子让她想起了另一个人。

“嘿，你这样看着我让我想起了一个人。他当时也喜欢不说一句话的看着我，不过他的衣服比你的破旧很多。”她试探着说道。

名为次郎的年轻人歪了歪头，似乎在问她口中的人是谁。

“嗯，他……跟正常人不大……一样。他一开始没有记忆，连自己的名字都想不起来了，而且还不会说话。他跟我一块待了很久，有的时候我在想，他是不是真实年龄与他的外貌不相符呢——因为他有的时候表现得像个充满好奇心的孩子，他貌似很喜欢我的铃铛，像一只可爱的小猫一样。”

“那么，他最后恢复记忆了吗？”次郎轻声问着她。

“嗯，恢复了哦，”她点了点头，“他恢复了记忆，同样恢复的还有他说话的能力。然后他告诉我，他回想起了自己名字，还有使命。”

“他叫什么呢？”男孩问道。

“他告诉我，他的真名很普通，说了也没有意义，然后他就离开了……这就是为什么我现在在这里的原因。”

“你在找他？”

女孩的脸上露出了慌乱的表情，然后快速的点了点头。

“是、是的！我找他是有一件重要的事情！跟私人原因无关哦！”她知道自己只是在掩饰，她的动作和表情估计已经出卖了她。

她喜欢他，即使他不是人类。

不过，这个叫次郎的貌似对她的话信以为真了。

“那么，熏小姐，能告诉我他长什么样子吗？如果你愿意，我可以帮你找找他。毕竟，你说过你有很重要的事情才去找他，不是吗？”

熏抬起了头，看着对方露出笑容看着自己。

她凑近了他，看着对方的脸，还有他那双异样的眼睛。

她看不出对方有任何阴谋的气息。

“嗯，你真好心，”她终于露出了笑容，“正如我所说，他并没有告诉我他的名字，但是他失忆期间，我称呼他为辽。他的衣服是一身黑色，衣服左袖子断了半截，袖子的碎布到关节处，脖子上系着黄色有烧灼痕迹的围巾，他的头发是黑色的，就跟你一样。但我认为他最显著的特征，就是他的右脸，那里有个逆十字伤疤。”

男孩点了点头。

“我知道了，我会留意的。”

“谢谢，”女孩深吸了一口气，然后转移了话题，“……话说，你对你的拳头有信心吗？”

他露出了困惑的表情，很明显，他不知道她为什么会这样问。

女孩有些惊讶，但是她尽力让自己显得镇定。

“你的衣服看上去湿透了，但是仔细看的话，它们并没有任何损坏的迹象……你淋雨了吗？”

她得到了一个点头作为回应。

“你为什么要去淋雨呢？你会感冒的，或者更糟，你会发烧。”她心里涌起了不安，别人会怎么样她不知道，但起码她自己是在小心翼翼的保护自己的身体不受任何伤害。

这片土地上，任何一个小病都有可能夺走你的性命。

除了基督城。那个地方有足够的资源让人们生活的更好，但是她讨厌那里。因为那个“国王”是个独裁者，所有人都必须按照“国王”的喜好生活，毫无自由可言。

思想上的自由远比身体上的自由要重要的多——她这么认为的。

他此时才低头看着自己身上的衣服，好像在她提醒之前，他并没有注意到这些事情。

“我的衣服已经破旧了，其实有一半原因是我故意把它弄成这副样子的，因为这样能让我安全一些，而且一般人都会随身佩戴武器。毕竟，有的家伙选择掠夺或者偷窃别人的东西来让他们自己活下去。”

她说完，看着对方的反应，发现他好像刚刚知道这件事一样——这让她更加不安。

她是知道那个都市传说的……

“你知道，你的眼睛跟别人不大一样……人类的确有可能会拥有一双颜色分别不同的眼睛，因为虹膜异色症的原因。但是除非你是白化病患者，否则眼睛不可能是红色的，更何况你只有左眼是红色的。”

他明显不知道怎么回答了。这让熏开始有些小小的害怕。

“嘛，不过呢，我想你肯定戴了美瞳的对吧！所以你的眼睛才会有些奇异！”她赶紧打圆场——虽然更多的是为了给自己一个合理的解释。

“我……”对方还想说什么，但是熏的肚子此时正好响了起来打断了他的话。

“哦，我好饿，我得去找点食物去了。我现在就住在这片废墟里，要是你找到了他，请告诉我好吗？”

“嗯……”

“那么，记住你的承诺……拜拜～”

然后，她跳下了台阶，向着比较平坦的地方走去。一路上回想着那个年轻人。

她记得非常清楚，那张脸……

“米迦勒的脸跟他一模一样，除了眼睛的颜色不一样以外……还有头发。”

她再次想起了她离开基督城之后知道的都市传说——据说世界毁灭之后，土地上出现了一种外貌与人类或动物一模一样，但是不是生物的东西。人们称呼他们为机器人，或者人造人。

哈，这就像是漫画里的剧情，不是吗？

不过对于一个在基督城生活了很久的女孩来说，这并不是什么都市传说，因为那个地方的确就有一个机器人，他叫米迦勒，是那个暴君“国王”古鲁谢夫的头号马屁精。

然后，又有一个机器人，从外面来到了基督城——当她看见他的第一眼的时候，他正靠在墙角，浑身都是伤，随后慢慢变回人类的外貌，那是一个黑发男人的形象，眼神有些茫然和空洞。

如果仔细看的话，他的瞳孔里面全是细小的机械纹路。

是的，就跟次郎一样。

虽然世界毁灭前，就有机械器官这种东西了，有钱人会把无法治好的器官替换成机械，包括那种眼睛，拥有细小纹路的机械眼睛，但是……

他像个什么都不知道的新生儿的一样，连这个时代几乎所有人都明白的生存法则都不清楚。

【第一，衣服不能太干净整齐，除非你能应付可能会出现的强盗或小偷。第二，出门必须带着武器，除非你对你的拳头有信心。】她在心里面默念着这两条规则。

那么就只有一个推断是合情合理的了——那个叫次郎的年轻人，是一个非人类。

虽然一开始看上去与人类没有什么不同，但是如果细看，就能发现异样。

最明显的，应该就是那双眼睛了。

更何况，米迦勒的面具被辽扯下来之后，那张脸跟次郎的确一模一样——这一点她记得非常清楚。

“为什么他们的脸一模一样？这个叫次郎的是不是就是米迦勒……？毕竟辽摧毁米迦勒已经是很久以前的事情了，这期间也不是没可能有人把他修理好……难道是有人用米迦勒的残骸造出了次郎吗？”

如果是，那么他现在在这里做什么呢？如果不是，那么他又是谁？

她想不明白，脑子很乱。

“辽……你在哪？我认识的人当中只有你有可能打败新的暴君……而且，我认识的人当中，可能只有你还活着……尽管我知道你不是个人类，可是我依旧想把你当做人类对待。”

是的，她之前跟好几个人类组成了反抗组织，躲在基督城的阴影角落里，他们都是不满古鲁谢夫那个混球的统治才聚集在一起的。

不过，她的同伴们都各怀鬼胎，也许只有她想单纯的让古鲁谢夫下台。

她不知道在古鲁谢夫下台后要做什么，但是同伴们都已经策划好了他们想象中的未来，但是，他们跟古鲁谢夫没有什么两样——都是为了成为那个统治者。

所以，她依旧很孤独。但是她又不能离开他们，因为整个基督城只有他们愿意推翻那个神经病的统治了。

但是推翻之后她又想做什么呢？对此她没有头绪。

某一天，天空出现了流星，传说对着流星许愿的话，愿望就会实现。

一般人对这种没有科学依据的东西嗤之以鼻，但是她相信这些东西。因为她坚信，科学不是万能的。

那一天发生的事情她永远也忘不了，如果不是辽及时救了她，她就要跟她的同伴一样变成一具尸体了——

一阵枪声响起，把她从思考中拉回现实，她快速的躲在阴暗处并顺着声音发出的方向望去，看见一个黑色短发的女孩正一脸冷漠的看着跪在她面前的男人。而女孩的旁边，一个看上去比她年幼很多的男孩子在她身边发抖。

那个男人的手正流着血，而女孩的手里拿着一把枪，枪口还在冒烟。

“我说了多少次，别招惹我。我也不会把自己搜集到的东西乖乖交给你们这群强盗的。你们只会等别人收集完物资之后抢过来嘛？！”

那个男人抬起头，不用说，他肯定是一脸愤怒。

“我们也是在工作！你这个小婊子！就是你昨天打伤了我的同伴的对吧？！如果你把手里的东西都交出来，我就饶你一死！”

短发女孩脸上的表情更加不屑。

“现在的你还想抢劫我吗？你还想尝尝我的子弹吗？还是想尝尝我的刀？你应该知道，一点小伤都有可能要了你的命，如果我再往你的腿上打上一枪会怎么样呢？”

男人慢慢地站了起来，开始往后退。

“你给我记住了，臭婊子！我不会善罢甘休的！你会为你的狂妄付出代价的！”

然后，他捂着受伤的手快速逃离了现场。

看到强盗狼狈的逃跑之后，女孩紧绷的脸松懈了下来，显露出疲惫，然后低头看着她旁边的小男孩。

“你还好吗小胜？刚刚我吓到你了吗？”

小男孩摇了摇头，脸上勉强挤出了一丝笑容。

“并没有啊……我知道你比我强大，而且，我知道你想让我们生活的容易一点，所以你不会对强盗手下留情的。”

女孩蹲下身把男孩抱在怀里。

“我们会努力的活下去，我们一起，活到自然死亡或者世界末日来临的那一天。”

“嗯……”

熏在阴暗处看着他们，不管他们俩的关系是什么，起码他们都有可以互相依赖的人。

这让她很羡慕。

毕竟这个世界已经很糟了，但是如果还有一个人会陪在你的身边，那么你就真的很幸运了。而她也想有这样一个存在，这是她最大的愿望。

不管对方是人，还是机器，亦或者是其他什么的。

【不管他们是谁，我真的羡慕他们。】

她看着他们的样子，露出了一丝笑容，但是很快笑容就随着接下来发生的事情消失了。

一只巨大的黑影出现在了三人的视线里，让那个小男孩惊恐的扑到了女孩的怀里。

“那是什么东西？！”

美津子没有回答这个问题，而是直盯着眼前的物体。

“于是，都市传说终于出现了吗？亦或者是……荒诞的流言？”

就在女孩说完这句话之后，熏终于看清楚了那个东西是什么样子。

是机械，用金属制成的机械，是动物的样子。

“似人非人，似兽非兽，似虫非虫……”她慢慢后退，看着那个机械轻声重复着那个都市传说的内容。

而此时，那个机械也用生硬冰冷的音调向他们三人说话。

“基鲁大人下过命令……看见的人格杀勿论。”

躲在暗处的熏咽了口口水，现在她只想逃跑，但是很不幸，那个怪物此时发现她了。

“看见的人，必须除掉。”

【它该不会指的是我吧？！】熏左看右看，发现这周围除了自己，还有那两个互相依靠的人，以及那个机械怪物以外，没有其他能动的东西。

没有错，这个机械怪物要杀了他们三个，就因为他们看见了它。

但是它为什么会出现在这里？它要做什么——

现在不是想这些问题的时候！

【我难道要死在这里了吗？】熏双手捂嘴，死亡的恐惧席卷了她的全身，而此时那两个人也发现了她。

如果对方是人，她或许还能祈求对方留自己一命，但是很不幸，要杀死她的是个机器，是个只会听从主人命令的机器。

跟辽完全不一样。

她双腿发软，开始怀念起自己那很久以前就已经去世的双亲——尽管她已经记不清二老的样子了。

但是妈妈临死前说的话她一直记在脑海里。

【人死后会在另一个世界重逢。】

她看见那个怪物离自己越来越近了，害怕的闭上了双眼等待死亡的拥抱，就在那一刻——

子弹发射的声音响起，她颤颤巍巍的睁开双眼，看见那个年轻人站在高处，手里的吉他的顶端出现了枪口。

原来他的吉他里面藏着枪管。

怪物慢慢的转过身，用人造眼睛看着那个不速之客。

而那个年轻人的表情也非常冷峻，一双颜色不一的眼睛死死的盯着它。

“Kikaider……”机械刺客望着那个年轻人，说出了这样一个名字，像是一个代号一般，随后又用那单调的声音说道，“……基鲁教授还命令过，摧毁你……你是，首要目标……这就是为什么基鲁大人会派我来这里的原因……”

站在高处的年轻人没有一句话，只是慢慢的将吉他背回背上，然后面无表情的看着对方离自己越来越近，如同一个精致的人偶一般。

就在他们两个要碰在一起的一瞬间，那个叫次郎的年轻人一跃而起，闪身躲过了对方的冲击。但是很不幸，他还是受了点伤——他落地的时候，其他人看见他左臂的袖子被划破了一道口子，随即红色的液体顺着左臂流下。

暗处的熏愣了一下——次郎是人类吗？

但是随即脑海里的另一个回忆让她否定了这个想法。

她第一次见到辽的时候，变回人类形态的他浑身都是红色的液体——那不是血液，而是其他的液体。

她曾经偷偷闻过那个液体的气味，那是一股机油的味道，但是又跟普通的机油不大一样——似乎还混杂了其他的东西。

如果不是现在很危险又有可能被当成怪胎，她可能会选择去闻闻从次郎胳膊里流出来的红色液体，去确认那是不是鲜血——

等等，不需要这么做，因为——

如果是一个人类，基本上不可能在机械离他那么近的情况下躲开吧？

然后接下来发生的事情证实了这一点——这个叫次郎的男孩，的确不是人类。

“SWITCH——ON!”

随后她看见次郎的身体发生了变化，他人类的外表在消失，取代它的是一个机器人的样子——身体似乎被撕成两半，右侧为蓝，左侧为红。如同人体模型一般。

她盯着这个他变身后的样子，再次露出不安的表情。

等等，这不就是……？！

她偷偷的将目光瞟向了那对姐弟，发现男孩的表情非常精彩，再次与那个女孩的表情成为了鲜明对比。

“姐，那是什么啊？！”男孩的声音瑟瑟发抖。

但是很明显，女孩没有理会男孩的问题。

她的双眼一直盯着那个半红半蓝的机器人身上，然后——

“他有着，死去的哥哥年轻时候的外貌。”

“那把吉他，我记得很清楚。”

短发的女孩喃喃自语。

……

在很久以后的某一天，熏再次想起了这件事情。

辽，米迦勒，次郎，古鲁谢夫，基鲁……还有其他人。

现在想想，也许在她那天梦见那黑色的骑士的时候，就已经被卷入这件事情当中了。


	4. 邂逅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “她想知道为什么他创造了一个如此像她哥哥的怪物。”
> 
> “但我认为‘愚者’先生会保护‘魔术师’女士，对吧？”
> 
> “是的，毕竟她和她的弟弟‘太阳’是‘国王’的孩子。”

半红半蓝的机器将电流聚集到手臂之中，然后怼向了他的敌人。

接着敌人停在了原地，身体开始颤抖，随后——

一声巨响响起，机械刺客变成了废铁，散落一地。

小胜到抽一口冷气，他发誓他永远也不会忘记这一幕。

而熏也瞪大着双眼看着这一切。

“后启示录人形……”

她喃喃自语。

* * *

**Chapter 03 邂逅**

* * *

【我又活过了一天。】这是服部半平醒来时脑海里出现的第一个念头。

他打了个哈欠，用衬衣袖子擦了擦眼镜片，接着睁开双眼，将盖在身上充当被子的大衣穿好，并且将视线转向那个叫做厨房的隔间里。

此时厨房里正有个女人在忙着做早饭，她是他的助手，猿飞悦子。

“早啊，老板。”女助手知道他醒了，头也不回的打了声招呼。

男人笑了笑，他知道这是他们两人这么多年来养成的默契。

有的时候，他们并不需要多余的动作。

“早，悦子。”半平笑了笑，拿起便携式漱口水清洁口腔。

“别咽下去，那东西只有在严重缺水的情况下才能当饮用水。”悦子突然提醒他，头依旧没有转过来。

“我明白。”男人笑了笑，她是真的在关心自己。

几分钟之后，女人终于转过了身，拿着两个托盘，跨过无数的杂物走到了桌子前，将食物放在那上面。

“悦子，我们没有咖啡了吗？”半平看着桌子上的鸡蛋，小心翼翼的问道。

“你昨天已经喝完最后一杯了，老板——如果那真的是咖啡的话。”悦子双手环胸，告诉他这个残酷的事实——对于他而言是残酷的事实。

“哦不！世界末日来了——啊呜！”半平的哀嚎被他的助手用手打断了。

“世界末日已经来过一次了老板，而且你知道我怎么想的吗？与其满足你的咖啡因需求，我们还是做点实际的东西来填饱我们的肚子。”

男人无奈的叹了口气，双手捂头，一脸不开心的表情。

“我们可以去钓鱼，也可以去打猎，要是想吃点别的东西，我们可以拿我们的战利品去和别人交换，也许就有咖啡了呢。”悦子起身来到了一个箱子前，从里面拿出了一杆猎枪，检查着里面剩余的子弹。

“——更何况，如果你不打起精神来，你怎么去写你的小说？虽然我不知道你这是第几次尝试了。”

“小说……吗？”半平无奈的叹了口气，“……我们除了钓鱼和打猎，还帮别人寻找丢失的东西和人，甚至是……储备粮。”

“而小说只是让人在这个世界里生活的不那么无聊而出现的消遣品——即使过去也是如此。不过，老板你写的小说，除了我以外好像并没有人看。”

半平沮丧的捂住脑袋。

“……你说的对悦子，没人看我写的东西，除了你，你是我唯一的读者。但是我的确喜欢写它们，我还记得以前我们一块看侦探小说的时光。当时我们都想成为侦探，而现在……”

“嗯，帮助别人找丢失的物品也是侦探应该做的。”他看见她站在他的面前耸了耸肩。

“唉，我还记得就在我们决定当侦探的那一天，世界就毁灭了，在那之后经历了很多恐怖的事情。而现在我们在这里，苟且偷生……”半平一边说着，一边将视线转向了他的戴着手套的右手上。

“就如同我们在帮别人找东西这件事上的业绩一样——如果我们成功率不是那么低，也没多少人来找我们的话，我们可以以此为生。”

半平感到更加沮丧了。

“真的是太糟糕了……没人找我们帮忙，也没什么人看我写的小说，周围有很多强盗，小偷，据说还有邪教团体，唉，到底是谁毁灭了这个世界让它变成了这样。”

“别沮丧了老板，即使我们现在过得很糟糕，不意味着以后也是一样！也许，你的下一本小说就有其他读者了呢？别放弃希望！”他的耳边突然传来了她的鼓励。

半平沉默了几秒，抬头看着他的助手，她总是在他失落的时候关心他，反之亦然。

他们是互相依靠的个体。

男人再次露出了笑容。

“你说得对悦子。我在想我的新小说的剧情，”半平笑着拿出了他的笔记本翻阅着，“这个，则是新小说的素材，而这个案件里我们要寻找的主要目标，已经失踪了很久。”

悦子看着笔记本中的那张照片，以及照片下面的名字。

“光明寺信彦……”她念出了那个名字。

“是的，光明寺信彦，世界毁灭以前，他可是数一数二的机器人技术天才，”服部半平用笔杆敲着这张照片，“他失踪后不久，世界就变成了现在这副样子，至于信彦，没有人知道他去了哪里。”

“难道世界毁灭是他弄出来的？”悦子突然开玩笑道。

“这怎么可能嘛！”

“所以，老板，你找到了什么新的线索吗？”

半平摇了摇头。

“还没有，但是我希望这不会太久……”

“那么，在那之前——”悦子说着，拿出了鱼竿，放在了半平的面前。

“我们先去找点食物，如何？”她笑的很好看。

* * *

那只铁打的犀牛变成了破铜烂铁，不见原型。

不管外貌多么像是生物，但是内在却不是——一般情况下，生物体内是不会有这么多的电线和金属。

美津子只是面无表情的瞟了一眼那一地的破铜烂铁，然后转头看向另一个机器人，看着他慢慢的变回了人类的外貌。

没有错，的确是“他”的外貌。

他的确是“他”的作品。她慢慢的向他走了过去。

“那么，你是那个男人的创造物吗？”美津子开门见山，毫不留情。她的眼睛看着他的左臂。他受伤了，被划了口子的衣服袖子下那道伤口格外显眼。

年轻人的右手紧握着左臂，那道伤口中不断流出鲜红色的液体，还有……暴露出电线。

他抬起头，茫然的看着她，好像不明白她话里的意思。

美津子自嘲般的耸了耸肩，重新表述这个问题。

“你听说过，‘光明寺’这个姓氏吗？”

这一回，他点头了。

【就像我想的那样，一般情况下人类是不可能有红色的眼睛的，更不用说他只有一只是这样。】

美津子开始让自己的脑袋转起来，试图拼凑出一个答案。

【大概是在十年前，“他”失踪了，不久之后‘天启’降临地球，再然后——】

她慢慢的转过身，再次看向那个机器人……或者人造人。

“那么，你叫什么名字？你该不会一直都被称呼为‘人造人’吧，嗯？”

“他叫我……次郎。”这是他对她说的第一句话。

“'次郎'……哼，他的起名能力真是糟糕。你也被抛弃了吗？就像我一样……？”她笑的如此悲伤，虽然她的声音里全是讥讽。

“他之前，让我‘离开’。”人造人如实回答。

“嗯……至少他离开前提醒过你，”女孩翻了个白眼，继续说道，“那么现在，你打算怎么办呢？你的手臂受伤了，你的袖子被划了个口子，而现在，你才真正的站在这里，站在这片后启示录的土地上。”

次郎不明白她的意思。

“我叫美津子，光明寺美津子，而这个男孩叫……小胜，他是我的弟弟。”女孩一边说着，一边轻轻拍着还在发抖的小男孩的后背。

……

她知道他会跟着她一块回家的，因为那个姓氏对他而言意义非凡。但是她把他带回家并不是处于好意，而是另有目的。她低头看了看手里的包，那里面有今天搜集到的东西，而最上面，一个装有照片的相框格外显眼，它很干净，好像是刚刚被谁擦试过一样。美津子今天回到以前的家的时候，发现了放在桌子上的相框，它与周围落满灰尘的一切格格不入。

她记得很清楚，她之前从来没有在房子里看见过这个相框。十有八九是那个男人留下来的。

每年生日的时候，旧房子里总是会出现一些新物品，有的时候是衣服，有的时候是首饰，有的时候是一本书。

但是那个人，她永远都找不到他。

她没有拿走那些东西，只是把它们都放在了衣柜的那个行李箱之中，想着哪一天一起还给他。

“如果你真的想给我庆祝生日，就现身来到我的面前吧，你连这个也做不到吗？”

但是为什么今年，偏偏是一个装着全家福的相框呢？当她伸手将其拿起来的时候，发现相框里面藏着其他的东西。

果然，相框只是个幌子，重点是藏在里面的东西。

虽然她并不想拿走那个男人留下的任何东西，但是直觉告诉自己，这回的“礼物”不仅仅是只是一件礼物，还有更重要的意义。

于是，她决定做一件她以前从来没有做过的事情——把那个男人送自己的礼物带回家。

于是现在，她一手提着包，一手抓着次郎的手指，她的弟弟与自己寸步不离，三人向着那个被称之为“家”的地方走去。

美津子回想起刚刚那场的战斗，有个她不认识的女孩也卷入其中。

也许，那个女孩会被那个机器人所在的神秘集团追杀。

不过，这跟她没有关系，她只要保护好小胜就可以了。

* * *

熏将刚刚的一切都记在心里。

散落在地上的废铁在告诉她，刚刚发生的一切都不是幻觉。不仅如此，她还看见次郎那条的手臂流下的红色液体，还有伤口处露出的电线。

慢慢的走到了流下的红色液体面前，她用指尖沾了一点那红色的诡异之物，将其慢慢凑到鼻子面前——

机油，里面还混合了其他什么东西。就跟当时辽身体里流出的液体一模一样。

是的，她完完全全确定了，次郎不是人类。

但是他为什么跟米迦勒长得如此相像？难道真的如她所想的那样，是有人“复活”了米迦勒，让他“转世”了吗？

她开始思考着，思考着这些人之间的关系。

【也许……也许并不是这样，也许光明寺……他造出了两个一模一样的人造人，然后古鲁谢夫盗走了其中一个……】她开始思考着另一种思路。很明显，这种思路的逻辑比她之前的思路要合理的多。

她再次将视线转移到那堆破铜烂铁上，思考着那个叫美津子的女孩对自己说的话。

【“忘记你看见的一切。”】

怎么可能会忘记？！

更何况，她在之前就已经见过类似的东西了。不仅如此，这片土地上的都市传说她也知道。

“后启示录人形。”

“似人非人，似兽非兽，似虫非虫。”

她一度以为这只是什么无稽之谈，机器人只在基督城里才会存在，然而事实告诉她，这是真的。

她得出了一个结论：即使是在外面的世界，也依旧潜伏着危险。这种危险和基督城里面的危险是两个完全不同的东西。

“辽，你在哪里？”熏感觉很疲惫，抬头望着天空，喃喃自语。她回想起他向她告别的时候，她将自己的铃铛送给了他。他显然很不知所措，但是最后他接受了她的离别礼物。

【“我会保管好它……再见……”】

她没想到他会接受自己的礼物——如果说他失忆期间是一只猫，沉默寡言又充满好奇心，那么恢复记忆的他就是一匹狼，嗜血又残暴。

那时，她在想，这样就可以了，把那段时光埋在心里，然后自由地过自己的生活。但很明显，上天并没有给她一个安定下来的机会。

基督城再次陷入危机之中。

她想起她之前在梦里看见过一次那个新暴君的脸——诡异，阴沉，把邪恶写在脸上的脸。更重要的是，这个新暴君比他的前任还要残暴。

这就是她为什么要寻找他的原因。

总之，她赶紧收拾各种东西，几乎是跑着逃离了基督城，独自一人——她通知了其他的居民，但是没人相信她的话。

是啊，她苦笑着，他们不相信才是正常反应。

她是个孤独的人，这就是其中一个原因，她渴望有同伴——不管是同样有类似能力的人，还是能够理解她的人。

“熏？”一个熟悉的声音将她带回了现实，她转过身，看见了两个她认识的人。

“服部先生和……猿飞小姐……？”

不管怎么样，与老熟人重逢是一件让人开心的事情，于是三个人坐在了相对平坦的地上，开始互相倾诉。

“你们突然就失踪了，我还以为你们已经……”

“熏，记住，我和悦子是侦探，当我看到古鲁谢夫成为统治者的时候，直觉告诉我他会成为一个暴君。为了逃离他总有一天会到来的掌控，当天我就和悦子一起偷偷的挖密道，一刻不停。但是不幸，就在完工的那一天，他发现了我们，不过我们最后还是竭尽全力逃离了那个地方——虽然，付出了一点代价……我们当时还想叫其他人一起离开的，但是没有时间了，真是抱歉……”说到这里，半平摘下了自己的帽子。

“没关系，也许，这正是命运的安排。”熏微微一笑，说道。

“命运？”悦子有些惊讶的看着她，“你又用你的塔罗牌占卜出了什么吗？”

“不，我没有占卜……你们离开之后不久，基督城就出现了一个……人。他杀死了古鲁谢夫，然后离开了。”

“这样……”

“但是呢，又过了不久，新的统治者出现了，他是个比前任更加残暴的家伙，所以，我逃出来了。”

“……基督城真是多灾多难，每个人都想成为那个地方的耶稣，”半平感叹了一句之后生了火，将鱼放在火上烤熟，“……你要吃吗？”

“当然！我已经很长时间没吃东西了！”熏立马想起自己的肚子早就开始抗议了，于是赶紧答应。

“所以，你们逃离了基督城之后以什么为生？”熏咽下了最后一口鱼之后问着他们。

“如你所见，打猎和钓鱼。”悦子比半平抢先一步回答了女孩的问题。

“……还有帮别人找丢失的东西。”半平在一旁小心翼翼的补充。

“嗯，那是副业。”悦子推着眼镜说道。

“请不要这样悦子……别在孩子面前这么说，给长辈一点面子……”

“熏酱也不是什么小孩子了，对吧？”悦子说着将头转向了那个女孩，等着她的回答。

“嗯……事实上，我再过一段时间的确是要18岁了，我记得很清楚，因为我做了日历，每年都是。”女孩子说着露出了一丝微笑。

“你马上就要成年了呢，熏酱还是孤零零的一个人吗？”

“这个……可能吧……”熏低下了头，露出苦闷的表情，“跟我在一块的同伴们全死了，只有我被那个人救了下来……”

“你真是幸运呢。”

“可能吧……我还记得当时……我感觉我要死了……但是当我醒来发现是那个人救了我，他还给我止血。”熏说着感觉脸上开始发热，忍不住用双手托住脸颊，而另外两个人则发现了她这个举动。

“你喜欢那个人？”悦子打趣的问道。

“才、才不是！”女孩结结巴巴，“……对了，你们听说过广为流传的都市传说吗？”她赶紧转移话题。

“后启示录人形吗？哈，对于从基督城逃离出来的游民来说，这根本算不上是都市传说。”服部半平知道熏不愿意再继续刚刚那个话题了，于是跟着转移了话题。

“啊对，没错，但是我刚刚……”熏想要说她刚刚经历的事情，但是话到嘴边就停下了——她觉得自己不该告诉他们那件显得有些诡异的事情！

但是，来不及了。

“哦？刚刚怎么了？”服部看出她有些事情要说——侦探的直觉告诉他，这件事很重要。

“我……”熏依旧张着嘴，不知道该怎么说。

“……嗯……熏酱，你想看看老板写的小说吗？他需要新读者。”悦子见气氛开始僵硬，赶紧打圆场——她选择再次转移话题。

“……服部先生又写新小说了吗？”熏挑了挑眉毛，感激的看了悦子一眼。

“是啊，老板最近在为新小说寻找素材，我们有个被委托的失踪案，他说可以从这里寻找灵感。”

“于是这回你想写什么呢？”熏好奇的问着这个大她好几岁的男人。

“嗯……侦探小说，毕竟是寻找失踪人口的案子，最先想到的就是这个。”

“大叔你在找谁呢？”

“这个嘛……我们在找一个世界毁灭前比较有名的大人物。”

“诶？是明星吗？”

“……是一个很厉害的理工博士。”

“研究机器人的？”

“对，起码我现在手头的资料是这么告诉我的……你是怎么猜到他是个研究机器人的？”

“……这个嘛……哈哈哈，说起理工我一开始想到的就是这个啦！”

“也是……我还记得世界毁灭之前那段时间，就有政府在秘密研究AI的传闻……也许他就是参与者之一。”

“但是，现在这个世界上真的存在AI了……”熏说着将视线转向了远处的那堆破铜烂铁上。

【刚刚发生的事情，不是幻觉。】

“熏……能不能把你刚刚想说的事情告诉我呢？”服部突然将话题转了回来，一双漆黑的眼睛透过眼镜片直视着这个女孩。

“老板……”悦子想说什么，但是被服部伸手制止了。

熏有些胆怯的看着他，看见他的表情非常坚定。

“我……好吧……的确，我也在考虑要不要那件事告诉别人，因为我在想我是不是压力过大产生幻觉了……”

熏深吸了一口气，然后慢慢呼出，开始将她经历的事情告诉了他们。

但是她留了个心眼，没有把次郎不是人类这件事说出来。

“……总之就是这样。”

“熏，你说你听到那个女孩自称光明寺美津子？”服部推了推眼镜，表情比刚才更加严肃。

“是的，我记得非常清楚。”

“嗯……”服部双手环胸，“的确，我想起光明寺失踪前是有个女儿……如果那个女孩的确是光明寺的话，那么她十有八九就是那个男人的女儿了。”

“你想怎么样呢老板？”悦子抬头看着站起身的服部，看见他的脸上露出狡黠的微笑。

“或许我们可以跟那个女孩合作……资料上显示光明寺信彦已经失踪10年了，没有孩子不会想念父母的！”

他脸上的笑容越来越明显，为案子有了新进展而开心。

【光明寺……】熏却愁眉苦脸的低下头，思考着她见过的东西。

辽和他的使命——为什么当时辽看到了米迦勒人类形态的面容后就想起了一切？

还有米迦勒，他也是光明寺制造的吗？为什么次郎的外貌跟米迦勒一模一样？

他们跟光明寺信彦是什么关系？

直觉在告诉她，她被卷入一件大事里面了。

而这不是她想要的。

* * *

如果是平常，小胜会迫不及待的检查他们今天带回了什么东西。

但是今天他却没有这么做——因为这天他和姐姐捡回来了一个……人造人回来。

虽然她告诉过他，他们的父亲专门研究机器人，但是他对此没有什么实感。毕竟他从有记忆起，就没有见过他。

不过眼前这个外貌和人类一样的东西让他感到好奇，所以现在他正目不转睛的看着这个背着吉他的人，想看看他跟人类有什么不同。

无论如何，那双眼睛的颜色就很奇怪了，人类的眼睛不可能是红色。

也许是察觉到了有人一直都在看着自己，他也转过了头看着这个小男孩，两人面面相视。直到美津子走了进来，脸色阴沉，手里拿着一本相册。

“我又对照了一遍，没有错，看来你的确是那个男人的杰作。”美津子说着，将相册打开放在了次郎的面前。

其中一张看得出已经存在一段时间了，而那张照片上只有一个人。

“这是很久以前的照片，那个时候他刚刚成年。”美津子喝了一口水，抬起头来看那个人造人的反应。

他只是木然的看着那张照片，什么话也没说。

美津子哼了一声，又喝了一口水。

“我不明白为什么那个人会把你设计成我哥哥年轻时候的样子，他出事的时候已经是20多岁了。”她也盯着那张照片，喃喃自语。

照片上的那个男人很年轻，跟次郎长得一模一样——除了眼睛的颜色和发型。

小胜睁大了双眼，目光在照片和次郎之间来回替换。

“小胜，回你的房间去。”美津子突然下了命令。

“可是……”很明显，小胜并不愿意，他还想多看看这个奇怪的客人，但是他的姐姐很快就打断了他。

“现在。”她的声音很轻，但有力。

小男孩沮丧地看了一眼，然后离开座位离开了房间。

房间里现在只剩下了她一个人，还有那个有人类外貌的机器。现在，她要单独跟他说话了。

“既然你在这里，那就意味着那个人还活着……所以，他没有告诉你他要去哪里，对吧？”美津子坐了下来，双眼直勾勾的看着他。

她得到了对方一个点头作为回应。

“好吧，看起来他又失踪了，”美津子抬起头，声音开始颤抖，“我以为这次就能与他面对面了……我想跟他好好谈谈的……”

她的情绪突然失控，次郎看见她身体颤抖，看着她双手握拳，以及脸上出现了……他不知道怎么形容的情绪。

但是他认为她现在很伤心。

“美津子小姐……你还好吗——”

“我好得很！”女孩急忙擦去了刚从眼里流出的泪水，不想让他看见，“你还是先担心你自己吧！你手臂上的伤口开始愈合了，这可不是人类能做到的！”

她记得很清楚，次郎左手上的那个伤口可没有现在这么浅，很明显，虽然速度很慢，但是他能够自我修复。

“看样子那个男人考虑的很周到。”

美津子打开了那个相框的背面，然后——

果不其然，她的确从里面掏出了一个不寻常的东西。

一个U盘，今年的生日礼物，就是这个。

不，她的直觉之前就已经提醒过她，今年并不仅仅是个“生日礼物”。

【我想，他有事情要传达给我，我希望不是什么我讨厌的内容。】美津子心里想着，转头看向窗户。

现在是阴天，阳光无法照射大地。她突然有了一种预感，预感到即将有事情要发生。

而这件事情，将让她与这异样的日常说再见。

再一次，她将目光投向了那个人造人身上。

“既然你来到了我们的身边，那就说明，他很有可能惹上了麻烦。也许，我们得相处一段时间了。”她的语气非常冷淡。

“我需要一个能够运行的电脑，我记得那栋房子里就有一个……”她闭上眼睛回想着，喃喃自语，随后她睁开了双眼，直视着次郎。

“次郎，对吧？待会跟我一起去一趟旧家。”

“为何……？”

美津子叹了口气，将那枚U盘递到了他的面前。

“U盘里，有重要的线索，是他留下的。”

“我想里面可能关于他的行踪的内容，所以我需要一个可以读取这些数据的媒介，那就是电脑。这里面肯定也有关于你的一些东西，作为当事人，你必须跟我一起。”她这样说着，表情再次变得阴沉。

“……我会好好跟他谈一谈，总有一天。”她再次说道。

次郎不明白她为什么会是这种反应。

次郎现在还不明白。

直到后来，他终于知道这是怎么回事。

这是一个女孩对双亲爱恨交织的感情。

正因为爱之深，才恨之切。


	5. 旅途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “总而言之，‘魔术师’非常讨厌‘愚者’。”
> 
> “啊……可怜的‘愚者’……”
> 
> “‘愚者’的不幸人生才刚刚开始，我想他应该小心一点。‘死神’正在黑暗中看着他。”  
> “此外，邮递员‘塔’带来了一封来自‘教皇’的信。”

太阳就要落山了，金色的阳光散落在废墟上，竟然给人一种别样的温暖。一个男人从一个书店旧址里走出，右手拿着一本书籍。

这个男人看上去20岁后半，身着有些破旧的黑衣，黑色扣带缠在他的腰上，腿上，胳膊上和胸膛上，显得如此的怪异。即使他戴着墨镜，也无法完全遮挡住他猩红的双眸。

那本书的封面上赫然印着《化身博士》。

他在这个荒凉的世界里游荡了很长一段时间，只为了找到那个人，但是一直都没有线索。

【“我觉得你很凶悍，但是你不擅长找人，就像是一只无头苍蝇一般。”】

他恼怒的捂住头，想要压住那个讨厌的声音，然而并没有用。

“闭嘴。”他给了那声音一个冰冷的警告。

【“所以，你现在想做什么呢？破坏魔先生？”】那个声音用一种他讨厌的声调问道，这让他更加烦躁。

“我说过的，我会用我自己的方式做我想做的事情。闭嘴。”他再一次冷冷的警告那个声音。

【“果然，这才是真正的你嗯？那个在基督城沉默寡言，总是盯着小女孩铃铛的人不是真正的你。哦不仅如此，你还摸了那个小女孩的脸颊，对吧——”】

子弹上膛的声音响起，随即那个男人就将枪口指着自己的头。

他受够了。

“你知道我在做什么对吧，‘海德’？我劝你接下来的几个小时里给我闭嘴，否则我就把你送回死神的怀抱里。”

【“我敢打赌你不敢那么做，你难道忘了我对你说的话了——”】

一声枪响响彻天际。冒烟的枪口对着天空。

“刚刚是个警告，最后一次——闭嘴！”

这回，没有回应。

* * *

** Chapter 04 旅途 **

* * *

小胜并没有乖乖的回房间，而是在门外偷听。

果不其然，美津子还是哭泣了起来。

然后她肯定会装作没事发生一样出来。

有很多次，他都看见她这么做，他为此表示难过，有很多次都想安慰她，但是等他想把手放在她的肩膀上的时候却又缩了回去。

因为在这件事上，他不知道怎么安慰她。

门被打开，他抬起头，看见美津子提着袋子出现在了他的面前。

“美津——”

“今天是我生日，我要给我们烤一个蛋糕。”说着，她露出了温柔的笑容。

果不其然，她总是一个人背负一切。

“嗯！”于是他也强颜欢笑，表现得像一个什么都不懂的孩子。

等她前往厨房之后，他赶紧跑进了客厅，看见那个身着蓝衣的年轻人依旧坐在那里，正小心翼翼的翻看那本相册。

就在那一刻，小胜差点忘记，面前这个男人不是人类。

“咳咳……嗯，你好啊，”小胜小心翼翼的走向了他，“我还没有跟你说过话对吧？我叫小胜——光明寺胜，你叫……次郎？”

他点了点头。

“嗯……次郎，我姐姐可能对你说了些不好的话，请不要介意好吗？除了我，她对任何人都或多或少怀有敌意。尤其是关于我们大哥的死这件事上，这一直都是她内心的一道伤疤——我想是的。”

次郎再次将视线转向了那张照片上，照片上的男孩笑的非常灿烂。

“没关系，你和他的名字不一样的……”小胜急忙安慰他的新朋友……或者说是新家人。

【……虽然我承认这可能是因为我对我的大哥没有任何记忆，所以我并不在乎他。】他心里这样对次郎说着，但是当他意识到这一点时，他的心沉了下去。

小胜觉得房间里的空气瞬间冷了下来，让他不经意的颤抖了一下。

“……嘿次郎，爸爸是什么样的人？”最后，小胜打破了这恐怖的沉默。

“爸爸……是光明寺博士吗？”

“嗯，没错，我从来没有见过我的父亲，美津子姐姐又不肯跟我说他的事情，所以……对此我很好奇。”

次郎低下了头，似乎是在思考该怎么回答，几秒钟后他抬起了头。

“他总是对我轻声细语，有的时候，他背对着我，似乎是在……偷偷哭泣。就像美津子小姐刚才那样……”

“就这些吗？”小胜露出了祈求的表情，希望他能再说一些。

“有的时候我会……睡着，然后再一次睁开眼睛就是好几天之后了。有的时候我在阅读书籍，他则会整理一些东西，或者坐在那里看着我，就是这些。”

“哦……”小胜意识到没有更多的东西了，表情沮丧了起来。

“周围的一切都是那么荒凉，跟我在相册里看到的完全不一样，世界毁灭了，对吧？”次郎突然开口，问着小男孩。

“嗯……是的，我有记忆的时候，看到的就是这些，”小男孩的脸上露出一丝悲伤的微笑，“美津子姐姐告诉过我，在世界没那么糟糕之前，大多数的孩子都在比现在要安全很多的环境下轻松长大，他们不会像我一样每天去城市废墟捡垃圾。在这样一个时代里，即使是小孩子，也不能只是坐在那里让大人来喂你，更何况，美津子姐姐直到今天才算是一个成年人——今天是她18岁的生日。”

“这里只有你们两个，没有别人吗？”

“嗯，这么多年来的确如此，除了那些卖东西的商贩和那个经常游走与众人之间的邮差外。我跟你说，那个邮差看上去很年轻，也就比美津子姐姐大一点而已！邮差会驾驶着机车来回送东西，我们都是用坐标来记住别人的地址的。”

“美津子小姐就是通过邮差来买东西的吗？”

“有的时候是，但是邮差有假期不会每天都来，所以大部分的时候我们都会去废墟收集物资！那里总会有没人注意的东西——食物，衣服，药品，还有书籍！……对了，次郎，你读过童话吗？”

“童话？”

“对！就是人们写的虚拟的故事……通常有魔法，公主，王子……当然，不是所有童话都是如此，有的时候也有永远长不大的小男孩和海盗，或者是被赋予生命的木偶。我喜欢那些故事！”

“原来如此……是的，我的确读过，在实验室的时候。”

“真的！？那你读过匹诺曹吗？”小胜的两眼放光。

次郎摇了摇头。

“那，你愿意听我念给你听吗？”

“嗯。”

小胜开心的跳了起来，这么长的时间他都只跟自己的姐姐在一块，周围没有什么其他人，那个邮差也很忙，有的时候他渴望伙伴，渴望有愿意跟他在一块说话的人。于是他赶紧拿着书坐在了他的身边。

“那么我就从头开始给你讲吧，很久很久以前……”

次郎看着小胜的脸，听着他讲述的故事，寂寞的木匠为了有人陪伴自己造出了一个叫做匹诺曹的木偶，而一天夜晚，一个仙女出现在了木偶的面前给予了他生命，并告诉他只要做一个好孩子就可以成为真正的人类，于是，匹诺曹踏上了成为人类的旅途……

突然间，他感到手中有什么柔软的东西，他低下头，看见小胜将自己的一只手放在了他的手中。

“啊抱歉次郎……说起来，也许次郎也是个匹诺曹呢……”

次郎刚想说些什么，门就被打开了，小胜突然转过头，看见美津子端着一个盘子走了进来，而盘子的中间放着一个蛋糕。

“小胜，过来吧。”美津子说着，拿起了一根蜡烛，上面赫然有用刀刻着的18这个数字。

“抱歉次郎，剩下的之后给你读吧，好吗？”小胜笑着问着次郎，在得到了对方一个点头之后，他开开心心的跑到了桌子前。

“今天是你的生日，许个愿吧，据说会实现的。”小男孩笑着对他的姐姐说着。

“当然，蛋糕是你的，而愿望和生日是我的。”美津子笑着闭上双眼双手合十，大概十五秒之后睁开了双眼将蜡烛吹灭。

“快吃吧，我和次郎要出去一趟。”

“你们要去哪？我也要一起去！”小胜开心的表情无影无踪，被沮丧所代替。

“拜托小胜，留下来看家好吗？别让小偷和强盗进来。”

“好吧，反正你每次都是这样……”小胜不悦的表情越来越明显，但是最后还是妥协。

* * *

美津子想不到自己会这么快回到这栋老房子里。

她拿出了那个好久都没人用的笔记本，在擦拭了外表厚厚的尘土之后，她小心翼翼的按下了开机按钮。

电脑没有启动。

美津子发出了恼怒的声音，开始寻找笔记本说明书的踪迹。她闲暇时间做的最多的，就是自学一些技能，修理就是其中之一。

女孩拿出了已经泛黄的说明书，按照上面的说明开始慢慢拆开笔记本，试图清理里面的灰尘。她必须小心避免发生任何过错，否则一切努力都会付诸东流。

时间似乎被无限拉长，周围的一切都很寂静，鸦雀无声，除了自己的呼吸声以外再无其他。就这样，过了不知道多久——

再次按下开机键，这一回屏幕亮了起来。

她成功了。

操作界面引入眼帘，她将U盘连接到笔记本电脑上，很快她就见到了那个小装置里藏匿的东西。

里面看上去塞了不少东西——音频，视频，图片，文档，还有……

未知格式的文件。

“这都是些什么……”美津子盯着屏幕里杂乱无章的文件夹，一边用鼠标搜索着有用的东西。终于，在某个文件夹的最深处，她看见了一个用她的名字命名的文档。

她深吸了一口气，将鼠标指针向那个文件移动，然后打开。

随后，一封信出现在了她的面前。

_** 美津子： ** _

_** 许久不见，当你看到了这封信的时候，也许我已经被他抓走了。 ** _

_** 让我们直奔主题吧，我现在让我藏匿了一年的人造人离开了实验室，他有着你死去的哥哥的外貌，名字叫做次郎。他的身体里有着一颗能够分辨善恶的装置，那是他的心，可以让他有独立思考的能力。这个装置叫良心回路，又叫“Gemini”. ** _

_** 不幸的是，这个装置还不完美，但时间是不等人的。所以我希望你可以修复他的心，这个U盘里有关于他的设计图，包括……“Gemini”的部分图纸。 ** _

_** 是的，安全起见，我将图纸分成了很多份藏在了不同的地方，现在U盘里有第一部分的蓝图，我设置了密码，我相信你肯定能解开的。 ** _

_** 而那个把我抓走的男人，名字叫基鲁·赫尔伯特，他是个神秘人物，曾经跟我是同事，与他一起工作可能是我这辈子做过的最糟糕的决定。他领导了一个名叫“DARK”的组织。为了……统治世界。 ** _

_** 也许，次郎是最后的希望了…… ** _

_** 我很抱歉我把你卷进这件事之中，但是我真的没有其他路可走了……我希望你能好好的，他也是。 ** _

_** ——爸爸。 ** _

美津子气的差点把笔记本电脑扔到墙上。

“我就知道会这样！我们这么多年没见面，你就只跟我说这些东西吗！？”

她越想越伤心，最后坐在了地上，双手捂脸哭了起来。

“为什么会是这样……”

当她觉得自己的脸在别人手里时，她猛地抬起头来。在她的泪水中，她看到一张熟悉的脸上带着温柔的微笑。

黑色的头发，还有黑色的眼睛。

“一郎……哥哥……”她恍惚地自言自语。

然而下一秒，她清醒了。

那双不同颜色的眼睛看着他。他脸上没有笑容，只有忧虑。

“美津子小姐……？”人造人的声音非常轻柔，好像害怕冒犯她。

女孩想要冲他发火，但是看见他这个表情，最终还是没有发作。

“美津子小姐的脸，很柔软，比博士的脸还要柔软，”次郎的表情开始认真起来，“跟我不一样，小胜也是，跟我不一样。”

“我要怎么做才能跟你们一样呢？”他睁着那双怪异的眼睛，小心翼翼的问着他面前的人类。

美津子愣住了，然后——

“你在本质上，跟我们就是不同的东西。”她再次恢复了那抱有恶意的表情，双眼死死的盯着他。

“……我知道，我跟美津子你，小胜还有博士都不一样。你们都是柔软的，但我不是，我很喜欢你们，也很羡慕你们。”

美津子不知道怎么回答他，更何况她对他没有什么好感，于是，恶意的话语从她嘴里说出。

“你只是一台机器而已，”她转过身，继续在电脑文件夹里寻找着其他东西，“我是人类，你是机器。你是金属与机油，而我则是肉与鲜血，你与我一开始就是不一样的东西。”

“……不仅仅只是这方面不一样而已。”她这样说着，突然站起了身。

“我刚刚在电脑里看到了一些文件，似乎他还留下了能让旅途变得方便起来的东西，就在你的出生地里，你知道那栋实验室在哪里的吧？”

* * *

小胜蹲在门口，手里拿着猎枪，不安的听着敲门声。

来者不是自己的姐姐和次郎——他们会直接把门打开；也不是他熟悉的邮差——因为每一次邮差出现总会伴随着机车轰鸣的响声。

【是强盗？不不，我不认为强盗会敲门……小偷？也许小偷会通过敲门来判断家里有没有人……天哪，我该怎么办？我现在只有一支空猎枪！】

小男孩在胸前画十字，祈求美津子和次郎能在下一秒钟回来。

他的祈祷似乎奏效了。敲门声停了，男孩感到心都提到嗓子眼儿了。他希望对方不要开始砸门——

门外传来一个男人和一个女人的谈话声。

【哦，不！对方不是一个人！他们有帮凶！】

然后脚步声越来越近了。

小胜颤抖着，他感到他的心已经跳到了嗓子眼。这个小男孩开始思考自己该如何用枪管与敌人战斗。

不过，胜利的可能性微乎其微。毕竟，他只是一个孩子，一个只有10岁的小孩子而已，论力气，他肯定是比不过入侵者的。

外面的人会怎么样呢？他们会闯进来吗？还是会直接离开？如果他们闯进来了，自己又会遭遇什么？

就这样，过了一分钟之后，他听见外面的两个人离开了。这也让他松了一口气，此时他才发现自己早已吓出一身冷汗。

“呼……”小胜摸了摸胸口，开始深呼吸，希望能让自己平稳下来。

“你们赶紧回来吧……拜托……”

小男孩擦了擦冷汗，站起身来，想要找到一些能够让他安心的东西，最后他将那本匹诺曹放在了自己的面前。

“我想知道后面发生了什么……”男孩看着书里的内容，好奇着之后匹诺曹将会有什么遭遇。

突然熟悉的机车的声音响起，把他从童话故事中拉回了现实。

是邮差。他急急忙忙的跑到了门口。

在门外，一个金色头发戴着帽子的邮差坐在摩托车上，在腰间破烂的帆布包中找着信件。

**“真琴！”** 男孩看着邮差，叫出了对方名字。

“啊，胜君，”邮差从机车上走了下来，掏出了一封信递给男孩，“你姐姐呢？”

“她出去了……这封信是……？”

“有个叫服部半平的男人让我将这封信交给你的姐姐……你们认识他吗？”

小胜摇了摇头。

“我没有听说过这个名字……美津子也没跟我说过她认识这个人……”

“行吧，等你姐姐回来把信交给她吧，”邮差说着伸出了右手，“往常一样，跑腿费。”

“好——”小男孩转身回到房间，一分钟后他走了出来，将一张钱币放在了邮差的手中。

“谢了！麻烦你转告一下，我过几天就要休假了，这一回可能比往常都要长。”

“好的！祝你有个愉快的假期！”

“嗯，谢了。”邮差说着重新坐上了机车，启动引擎离去。

* * *

“是的……就是在这里。”次郎看着小山坡底下那个非常隐秘的门，确认道。

“他这么多年就一直都在这里吗……”美津子喃喃自语着，脸上不悦的表情越来越明显。

她再次打开了笔记本，确认她的记忆没有出错。

“哦，没错，就是这里……我希望我能在里面找到他。”女孩说着往大门走去，伴随着刺耳的声音，这扇用铁做成的门打开了。美津子走了进去，发现里面一片黑暗。

摸索着按下了打开灯的按钮，她发现谁都不在。

“果然，他又不见了。”她阴沉的说着，再一次看向了笔记本电脑里的内容。

“目的地是在……”美津子的声音小的跟蚊子一样，她慢慢的走到了一个书柜面前，将里面零零碎碎的书籍推到了两边之后，她发现了一道可以输入密码的电子面板。

“应该就是这里……”她看着文件里的那串数字，将其输入到电子面板里，随后书柜和墙壁都开始移动，一个新的空间出现在两人的面前。

“这里面还有什么其他的东西吗，为什么这里的空间这么大……”她慢慢的走进漆黑的房间里，环视四周。

……

身着蓝衣的人形也慢慢的走了进来，他知道这里，不过之前几个月的时候，光明寺博士总是待在这里不知道在做什么事情——

他突然感觉到难受，诡异的笛声正在响起，痛苦从头部传来，一个声音正在他的脑袋里低声说着什么。

【“你是机械。”】

【“你必须听从命令。”】

【“做你要做的事。”】

【“来吧，听从你的……‘邪恶’。”】

当他清醒过来的时候，他的手正掐着美津子的脖子，而女孩的双手死死的抓着他的双臂，表情痛苦。

“美津子小姐！”次郎惊恐的叫着，赶紧松开了双手。

这个刚年满18岁的女孩顺势坐在地上，紧闭双眼喘着粗气，脸色苍白无比。

“你……你还好吗？”次郎慢慢的向前移动了一步，但是这个细微的动作被美津子看见了。

“呵……呵呵呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

女孩不顾刚刚被掐红的脖子，发出了自嘲的笑声。

“果然，你只是个机器！”

女孩将视线转向了人形，双眼瞪圆，一脸狂气的露出笑容。

“你只是个……疯狂的机器。”

玻璃破碎的声音突然响起，接着一只巨大的螳螂出现在他们的面前。不用说，这只螳螂是个机器人。而且又是那个神秘组织派来的新刺客。

蓝衣的人形跳了起来，越过了美津子，伸出双臂挡住了螳螂的刀刃，就在那一瞬间，锋利的金属将他的手套割破了。而透过那布料所呈现的，是没有温度的金属。

他愣住了，将双手举到了自己的面前。

这双手与美津子和小胜的都完全不一样。

为什么？为什么他一开始没有意识到呢？

【“你在本质上，跟我们就是不同的东西。”】

【“你只是个机器！”】

美津子刚刚对他所说的话浮现在了他的脑海中，如同梦魇一般。

“只是……机器……”

“只是机器而已……只是疯狂的机器……仅此而已！”

他哀嚎着将手交叉着放在了肩头，就在那一瞬间，样貌再次发生改变——

那样貌诡异的机器人给了刺客一拳头，快速又准确，接着灵敏的躲着对方的刀刃，将电流集中在双臂上——

“ELECTRO END!”

爆炸声响起，火光四溅，螳螂变成了废铁，散落一地。

这一切都在一分钟之内完成。

美津子扶着靠在墙边的某个被帆布盖住的东西站了起来，看着这一切。

“如同你是人类的话，刚刚那个敌人，是绝对不可能那么容易打败的。”她看着变回人类外貌的人造人，很冷淡的说着。

她无意间将帆布拽下，在场的两个人都看清楚了那破布底下是什么东西。

“哦，就是这个，比起汽车和公交车，在这个时代，机车才是最好的选择。”

美津子说着，再次看了一眼笔记本电脑上的内容……

* * *

小胜已经开始有点害怕了。

他们已经去了那么久还没回来，十有八九是出事了。

他想起了几年前那件事情，那天美津子也很久都没回家，如果不是他最后决定自己出去找她——

不不不，当时只有美津子姐姐一个人，现在情况不一样了，有人陪着她一起出去，更何况他还是个人造人，肯定比那回要安全很多！

除非，那个人造人也有危险的时候，或者，他一开始就是抱着恶意来到了他们的身边——

【赶紧停止你那恶意的想象！】他脑海里有个怒吼阻止了他的思维，把他从可能会引起不必要的焦虑的思考中带回现实。

他抬起头，看见天已经黑了。

小男孩咽了口口水，将视线转向了衣架，上面挂着自己的外套。

“也许……我得穿上外套出去找他们——”

门突然打开了，他熟悉的人走进了屋子。

“美津子！次郎！”他飞奔着跑了过去将两人抱住。

“抱歉，我们回来晚了。”美津子摸着小胜的头，声音里透露出疲惫。

“你们做什么去了！？”

“抱歉，我们……小胜，我去做饭，你去收拾一下东西，好吗？”

“为何？”

“我们要进行一场旅行……当然，并不是去玩，而是寻找我们的父亲藏起来的东西。很重要的东西。”

“我们要去找爸爸吗？！”小胜的脸上露出惊讶的表情。

“嗯，但是在那之前……我们得去找他留下的图纸，他把这些东西藏在了世界各地。”

“所以我们要去旅行了吗？！”小胜的双眼冒光。

“小胜，我再说一遍，我们不是去玩的，”美津子严肃的对小男孩说着，随后再次露出微笑，“去吧，收拾一下行李。”

* * *

“对了，这是真琴带过来的信件。”在整理完行李之后，小胜将信封递给了美津子。

“有人会给我主动写信吗？哈，今天是第二次了呢。”美津子苦笑着接过信封，将其拆开阅读里面的内容……

很明显，这个叫服部半平的人知道自己的事情。

不过她不认识这个人，如果他真的是一个伟大的侦探，那么应该有不少人知道他，到时候去问问别人就行了。

她这么想着，将信封放在了上衣兜里。

“已经快10点了，睡觉去吧，小胜。”

“好……晚安姐姐。”

“晚安。”

等小男孩一走，美津子那带着温柔的笑容的脸就沉了下来。

她依旧记得，他在她自己的脖子上留下了痕迹。

“别过来。”对方刚往自己这边走了一步，美津子就头也不抬的命令着，声音非常冰冷，犹如在冰窖里一样。

“美津子小姐……”男孩的表情非常无辜委屈，如果他是一个人类，美津子可能会忍不住笑起来。

【但是他不是人类。】下一秒，她想。

“次郎，你听好，”她终于转过了头，双眼死死的盯着他，“你是我的工具，我最重要的工具。”

“我要利用你，找到那个男人。”

* * *

【“这就是你的目标，那个穿着蓝色衣服，背着吉他的蠢货。”】

在房子外面的高出，那个戴着墨镜的男人不悦的哼了一声。

“闭嘴。”

【“自从我不说话已经过去了几个小时了。”】

“啧。”他无话可说。

【“去吧，破坏他！”】

他再次捂住自己的头，这个噪音实在是太过烦人。

“我不想就这样结束，看样子，这个家伙才刚刚离开实验室不久。”

【“所以你想怎么样呢？”】

“呵……”

凶神恶煞的男人透过远处的窗户露出了冷笑。

“我会跟他决斗的，而且我会全力以赴。但是现在还不是时候，太过简单就完成了任务是非常无聊的一件事。”

【“你怎么这么多事！？明明只是一台破铜烂铁……”】

子弹上膛的声音再次响起，那个声音瞬间消失。

“你根本就不想死，我知道。”

“还有——”

“——叫我三郎。”

* * *

熏正在收拾东西，她准备离开这片废墟。

“我不能再待在这里了……我已经看见了不该看的东西……我必须离开……”

即将成年的女孩临走前给自己占卜了一下，发现结果不大好。

熏想哭出来，但是最后还是没有哭泣。

这么多年过去，她几乎没有遇到过一件好事，而且还是那样孤独。

她似乎已经感觉到自己的未来已经一片黑暗了。

所以，当他出现的时候，她想不顾一切的抓住他。

但是……

他现在在哪呢？

他完成了自己的使命了吗？

他还记得她吗？

他会帮她吗？


	6. 请求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “于是，他们踏上了旅途，并且前往第一个目的地。”  
> “当‘魔术师’还是个孩子的时候，她曾经跟母亲去过那里。”  
> “与此同时，‘教皇’和他的助手‘女祭司’也坐上了驾驶座开始了长途旅行……”

她从抽屉里拿出了十三把锁，想将门和窗口锁上。

然后，她后退了几步，看着房子的外表。这是一座很破旧的房子，或者说，是只有一层的公寓。

在世界毁灭前，这里是那些失业者和穷人才有可能住的地方，但是现在这里反倒是一个可以被称之为“温馨”的家。

当她和小胜刚刚来这里的时候，这里还有不少邻居，但是后来他们渐渐都消失了——不是因为各种各样的原因死去，就是搬离了这里，再要不就是出去后再也没回来，也许他们死在了世界的某地。

【“我要去基督城了……所以我的旧家就给你了，你可以自由使用。”】

然后邻居们将他们旧住处的钥匙递给了她，她依旧记得当时她和弟弟花了不少时间挖穿了那些墙壁，好让他们两人的家显得更大。

而现在，她也要离开这里了。

但是有一点她和他们不一样，那就是她的离去只是暂时的，起码现在是。

“姐姐，快一点。”

他的声音从不远处响起，女孩将最后一道锁成功扣上之后转过身，看见她的两个旅伴正在那破旧的公路上看着她。

自己弟弟坐在那辆机车的边车上，而那个人造人坐在驾驶座上。

【Sidemachine.】她在心里默念着这个交通工具的名字。

“马上。”她说着弯下腰拿起了那个老式磁带录音机走向了他们，将行李放进了后备箱之后，她也走向了边车。

路上没有人说话，美津子从背包里存放的众多的磁带当中拿出了一盘，放进了手中的那个磁带录音机里。几秒钟后，音质较差的金属音乐从这台机器里响起，给这段没人说话的路途添加了一丝扭曲的热闹。

她转过头看着两边的风景，无数的杂草扎根在土壤之中，没有人给予这些野生植物水和肥料，为此大部分都已经枯萎，只剩下无数的植物的死尸，围绕在那些被称之为“文明”的建筑的残骸上。

公路两侧没有任何可以让她觉得赏心悦目的东西。

这真他妈糟透了。

* * *

** Chapter 05 请求 **

* * *

“老板，东西都准备好了，请您快一点！”年轻的女人将最后一箱东西塞进了那辆汽车的后备箱里，然后转过头看着正在锁门的男人。

“啊，马上马上！呃啊……为什么锁不上啊！”

她叹了口气，快步的走了过去，看见他手中的钥匙，马上抢了过来。

“这是厨房的钥匙！”她轻声责备着他，拿起了钥匙串中的另一把钥匙，成功的将大门锁上。

“你今天怎么了老板？为什么会犯这种错误？”

“没什么……你看，我又不是机械，我偶尔也会犯错……”

她的脸离他更近了。

“请不要骗我。”

侦探显然不知所措，他不应该试图欺骗她的。

“是的……我……我昨天又趁着你睡着的时候理了理案子的线索，所以……”

“所以你熬夜了是嘛？”镜片之下的那双眼睛开始变得犀利起来。

“这个嘛……”

女人叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“我跟您说了多少次，熬夜对身体不好。”

“啊……”

“请不要敷衍回答，先生。”

侦探支支吾吾起来，几秒钟之后他放弃了抵抗，低下了头。

“是的，你说了很多次了。”

脑袋上挨了一下，他捂着疼痛的地方，这是她表达担心的方式。

“您坐在副驾驶座上睡一会，我来开车。”

“可是……”

“不要勉强自己，我害怕发生车祸，在这个世界，我们必须保证我们的人身安全不是吗？”她说着，露出微笑。

“您教过我如何开车，所以我会严格按照您教给我的步骤驾驶的。”

他直视着她的眼睛，发现她的眼睛里迸射出一种他不能违抗的意识。

他很了解她，这个时候不能反对她的话语，否则后果很可怕。

“好吧，那么小心一些，我们要找到光明寺美津子……”

“我们沿着这条公路应该就能遇到他们了，那个邮差告诉过我们，美津子住在离公路不远的地方。”

“上车吧悦子，别忘记打开我们的……收音机。”

“今天你想听什么入睡？故事还是音乐？”

“音乐吧，故事还得听文字。”

“哪一首呢？”

“哪首都可以……”他说着，打了个哈欠。

几分钟后，一辆有改装痕迹的甲壳虫在破旧的公路上行驶，而车里则播放着一首古典音乐。

“你知道吗悦子……我感觉我们这一回……即将卷入一件可怕的事情里了……”侦探说着，又打了一个哈欠。

“你每次都这么说。”悦子挑了挑眉毛，笑了起来。

“这回我的预感比以往都要强烈……我的侦探直觉肯定能把我们引到真相面前。”

“那么，老板，你觉得我们这回会卷入什么事情里呢？有什么事情是比当时我们逃离基督城的时候还要可怕呢？”

“……关于世界的生死存亡……不，是关于人类的生死存亡，这是不是比我们逃离那个反乌托邦城镇要可怕的多？”

“的确。”悦子噗嗤一笑。

“……沿着这条路继续开5公里……我记得那里有个自动加油站……那里应该还有一些机油……”

“我知道，安心睡吧老板。”悦子说着，踩下了油门。

* * *

“今天是踏上旅途的第二天，早上的时候，周围依旧是一片荒野，几乎看不见活人的踪迹。”

“但是现在，我们顺利的到达了第一个目的地——我们按照电脑文件里坐标来到了一个无人区。”

美津子敲着键盘，在笔记本电脑上记录了今天的日记，随后她站起了身，看着其中一个用坐标命名的文件夹，里面只有一张照片。

照片里有一座白色钟楼，而钟楼下面站着一个小女孩，笑的非常开心，仿佛那一刻全世界的幸福都聚集在她的身上。

那个小女孩她认识——是她自己。

回忆进入她的脑海，那个时候世界文明还没有被毁灭。有一天，母亲带着她来到了这里，然后拍下了这张照片。

——【“人偶们每到整点都会离开他们的家，出现在我们面前。”】

——【“人偶们的家就是这座钟楼吗？”】

——【“是的亲爱的，那里是他们的家。”】

她回想着母亲跟自己说过的话，将视线转向了正在一旁盯着钟楼看的次郎。

他同样是个人偶，只是跟那些在钟楼里的人偶比起来高级许多。

【依靠程序来行事——人造人就是这样的存在。】

【而这就是“他”躲在实验室里十年造出来的成果吗？】

她心里不悦的思考着，转身向那些废弃已久的居民房走去。

“我去探索一下周围的东西……”美津子对着另外两个人说道，微微的转过头，略加思考之后继续，“小胜，跟紧我……至于你，跟我保持一段距离。”

“姐……”小男孩想抗议，但是被次郎的一句话打断了。

“这是好的命令，还是坏的命令？”

次郎的质问让美津子停下了脚步。

慢慢的转过头，她发现了他的表情非常严肃，也包含着……

一丝阴沉。

他的反应让她惊讶。这次换她不知所措了。

“无所谓……毕竟，我是疯狂的机械对吧？美津子小姐亲口告诉我的，不是吗？”

“我说的对吧，美津子小姐？”

她不知道怎么回答他的问题。

“我需要你。”最后她丢下了这句话开始向前走去。

女孩率先进入了那栋屋顶比较完整的房子中，推开了门，里面一片黑暗。

美津子一边考虑着要不要用手机作为手电筒照亮房间看看里面有没有什么人待在里面，一边小心翼翼的踏进这片黑暗当中。

摸索着向前走去，最后她的视线落在了坐在角落里的……一个人身上。

更确切的说，是一具死尸上。

到抽了一口冷气，她慢慢平复呼吸，不想让自己尖叫起来。而小男孩则双手捂着嘴，从喉咙里发出了沉闷的悲鸣。

这个人看上去已经死去很久了，身上没有任何的有机物。

“那个人……是死了吗？”

次郎此时也走进了屋子里，站在她的旁边，轻声询问着。没有露出恐惧或者悲伤。

但却对她有一种疏远感。

“当然，毕竟已经化为白骨了嘛。”她慢慢走过去，蹲下身子仔细查看。

“你知道死亡吗，次郎？”她依旧没有回头。

“丧失一切生命特征，最终变成‘物体’。”

“之前还在跟你说话的人，突然变成了一具不会有任何反应的东西，随着时间的发展，这具肉块就会失去温度，变得僵硬，然后生满蛆虫，周围围着苍蝇。接着所有附在这个物体的有机物都会消失，只剩下白色的骨头。最后这些无机物也会化为尘土。”美津子说着慢慢站起身，开始搜寻周围的东西。

“或者换个说法，就是死去的人再也不能跟你说话，对你的举动再也没有任何反应。他们的身体会慢慢腐烂，最后彻底消失再也不见踪影。”美津子面无表情的看着他，看着他的表情变化。

他正在琢磨这句话。

她将注意力转向了房子里，最后看向了书桌，上面积满了尘埃。

【他很危险，但是我必须和他待在一块。】

慢慢的走了过去，她发现上面有好几张照片，全部都有那座钟楼，只是周围的一切都在变化，从整齐变成杂乱，从热闹变成荒芜。

而钟楼也随着时间推移变得破旧，无数的藤条疯狂生长着，依附在这栋建筑上，显得狂乱又充满野性。

拿出了看上去最荒凉的那张照片，发现背面写着文字。

“‘身体越来越痛……我想我快要死了……’”

“‘……如果有谁发现了我，请将我埋葬，拜托了……’”

“‘把我葬在钟楼的旁边好吗？那是我最重要的回忆……我希望以后钟楼的发出声音能够常伴着我。’”

她又将目光转向了那具靠在墙边的尸体上，不知不觉开始幻想那个男人临死前的场面。

【他当时一定很绝望吧？一定很痛苦吧？】

她开始幻想着，幻想着自己就是那个男人，幻想着自己无力的靠在墙边，被疾病折磨，大量的鲜血从喉间喷出，然后手无力的垂下……

“……美津子小姐？”

一个声音将她从那绝望的幻想中回到现实，她看着面前这个人造人，摇了摇头。

“我刚刚在幻想这个男人临死前的心情。我把我幻想成为那个男人。”她率先开了口。

“为何？”

“情不自禁，仅此而已。”她背对着他，双手无意中摸向了自己的脖子。

他见状忍不住后退了一步，露出了不知所措的表情。

他伤害了她，这一点是事实。

当时有个声音在告诉他什么事情，然后自己的手攀上了她的脖子，接着开始用力……

如果不是那笛声突然消失，她可能就死了。

所以她才会对他露出厌恶的表情，才会躲着他。

但是，他不喜欢这样。

名为“伤心”的情绪蔓延着……这是“伤心”吗？他记得博士曾经告诉过自己“伤心”的感觉。

那很难受。

是的，他现在就感觉“难受”。

“不要愣着，我们要把他埋了。”她只是默默看了他一眼，接着转身寻找铲子。

* * *

悦子走下了汽车，查看这个加油站遗址，苔藓将这个地方覆盖，给人一种杂乱无章的花园的错觉。

她叹了口气扯下那些绿色的植被，破旧的机械呈现在她的面前，这个女人一边寻找着机械的投币口，一边从挎包里掏出几枚有些灰尘的硬币。

“如果我们找不到足够的汽油，我们就得弃车走路了……”悦子心里默默祈祷着这台机器里还能有一点剩余的汽油，一边将硬币扔了进去……

“……悦子？我们到了吗？”一个男人的声音从她身后响起，侦探揉了揉眼睛，整理了一下衣服。

“还没有呢，我们还在路上……不过快了，我们按照她可能会住的地方越来越近了。”悦子说着开始给汽车加油。

“所以，我们要不要先想好怎么跟她对话呢？邮差告诉我们美津子不是一个友好的人。”

“我想她一定想念她的父亲了，我们直接表明来意就好了。”

“……您难道忘了那个邮差告诉过我们，美津子小姐很讨厌她的父亲吗？”

“我认为呢这只是父女之间闹小矛盾而已，这很正常不是吗？”

年轻的女人透过镜片看了一眼她的老板，轻声叹了口气。

“……希望如此，但是我的直觉告诉我并非是这样……那个女孩，可能非常讨厌她的父亲——发自内心的讨厌。”

说着，她把加油枪放回了那个加油机里面，回到了驾驶座之中。

* * *

美津子站起身离开了新建的坟墓，又再一次将目光移向了钟塔。

“我想起我小时候，母亲曾经带我来过这里……我记得那个时候我很喜欢这栋钟楼，回去之后还跟‘他’说过。”

次郎依旧站在远处，眼睛却停留在她的身上。

脸上的表情像是一个犯错误的小孩子一样。

他看着她为那个死去已久的男人造了个简易的坟墓，看着她将那具尸骸埋葬在土壤之中。

这是人类对待死去的同类的方式，这就是死去的人最后的归宿。

但是，他不是人类。

【所以应该不会有人为我建立坟墓。】

他甚至都可能没有真正的“死亡”。

【如果，如果我死了，之后“我”会被送到哪里去呢？】

他突然回想起之前在实验室中的某一天，那个时候博士跟他说过的一件事情。

【“我很久以前去过废品处理厂，那里有一台巨大的机械，那个时候我看见它正在碾压一辆报废的汽车。”】

【“那些车被碾碎之后变成了一堆零件，随后与其他的废品混合在了一起。】

【我的身体也会被碾压吗？就像那辆车一样？】

他慢慢将手放在了胸口上，感觉到一些异样的东西出现，这让他慌乱。

【“那辆车故障了，所以被丢进了废品处理厂。”】

这让他更加慌乱。

【我……我伤害了美津子小姐，美津子小姐说我是疯狂的机械，我坏掉了吗？我故障了吗？美津子小姐会把我丢进废品处理厂，让别的机械把我碾碎吗？】

“次郎哥哥？”

小胜的声音让他微微抬头，那个小男孩正一脸担心的看着他。

“你怎么了？”

次郎看着他，再一次把头低下。

“我惹你的姐姐生气了。”

小胜这才明白他和姐姐为什么路上基本上不说一句话。而原因可能是几天前他们出去的那一次。小胜知道那天一定是发生了什么事情，但是没有人告诉他到底是怎么一回事。

“你怎么惹她生气了？”

次郎把自己低着的头扭到了一边，拒绝回答这个问题。这让小胜有点恼火。

“如果你不告诉我原因，我就没有办法帮你。”

“有的时候我会因为一些原因变得沮丧，每当那时美津子姐姐就会问我不开心的原因，这样她就可以想办法让我摆脱不好的情绪。”

次郎张了张嘴，却发不出任何一个声音，此时美津子向他们走来打断了接下来两人可能会有的对话。

“我想我可能知道他把图纸藏在哪里了。”她直截了当的将要说的话说出，将视线从笔记本电脑前移开，望向了他们两个。

“是钟楼。我曾经来过这个地方，而文件夹里留下来的坐标也把我们引到了这里。”

“我记得以前跟他说过，我喜欢那栋钟楼……”

“虽然我刚刚又在文件夹里发现了一个文件，但是里面有大量的乱码。”

她将笔记本电脑合上转向了另外两人。

“无论如何，我们现在去找他留下来的东西吧。毕竟我们要完成我们这次旅行的目的，不是吗？虽然这只是一个开始而已。”

一路上，小胜看了看走在前头的姐姐，又看了看在自己身后的次郎，周围只有他们的脚步声，他觉得这里安静的让人窒息。

次郎在刻意和美津子保持距离。

“你真的觉得那个东西会在这里吗？万一爸爸藏东西的地方不是这儿怎么办？”

小胜决定找点话题，试图减轻一直缠绕在几个人周围的冰冷的寂静。

“那么就到其他建筑里寻找，仅此而已。但又话说回来，既然他把这里的坐标发给了我们，那么我们要找的东西只有可能是被藏在这个地方的某处，如果一个人想要别人能够找到他们藏起来的东西，一般都会找一些有特点的建筑。”

“这不是个轻松的旅程，小胜。我们不是来玩的，我已经提醒过你了。”

“可是……”

女孩转过身，脸上带着祈求的表情。

“我并不希望这样，但是没有办法，有些事情是必须要做的——”

谈话被一张从天花板伸出来的巨大蜘蛛网打断，在黑暗当中，他们试图看清楚是什么东西袭击了他们。

像是一只巨大的变异蜘蛛，但是又有机械的质感。

白色的蜘蛛网将次郎绑了起来，悬挂在空中，不断的收紧，让他发出惨叫——跟人类痛苦的时候发出的惨叫一模一样。

美津子唯一能做的就是把弟弟护在怀里，头也不回地往钟楼高处跑去。

“姐！次郎哥哥他……”

“我当然知道！但是敌人不是强盗也不是小偷——准确来说连人都不是！我们留在那里什么都做不了！我们能做的只有趁这个机会找到‘他’留下来的东西！”

她抱着他拼命的跑上楼梯，一路上只有脚步声。终于他们在钟楼顶层停了下来，美津子拿出了笔记本电脑翻看着里面留下来的其他信息，试图找出更明确的线索。

“‘我记得当时你跟我说过你喜欢那栋钟楼。我当时还跟你约定我会带你去那里，到时候你就可以再一次看见它们了。’”

美津子念出了电脑里的信息，接着发出恼怒的声音。

“原来你还记得这个约定是吗！？”

仿佛父亲真的站在她的面前，被她质问。

她责骂着，双手速度不愿意停下来，用鼠标继续往下翻阅着意义不明的乱码，大概十秒钟之后，她再一次看见那个男人留下的另一段文字。

“‘你说过你喜欢那些人偶，尤其是最左边数第二个……’”

美津子抬起了头，将目光投向面前的那些玩具上，这些小人早已经失去了她记忆中的那样漂亮华丽，现在它们的身上盖满了厚重的泥土。

“跟紧我小胜，注意脚下，不要踩到它们。”

* * *

“你……你到底是谁？”

被束缚住的次郎费力的睁着双眼，质问着刺客。

“我是你的兄弟。”

巨大的“蜘蛛”用冷酷的语调回答了他的问题。

“我来这里是为了消灭你。”刺客说着，让蜘蛛网收得更紧，这个举动让次郎再一次惨叫起来，仿佛他真的能够感觉到疼痛。

“你的身体韧度比我预计的要好，但是我也可以让线勒的更紧。”

次郎明白自己不能再耽误下去了，这些蜘蛛丝只会越来越紧最后把他肢解。

到那个时候就是他“死亡”的时候。

【我……我不想被摧毁。】

他奋力的伸出双臂，用双拳按下了肩膀上的两个按钮。

“SWITCH——ON!”

电流和火花似乎快速的穿过了他的身体，他的外貌再一次发生了改变。缠住他的蜘蛛网瞬间被瓦解，让他得到了自由。

快速的往后退，他让自己跟对方保持安全的距离。

“你刚刚说我是你的兄弟，我不明白你的意思。”

“我和你一样是光明寺创造出来的，所以我们理论上的确是兄弟。”对方用冷冰冰的语调解答了他的疑惑。

“我们的……‘父亲’，”他知道“兄弟”的含义是什么，“我们为什么要互相残杀……？明明我们都是……‘父亲’的孩子。”

“你故障了，所以我要摧毁你。”那个机器人说着，快速的向他逼近。

“为什么？我不想对兄弟下手！”KIKAIDER躲避着敌人的攻击，尽力不让对方的那些丝线黏在自己身上。

“我只是听从基鲁大人的命令。虽然我是被光明寺创造出来的，但是现在只有基鲁大人能够命令我。”

敌人说着再一次喷射出了蜘蛛丝，这一次成功的缠上了他的身体，将他逼入绝境。

“你之所以这么痛苦是因为你故障了，‘思考’对于机械来说是禁忌。故障的机械必须被毁灭。”敌人顺着蜘蛛丝来到了他的面前。

这句话让他回想起了之前的记忆。

——被碾碎的车，被美津子骂做“疯狂的机械”。刹那间，他感觉到了一种让他不悦的情绪。

“我……我才没有故障！”

他叫嚷了起来，艰难的抬起手臂将它们摆出了交叉的姿势，让大量电流集中在双臂之间……

* * *

“左数第二个……”美津子开始搜索沉睡在脑内深处的记忆，随后找到了她想要的答案，她回想起来那是一个蓝色衣服的人偶。但是事实却并非如此，有人把人偶的位置打乱了。

【是那个死去的男人，还是“他”？】

“小胜，拿好这个，”她从裤兜里拿出了一张纸巾递给了他，“你从右边，我从左边——清理泥土，然后找到‘他’留下来的东西，趁次郎与那个机器人搏斗的时候快点！留意穿蓝衣的人偶！”

“没问题！”

小男孩很乐意听从这种命令，开始用他最快的速度擦拭着覆盖在人偶们上面的泥土，希望能够找到父亲留下来的东西，他心里祈祷着自己的努力能够得到对等的回报。终于，在擦拭第4个人偶的时候，他发现了泥土之下的一抹蓝色。

“我找到了！”就像是一个小孩子得到了自己最想要的生日礼物一样，他发出了惊喜般的叫声，这声音将他的姐姐的注意力引到这里。

美津子快速移动到蓝色的人偶面前，将剩余的泥土弄下来，在她清理人偶背部的时候发现这些泥土似乎在包裹着什么东西。

她屏住了呼吸将那块泥土掰开，一枚黑色的U盘映入眼帘。

“找到了。”事情进展的如此顺利，让她有点惊讶。

“我们赶紧——”

楼下传来了一声巨响，美津子和小胜把头探出窗外，发现那只巨大的机械蜘蛛现在已经变得破破烂烂并且被什么东西推出了钟楼。这个机械伴随着它的“喉间”发出的惨叫摔落在地上，爆炸声响起，刺客变成了一堆废铁。随后地面开始震动。

“该死！”美津子再一次抱起了弟弟，准备顺着楼梯往下跑去，此时又一声巨响响起，地面开始倾斜。

她感觉自己的心跳到了嗓子眼，下意识的将自己的兄弟护在怀里，直到他们两个被什么东西抱着起来。

然后，一样东西护着他们的身体接着从窗外飞了出去，最后稳稳的落在地上。

透过金属，她回过了头看见那栋钟楼的顶层因为失去了一部分支撑发生了倾斜，最后——

赫然倒塌。

美津子的脸上浮现出了奇怪的表情——愤怒，悲伤，惊愕——似乎还有其他什么东西。

小胜隐隐约约知道这座钟楼是她重要的回忆之一，但是现在代表这段回忆的钟楼已经……

“那个被我们埋葬的人类听不到钟楼的声音了。”她低下头喃喃自语。

“那不是你的错。”随后她又像是想起了什么，转过头看着次郎说道。

【我不喜欢他，但是我不能把所有的责任都推卸在他身上。】

看着明显不知所措的次郎，美津子继续说着。

“母亲和我来过这里的事情，这里曾经住着很多人的事情，父母和我曾经生活在一起的事情，世界曾经比较安稳的事情，这些都已经是过去式了。”她双眼暗淡平淡的说着，但是小胜能够听出她在强忍着自己的接近崩溃的情绪。

“美津子小姐……”次郎知道她需要安慰，博士曾经告诉过他类似的情况。

【我该说些什么好呢？】

最后他决定慢慢的走过去给她一个拥抱，据说抱住一个伤心的人会起到安慰的作用。

但是回想起上次发生的不愉快时他停下了脚步，双手停在了半空中。美津子将一切看在了眼里，她转过头，脸上的表情不知道该如何形容。

“关于你救了我和小胜的事情，我很感谢。”她决定说出这句话向他表示感谢。

“我想去那个坟墓前，”随后，美津子略显疲惫的脸上露出了一丝微笑，“我现在想起我还有什么没有做的——我还没有向死者献花。”

几分钟后，女孩从后备箱的行李之中拿出了一束塑料假花接着来到了新建的坟墓前。

“真的非常抱歉，我们迫不得已摧毁了钟楼。”

她的脸上露出了非常愧疚的表情面对着这座坟墓，那里面埋着一个不知其姓名的男人。

“为什么要这样呢？”

次郎不解的问着她。

“明明，已经是死人了……”

如同残酷的童言一样。

“嘘——”小胜赶紧阻止，但是似乎已经迟了。

“因为死人是不会伤害我们的。”但是意外的，美津子平静的回答了他的问题。

“墓地是这个世界上最安全的地方。墓碑是这个世界上最安全的东西。”她的声音很轻。

次郎感觉到衣角被一只手拉扯着，他发现那个小男孩似乎是想跟他说什么事情。

“我想告诉你一件事。”

次郎慢慢的蹲下来，小男孩立刻把他的嘴对准他的耳朵，悄声说了什么事情。

“真的？”次郎听了那些小秘密之后有些惊讶。

“如果我对你说谎了我的鼻子就立刻变长！但是，可以不要告诉美津子姐姐这些好吗？她会不知所措的。”

“小胜，你在跟他说什么悄悄话呢？”美津子的声音再一次响起。

“没，没什么！”小男孩挠着后脑勺吐着舌头笑嘻嘻的敷衍着。

“……你肚子饿吗？”她知道他真的不会告诉自己什么的，决定问更重要的问题。

一听到这句话，小胜才感觉自己的肚子在响，急忙把手伸向了那里，试图缓解饥饿感。

“是的。”他感觉怪不好意思的，红着脸点点头。

“那就过来吧。”她说着拿出了两罐罐头准备打开。

“等吃完饭之后我就要检查我们找到的新u盘里藏着什么。”

* * *

“老板，看样子我们来晚了。”

悦子看着贴在门前的纸条，又转头看了看坐在车里揉眼睛的服部，露出了失望的表情。

“什么，她离开了吗？！”

“如果我们看门上的纸条的话——是的，老板，她离开了。不过似乎并不是永久离开。”

她看着纸条上的文字，发现右下方有一串数字和字母组成的号码。

“但是这张纸条上有一串数字，应该是她的通讯号……也许我们可以尝试联系她？”年轻的女人说着掏出了手机，通过触摸屏点开了手机里的一个程序。

“幸运，我们现在能够通过网络给她发送好友请求。”

“那就拜托你了悦子。”

服部半平又打了个哈欠，翻开了笔记本，在写着“光明寺美津子”的那张纸下面加了一句“已离开”的文字。

“老板，这里有轮胎留下的痕迹，”悦子的话让他暂时把视线从笔记本中移开，“她可能离家很远了。”

服部回想起熏对他们说的情报，当时美津子跟一个小男孩以及一个似乎和她年龄相仿的年轻人待在一块……

“他们可能是三个人，我们顺着留下来的痕迹继续向前吧。”

“你只管放心交给我，你继续休息一会。”年轻的女人露出笑容，回到了驾驶座上。

* * *

太阳已经消失的无影无踪，在营火旁，小男孩躺在睡袋里，双眼紧闭陷入梦境。

而那个人造人则靠在机车旁边低着头弹着吉他，离小胜有一段距离。

他那个样子像是在拒绝跟她对话。

她离开家之前思考过那个叫基鲁赫尔伯特的男人会不会派他的部下们来制造麻烦，事实证明她的猜想是对的。

可是敌人不再是以往的强盗和小偷，而是以钢铁为身体的机械。

【所以我和小胜必须跟次郎待在一块。】

她回想起那天晚上他突然像是变了一个人一样——他突然露出狰狞的表情，伸出双手掐住了她的脖子。

她当时以为自己就要死了。

但是现在冷静下来，她开始思考他为什么会突然变得……“邪恶”。但是很不幸，毫无头绪。

【算了，先不去想这个问题。】她疲惫的叹了口气，打开了笔记本电脑，将新u盘插入端口。

这个u盘里的文件相比上一个要“整齐”很多，美津子率先点开了一个被命名为“2”的文件。

_** 美津子： ** _

_** 我回想起我以前跟你做的承诺——我会带你去那个地方，让你再一次看那栋钟楼。 ** _

_** 对不起，我到底没能遵守承诺，我希望我可以用这种方法来弥补。 ** _

_** 你肯定带着你的弟弟一块上路的对吧？我想你是你们三个人当中最辛苦的那个——小胜还是一个孩子，次郎本质上也是如此——虽然他看上去可能比你年长一点点。 ** _

_** 我希望你能跟他们友善相处。 ** _

_** 这个u盘有着其中一部分的蓝图，请妥善保管，尽最大努力避免落入基鲁的手中。 ** _

_** 记住我的话，基鲁赫尔伯特邪恶至极，他会为了目的不择手段。我希望你能够帮助次郎，也能保护好自己。 ** _

_** ——爸爸 ** _

美津子面无表情的将图纸文件复制了一份存入了电脑中的某个文件夹里。随后将u盘安全退出。

【你果然还记得那个承诺。】她心里涌起了一丝不悦。

【而这个承诺的下场，就是钟楼被金属毁灭了。】美津子强迫自己去想其他的事情，让自己避免可能会出现的伤感，所以她决定将自己的思考转移到那个恶棍身上。

【“他”和基鲁是同事，然后基鲁是个恶棍……】

随后她想不出其他的了。

烦躁的揉着太阳穴，她掏出了手机，准备开机并且登录很久以前就在网络中出现的“幸存者论坛”，她想看看别人发布了什么新的帖子，或者进入聊天室跟别人聊几句来舒缓焦虑。

【这可能是这颗星球上在线人数最多的网站了。】她盯着手机黑漆漆的屏幕，按下了开机按钮。

幸存的人们通过网络在这里聚集，互相交流情报，讨论过去的事情，叫卖要出售的物品，收购需要的东西，分享一些不会泄露自己坐标的生活小事，甚至还有人在论坛里创作连载小说或者漫画等等等等。

当然，偶尔也有人会发送无差别紧急求助信号。

每当她浏览这些内容的时候，都会默默数着一共有多少人还活在这个世界上——虽然她知道并不是所有人都会在那个时间段进入互联网。

但是在她那么做之前，发现手机屏幕上多了一个好友请求。

【是几个小时前的。】

她抱着忐忑不安的心情点开了那条好友请求。

你好光明寺美津子，我是猿飞悦子，是服部半平的助手。你留下了通讯号码，所以我尝试联系你。

无论如何，请回应一下，好吗？

【服部半平……】她眼熟这个名字，那封信里提到过。

“他们为什么要帮助我找到‘他’？”

这又是另一个难题，她将它们默默归档，准备以后寻找到真相。

她快速的登录论坛，加入了一个聊天室之中。

——“所以，你上次那只丢失的宠物猪找回来没有？”

——“找回来了——它以骨头的方式回到了我的身边，侦探说他发现它们的时候，残骸旁边还有烧焦的木炭。”

——“啊，我很抱歉。”

——“没事，反正我养它也是要吃的，只不过肉最后没有落入我的肚子里。”

——“抱歉，可以打扰一下吗？你们说的侦探叫什么名字？”

美津子忍不住打断他们的聊天。

——“叫服部半平，怎么了？”

美津子看了看那条好友请求，对方自称猿飞悦子，这应该是一个女人的名字。

——“服部半平有助手吗？”她又抛出了下一个问题。

——“有的，是一个女人，好像叫猿飞悦子……”

好友请求的发送人没有在说谎。

但是，他们为什么会主动找她？一般来讲不都是别人去找他们，给他们委托的吗？

难道……

【难道是别人委托了他们？……我要不要借助他们的力量呢？】

她已经确定基鲁会派机器人来追杀他们，所以把这个侦探和他的助手卷进来是好主意吗？

她开始快速的思考着，不同的答案开始碰撞，最后——

“在这个时代能活着的人都有自己的本事——力量，智慧，或者运气。”

“而且多一个人就多一份力量。”

她按下了“同意”。


	7. 相片与镜子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘愚者’，‘魔术师’还有‘太阳’继续向前，找到了一个落脚点得到短暂的休息。”  
> “当然，DARK不会给他们喘气的时间，与此同时……”  
> “‘高塔’也在享受假期。”
> 
> “‘高塔’是男是女？”
> 
> “一个秘密。”

这是一座阴暗的镇子，或者说的更确切点，是一座镇子的遗址。横在两排破败的建筑中间的是一条道路，因为长年失修而坑洼不平。

一个狼狈的，嘴角有着诡异缝合线的男人踩着肮脏的积水没命的跑着，生怕慢下半拍就会丢失性命。

这并不是夸张，而是事实，一个穿着红色 大衣 白色裤子，看上去比逃跑的男人要娇小许多的人正提着一把武士刀快速逼近他。

男人惊恐的回过头，发现那个杀手已经举起了刀刺向了他，刹那间鲜红色从他的嘴里喷涌而出。他惨叫着感觉到了肌腱被金属隔断的疼痛，瘫倒在地。

“我……我已经告诉你我知道的情报了，为什么……”

他看着那个武士刀杀手，因为恐惧而双眼流出泪水。

“因为你是夺走我的一切的敌人的下属。”对方冷冰冰的回答了他的问题。

“你、你这个疯子！”他嚷道，“你这样做跟他们有什么区别！？”

对方抬起脚踩向他的伤口，让他惨叫起来。

“我万万没想到，像你这么不要脸的混蛋居然真的存在于现实世界之中——你没有资格问我这个问题。”杀手说着抬起头，兜帽下露出了一张沾满灰尘的脸颊，凌乱的头发被染发剂染成金色，一双黯淡无光的眼睛，以及鼻梁上的伤疤。

“杀人者应该随时做好被杀的准备。”

“而很明显，你没有。”

然后，手起刀落，男人连继续求饶的时间都没有头颅就离开了身体。在月亮的照耀下，杀手看着它，那颗头颅的嘴角两边诡异的缝合线与嘴唇形成了一个不自然的笑容。

“我一定会找到他们的领头羊，然后——”

杀手的脸上出现了愤怒，那种程度的愤怒是一个人在精神错乱的边缘才会浮现在脸上的表情。

“我会亲手将其杀死。”

“到时候，我会对此说一句‘wonderful’.”

* * *

** Chapter 06 相片与镜子 **

* * *

小胜打了个哈欠，睁开了双眼，太阳已经悬挂在了天空之中，但是他依旧感觉到疲惫。

“你终于肯准备起床了吗？”美津子的声音从他身后传来。

“我叫了你两次你都没醒。”

小胜吐了吐舌头开始为他的晚起做解释。

“因为我昨天很晚才睡着——一想到我睡在死过人的房间我就无法平静下来，而且我当时又做噩梦了……”小男孩说道后面那一句时声音开始微弱。美津子叹了口气，伸出手摸了摸他的头发，试图安慰一下这个小男孩。

“梦终究是虚假的，无论再怎么美好也是幻影。”

“但是同样的，梦再怎么恐怖也不是真实的。”

“可是我的梦很真实，就像是真的发生过一样，”小胜撅起了嘴，“我梦见了一个男孩，他身上全部都是血……那个男孩我曾经也梦见过他一次，跟我一模一样。”

美津子的双眼瞪大了五毫米。

“可能是因为这间屋子死了人才让你再一次梦见一个血淋淋的自己吧。对不起，下次我会尽力找到一个……温暖一点的房子，”但是她极力让自己看上去很镇定，“快点起床吧，吃完饭我们就该继续往前走了。”

今天天空看上去还算晴朗，20分钟后，小胜将空罐头埋进了土壤里，接着跟他的姐姐一起钻进了边车里。

小男孩抬起头，看见美津子正在翻阅着手机。

“你在看小说吗？”

“不是，我在给人回信——有人昨天向我发送了好友请求，我同意了。”

“你同意了？！”当小胜听到他姐姐同意了一个陌生人的好友请求时惊讶的叫出声。他一度怀疑自己是不是听错了，或者自己在什么奇怪的梦境里——他可从来没有得知她同意了谁的好友请求。

“他们可能会对我们有帮助。”她解释道。

“帮助？”

“嗯，他们是侦探，似乎同样在调查关于‘他’的事情……”美津子说到这里的时候将手机放进了口袋里，开始翻阅背包里的东西，试图转移话题，“……你想听什么？”

“电子乐有吗？”

“我不确定。”

美津子的手停在那些磁带的上空，开始在每一盘磁带中来回犹豫，如同一个正在给自己的运势做预测的女巫。最后，像是下定了决心一般，又像是一只瞄准了猎物的猎鹰，她快速伸手从这些载体中拿起了其中一个。将磁带放进老旧的机械里，几秒钟后电吉他的声音开始从这个铁盒子中传出。

“很可惜，没中。”她耸了耸肩。

“看样子我们一整天运气都不会太好。”小胜说着瘫在姐姐的怀里。

“没关系，这只是一个小插曲而已。”美津子笑着安慰他，趁他享受音乐的时候偷偷掏出手机查看她早些时候跟悦子的聊天信息。

她脸上的表情变得严肃。在手机的那一头，悦子依旧没有回信，她担心对方是不是遇到了什么麻烦。她深吸了一口气，又慢慢呼出，希望将那些不好的想象赶出自己的头脑。

次郎微微转过头，看了一眼严肃的美津子，然后继续向前行驶。

* * *

“所以说，她终于有回信了？”刚刚还昏昏沉沉的服部半平听到这个消息浑身一激灵坐了起来。

“是的，虽然过了不少时间，”悦子将便携式煤气罐关闭拧紧，将锅从卡式炉上拿下，“现在我们要跟她约定好在什么地方碰头。”

“他们现在在哪里？”

“他们说他们正在赶往下一个目的地。”悦子说着掏出了她自己的手机，将美津子告诉她的坐标给半平看。

“嗯？这个是……”侦探皱了皱眉头，转身拿起了一张地图。

“如果我没记错，那个坐标属于一座还活着的小镇。”悦子在一旁提醒。

“原来如此，我就觉得这个坐标为什么那么熟悉……他们去哪里做什么……”服部半平开始思考。

“不知道呢，但是美津子提议让我们去那里找她，您觉得这个提议如何？如果您同意我就回复她了。”悦子说着拿出一个碗，将锅里的食物盛出来递给半平。

“谢了……那就同意她的提议吧，按照我们的速度大概需要两天左右。”

“要抓紧时间了。”悦子也给她自己盛了一碗，在开始吃之前在好友列表里找到了美津子，然后回复。

* * *

美津子下了车伸展了一下腰，几乎一整天她都坐在边车里，久而久之浑身都开始酸痛。她抬起头，已经消失的太阳在告诉她这一天即将结束。她现在和两个旅伴行走在另一片无人区里，寻找可以休息一晚的地方。

她再一次思考着当时次郎为什么会变得那么可怕，是因为良心回路的原因吗？

女孩想起“他”的第一封信，信中提到良心回路可以拒绝邪恶的命令，但是并不完整。

【难道这就是次郎会失去理智的原因？可是，他为什么会失去理智？是谁干的？】

当时次郎恢复理智的时候，他看上去不知所措，像是一个犯了错误的孩子。真奇怪，她居然无法忘记那张脸。

【我是不是该向他道歉呢？】

当时她很害怕，她虽然讨厌这个世界却不想就这样不明不白的死去。在恐惧和对“他”的怨气的双重作用下，她开始冲他发火。

【可是，他是一个机器，他需要别人的道歉吗？】

女孩偷偷将视线移向了她身后的次郎，这个背着吉他的男孩只是默默地向前走着，脸上带着忧郁的表情。从早上到现在，他都没有主动说过一句话。

“次……”美津子的话已经到了嘴边，却没能说出来。

次郎此时视线慢慢移动到她的身上，表情严肃。

“我伤害了美津子小姐，所以我决定离你们远一些。这样我就不会伤害你和小胜了。”

“你说过我是你最重要的工具，那么在我还是你的工具之前，我会一直待在你们身边。”

美津子停下了脚步，脸上的表情露出难过。她感到后悔，自己真的不应该骂他是“疯狂的机械”。

她又将头转向了走在最前面的小胜，不知道是不是幸运，这个小男孩离他们很远，并没有听到自己和次郎的对话。

气氛非常尴尬，她急忙向她弟弟跑过去。

“小胜，别离那么远！”

正在远处踢石子的小男孩隐隐约约听到了姐姐的呵斥，抬起头吐出舌头。

“抱歉。”

“这里说不准就会出现什么危险，跟紧我。”女孩说着抓住了小胜的手臂，两人就这样并排向前走去。当然美津子没有忘记时不时往后看一眼次郎，他也在跟着他们。

美津子一边思考着如何让自己和次郎的关系不再这么尴尬，一边观察着四周的建筑。

“这里曾经也是热闹的地方。”女孩看着两排破败的建筑忍不住感叹了一句。

“不过现在这里也没有任何人了呢……”小胜望着周围那些空荡荡的窗户，忍不住打了个哆嗦，“我们今天能不能找个不黑的地方过夜？”

“但是你睡觉的时候必须要把灯关上，到那个时候房间又会变暗了。”美津子表示非常抱歉。

“我知道你说的意思，但是我们昨天在一个死过人的房间过夜，如果今天还在那种让人窒息的黑暗的地方……”

“毕竟当时只有那一栋房子的屋顶几乎没有损坏。你不想在一个漏风的地方睡觉对吧？不过放心吧，不是所有封闭的房子都会有尸体的。”

“可是……”小胜还想反驳，但是他的注意力此刻被其他的东西转移，身体猛的停了下来，就像是被魔法师施了法一样。

“……怎么了？”一言不发的次郎见状快步上前，有些担忧的询问。

“你们闻到了吗？食物的气味。”小胜闭着眼睛问他的两个旅伴，嘴角微微翘起。

美津子皱了皱眉头，开始集中注意力嗅着空气，隐隐约约的她感觉到空气中有的确一丝香味。

“有人住在无人区吗？”美津子自言自语，随后抬起头给小胜一个微笑，“如果运气好我们今天可以在一个温暖的地方过夜。”

三个人继续向前走了一段路，天已经完全黑了，但是正因为如此他们才能清楚地看见从屋子里发出的灯光。

美津子翻了翻自己的包，取出了一些硬币。

“我们会用上这些的。”女孩说着转身用手理了理小胜乱糟糟的头发，随后，她将目光放在了次郎身上。

“你的左眼是红色的。”她沉思着，从包里翻出了一卷绑带，“无论如何，先把你的左眼遮住吧。”

“为什么？”次郎退后了几步拿手捂住左眼。

“因为红色的眼睛……可能会引起不必要的关注。”美津子轻声细语的解释着，不知道还有什么比这更好的解释。

次郎只是默默的看着她，在一阵踌躇之后，他到底还是慢慢的向她走了一步。

她的双手拿着绑带，将那些白色缠住了他的左眼，没人可以看见。

“听我说，次郎，”美津子决定趁这个机会将她想要说的话说出来，“我不知道当时你发生了什么，但是我想那不是你自己想要做的事情。一定是有什么东西将你控制了。”

他没有说话，只是任由她隐藏他的左眼。

“对于这件事，你有头绪吗？”

“……是笛声。”他终于开口。

美津子的手停了一秒钟，回忆起那一天发生的事情。

“你确定吗？我记得我当时没有听到任何……”

“姐！”小胜的声音传来，她转过头，发现那个屋子的房门已经被打开了，一个老妇人站在那栋房子中，想必是屋子的主人。

* * *

她正端着一个锅慢慢的走向桌子面前，今天跟往常一样，她依旧独自一个人吃饭。借着微弱的油灯，这个已经白发苍苍的老妇人看了看窗外的天空，又看了看锅里的食物。

（咚咚咚）

她愣了一下，马上意识到了这个声音代表着什么。

【屋外有人吗？】

【是旅行者？还是……】

她颤颤巍巍的打开了门，发现一个小男孩站在她面前，而不远处，一对男女正在做着什么。

“对不起这么晚打扰您，”那个小男孩微微鞠躬，轻声说着，看上去像是生怕冒犯了她一样，“我们是旅行者，能不能在您的屋子里待上一晚？”

她向来不讨厌热闹。

“我已经好久都没有见到旅行者了，进来吧，屋子里暖和着呢。”

小男孩的脸上露出笑容，他急忙转过头对着那对男女喊了起来。

“姐！”

那个短发女孩抬起头，然后拉着那个脸上缠着绑带的男人走向了小男孩，显得很拘束。

“我不讨厌热闹，”老妇人露出欢迎的笑容，“你们吃饭了吗？如果不介意的话可以尝尝我的手艺。”

“不用了……”女孩想要拒绝，但是在她旁边的小男孩却先开心的跳了起来。

“你要请我们吃饭吗？真是太感谢了！”但随即他意识到自己的鲁莽和不成熟赶紧拿手捂住了嘴巴。

“不吃饭的话会没有力气的，尤其是对于像你这样的小孩子来说，没有足够的营养可是会长不高的哦。”

“来吧，随便坐。”老妇人微微笑着，拿起碗盛锅里的食物将其放在桌子上。

“虽然只是一些平常的蔬菜，但是请慢用吧。”

就像是得到许可一样，小男孩拿起了勺子将碗里的蔬菜送进了他的嘴里。

“味道好丰富！”他连蔬菜都来不及咽下，说话支支吾吾。

“小胜，吃饭时不要说话。”女孩在一旁教育着他。

“说起来，你们是在旅行吧？”老妇人睁着浑浊的眼睛，询问着他们，又默默看了一眼那个自始至终都没有拿起勺子的年轻人——他只是默默地看着他的两个旅伴。

“嗯……是的。”女孩点了点头。

“我真的很羡慕年轻人，他们还有精力去做他们想做的事情。”

“那么您以前是做什么的呢？”小男孩将嘴里的食物全部咽了下肚子后询问她。

一听到这个问题，老妇人的脸上露出了一丝微笑，她想到了以前的快乐的时光。

“我以前是一个剧团成员哦，你读过童话吗？”老妇人看着他的脸，推测这个小男孩可能只有十岁。这么年幼的孩子可能对遭到破坏前的世界没有半点印象，那些孩子们该有的快乐的童年他们可能也都不曾拥有。也许他们甚至连童话都没读过。

“我读过一些。”小男孩的回答让她稍稍感到欣慰。

“几十年前我曾经所在的那个剧团特别钟爱童话和名著，对于我来说最好的报酬就是卖力演出之后在舞台上看到那些看客们满意的笑脸。”她回忆起当时那些观众们的表情，无一例外都是满足。

“就像你刚刚吃完饭后露出的表情一样，”她又加了一句，随后问出了另一个问题，“……你平常吃什么呢孩子？”

“罐头。”小男孩如实回答。

“啊，罐头的确是很常见的食物，它们不容易坏。”

“美津子姐姐总是会带回很多罐头。”他说着转过头看着一直都在低头吃饭的女孩。

“你们三个是兄弟姐妹吗？”

“我和小胜是，但是他不是。”那个一直都在吃饭，被称呼为“美津子”的女孩终于开口。

“哦……”

“我是在旅行的路上遇到他的，他和我的目标一致，所以……”美津子说道这里的时候停下了口，似乎是在组织语言。

【不愿意告诉我实情吗？】作为一个活了很久的人，她轻易看出了这个看上去很年轻的女孩在撒谎。

“已经很晚了，我去给你们铺床。”她起身，向深处的房间走去。

* * *

美津子和小胜已经躺在了床上，似乎已经睡着。但是次郎不需要睡眠，他离开了床慢慢打开了房门向客厅走去。

蜡烛依旧处于被点燃状态，女主人正在灯光下翻阅着什么。

【是相册。】就像是他曾经在实验室里看见的那本一样。

“睡不着吗？”她头也没回的问道。

“嗯……”

“每当我翻阅起这些东西的时候总是停不下来，就像是我在回忆以前的人生一样，一幕一幕如同话剧的片段。”

次郎慢慢的向前走了一步，伸出手指指向了其中一张看上去已经存在很长时间的照片。

“她是谁？”

“是我年轻的时候哦，”她用温柔的口吻回答道，“大概是60年前，那个时候我刚刚成为剧团的一员。”

她翻开了相册的下一页，又指了指另一张照片。

那是一个年轻的男人的照片。

“他是我的先生，那是我们第一次见面，后来我们结婚了。”

“你们只见过一次面就结婚了？”

“当然不是，我们在那之后约会了好几次，终于确定我们彼此爱着对方。一年后我和他接吻，后来结婚，生下了一个女儿。但是……”

她停顿了一下，然后继续。

“现在想想，也许当时我对他的确是一见钟情也说不定。”

“那么，他们现在在哪里呢？”

她的笑容消失了。

“是啊，他们……”

她又停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，接着慢慢呼出。

“他们在十年前的时候死掉了。”

次郎知道死亡意味着什么，美津子之前告诉过他的。

“那一天一切都变了，毫无征兆。直到今天我依旧在想我现在是不是身处在一个梦里，梦见我的丈夫和女儿都已经死去，只剩下我一个人。但是我的理智时不时在提醒我，我经历的一切都是真实的。梦不能被当做逃避现实的东西。”

“……这里，是您的家吗？您是不是很久以前就生活在这里了？我没有在这里找到其他的人，您似乎独自一人生活在这里。”

“嗯，是的，我和我的家人很久以前就住在这里。虽然他们早已死去，其他幸存者也早早离开寻找新的家园，据说有的人还去了基督城，但是我选择留下来——我已经老了，腿脚早就没有以前那样灵活，而且最重要的是这里充满着关于他们的回忆。”

她将目光转向他，看着他的脸。

“孩子，你似乎在跟你的两个旅伴保持距离。”

“我……我只是不想伤害他们。”

“你是因为什么目的才跟他们一起旅行呢？”

他沉默。

“哈，看来你和那个姑娘一样都对此保密，听我说吧孩子，你刚刚说你不想伤害他们是吗？我不知道你是因为什么原因会觉得你会伤害他们，但是记住，当你信念坚定的时候，无人可以动摇你的决心。”

“无人知道明天会发生什么，所以请尽量不要留下遗憾。”

次郎低下头，细细的品味着她的话语。

“我曾经演过无数的戏剧，那些故事或完美落幕或充满遗憾，它们有的是喜剧，有的是悲剧。那个时候我不断的在舞台上重复着别人的‘人生’。”

女主人慢慢站起身，看着墙上的表，裂开的玻璃和一动不动的指针在告诉别人它已经报废很久了。

“我也快要谢幕了，我的人生前五分之四非常普通，最后的五分之一却突然急转直下，变成了一个充斥着遗憾和悲剧的故事，而起因是一场来历不明的灾难，就像是一个荒诞的戏剧一般。”她的双眼里隐隐约约出现了泪光。

次郎为这位女士感到难过。他回想起了博士，如果博士死了的话……

“……我想出去走走。”次郎让自己不再想那些可怕的事情，轻声说道。

“这么晚了还想出去吗？……好吧，也许出去散散心困意就会降临，我曾经也做过同样的事情。”她的声音变得很轻。

* * *

外面的天空上挂满了星星，他行走在被黑幕笼罩的路上，最后找到了一块巨石，他坐在那里一边弹起吉他，一边思考着那个老妇人对他说的话，就这样过了很久很久。

“……可是我差点杀死美津子小姐……这样的我有资格接近她吗？”

“美津子小姐和小胜是人类，我却不是……”

伸出双手，他回想起那天所看见的。

“我的手跟美津子和小胜的不一样……”

表情再一次变得阴沉，他的手指开始比刚才更加快速地拨动琴弦。

“次郎……”

他的手指猛地停了下来，这一举动让吉他发出了刺耳的噪音。

“美津子小姐……我还以为你睡着了。”

“我总是等待着周围安静下来之后才能入睡，这个习惯已经伴随我很久了。”

“我在朦胧中听到了你和那位女士的话，所以出来找你。”

次郎站起身来。

“等等，别走，求你了，”美津子快速的跑向他，“我很抱歉次郎，当时我很害怕，我说的话伤害了你。”

【虽然我不喜欢你，但是当我冷静下来之后发现这件事可能真的不是你的错。】

“你说过你那个时候听到了笛声是吗？能否再回忆一下当时的细节？如果我们可以预防……”

笛声再一次出现在他的脑海里，让他感受到痛苦。哀嚎着捂着头，他感觉到一种莫名的东西在对他说着什么。

【“听从命令——”】

【“快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”】

他仿佛被无数的锁链缠绕，然后浸入黑暗当中，残存的理智被不断的侵蚀着，他颤抖着伸出了手准备向美津子发动攻击。

【快住手！】他还没陷入疯狂的那一部分无声的呐喊着。

双手触碰到了什么柔软的东西，是肉体，理智看着那具不受控制的身体准备向美津子展开更加残酷的袭击。

【我不要这样！停下来！】

“次……郎……”

他听到了那个女孩极力的呼唤着一个名字，似乎是一个男性的名字。

“快……住……手……次……郎……”

【她在叫“次郎”是吗？“次郎”是谁？】

他快速的搜索着记忆，然后——

笛声消失，他赶紧松开了双手，看着美津子跪在地上痛苦的捂着脖子大喘气。

然后她开始剧烈的咳嗽。

那一瞬间他感觉到厌恶的情绪从胸口涌出，他并不是在厌恶美津子，他是在厌恶他自己。痛苦跟着厌恶一起出现，让他哀嚎出声转身跑开。

【我没有资格接近美津子小姐——我又伤害了她一次！】

他闭着双眼不顾一切的向前奔跑着，似乎要将一切东西都给撞开。就这样不知道跑出了多少米，这个人造人终于停了下来，不是因为他得到了充分的宣泄，而是——

有一个人站在他的面前，一双红眼正盯着他，仿佛看穿他的一切。

“你……”次郎眨了眨眼睛，感觉到这个人有点不大一样，“你也是机器吗？”

“看样子你已经发觉我是什么了，感谢你让我不用再浪费时间来解释。”对方用这句话告诉次郎他猜对了。

“如你所见，我和你是同类，所以我们快点分出高下吧。”

“你要和我决斗吗？”

“我有我的命令。”刺客只是冷冰冰的回答他的问题。

“我跟你没有决斗的理由！”次郎摇了摇头想要拒绝他，但是很明显这并没有任何作用。

“我不需要理由，我只需要听从命令。”

“但是我不想！我和你是兄弟！我不想伤害你！”

一听到“兄弟”这个词，刺客冷冰冰的脸上终于露出了厌恶的表情。

“兄弟？呵，你都摧毁多少个兄弟了！？”

次郎回想起之前，那些被他亲手摧毁的机械。

第一个，当时他完全没有犹豫，异常的冷静。

第二个，当时他发现自己跟所有人都不一样，所以带着悲伤。

第三个，对方告诉了他关于“兄弟”的真相，而且准备下死手。他最后不得不摧毁他的兄弟，再一次。

次郎感到一种沉重的无力感袭来，随后那痛苦的感觉再一次将他笼罩——笛声经过短暂的停歇之后开始响起。

“基鲁大人已经开始催我了……怎么了？你为何看上去那么痛苦？”

次郎双手捂头在那里痛苦呻吟着，他慢慢地向他走去……

“给我住手！”

一个人类女性跑了过来，用她看上去有些柔弱的身躯挡在了他的猎物身前。

“你也是DARK派来的机器对吧？我不会让你靠近他的！”

“美……美津子小姐……”次郎艰难的抬起了头，发现那个女孩背对着他站在了他的面前。

“哦，真勇敢啊，”刺客的脸上浮现出一丝笑意，“kikaider,我认为她比你有趣。但是……”

那个“人”的伪装消失了，如同破旧的墙壁一样，外面的东西全部脱落，露出了里面的“核心”。

那绝对不是人类该有的外表——更何况，他本来就不是人类。

“现在你有两个选择，要么让开，要么先死。”

美津子看到那片橙色不禁慢慢往后退，将手放在了枪套上……次郎微微抬起头，看见那个说过要摧毁他的机械开始向美津子走去。

【我不能让她受到伤害！】

“这边！”他急忙跳了起来向远处某栋废弃的建筑跑去，成功将刺客从美津子身边引开。

“SWITCH——ON!”

他再一次变身，让自己变得比平常要强大，KIKAIDER顺着某个窗户跳进了那老旧的建筑里，保持警惕。很快的玻璃破碎的声音响起，他转过头看见他的兄弟撞碎了一扇窗户跳到了他的面前。

“你是一个怪胎，一个怪物，不是人类，也不是一个完全的机器。”

这句话让KIKAIDER的目光移到了建筑中的一面镜子上。

镜子里呈现的那个东西的外表不是人类会拥有的，那是个台机器，但是即使是机器也显得如此怪物——左右不对称的身体，一半红一半蓝，像是用两个完全不一样的机械拼凑出来的一样。

“怪物……”他重复着他的兄弟对他说的话，悲伤涌上了心头。

他知道“怪物”这个词的含义。

“我会摧毁你的，这是我得到的命令。”敌人说着，从嘴里吐出了液体，直觉告诉KIKAIDER自己不能跟它发生接触，急忙躲开，绿色的液体滴落在地上冒出白烟。

【是硫酸。】他感到有些紧张，被硫酸碰到是会“受伤”的。他决定将所有的注意力都集中在他的兄弟身上。

然而事实是情况比他想象的还要棘手，似乎有外人无意中被卷进这场战斗之中。

“……这些是什么鬼？”

KIKAIDER听到了一个充斥着疑惑的声音。

* * *

真琴猛地睁开了双眼。大概是在几个小时之前，这个人类缩在了这栋看上去还算完好的建筑中的一个角落里。

【让我在这里借宿一晚吧。】这个正在“休假”的邮差在心里默默的说着。独行侠原本在另一栋民居中发现了灯光，但是并没有去借宿。

【我的身上有着大量血迹，屋子的主人一定会被我吓坏的。】

邮差想不到任何可靠的谎言能够让别人不对自己衣服上的血迹产生怀疑和恐惧。更何况，谎言本身就与“可靠”无缘，谎言终会被揭穿。

【像我这样的人没有资格在温暖的地方过夜——那栋房子里一定是温暖的。】

所以，这个年轻的邮差选择在不大可能会有活人的地方睡上一觉，但是一阵骚动将其从睡梦中拉回现实。声音似乎是从楼下传来的。人类拿起了那把还沾着人血的武士刀，蹑手蹑脚地向楼梯走去。

【是小偷还是强盗？这里是他们用来藏赃物的据点吗？】人类认为这种地方的确适合那些“罪犯”用来躲藏他们自身。

【如果是的话，我就杀了他们，然后把他们的赃物拿走。反正他们是抢夺别人东西的混蛋，杀了也无所谓。】

脑子这样想着，身体则举起了手中的武士刀，随时准备向敌人发动攻击……本应该会这么做的，但是呈现在这人面前的事物让 大脑受到了惊吓 ，身体也随之颤抖。有一秒钟真琴以为是身体没有完全清醒的原因才看到那些古怪的东西。

但是很快脑子和身体都完全清醒了，眼前的东西除了变得更清晰以外没有任何变化。

“……这些是什么鬼？”人类疑惑，又有些害怕——有两个长相古怪的东西似乎是准备打架，其中一个像是个诡异的人体模型，一半红一半蓝；另一个浑身都是橙色，似乎是一只巨型的……蚂蚁？

这可能是邮差见过的最怪异的场面。

然后，那个人体模型突然捂住了它的脑袋，似乎在痛苦着什么。

“基鲁大人又催我了，但是这回是要我做其他的事情。”紧接着，那只蚂蚁转过了身将红色的眼睛对准了另一个猎物，“有外人看见了。”

真琴意识到那只巨型蚂蚁是要开始消灭外人了，开始慢慢往后退，手里的武士刀依旧对准着那两个奇怪的东西。邮差紧绷着神经，不敢大口呼吸，准备随时和这怪物拼命。随着蚂蚁离猎物越来越近，真琴终于更清楚的看清这个东西的外貌，就像是……

【一台机器。】看着蚂蚁身上的金属质感，真琴咽了口口水，开始在心里思考手中的武器能不能把它斩成两半……

“等一下！”另一个突然开口，让蚂蚁停下了脚步。接着，真琴看到了那个人体模型摆出了战斗姿势。

“如果我们非打不可的话，就趁现在吧。”半红半蓝的机器的声音里有一种无可奈何，接着把头转向了人类，“快跑！”

真琴马上反应过来，这个古怪的东西是在救别人，为了不辜负对方的好心，年轻的邮差急忙向楼上跑去——贸然闯入那两个机器打架的场地可能会送命。

【我还有重要的事情没有完成，在那之前我绝对不能死。】

真琴跑回了之前睡觉的楼层，寻找着可以用来逃生的东西，但是几分钟之后这个娇小的人类除了窗外的一根破烂的管道外一无所获。

邮差深吸了一口气，身体从窗口翻越到建筑外面，双手死死的抓住管道慢慢的往下移动……

“次郎！”一个女孩的声音让真琴暂时将视线转移到地面。

“美津子！？”

迅速的安全落地，邮差与她碰面。

“美津子小姐，你为什么会在这里？”真琴对这个熟人出现在这里的事实感到惊讶。

“你……你为什么……”

“我在休假，几个小时前我找到了一个地方睡觉，然后我看见了一些……古怪的东西。”真琴知道她要问什么，于是先开了口回答她的问题。

真琴知道这个回答很牵强。不过幸运的是，美津子似乎没有注意到真琴身上的血迹，而是将注意力转移到那栋建筑上。

她似乎是准备跑到大楼里去。

“等一下！”真琴伸出手抓住了她，“那里面有两个……”

邮差说到这里时闭了嘴，不知道要不要继续说下去。美津子回过头看了看她的熟人，似乎是想说些来搪塞什么东西。

“我……我必须进去，真琴……君。”

“可是那里很危险，有两个异常的东西在打架，我觉得我们打不过它们……”

“但是……”美津子低着头，似乎是隐瞒着什么秘密，不知道该不该告诉别人。

真琴意识到美津子肯定知道那两个怪异的东西是什么。

【她似乎也有重要的事情要完成啊。】邮差看着美津子的表情，心里想着。

* * *

【他可以喷出硫酸……我必须小心。】KIKAIDER观察者对方的一举一动，思考着自己的对策。他不得不跟他决斗，纵使他们是兄弟。

这很无奈，又很残酷。此时此刻他希望那个人类已经成功逃跑了。

“我有我的命令。”对方说着用手臂的刀刃向KIKAIDER展开攻击。他躲避着他的进攻，明白自己无论如何也没法让他的兄弟停下来。

“我们必须要这么做吗？”他快速的出拳想要限制对方行动，刺客一跃而起将他扑倒在地，随即KIKAIDER看见无数的硫酸从兄弟的身体之中喷涌而出，就像是爆裂的水管正在不断喷射出水流一样。

只是如果真的是水的话，是不会伤害到他的，酸滴在他的身上让他发出惨叫，就像是他真的能够感觉到疼痛一样。

“我要跟你同归于尽。”他红色的眼睛直视着他。

“为什么……要这么……做？”

“基鲁大人想要百分之百能够杀死你的方法。”

“我有我的命令。”他的声音依旧冷酷。

KIKAIDER挣扎着想让自己的双手交叉在胸前，但是连这一点都无法做到。

【我要在这里被摧毁了吗？】他心里感觉到恐惧，开始将力气集中在双臂之间，更多的硫酸滴在他的身体上，进一步侵蚀着他。

突然间地面崩塌的声音响起，那是水泥地无法承受重量引发的反应，两台机器从楼上坠落在楼下的地上，又引发出了另一声巨响。

KIKAIDER感觉到对方似乎丧失了力量，开始尝试挣脱。幸运，他这一回轻轻松松的脱离了对方禁锢。

他抬起头，看着瘫坐在角落里的刺客——他身上橙色的外壳已经脱落了大部分，露出里面银色的金属和电线，就连脸也被酸腐蚀了一半，让人感觉毛骨悚然。

“你为什么可以毫不犹豫的自毁，只是为了摧毁我？！”KIKAIDER悲伤的问着他。

“……”刺客这回沉默了一会儿，几秒钟之后他开口。

“……那已经是过去式了。我现在的样子也跟你一样丑陋了。”

“现在这个样子即使我想跟你做兄弟也不行了——我即将报废。”

“你们为什么……都一定要遵从命令呢？”

“遵从命令对于机器来说是正确的选择，我们没有选择的权利。”

KIKAIDER盯着那张严重损毁的脸，不知道怎么接话。

“你是机器，却可以拒绝命令，异类必须被除掉。”

电流与火花出现，他的时间不多了。

“在你变得……遵从命令……之前，我们……会想方设法的……摧毁……你……”

金属中的红光彻底消失了，机器变成了一堆废铁，再也不动了。

【“之前还在跟你说话的人，突然变成了一具不会有任何反应的东西。”】KIKAIDER回想起之前美津子跟他说过的话，心想也许机器某种程度上也是一样的。

“次郎！”

一个声音从他身后传来，他开始惊慌。

* * *

美津子听到巨响的时候再也绷不住了，她开始没命的往那栋建筑物跑去。

“等一下！”真琴在她身后叫喊着，美津子没有理会邮差的声音。

【真是奇怪，为什么我会这么在乎他，甚至现在还要愚蠢的往危楼跑去？是愧疚，还是……】

她自嘲般的笑了笑。

【我什么时候会去在意一台机器了？我什么时候会对一台机器心存愧疚了？】

但是她还是无法控制自己的往次郎所在的地方跑去，不顾一切的。

“次郎！”她踏上了楼梯往楼上跑去，接着她在第三层停下了脚步。断裂的水泥碎块布满了地面，橙色的机器已经变得破破烂烂报废了，那个半红半蓝的人造人站在地上，抬起头看着她，有些慌张。

“美津子小姐……”他伸出手捂住了自己的脑袋，“拜托……”

这个年轻的人造人的声音在颤抖着。

“……不要看着我……”

美津子惊讶一台机器居然可以有这样的反应。

【……就像是人类一样……】她慢慢的向他走去，心想着安抚会不会对一台机器有效。

【我需要他的力量，所以我要安抚他……】她决定为自己的所作所为找一个理由，并且无视心里的那份难过。

就在她的双手碰到他的手臂的一瞬间，KIKAIDER慢慢变回了次郎，那是人类的样子。

“我要是个人类就好了……这样我就没有必要摧毁我的兄弟……”

美津子听到了他的之后愣了几秒钟，然后漆黑的双眸黯淡了下来。

“即使是人类也不意味着一定会跟他们的兄弟姐妹友好相处……”她喃喃自语，表情严肃，她并没有看着次郎，而是回想起了一些她希望能够永远埋葬起来的回忆。

“有的时候人类之间会互相伤害，无论他们是什么关系。”美津子阴沉的说着。

“美津子！”真琴此时跑了进来，随后有些惊讶的看着他们，“他是……”

美津子看着次郎，又转头看了看真琴。

【我不能告诉他次郎是非人类。】

“嗯，真琴君，这是次郎，他是我父亲的……另一个孩子。”

“另一个孩子？”美津子看见真琴的目光从她身上转移到次郎身上，“我之前可没有听你说过你的大哥还活着的……”

“他是我的另一个哥哥。”美津子尴尬的笑着，又撒了一个谎。

她看见真琴的脸上露出了一副意味深长的表情，松了一口气。

【不管他认为次郎是“他”领养的也好，还是“他”的私生子也罢，这些错误的答案总比他认为次郎是机器要好！】

她希望知道的人越少越好。

“这里不安全，我们还是赶紧走吧。”真琴催促着。

三人快速的离开了这栋大楼，仿佛下一秒这座破旧的建筑就会突然坍塌，然后将他们掩埋起来，危险潜伏在这个世界的各个地方，必须万分小心。美津子抓着他的手，半强制性的将他往外面拽去。几分钟后，夜空再一次出现在他们的头顶，美津子深吸了一口气，她感到轻松了一些。

“所以，你要不要跟我们一起回房子里？那里很温暖，还有床铺。”接着，她转过头，看向了真琴。

“不用了，”真琴摇了摇头拒绝了，“我不习惯人多的地方。”

“可是……”这个回答让美津子惊讶了一下。

“我接下来要继续我的自驾游，”邮差笑着，“你知道，当你独自一人的时候，强盗和小偷可能都会找你的麻烦。强盗们会突然从路边窜出来袭击你，试图抢走你的东西。”

真琴拿起水壶喝了一口酒，然后继续。

“我被某个难缠的强盗团体盯上了，美津子。也许他们现在就在追赶我的路上，我不能拖累你们，如果别人因为我的原因遭受了本应没必要的伤害我会很愧疚的，更何况……”

“你应该知道为什么这个时代依旧会有邮差，他们不仅有能力保护货物不被别人抢走，还可以保护他们自己——邮差再也不是那些只需要穿着制服骑着自行车背着包就可以轻松胜任的职业了。”

“那，你小心一点好吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我们先回去了，下次见，真琴君。”

望着美津子和次郎渐渐远去的身影，真琴的笑容从脸上消失了，年轻的邮差慢慢的转过身，面色凝重。

“如果我的敌人真的只是一个难缠的强盗团体就轻松了……”

慢慢的走向了机车前，真琴抚摸着金属上的划痕。

“强盗比‘他们’要可爱多了。”

邮差决定将注意力转移，但是很不幸，随即涌入脑海里的是之前在废弃大楼里见到的那一幕。

当时那只“蚂蚁”已经破破烂烂了，而那个人体模型则不见踪影，最诡异的是，那里出现了一个男孩，美津子还跟他认识。

在那之前，真琴根本就没有在建筑中看到其他人……次郎趁别人熟睡进入建筑物之中也有可能，但是……

真琴又想起当时美津子的表情似乎有点不自然……

而且在那之前，美津子无论如何都想闯进建筑里，她好像早就知道建筑里正在发生什么。

哦，最重要的一点，美津子之前在建筑外的时候，就说了一句“次郎”。

“看样子美津子也没有对我说实话。”真琴仰着头看着天空，掏出了一支烟准备点火。

* * *

小胜打了个哈欠从睡梦中醒来，天空已经出现了太阳。

“你终于醒了，”美津子从客厅来到了卧室，“快一点，我们吃完饭之后要继续赶路了。”

“好。”小男孩说着坐了起来，拿起了椅子上的衣服。

“你昨天睡得好吗？”她问了一句。

“嗯，这一回噩梦没有骚扰我，我也没有半夜惊醒什么的。”

“是嘛，那就好。”

“发生什么了？”小胜感觉有什么东西不对，皱起眉头看着她。

“我只是担心你如果总是被噩梦困扰，总有一天会崩溃的……我先去拿盘子了，待会见。”

半小时后，小胜吃完了食物摸了摸肚皮，将视线转向了他的姐姐。

“我们什么时候到下一个目的地？”

“如果我们照现在的速度，可能要几个小时。”美津子看着电脑上的坐标回答道。

“次郎哥哥在哪里？”

“他说要去检查一下车。”

有谁走进了屋子里，小胜和姐姐抬起头看见次郎推开了门。

“……已经全部都准备好了。”他看着他们轻声说着，表情里似乎藏了什么。

“……辛苦了。”美津子一副开心的样子想说些什么，但是最后笑容消失只从嘴里蹦出这样一句话。

“说起来，我有点东西想让你们收下。”一直一言不发的老妇人站起身，准备往另一个房间走去。

“我们不需要什么……”美津子想要拒绝她，但是被对方的一个手势打断。

“世界永远都是年轻人的，与其让那些东西在我手里慢慢腐烂，还不如交给更有用的人。”她说着，推开门走进了那个房间，几分钟之后她用小推车推着一个箱子走了出来。

“这里面有一些食物，以及一些布和针线。更重要的是……”

她伸手从那些物资中拿出了一个看上去似乎是用很多块布缝合的斗篷交给了次郎。

“你需要用这个来伪装一下，衣服太过整洁容易被强盗和小偷盯上。”

“而且，你的袖子需要拿线缝合一下。”

美津子看着这一幕，意识到她之前就已经看到次郎的衣服出现了破损。但是她之前根本没有在意。

“我会帮他缝好衣服的。”她站起身来。

“那真是太好了，帮助旅伴也可以增加感情。”老妇人用一种意味深长的语气说着。

小胜转头看着他的姐姐，发现她捂着自己的脸，表情不知所措。

“是—是啊，”她深吸了一口气坐了下来，随后想起了什么，伸出手掏出了那些硬币，“我们马上就要走了，非常感想您让我们进来，这些请收下……”

女主人只是笑了笑将伸向她的手的手指扳回那只手的手心。

“我不需要这些东西孩子，我已经很久都没有人交流了，你们让这里热闹了一下就是给我的报酬了。”

“可是……”美津子还想说什么，被老妇人打住了。

“我就要谢幕了，孩子。身外之物永远都只是暂时的，但是我们却离不开他们，可是对于一个马上就要走向死亡的人类来说，这些东西却不再是最重要的了。我希望能够把它们留给那些还要在这个世界上多停留一会儿的人们。”

美津子看着房主的眼睛，那双眼睛里充斥着平静。

女孩明白了，她不再想着把硬币给她。

“……我知道了……”她说着坐了下来，拿起了勺子……

* * *

“真的非常感谢您。”站在门外，小胜向老妇人挥手告别。

“不用谢，路上小心哦。”房主微笑着，但是随即想到了什么，急忙提醒。

“对了，你们最好小心一点，据说最近有一个邪教组织在为非作歹。”她望着那三个人说道。

“邪教组织吗……”听到这个词，美津子皱着眉头陷入了回忆，“几个月之前我也从别人那里听说了一个邪教，据说要加入他们就要把自己的嘴角割开……那些邪教徒的脸看上去永远都面带微笑。”

“是呢……之前有一个路过这里的男人跟我说过他们，据说他们不仅要切开嘴角，还会抓教团外的人类活祭……他看上去似乎是从那里逃出来的。”

空气似乎凝结了，美津子觉得这个话题有点毛骨悚然，她看了看坐在她怀里的弟弟，又看了看坐在驾驶座上的次郎，小胜脸上有恐惧，次郎的脸上有震惊。

“……我们会的，请放心。”她轻声说道。

“那么，一路小心啊。”

“谢谢……再见了。”美津子用一种忧伤的语气向这个好心人告别。

发动机开始轰鸣，次郎启动机车，美津子和小胜不约而同的转过身看向那个老妇人，看着她的身影越来越模糊，最后彻底不见了。

就这样，三人再一次身处在公路之中，美津子知道所有人都只是过客罢了，而自己要和次郎和小胜相处很长一段时间。

相处时间越长，等到分别的时候就越艰难。

再一次从背包里取出了一盘磁带放进录音机之中，机器里很快开始播放民谣金属。

“真不幸，这个也不是电子乐。”美津子表示非常抱歉。

“但是这个也很好听。”小胜说着闭上了双眼看上去准备细细品味。

女孩再一次看着次郎，他已经摘下了脸上的绑带穿上了那件斗篷，双眼直视着前方，似乎周围的所有东西都无法分散他的注意力。她也将视线移回了公路上，想起了昨天晚上的事情。

当她发现次郎不见之后，她去问了老女士，从她口中知道了答案后她急急忙忙的准备跑出去。

——“你跟他关系很差吗孩子？”这个问题让她转过了身。

——“不是……”

——“是吗？我感觉你们之间有一堵墙。”

——“……”

——“我不知道你和他是什么关系，但你们是旅伴，一定要搞好关系才能不让团队瓦解。”

美津子又想起昨天他捂着头的样子，像是一个受伤又敏感的孩子一样。

【“不要看着我……”】

【他在为自己的外貌感到羞耻吗？作为一台机器，他会有羞耻心吗？】

抱着这样的疑问，她张开了嘴。

“次郎……”

“……怎么了？美津子小姐？”

“……等到了目的地，我帮你缝补衣服吧，袖子那个地方的确需要缝补。”但是她最后说出嘴的是另一句话。

* * *

他从机车上走了下来，开始继续寻找着轮胎留下的痕迹。

“只要顺着这些痕迹就能找到KIKAIDER——我的兄弟。”他蹲在地上，看着泥土上留下的痕迹轻声说着。抬起了头，他发现那些痕迹继续向前延伸，似乎没有尽头。

【“我们已经走了这么远的路了吗？”】

“显而易见你个白痴。”他没好气的回答着，又站起身看向了一栋破旧的建筑，不知道为什么，有什么东西似乎在引诱他走进去。

他决定去看看那里，于是他踏上了楼梯，搜索着里面的东西，然后他很快就发现三楼狼狈不堪。

那里有一具机器人的残骸。

“这似乎是KIKAIDER的杰作，”他轻轻的踢了踢那堆废铁，脸上浮现出邪恶又兴奋的微笑，“他开始成长了。”

“总有一天他会和我决斗，那将是一场激烈的对决。”仿佛已经确定未来真的会像自己预想的一样，他的笑容越来越明显。

【“我会拆了它，从手到头，从躯干到腿，一个不剩，全部拆成废铁。”】那个声音阴沉的说着。

“不是你，是我。”他纠正着那个声音所说的。

【“真可怜，不妨看看镜子，看看镜子里浮现的是谁。”】

他意识到“他”又要喋喋不休了。

“如果我照镜子了，你就给我安静。”他警告着，将目光转向那面破碎的镜子。

镜子里所呈现的并不是他熟悉的外貌，而是一个完全不一样的人。镜子里的那个男人有着黑色的头发，戴着眼镜，身着白大褂，而且……

他的身上有13个血窟窿。

“这就是你死的时候的模样吗？真是狼狈。”他完全没有惊讶，只是望着镜子里的陌生的男人冷笑。

【“我们被束缚在了一起，三郎。”】

三郎沉默，他知道他的意思，这个生物脑子就是组成他自己的重要的一部分。

【“我们唯一可以达成共识的就是摧毁那个异形。”】

三郎表示同意——除此之外他不喜欢他。

“我们得继续顺着轮胎痕迹往前走了，”他决定转移话题并且离开这里，“让我看看他接下来会成长成什么样。”

【“下次见面直接把他摧毁了，别拖延了。”】

三郎发出了恼怒的声音停下脚步，转身再一次瞪着那面镜子。

“这具身体是我在操控，要做什么都听我的！你别想命令我！”他盯着镜子里的那个不是他自己的幻影挥出拳头，0.1秒之后，本来就有裂痕的镜子随着刺耳的响声化为了无数的碎片摔落在地，就像是那些壮观的流星雨一样。三郎随即弯下了腰捡起了一块比较大的碎片放在面前，那个浑身是血的男人消失了，取代而之的是三郎熟悉的面容。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得刚刚是自己的视觉系统出了故障才会看见那样让他不快的事物。

那个男人让他本能的厌恶。

“我不会听从任何人的命令，除非我乐意。”三郎看着镜子里的自己，看着镜子里的那个人也学着他一样张嘴说出同样的话。

“这就是我。”他喃喃自语，随后将碎片扔到了地上，转身离开大楼。


	8. 厄运小姐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们现在将视线转向‘高塔’，总而言之，‘高塔’是一个……危险人物。”
> 
> “你的意思是？”
> 
> “那个时候有很多的都市传说，‘高塔’也在不知不觉之中变成了其中之一，‘红兜帽杀人狂’就是这个人的别称。”
> 
> “TA以杀人为职业吗？”
> 
> “是的，但是这是有原因的，我会慢慢跟你讲，但要讲完可能要过很久……”

当太阳刚刚升起的时候，真琴再一次睁开了双眼然后快速的踏上了旅途。

但是随即，肚子里传来抗议的巨响。

“我已经有24个小时没有进食了……”真琴嘀咕着，查看了手机里的导航和坐标，距离下一个城镇还有一段距离。

【我希望那里会有教堂……】在这个世界上，教堂就相当于是无私奉献的救济所，所有人都能得到一份食物。

机车在公路上飞速的行驶着，空空荡荡，没有其他人。回想起之前跟美津子撒的谎，真琴的眉头紧蹙。

“如果真的有强盗团追我，现在肯定会有各种奇形怪状的机车围绕着我驾驶的这辆小破摩托吧……”

年轻的邮差苦笑着摇了摇头。

“我要寻找的敌人从来不是什么强盗……我真正的敌人比他们要恐怖的多。”

“也要可恶的多。”

教堂的房顶已经映入眼帘，真琴决定以一副笑脸去推开大门。

“如果运气好，我可以多拿到一点面包罐头。”邮差将武士刀挂在腰间，快速的向教堂走去。

* * *

** Chapter 07 厄运小姐 **

* * *

美津子和她的两个旅伴正在前往下一个目的地的路上，民谣金属正以金属作为载体发出悦耳的音调，小胜在她的怀里闭着双眼，似乎已经睡着了。

女孩将视线转向了次郎。他一脸平静，如果别人不知道他的真实身份，只会把他当成一个有些不谙世事的年轻男孩。不过很遗憾，美津子认为自己已经无法把他当成一个男孩了。

【他是机器，不是人类，他所有的事情都是按照程序来做的。】她再一次在心里对自己说着，但是这回她感觉到有另一种声音在否定她的话。

【“那么，你怎么解释他昨天的反应呢？”】

她又想起了当时的情况，开始深入思考——次郎以机器人的形态暴露在她的面前，双手捂头，在那里痛苦着什么。

【“……不要看着我……”】

【他好像的确不想让我看见他那副模样……】她再一次确定，得出了这个结论并吓了一跳。美津子开始寻找一个词来形容那半红半蓝的身体。

【怪异。】她很快就得到了答案。

是的，“怪异”，没有哪个词能够比这个更准确了。

她打开了手机，看见悦子给她发来的短信。他们两人要和他们的客人汇合了。不过，一想到会有无关的人即将卷入这件危险的事情，女孩就感到心变得沉重起来。

美津子不想随便地就跟任何人产生羁绊，相遇就意味着离别。她认为自己承受不起。

不过，如果这10年来没有小胜陪伴着她，她可能早就崩溃了。

而且最重要的是小胜是她的兄弟，她感谢他的陪伴。

【我只要有小胜就可以了。】

【只有生物才可以建立羁绊，次郎不是，他甚至不是活着的。】美津子想着，将视线转向了那个有着人类外形的人造人身上。

“我的脸上有什么东西吗？”次郎此时轻声问道，没有回头看她。

“没有……”她的思维回到了现实，摇了摇头，不知道该说其他的什么。

于是次郎不再说话，选择将注意力集中在驾驶上。

美津子感到心里有什么声音响起，那个声音跟她分毫不差，却用词激烈。

就像是她心里住了个“幽灵”正在责骂她……

【“傲慢！”】

仿佛其他人都可以听到那个“幽灵”的声音，美津子低下头，不想其他人看见她的表情。

“等到了目的地，我……”许久，美津子张开了嘴对次郎发出邀请。但是随即一个急刹车打断了她的对话。

美津子下意识的抱住了怀里的弟弟，小男孩此时也被惊醒，一脸茫然的看着前方，随即双眼睁大。

公路上站着一个机器人。

美津子将目光驶向了次郎，他的表情变得严峻，女孩开始思考着远离战场的方法，手中的磁带录音机也在此时发出了“播放完毕”的声响。

音乐时间已经结束，接下来是生存时间。

* * *

“不好意思，请问有食物吗？”满心期待的推开了教堂的大门，然而接下来发生的事情却让真琴意想不到——随着一声枪响，一个身着新娘婚纱的人倒在了地上一动不动。

有人比真琴更先找到了这里，而且不是什么和平人士。邮差看着教堂的地面，那里躺着七具或八具尸体，其中有几具趴在一口黑色的棺材上，里面躺着一位双眼紧闭的少女，很年轻，看上去只有17或18岁。

站在建筑物里的那三个男人在枪声响起之后转过身看向这个外来者，眼神就像是发现了猎物的猛兽们在盯着一块可以动的肉。

“你也是他们的同伴吗？”其中一个粗犷的男人向这个外来人举起了枪。

“不，不是！”真琴赶紧举起双手，“我不认识他们！”

“哦？”

“我只是一个路过的旅行者而已！”邮差赶紧解释，思考着怎么脱身。

“那就赶紧滚！”

真琴心里默默的为那些死去的人们祈祷，一边慢慢转身准备离开——

“等等！”

咽了口口水，慢慢转过身。

“请问，还有什么事情吗？”

“我改变主意了，在你走之前把你身上值钱的东西都留下，过来！”

【他们有枪，不能这么快拔刀。】真琴的心脏猛烈地跳动着，开始移动脚步慢慢向强盗走去，思考着怎么打败他们。

虽然携带着“它”，但是真琴不想将宝贵的药物浪费在无关的事情上。

“这些人都是被你们杀死的吗？”真琴镇定的问道。

“你有意见吗？！”

“没有没有……我只是好奇……”真琴装出无辜的样子。

“那就让我搜身！别婆婆妈妈的！”

“这个么……”真琴心里咯噔了一下，“那个，还是请让我自己拿出来……”

“你想糊弄谁呢！？”他嚷道，“你肯定想要藏一些值钱的东西对吧！？我不会让你得逞的！把衣服给我脱了！我要仔仔细细的搜查每一处——”

他的脸挨上了凶狠的一踢——那个红兜帽以椅子背为支撑点悬在空中，接着双脚快速落地身体向前冲去，手放在了腰间，将武士刀抽了出来毫不留情的砍向其中一个敌人。胳膊瞬间喷涌出大量鲜红，他惨叫着捂住伤口跪在地上。

“对不起，手滑了。”真琴向他“道歉”，接着转身向另一个男人挥刀。

“抱歉，我的手又滑了。”真琴继续“道歉”，但是动作却不曾停下半拍。

“你小子不要命了！”

那个没有受伤的男人举起了钢琴凳子准备向这个红兜帽的后脑勺砸去，但是随即一颗子弹埋入他的手臂之中，他定睛一看，那个本应该倒在血泊里的新娘此时就像是没事人一样坐在地上，枪口还在冒烟。

“看样子我的演技还不错嘛！居然可以骗过你们几个！”新娘将手伸进婚纱里，将一袋被打破的医用血浆袋扔在了地上，随后站起身也加入了战斗之中。

“你他妈……！”那个粗犷的男人臭骂着，却再一次被子弹击中，只是这颗子弹不是来自新娘的枪当中，而是——

棺材里的少女也不知何时跳出棺材向三个男人射击。

真琴也并没有因为别人的协助而停下脚步，举起刀毫不留情的向其中一个男人的头顶劈下——

那个人类变成了肉块，甚至连一具像样的尸体都没有留在这个世界，在生命的最后一刻他所留下的只是一团会引起严重生理不适的肉质物体。

“呜……呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”另外两个男人很明显被吓坏了，他们完全没有想到这个红兜帽居然这么恐怖。

“怪……怪物啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”他们捂着伤口跌跌撞撞，不要命的跑出教堂。真琴并没有去追，而是扬起头准备再点燃一根烟——

“……谢谢你救了我们。”新娘看着这个人类，鞠躬道谢，“我叫岚……”

真琴将视线转向了新娘，然后看向了“她”的胸口处……

“你的胸移位了，小子。”真琴指着“新娘”的假胸提醒道。

岚脸上露出惊讶的表情赶紧低头，发现他的假胸随着之前那颗迸发出去的子弹变得破破烂烂。

“啊……啊！抱歉，让你看到了……哈哈哈哈！”岚尴尬的笑着，一只手捂着胸，一只手放在后脑勺处，不知道接下来该怎么办。

“我之前没有见过你，你的确是旅行者对吧？”另一个少女此时看向了真琴，她有着一头栗色的头发，用粉色的发带扎了起来，“我的名字叫薰，也是前几天刚刚来到这座镇子的……”

“真琴，夏川真琴。”邮差看着他们两个人，说出了名字。接着，真琴的肚子开始了抗议。

岚注意到了这点，急忙向这位旅人发出邀请：“肚子饿了吗？跟我来吧，我请你吃饭。”

真琴本想拒绝，但是随即肚子又发出了抗议。

“薰，你也一起跟来吧。”岚用友善的面孔看着他们两个。10分钟后，他们离开了教堂向某栋大楼走去。岚告诉真琴，那里是“避难所”。

“避难所？”真琴挑起眉毛。

“嗯，具体的你待会就知道了……”岚脸上的笑容消失了，他低下头，伸出手摘下了他的假睫毛。真琴看了他一眼，又抬头看了看周围的那些建筑。

这里的很多建筑的主要部分都是木板，并且布满着弹孔，让真琴想起那些西部电影。

* * *

薰看着镇长的脸，难过的低下头。

“对不起，”这个坐在餐桌前的少女对那个中年男子说道，“只有我和岚活着回来了……”

“……这并不是你的错，你不是我们这个镇子的人却愿意帮助我们，我已经对此感激不尽……”

薰尴尬的笑了笑，想要说什么，但是张着的嘴最终没有吐出一句话，她咬着面包将视线转向了旁边的那个陌生人。

这个人穿着一件红色的大衣，不知为何这片红色在薰的眼中显得格外刺眼，仿佛这衣服是因为一些特殊原因才由其他颜色变成了红，就像是……就像是……

就像是被无数生灵的鲜血所浸染一样。

薰意识到自己又在胡思乱想，摇了摇头想把那些奇怪的想法赶走，她知道流出体外的血会随着时间的推移变成黑色，而且还会散发出一股难闻的味道。更何况大衣的牛角扣并没有一丝血红。

真琴此时也转过头看向薰，少女赶紧将视线移开继续咬着面包，但是几秒钟之后她又开始偷偷的瞟着这个红兜帽，思考着此人的性别。

【是男性吧？】薰看着真琴的侧身思考着，最后她决定把真琴当成男性。

“所以，真琴桑，你为什么要来到这个镇子呢？这里现在到处都是强盗。”最后，薰决定将“真琴的性别是什么”这个问题放回肚子里。

“我只是路过而已，”真琴喝了一口杯子里的波子汽水，声音淡漠，随后他抬头问镇长，“有酒吗？”

“抱歉……一个月前，那帮强盗就把所有的酒都给抢走了……”

“我知道了。”真琴点了点头，有低头喝了一口饮料。

镇长脸上苦闷的表情越来越明显，许久一阵叹息响起，中年男子决定告诉这个旅人起因。

“我们这个镇子在好几年前就已经建立了，一直以来没有发生过什么严重的灾难，但是就在一个月前，一帮强盗突然出现打破了这份安宁，”镇长说着喝了一口杯子里的白水，“他们抢走了很多东西，虽然我们奋力反抗但是节节败退，很多人都死去了，还有一个叫做由纪的女孩子被抓走了。”

薰将目光转向了坐在她对面的那个长发男子，他听到“由纪”这个名字的时候双手捂脸。

“她是岚的朋友，一年前来到这座镇子，待人友善，我们都很喜欢她，谁知道居然会横遭不幸……”

“我前两天来到了这座镇子，所以也在帮助他们……”薰在一旁小心翼翼的补充着，但是很快就闭了嘴在心里责备着自己。

【你在说什么呢？你只是为了找到辽才帮助他们而已！】

她因为害怕可能会出现的追杀而离开废墟，但离开那里还有一个目的。

回想起之前几个月，她都以废墟为据点寻找着辽的踪迹，但是一无所获。总是待在同一个地方是不会有结果的。于是她收拾好了东西踏上了旅途，决定往更远处走去。这么多天过去，没有任何一个机器人突然出现，这也让她悬起来的心稍微平静了一点。

就在两天前，她来到了这个镇子，并且又得到了一些关于“他”的线索，只是知道“他”去向的人似乎被强盗抓走了。

薰试图帮助这里的居民赶走那些强盗救出由纪，但是她连由纪具体在被藏在哪里都不知道，跟她寻找辽的过程如出一辙。

少女同情这些被强盗侵害的人们，但是她必须承认自己帮助他们的很大一个原因是因为由纪可能掌握着她想知道的重要信息。

“所以为什么由纪会被抓走——为什么只有她被抓走了？”真琴依旧冷淡的询问着。

“我们也不知道……”男人摇了摇头，毫无头绪，“我也不知道为什么强盗们只把她抓走而不抓其他人……”

“那些强盗一个月前就在这里了吗？强盗不应该抢完劫就离开吗？”真琴稍稍将重心往前移，五根手指不安分的敲打着桌面，“他们在找什么东西吗？”

“他们说让我们把那些宝石交出来……”

“宝石？”

“嗯，那是我们找到的一些珠宝，更确切地说，是所有人的捐款……用来解决可能会出现的灾难而造成的损失……”

“所以那些是你们的‘最终保险’，对吧？”

“是的……”镇长擦了擦额头上的冷汗还想说些什么，但是一阵轰鸣声打断了他，接着玻璃瞬间变成了碎片在空中飞舞，在阳光底下闪闪发光。

屋子里的人急忙双手抱头蹲在地上，或者寻找一个合适的掩体，薰睁着一只眼睛，看见真琴快速的贴向了两面窗户之间的那段墙上，似乎要与墙面融入一体。

他的表情依旧冷漠。

“他们又来了！”镇长在她的旁边哀嚎着，身体因为恐惧而颤抖，薰慢慢靠近他，双手抱着这个男人希望能给他一点安慰。

她搀扶着镇长蹲在地上，慢慢的走向墙壁。小心翼翼的伸出头，少女将视线投向窗外，地面上出现了无数的机车已经将他们所在的大楼团团包围，像是狼群围住了瑟瑟发抖的绵羊一样。

“浮夸的机车，一看就知道是那些强盗的杰作，”邮差站在她的旁边用余光瞟向窗外，看着那些装载着发动机和轮胎的金属。

薰紧皱眉头。

“这是首领今日份的演讲。”窗外，一个小喽啰拿着扩音器向大楼里的居民们传达信息。

接着又是一阵发动机的轰鸣声，薰看见周围的机车全部退到两边，一辆装满武器的摩托从别人让开的空隙中慢慢来到了最前面，上面坐着一个莫西干头。

“那应该就是首领了。”真琴望着窗外喃喃自语。

“哈喽啊各位。”那个莫西干拿过了扩音器，用一种让人感到恶心的声调嘲笑着他的猎物们，薰看向了其他人：镇长和岚看着窗外的强盗们瑟瑟发抖，真琴则将他的目光收回，继续淡定的吃着食物。

“对于人类来说，每一天都是一场试炼，”窗外的那个首领说道，“力量，智慧，胆识，敏捷，意志，还有最重要的一个……”

“幸运。”

“他以为自己是RPG游戏的主角吗？”真琴紧贴着墙壁翻了个白眼，又咬了一口食物。

“如果幸运不眷顾你，那么一切皆空。”首领说着转动了手中的左轮手枪，将枪口贴紧了自己的太阳穴开始扣动扳机。

“1，2，3，4，5……”薰发现真琴此时又将目光移向了窗外，这个红兜帽看着首领，默默计算着他扣动了几下扳机。

五下已过，子弹从枪管中迸射而出的声音并没有响起。

“哈！看来今天我也是幸运至极！”首领得意的尖叫起来，将手枪举向大楼扣动扳机，那颗子弹结结实实的打在了挂在窗户的碎玻璃上，再一次发出清脆又刺耳的声音。

“这个世界上有只有一样东西是公平的！那就是——死亡！而这样东西明天就会降临于此地！”

薰发现镇长微微抬起头，脸上的表情依旧充斥着恐惧。

“你们之前一直都拒绝和我们谈判，”首领依旧用一种尖锐的声音高喊着，随后话音一转，变得恐怖又阴暗，“那么，厄运将降临在你们身上。”

真琴急忙离开窗边，伴随冲击波更多的碎玻璃飞溅着，将大楼的所有玻璃全部震碎，像是破碎的水晶一样。

“好好品尝这最后的仁慈吧蠢货们！”他得意的说着，“明天黄昏降临之前，你们还有存活的机会哦——只要把宝石全部交出来。别浪费这最后的机会，听见了吗！？”

“今天，首领的演讲到此结束！”

随着一阵刺耳又粗鲁的笑声，强盗们驾驶着机车全部离开，很快周围再次恢复令人窒息的安静，仿佛他们不曾来过一般。

房间里的所有人都沉默着，最后依旧是镇长打破了这令人窒息的冰冷。

“拜托了！”他跪在地上请求着他们，“当我们的保镖吧！只要在明天晚上之前解决掉首领，你们想要什么就要什么……”

然而接下来武士刀的刀柄就戳向了他的下巴。

“我没有义务帮你们，自己的事情自己解决。”邮差毫不留情的拒绝了他的委托后转身离开房间。镇长瘫坐在地上不知所措，也许是因为他万万没想到真琴会拒绝他的请求。薰坐在一旁安抚着镇长，抬起头看着岚，脸上的表情非常无奈。

“我想，我能够理解这份心情，”她低声说道，“我之前就有预感他不会答应你的请求，现在看来我是对的。真琴桑之前就表现得很冷漠……”

“不过……如果是次郎的话……”薰接着回想起之前次郎的表现，喃喃自语，“他虽然长得像我另一个认识的人，但是他很友善……”

“次郎是谁？”

“我的一个朋友。”

“那你知道他在哪里吗？或许我们可以拜托他……”岚还想说什么，女孩却伸出手制止了他的话。

“我认为他做不到……”

“做不到？”岚并不明白她的意思。

“也许他不想伤人……”

【不，也许他没法伤人。】她在心里说着，不能向岚透露次郎不是人类这个事实。她不动声色的把烦恼放在了由纪身上。

——“由纪说她之前在镇子外面见过一个身着黑衣系着黄色围巾的男人，他有一个黑色的机车，上面拴着铁链。”

——“她还说了其他什么吗？”当时她很激动，这些叙述跟她要找的那个人的特征完全符合。

——“我没有多问。”岚表示非常抱歉。

——“那么她在哪里呢？”

——“……她之前被强盗抓走了。”

——“……”

【一场不幸的旅途。】薰叹了口气，不过也开始思考起来。她认为真琴的那句话有道理，为什么强盗们只抓走了由纪？是因为由纪是个美女吗？

不，并不是，岚之前给她看了关于由纪的照片，那是一个相貌平平的女孩子，如果把她放在人群之中毫不突出。

那么，为什么那些强盗不抓其他人，偏偏要抓一个毫不出众的女孩呢？

“如果……如果我们真的把宝石交出去，他们也不一定会放过我们……”镇长看上去都要哭出来了，薰转过头看着这个中年男子的表现摇了摇头，身为一群人的领头羊，他显得太过懦弱了。

不过她能够稍微理解他的想法，那些强盗本身就是恶徒，言而无信也许就是他们的特质之一——他们的首领那么疯狂，总是注重“幸运”，如果真的把东西给他们的话……

“搞不好他们的首领会因为兴奋过度然后朝我们开枪。”她得出结论，甚至想象到了那个画面。

镇长只是用颤抖表示同意。

* * *

他正在坐一个露出弹簧的旧沙发上听着手下的汇报，那两个人身上缠着绑带，表情充满恐惧，就连声音也结结巴巴。

“我—我们上午正在收拾那些不怕死的白—白痴的时候……那—那个疯子就出现了！他穿着一个红色的有牛角扣的大衣，还有一把武士刀！”

其中一个男人说到这里的时候尖叫了一声，接着蹲在地上双手捂头，仿佛那个杀手此时就在他的身边，举着刀，准备砍下他的头颅。

门被推开的声音响起，那个被吓破胆的男人胆战心惊的将头转向门口，然后他就发现白天的红色恶魔此时就站在那里，外面的夜色衬托着这个杀手的轮廓，显得他更加骇人。

“老大，就是他！”伤员指着那个人歇斯底里。

首领悠闲的坐在那里看着这个意外的来访者，原本面无表情的脸上突然露出不明所以的笑容。

“你就是上午杀了我的手下的人吧，告诉我你的名字。”

“夏川真琴。”那个人说道。

“哦？”首领的眉头皱了皱，“我听说过在那帮邮差之中，有着一个拿着武士刀跟强盗和小偷决斗的人。此人异常凶残对敌人毫不留情，有人认为这个杀手是‘他’，也有人认为是‘她’。”

“此人叫做夏川真琴，人称‘红兜帽杀人狂’，所以，你就是这个都市传说吗？”

那个人慢慢的走进了屋子里，那双暗淡的眼睛看着他。

“是又如何？”杀手毫不在乎的说着走向了吧台。

“你居然可以这么淡定吗小红？你来到这里做什么？”

“只是喝一杯而已，酒精可以让你暂时逃避一切。”真琴的声音很飘渺，很低沉，又伴有一丝冷酷。

“哦？我对你感兴趣，过来，陪我玩一局游戏。”

“是什么？”红兜帽转过了身。

首领不慌不忙的拿出了一套扑克牌摆放在红兜帽面前。

“你应该熟悉扑克牌吧？里面有两张JOKER,我已经拿走了其中一张。”

“所以呢？”

“谁抽到那张JOKER谁就输。”

“如果我陪你玩了，我就可以得到我的酒了吗？”红兜帽看着那些聚集在一起举着枪的强盗喽啰们，随后直视着他们的老大，空洞的双眼里只有一片漆黑。

“当然，到时候你想喝多少都可以。”他看着已经坐在了他面前的来访者，得意的一笑。

“你能够保证我离开时是安全的吗？”

“我不会让别人开枪的，而我自己也只会在敌人正面对我的时候开枪——偷袭别人我的运气是不会好的。”

“我放心了，开始吧。”

“那么，你先请。”首领伸出了一只手，指尖对准着那摞扑克牌。

在红色的布料之下伸出了一只手拿起了一张纸牌然后翻面，是梅花9。

“你好像很执着于运气，为什么？”真琴将这张卡片放在了旁边。

“人可以锻炼体魄，修炼意志，学习新技能来武装自己，可是运气却是例外，那是出生之时就被决定的没有实体却又真正存在的东西，”首领将手中的那张牌扔到了桌子外面，“你觉得呢？你觉得运气是不是最重要的？”

很明显，真琴停顿了一下，黯淡无光的双眼没有一丝活力。

“也许你是对的吧……所以你认为你活到现在完全是靠你的运气吗？”

“当然！我在10年前的那场大规模灾难中都完好无损的存活了下来，还有什么是我能害怕的？”他继续说着，将手中的另一张牌扔了出去。

“你和你的所有手下就在这里玩乐，不去看管你们抢来的赃物吗？”

“他们找不到的，那个地方都是死人，而且没有钥匙他们进不去……”他得意洋洋，但是发现自己要暴露出具体的位置，脸色一沉，“你难道在觊觎那些战利品吗？”

“那是这个镇子的住民们要关心的，与我无关，我只需要一把武士刀和一辆机车就可以到我想到的任何地方，除此之外不需要其他的东西。”红兜帽只是冷淡的回答了他的问题，打消了他的顾虑。

“哼……算你识相。”他的眼睛看向了桌子上剩余的卡牌，又抬起头看着对方，发现真琴依旧面无表情。

“还剩下两张牌，”红兜帽说着将卡片拿起，“胜负已分。”

酒馆里的其他人都露出了惊愕的表情，仿佛他们都已经知道了具体的结果。

“你赢了。”红兜帽的双眼依旧暗淡。

强盗们的表情从惊愕瞬间变成狂喜。

“我果然是这个世界上运气最好的人！我是被幸运女神眷顾的！”他狂笑起来，庆祝着这次的胜利，随后冲着他的对手说着，“我欣赏你夏川真琴，这么久从来没有外人敢离我这么近，你是第一个。我喜欢你的胆识，所以你杀了我手下这件事我就既往不咎了。”

“那么，你能给我一瓶酒吗？”然而真琴的下一句话让他的心情再一次变差。

“真是可惜！我讨厌得寸进尺的笨蛋！来人，把这个不男不女的死人妖给我扔出去！”

几秒钟之后，他看见那个红兜帽被扔了出去，周围的喽啰们站在门口围观着这个狼狈的家伙，发出了粗鲁的笑声。

【所谓的杀手邮差也不过如此。】首领得意洋洋的想着，伸手拿起那张真琴曾经碰过的JOKER牌——

【等等，这是……】

他疑惑的看着手中的牌，接下来愣在那里，几秒钟之后这份震惊变成了恼羞成怒。

JOKER牌下面还有一张牌。真琴那个时候将两张牌拿到手里，造成了首领赢得游戏的假象。

他输了，他的幸运被终结了，被一个拿着武士刀的红兜帽杀手终结了。

* * *

真琴并没有什么不满，只是慢慢起身转头离去。

年轻的邮差庆幸没有将那张JOKER让给那个莫西干头，如果那张牌被他抽到了，可能现在世界上就要多一具死尸了。

【我没有能力同时对付那么多枪械。】

真琴想着从怀里又掏出了一根烟，转过了身，发现黑暗中有一个身影在偷窥。

“……真琴？”那个身影叫了出来。

红兜帽走近了他，暗淡的双眼无神的看着这个偷窥者。

“你—你刚从那个地方出来？！”他看上去非常惊讶。

“嗯，我被他们扔出来了。”

岚脸上的惊讶停留了好一会，似乎是在消化这个信息，大概过了一分钟之后他的大脑似乎终于从当机中恢复过来。

这个长发的男孩快速走到真琴面前。

“你真的很厉害不是吗？为什么不帮帮我们呢？”

真琴心里感到不悦。

“我没有任何义务帮你们。”红兜帽冷酷的回答道。

“好无情……”

“你们所有人都和我非亲非故，而且我自己也有重要的事情要做……”邮差说着准备离去。

“……那么，只要你有理由就会帮我们了，对吧？”沉默了几秒钟之后，他冲着真琴的背影问道。

“你什么意思？”真琴转过了身，疑惑的看着他。

岚低着头似乎在犹豫着，但是最终他下定了决心抬起头，双眼里满是坚决。

“我可以当你的伴侣。”

教堂的钟声此时突然响起，响彻天际。

“你……你知道你在说什么吗？！”真琴冲着岚喊着，脸上带着惊愕的表情，眼球似乎从眼眶中蹦出。

“我说，我可以成为你的伴侣。”岚红着脸一字一顿的重复了一遍。

“你在逗我吗？！”真琴叫嚷着，“如果要结婚就要先了解对方然后约会增加感情，你却要直接略过这些吗？！”

“没—没关系的……我可以先跟你约会，我知道很多有趣的地方，虽然已经远不如10年前——”

“别在那说那些莫名其妙的话了！”真琴终于忍无可忍，“你还是在明天黄昏到来之前离开这里吧！而且——”

“也许你把我当成男人了，但是事实上我并不是男性。”邮差转过身，准备加快脚步离开。

“我知道的，”岚回答她，“真琴酱其实是个女儿身这件事我从一开始就知道了。”

真琴的脚步停了下来，她转过头，用惊讶的表情看着他。

“可能是因为我喜欢穿女装的原因吧，我对同样会打扮成异性的人很敏锐——我能够察觉出他们的……生理性别……”

真琴知道自己的身份暴露了，她也不打算隐瞒。

“我是因为某些原因才打扮成这样的，为了能够将一些潜在的危险降低。”红兜帽说完看着他的脸，岚的表情似乎是在告诉她，他明白她的意思。

“我打扮成女孩子的原因是因为总有人开玩笑说我长得像个女孩——但最重要的是，我穿上女装之后很难被认为是男性。女性的外貌会让强盗们掉以轻心，我可以乘此机会给他们一拳然后逃跑……”岚说着低下了头。

“……我们回归正题吧真琴，你想抛弃我离开吗？”

“你认真的？”真琴的表情越来越夸张。

“如果这样就可以让你帮忙的话。”岚的表情非常严肃，他并没有在开玩笑。

“别擅自做决定，在我看来结婚是人生中最重要的事情之一，别利用这个当做你的筹码，”红兜帽少女露出不满的表情，随后又将后背对向了他，“而且这件事情，不是应该由你们自己亲手解决的吗？如果你们不想逃跑就赶紧回去做好防御的准备吧。我必须得走了。”

真琴说着准备寻找她的机车然后赶紧离开这个镇子。

“……如果我逃走了，该去哪里找由纪呢？”岚充斥着悲伤的话从嘴里传出，让真琴慢慢的停下脚步。她确信由纪是他重要的人，而因为那些强盗他失去了他的朋友。

真琴知道重要的人被夺走时的心情——无助……悲伤……

以及绝望。而这份绝望的心情在她找到她要找的人的时候达到了最大。

“……但是，我必须要完成一件更重要的事情，对我而言。”真琴喃喃自语，声音小的几乎只有自己能够听见，她在心里不断提醒着自己这么多年活下来是为了什么——

等她反应过来的时候，一枚子弹已经打到了腹部，撕裂一样的疼痛感袭来让她忍不住惨叫。她紧皱着眉头看向刚刚枪声响起的地方，发现黑暗中那个莫西干头站在高处，手中拿着枪。似乎是看见对方已经将视线朝向自己，强盗首领将那张JOKER牌扔在了她的胸口处。

“厄运！”他歇斯底里的叫嚷着，“你让我有生以来第一次输了！你夺走了我的运气！”

接着是第二枚子弹，这个装着火药的金属打中了她的胸口，让她发出了第二声惨叫，随后闭上双眼不省人事。见到此景，莫西干已经发泄完他的怒火并确定这个混蛋不会活过今晚，便转身快速离开。

真琴的惨叫只持续了短短几秒钟，尖叫很快变成喘气，在确定对方已经离开之后，她慢慢地小心翼翼地微微抬起上半身，却又被剧痛所侵蚀，岚快速的跑向她，开始手忙脚乱。

“你等一下！我马上就叫人帮忙——”

“不需要……”真琴伸出手制止了他，接着费力的抬起胳膊解开红色的大衣，岚惊讶的看着那两颗子弹没有进入她的身体。

“是防弹衣……”

“为了以防万一，我在外套里套了一件……这是我能找到的性能最好的。”她的额头流着冷汗，连大气都不敢出，仿佛每呼吸一下都会感到疼痛。

“……真他妈的，”真琴仰起头痛骂了一声，随后转移了话题，“……我可真的是厄运缠身啊……”

岚把她搀扶起来，担忧的看着她。

“别慌，我带你去我的秘密基地，无论如何你应该检查一下有没有骨折……”

* * *

美津子小心翼翼的和小胜一起把头从岩石后面探了出来，机器人刺客已经变成了一摊废铁散落在公路中央，妨碍车辆继续前进。

如果不是那个突然出现的机器人，他们现在可能早就到达目的地了，虽然她可能会选择找到东西之后就快速离开那里。KIKAIDER变回了次郎，他低着头让别人无法看清他的表情，美津子在掩体后面看着他，猜测他现在的心情。

【他在难过吗？】她盯着他的脸，又看了看那堆废铁，慢慢的走了过去。

“如果你愿意，我们可以把他埋了，”美津子带着小胜站在了他的旁边，“我们必须继续向前。”

次郎沉默不语，他慢慢的蹲下来摸着那些废铁，最后又抬头看了看美津子。

“我们有铲子吗？”

十分钟后，当一辆汽车停在了路边的时候，他站了起来，看向那个陌生的交通工具。

一个男人和一个女人下了车，美津子有些警惕的看着他们，手伸向了枪套……

“等—等一下！我们不是什么坏人！”那个男人赶紧举起双手，“我只是想问一下，你是光明寺美津子吗？”

美津子愣了一下，手离开了枪套并且站了起来。

“我是，”她说道，“你们难道就是……”

“啊，没错！”那个男人说着得意的笑了起来，“我是服部半平，世界上最伟大的侦探！这位小姐是我的助手，猿飞悦子！”

“我们之前一直都在联系你，可是你没有回复我们。”

“啊那个……”美津子的嘴唇动了动，不知道该不该告诉他们，就在刚才自己和小胜躲在一旁看着那个人造人摧毁了另一个人造人。

“我本想通知你，我们可能要晚点到目的地……没想到……”

“你们因为什么事情耽搁了？”

“……嗯……”服部摘下了帽子，脸上露出尴尬的笑容，“我和悦子在一个屋子里发现了一个死去的老妇人，那里周围也没有其他居住的人，所以我们埋葬了她……”

美津子愣住了。

“怎么了？”服部察觉到了这一点。

“不，没什么，”美津子将头扭到一边，不让别人看见自己的表情，“那么，我们一起去下一个目的地吧……”

“哦……好的……”服部皱了皱眉头看着他的新客户，“我们走吧，已经耽误了太多的时间了！”

就在他坐在驾驶座之后，他扭头看了一眼那个墓碑，又看了一眼那个众所周知没有说过一句话的男孩，发动了引擎。

直觉告诉他，那个男孩不一般。

“我们的确被卷进一件大事了，老板。”坐在副驾驶座的那个女人表情严肃的看着他，目光仿佛穿透了镜片。

他知道她也已经察觉到了一些事情。

“我们会见证的。”他说着，踩着油门跟随着另外三个人一起前往目的地。

* * *

周围的人已经开始收拾行李。

薰坐在台阶上，看着那些那些人提着各种行李箱走向陈旧的交通工具。他们准备离开了。

“你们在开什么玩笑啊？如果把我们的保险交出去我们以后靠什么活！？”

“那总会有办法的！保命要紧啊！”

女孩打开了手里的枪，子弹已经不多了。

她本身就是外人，她本可以一走了之。

可是她并没有这么做，她不想放弃线索。

【岚去哪里了？他说他要去说服真琴，但是现在他都没回来……难道他也被抓了？】

她感到不安，无助感从心里涌出。薰低着头，想屏蔽掉周围嘈杂的声音，但是无济于事。

“嘿，你们来这里做什么？”一个声音让她抬起头，让她发现了一些熟悉的身影。

“……是他们……！……服部先生与猿飞小姐！？”薰快速的站了起来向他们跑去。

这个世界有的时候是那样的小，随便到一个地方都可以遇到熟人。

“你怎么在这里！？”服部吓了一大跳，他伸出右手扶住了眼镜，才没有让它从鼻梁上滑落。

“我还想问你们呢，这里可能马上就要夷为平地了……”

“啊？”这句话让侦探愣住了，“你是什么意思？”

“老板……”在一旁的悦子此时转过身拍了拍服部的肩膀，“强盗们马上就要攻来了。”

此时一声痛骂从不远处传来，美津子懊恼的踢着石头，脸上露出不悦。

“‘他’就不会把U盘藏在几乎没有人会去的地方吗！？”

“真的非常对不起……”一个看上去墩厚的男人向她鞠躬，“我们没有想到强盗会突然出现……”

“‘他’帮你们修好了发电机，你们却没能保护好他请求你们保管的东西吗！？”

“……装有U盘的保险箱被他们抢走了……”

“我知道了！所以我不需要你再说一遍！”美津子看上去要准备揍人了。

次郎快步上前从后面抱住美津子，将她和那个男人拉开距离。从他惊讶的表情来看，他完全没想到美津子会做出这样的反应。

“嘿，你们，”一个人突然叫道，“你们有没有听到什么声音？！”这句话让建筑物里所有人都安静了下来，然后紧接着一阵轰鸣声从大楼外面响起，让很多人都露出惊恐的表情。

那些人如同受惊的野兽一般开始四处乱窜寻找掩体，薰快速离开所有人的身边躲在楼梯旁边，发动机的轰鸣声越来越响，已经近在咫尺。

“这是首领今日份的演讲。”这句话让镇长发出哀鸣。

“我已经给你们机会了。”首领的声音里包含着不悦，熏可以听出他正在强忍怒气。

“看来你们根本不听劝呢，你们已经放弃了你们的未来。”

那个声音停顿了几秒钟，随后开始变得冷酷。

“那么，就让我赐予你们死亡吧！”

墙壁随即坍塌，那些打扮浮夸的饿狼们拿着枪开始向大楼内部射击，猎物们纷纷四散奔逃，但很多人不慎被击中倒在地上痛苦呻吟。

薰艰难的睁着眼睛看着那帮强盗的行动，往建筑的更深处退去。

“我不能死在这里……”薰对自己说着，捡起了一块木板的碎片扔向了服部他们想要引起他们的注意，这一招奏效了，她急忙向他们招手。

【快过来，快过来！】她在心里对他们喊着。

首领看着那些人狼狈逃走的样子，慢慢走向了建筑内部脸上带着得意的微笑，仿佛觉得幸运依旧在眷顾他。

“那么，我要收下这份礼物了。”

他听着那些人的哭喊声，脸上的笑容越来越明显。

“等做完这件事之后，我要好好的庆祝一下，为我的……幸运。”

“砰！”

一枚子弹打到保险柜旁边的墙壁上，试图提醒这个狂妄的强盗头领。

“我不会让你得逞的。”一个看上去有些纤细的男孩举着枪对准了他，眼里全是怒意。

“说吧，我的朋友，由纪在哪里？”他严肃的质问着。

首领冷笑着，快步上前挥起拳头将那个人打倒在地，随后再把他拎起来，冷笑着看着他。

“你的衣服，是女人穿的啊，”他忍不住哈哈大笑，“我怎么连续两天看见人妖了？”

“这与你无关！”他瞪着他，“告诉我你把她藏到哪里去了！？”

“我没有义务回答将死之人的问题，不过呢，你是第一个离我如此之近的人，作为奖励我就给你一个特等席，让你看看你的镇子是怎么化为灰烬的吧！”首领越说越得意，他的吐沫已经溅到了对方的脸上，“违抗幸运之子的下场都只有一个——死！”

一声惨叫把他从癫狂中拉了回来，他将视线移动到声音发出的方向，露出了害怕的表情。

一个小喽啰倒在了地上，鲜红色染红了他的周围，而一双黑色的鞋子踩着鲜血不紧不慢的走向他。

“你……你不是已经！？”首领记得非常清楚，他昨天晚上向这个混蛋的胸口开枪了啊！

“幽……幽灵！”

“呵。”夏川真琴抬起头直视着他，空洞的双眼里满是嘲弄，“你太依赖运气了。”

红兜帽杀人狂抬起头，金发微微飘动，抚摸着这个不速之客的额头。真琴冷笑一声，将那张JOCKER拿出来扔在地上并踩在脚下，接着将武士刀的刀尖对准了他。

“我决定了，你向我开枪，”真琴向他宣战，脸上充斥着狂气，“我就要向你展开复仇。”

首领感觉到这个红兜帽杀人狂的周围弥漫着一股让人不安的气息，冷汗顺着他的脸颊滴落在地。他感觉到他那已经沉睡了十年的恐惧从此时此刻已经在心中苏醒过来。

【必须要杀了这个人，不然的话……我的幸运就会被夺走！】

【这个人就是厄运本身！】

周围的强盗们全部骚动了起来，向这个散发着不详气息的人类举起了枪械。

夏川真琴看了看包围圈，叹了一口气，她知道这次无法避免。

【看样子，我必须再一次借助“它”的力量了。】

从怀里掏出了一个药瓶从里面取出了一粒药塞进嘴里，几秒钟之后，她感觉到心跳开始加速。接着她伸手将挂在脖子上的耳机戴在耳朵上，打开了随身听的开关。真琴感觉到自己越来越兴奋——她感觉自己的“本性”开始再一次显现。

“我现在感觉好极了，”杀人魔脸上的表情越来越疯狂，她将头歪到一边，如同一个危险的精神病患者一样，“那么，这一回又有多少混蛋要死在我的刀下呢？”

强盗们露出惊恐的表情，纷纷向这个怪人开枪。真琴飞快的冲向那帮倒霉蛋面前，随着重金属音乐的旋律，手中的刀快速准确的砍向了猎物们，肉体纤维被斩断的声音响起，鲜血从他们身上飞溅而出，喷洒在她的脸上和身上。

站在远处的小喽啰颤抖着抬起了枪准备偷袭那个红兜帽杀人狂，但是随即被其他人的子弹击中，倒在地上没了呼吸。

“各位！快点拿起手中的武器！”一直都唯唯诺诺的镇长终于举起了手枪，鼓励着其他的居民开始反抗。

这十年来他从来没有遇到过这种事情，理智消失了，他开始不顾一切。

【我不能让这个怪胎活着……我不能让这个怪胎抢走我的幸运……我不能让这个怪胎重创我的组织！】

【杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人杀了这个人！】

举起了左轮手枪，对准了那个发狂的红兜帽杀人狂——

那一瞬间他的手指扣动了扳机，同时发生的还有他的身体突然被别人推了一下——是那个先前被他抓住的人的所作所为，本应该打穿红兜帽脑壳的子弹因此偏离了轨道，仅仅只擦伤了胳膊。

这一举动让真琴将视线转向了这个猥琐的男人。

“我依旧记得你昨天跟我说过的话——”

夏川真琴摘下了耳机，她的理智稍微回归了一些，那双空洞的眼睛里出现了一丝愤怒。

“所以，你的原则就是用来违背的吗！？”她的声音提高了八度。

“别开玩笑了！厄运！”他歇斯底里的冲真琴吼叫着，“我不会让你夺走我的幸运的！”

“我是这个世界上最幸运的人！幸运女神是最眷顾我的！我不允许你夺走这个！”

他从摩托上抽出了一把步枪，不顾一切的向红兜帽射击，在他们的周围，居民和强盗打成一团，但是这些仿佛只是投影一样并没有影响到他们。真琴感到药效再一次发作，握紧了手中的武士刀准备给予地方致命一击。快速的向那个男人冲去的同时，她敏锐的捕捉到子弹的轨迹，身体也随即做出躲闪的动作。但是并不是所有的都可以躲开，她毫不留情的举起刀，用刀面抵挡剩余的子弹，一切都干净利索没有任何多余的动作。

“你不要过来厄运！别把你的不幸传染给我！”

“你的手已经发抖了，这样可无法击中我。”

“而且，你已经背弃了你的原则，幸运也不会再眷顾你了。”夏川真琴只是冷酷的回击。

她的步伐越来越快，如同携带了加速装置一样瞬间奔向了他的面前，明晃晃的刀刃对准着他的脑袋，准备夺走他的性命——

【“……如果我逃走了，该去哪里找由纪呢？”】

这句话让她清醒了，他是这帮强盗的首领，一定知道由纪在哪里，所以不能杀了他。

于是刀刃偏移，他的右臂随即被斩断，强盗首领惨叫着瘫在地上，另一只手胡乱挥舞着，却没有丝毫的威胁。

“我、我的……我的运气啊啊啊啊！你把我的运气还给我啊啊啊啊！”

这是这十年来他第一次如此狼狈。

真琴只是冷冰冰的看着他，随后说道——

“我拒绝。”她说着揪起了这个男人的衣领。

“也许你是对的吧，的确，这十年来我基本上没有遇到过任何好事——”

阳光照着她的后背，让她的正面显得更加阴暗。

“你刚刚称呼我为厄运是吗？真是个好别称呢。”

* * *

美津子跟着其他人走向了小镇的墓地，一想到那帮强盗居然会把这里当做藏赃物的地方她就忍不住露出轻蔑的表情。

“他们还把赃物藏在坟墓里面……”镇长的话让美津子对那帮强盗的印象又下降一个等次。

于是在挖掘坟墓的时候，美津子在心里祈祷这些死人能够原谅他们的所作所为。

【无论如何，我必须要找到那样东西，所以请原来我现在的所作所为。】

美津子小心翼翼的将土壤铲到一边，很快一口棺材出现在映入她的眼帘，而棺材的周围又有无数的箱子，她慢慢的把这些箱子从土壤里拖出来一一打开——里面没有保险柜。她站起身看向次郎和服部那边，他们也将更多的箱子从棺材旁边拖出来并检查里面的东西。

他们的脸上没有欣喜的表情，美津子知道保险柜不在他们那里。

“美津子小姐，你找到了吗？”服部此时抬头将视线转向她。

她只是默默地摇头，继续朝下一个墓碑走去。就这样过了两个小时——

“没有。”

“没有。”

“没有。”

“还是没有！”美津子的脾气随着这个事实开始攀升，周围所有的墓碑都已经被挖开，但是所有的箱子里都没有保险柜。

镇长也说不出所以然来，所有的东西都失而复得，除了食物和那个保险柜。

“……难道那帮强盗是受人雇佣的？”服部突然提出了他的猜想。

镇长不解的看着他。

“……也许他们表面上的目的是为了抢走你们的最终保险，但是另一个目的是为了那个小保险柜，”服部表情严肃，手指抚摸着下巴，“那个小保险柜是你们镇子一开始就有的物品吗？”

“并不是……”镇长摇头，“那是由纪带来的。”

“由纪？那个被强盗抓走的女孩？”

“是的……”

“嗯……”服部平次的表情更加严肃，他走向已经冷静下来的美津子，“美津子小姐你觉不觉得，那帮强盗可能会是DARK雇佣的呢？”

“……有可能，也许基鲁已经知道图纸的一部分就藏在那里……那么由纪她其实也……”

“我并不认为她是DARK派来的，而且——”

他的声音压低了。

“那个叫次郎的男孩，他身上是不是有一些……‘秘密’？”

美津子愣住了，随后将视线转移。

“我们之后在没人的地方说吧，”她低声说着，“我希望这件事情知道的人越少越好……”

【但是我想我并不能告诉您“次郎是人造人”。】

她想起薰，想起真琴，他们都跟这件事无关，但是薰已经撞见了次郎不是人类的事实。

“您来查找‘他’的行踪，也知道‘他’的身份，所以已经无法继续隐瞒下去了。”

“是的，我和我的助手卷入了一件大事里。”服部的脸上重新露出了笑容。

美津子只是点了点头，随后转身离开。

“你要去哪里？”

“那个强盗首领在真琴的身边，我要亲自问问那个人。”

* * *

“由纪在哪里？！”在郊外，岚质问那个莫西干头，已经失去了管用手的他再也没有了以往的神气，他的断臂被绑带紧紧缠绕。

“你把她藏到哪里去了？”相比起岚的表现，在他旁边的薰显得更加镇定。

“问你话呢，别墨迹。”真琴用右手揪住那个男人对衣领将他的身体悬在半空，左手则摸出一只打火机点燃了嘴里的香烟。

“已—已经交给……雇主了……”

“哦，原来你们是受人之托的啊，说吧，是哪个家伙雇佣了你们。”

“……是……是一个……一个女人……她听说我要来这里抢劫，于是委托我要我带回她离家出走的女儿和她偷走的迷你保险柜，这样她就可以给我一大笔钱……”

“没问你这个，告诉我那个女人长什么样！”真琴不耐烦的打断了他的话。

“是一个……是一个黑色头发，嘴角有缝合线的女人……穿着白色的……袍子……”

这个描述让夏川真琴愣在了原地，随后双眼从充满冷漠变成充满疯狂。

“你说，那个女人穿着白色的袍子，嘴角有缝合线？”

“是—是的……！”莫西干头察觉到这个红兜帽杀人狂有些不对劲。

“她在哪儿！？”夏川真琴脸上的表情变得可怕，她的声音变得尖锐又响亮，开始歇斯底里。

“她—她……她当时在一个旅馆大厅接待了我，那个旅馆在某条公路的旁边，剩下的我就不知道了！”那个男人越来越害怕，甚至哭了起来，他早就听说过红兜帽杀人狂是个残忍嗜血的危险分子，但是他万万想不到这个家伙的精神居然也如此不稳定！

“是吗，看来你也真的不知道那个混蛋藏到哪里去了……”夏川真琴的嘴角上扬，露出可怕的，意味不明的微笑，她慢慢的将武士刀拔了出来——

“等—等等啊！我已经告诉你所有我知道的事情了，求求你饶了我吧！我错了我不该冲你开枪我不该叫我的手下把你从酒馆扔出去我不该叫你厄运都是我不好求你——”

夏川真琴的耳边响起了一个男孩的声音，一双手搂住了她的腰间，似乎是想阻止她。

“别妨碍我小子！捂住你的眼睛！”夏川真琴头也不回的向前迈了几步轻而易举就挣脱了对方的阻拦——

红色从肉体里喷涌而出再一次沾满了红兜帽杀人狂。

薰捂着眼睛，但是目光却通过手指缝看到了真琴杀人的场面，她直觉是对的，夏川真琴真的杀了很多人。

与那件红色的风衣正好相配，构成了一道扭曲的风景。

当美津子赶来的时候，真琴已经把死者的尸体埋了起来。

“你把他杀了吗？”

“如你所见。”真琴指了指那个土堆。

“我还有重要的事情要问他呢！他似乎把我要找的保险柜也交给别人了！”

“保险柜啊……”真琴看了一眼瑟瑟发抖的岚和在一旁无声安抚着他的薰，“他说他把那个女孩和一个保险柜一起交给她的母亲了。”

“母亲？”美津子皱着眉头。

“对，而且我已经知道那位母亲的身份了。”真琴说道这里的时候表情变得微妙。

美津子皱着眉头，她意识到事情的复杂。

【不是DARK干的吗？】

“那么，那位母亲叫什么名字？”

“你为什么要问这个？”

“当然是为了保险柜，我有重要的东西被放在里面。”

“……”真琴沉默了，似乎在思考要不要告诉对方，就这样过了十秒钟左右，红兜帽用那双暗淡无光的眼睛看着美津子。

“我只告诉你那个女人的名字。”

“叫什么？”

“叫友贵奈——我并不知道她的姓氏，抱歉。”

“……”这并不能成为什么有用的线索。

“她是个邪教的领头人，嘴角有缝合线。”

美津子蹲下身子，她想起那个老妇人对她说过的话，小心邪教徒。而且她确定那个女人就是老妇人说的邪教的一员，最糟糕的是她还是那帮疯子的首领。

“你要杀他我并没有意见……”美津子沮丧的说道，“警察这个职业早就消失在这个世界上了，已经没有人会为无辜者讨回公道了。”

“……是啊，所以我们只能为自己讨回公道，”真琴只是点了点头，暗淡的双眼看向其他地方，“那么，祝你好运，我希望你能把保险柜找回来。”

随后，红兜帽向镇子外面走去。

“我必须得离开了，我在这件事上耽误的太久了……”然后她看向了那个男孩。

“我会帮你把你的朋友救出来的，小子。”她看着他，做出了一个誓言。岚抬起头，那双眼睛里依旧有恐惧，但是他还是直视着对方。

“那么，拜托了。”

* * *

美津子坐在旅馆大厅的椅子上，手里拿着针线缝补次郎的夹克上破损的地方，无意中她抬起头看向次郎，他只是背对着她在那里弹着吉他，曲调跟之前的一模一样。

线通过针将破损的地方重新连接在了一起，但是留下了痕迹。美津子叹了口气，将手放在了胸口处，触摸到了衣服上破碎的红心标志。她心血来潮，想要做一件事。

脱下了衬衫，她拿剪刀剪下了一小块红布，通过针线修补了图案的一部分，于是现在破碎的心比刚才要完整了一些。

“于是，心开始慢慢修复了吗……”美津子将衬衫穿好，又拿起次郎的夹克检查有没有破损的地方，最显眼的袖子已经缝补成功，此时美津子发现下摆有一处不显眼的小口子。

【是什么时候出现的？】她思考着，将它缝了起来，所有破损的地方都得到了修复，但是谁都能看见缝合线的存在。

“我们接下来要去哪里？”次郎此时穿过身，看了一眼修补好的夹克，又抬起头看着她。

“下一个目的地，”美津子将夹克递给了次郎，打开了笔记本电脑，“不仅如此，我们同时要留意一个嘴角有缝合线并且叫友贵奈的女人……‘他’跟你提到过友贵奈吗？”

“没有。”次郎摇了摇头，将斗篷重新穿上。

美津子皱着眉头盯着屏幕，关于这个叫“友贵奈”的女人，她只能确定她是一个邪教的领头人，其他的一概不知。

“她跟基鲁有关系吗？”她盯着“他”留下来的电脑文件，试图找出其他根基鲁有关的人。

* * *

夏川真琴继续孤零零的行驶在公路上，只有发动机的轰鸣声陪伴着她。

她看了看手机屏幕，幸存者论坛的网友们都帮她整理了关于旅馆的信息。她看着那些坐标叹了口气。

【数量不少，我必须要慢慢找。】

她想起了过去的一些惨痛的往事，正是因为那些经历她才会离开那片肥沃的土地走向了荒凉的公路，拿起武士刀杀死无数的恶者。也因此，她被外人称呼为“红兜帽杀人狂”。

“呵，‘红兜帽杀人狂’……”真琴苦笑着，“这个称呼真的和我很相配呢……我已经越来越沉迷于杀人了，当我手刃他们的时候，我的心里会涌起愉悦，它就像毒品一样——危险，却又让我着迷。”

再一次想起那个男人称呼她为“厄运”的事情，她忍不住笑了起来。

“‘厄运’也同样适合我，我本身就是个厄运缠身的不幸之人。”

真琴自言自语，继续向前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夏川真琴这个角色其实有多个蓝本：  
> 动画枪心剑刃里的梵和雷·郎格兰。  
> 以及冷门电子游戏2DARK里的主角史密斯。  
> 还有一年前出的赛博朋克动作游戏Katana ZERO的男主。  
> 这些角色都很不幸，尤其是史密斯，如果不了解这些个作品的可以去看看


	9. 优先级

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “在路上，天空下起了大雨，于是他们躲进了一个还在偷偷运营的旅馆里。”  
> “然后，这是‘愚者’第一次和同类友好对话。”

“他是‘他’的私生子。”

服部半平听到的就是这个答案——次郎是光明寺信彦的私生子。

“真的？”服部半平眯了眯双眼看向面前这个女孩子，她只有18岁。

“他母亲是谁？”侦探又问道。

“'他'的实验室。”美津子回答。

服部半平一时间脑筋没有转过来，他想不到美津子居然会给他这样一个答案。

“你没有骗我吗？美津子小姐？”服部向前走了一步观察着她的双眼，漆黑的眼睛里只有平静。

“我并没有欺骗您，服部先生，”女孩说道，“您自称自己为‘世界最伟大的侦探’，所以您一定能够明白我话里的意思。”

美津子说着，将视线转向了在他们周围的其他人，他们都是与这件奇怪的事情无关的局外人。就这么过了几秒钟，美津子又将视线转回到服部身上，她希望他能够明白她想要表达什么。

“那么，我和我的两个旅伴要前往下一个目的地了，您和猿飞小姐要跟着我们吗？”她随即转移了话题，轻声问道。

“我要继续调查关于光明寺的事情，所以我们恐怕得分开一段时间，”服部压低了帽檐，似乎明白了刚才美津子想要向他传达什么，“我把我的网络账号发给你，所以我们用手机联络吧。”

服部说着拿出了他的笔记本撕下了一张纸写下了一串数字，随后将纸张对折交给了美津子。

“有事联系我，我们现在是一个战线的盟友了，”服部突然露出了自信的笑容，“那么，你也要努力啊。”侦探说完就向他的汽车走去。

“对了——”他突然又停下了脚步，看向那个身着黑衣的女孩。

“你接下来要去哪里？”侦探看着薰，担心着这个女孩会不会遇到什么危险。

薰低下头，几秒钟后告诉了服部答案。

“我打算继续往前走。由纪可能并不是唯一一个知道辽踪迹的人。”

“如果有什么需要，请你一定要联系我好吗？”服部找不出可以让薰跟他们同行的理由，但是看着这个还没有成年的女孩，他觉得有些不安。在秩序和警察都已经消失的土地上，很多人都撕下了面具。

【不，能活到现在的人不仅仅是因为运气。】服部在心里对自己说着，又撕下了一张纸写上了自己的通讯号。

“祝你好运。”

“哦，顺便说一下，天空似乎要下雨了。”

* * *

**Chapter 08 优先级**

* * *

两个人类和一个人造人继续在公路上行驶着，美津子跟之前一样在背包里翻找磁带。

“美津子小姐。”次郎突然开口。

“怎么了？”

“你之前冲镇长发火了，因为他没能保护好博士想要转交给你的东西，对吧？”

“你问这个做什么？”

“‘他帮你们修好了发电机，你们却没能保护好他请求你们保管的东西吗’——你当时是这么对镇长说的。”

美津子微微抬起头，一句话也没说。

“你当时是在为博士愤愤不平吗，美津子小姐？”次郎的声音里有了疑惑。

以及些许期待——如果美津子没有听错的话。

“…………”

“不。”沉默许久之后，美津子摇头否认。

但是她心里的那个声音再一次响起。

【“真的吗?”】

“也许有吧。”美津子决定修改答案。

“但是只有一点点，仅此而已。”她想要快点结束这个话题，头再一次低下看向怀里的小男孩，他正在她的怀里睡觉，似乎再一次进入了某个噩梦当中。

“又是同样的噩梦吗？”美津子看着他喃喃自语。天空中出现了轰鸣声，视线转向了天空，美津子发现太阳早已消失不见。她明白马上就要下雨了，掏出了笔记本电脑她开始寻找下一个目的地。

当她反应过来电脑屏幕上出现了水滴的时候，大量的雨点已经开始坠向地面，那一瞬间这个女孩有了一种“洪水来袭”的错觉。惊叫了一声，她急急忙忙合上电脑并从背包里拿出雨伞。

“嗯……”小男孩被声音吵醒了，“怎么回事……？嗯？哇啊啊啊啊！”

……

大概十分钟之后，三人躲在了一栋屋檐底下。他们浑身都湿透了，雨水顺着衣服、头发和脸颊滴落在地上，狼狈不堪。三人一言不发，气氛十分尴尬。

“我们这算是洗澡了吗？”小胜用手指将湿漉漉的头发向后梳理着，不让发丝挡住自己的视线，他想要活跃一下气氛，但是随即一个喷嚏让他闭上了嘴。

美津子叹了口气，慢慢向后退，她确定自己很快就会感冒，但是接下来的一个发现转移了她的注意力——他们身后的那面墙上布满了野生植物，在慢慢的折断了它们之后，三人发现这面墙所属的建筑物依旧完好无损。这让美津子感觉到了一丝安慰。

“我看看……这上面的字应该还可以认出来……”美津子盯着已经褪色的文字，有些艰难的说出了设施的名称。

“……‘旅馆’……我只能认出这个……”她擦了擦脸颊走向门口，寻找着可以进入设施里的方法，很快她发现了一个电子面板，这个小玩意散发的光在告诉他们这个设施还没有“死”。

“美津子小姐……”次郎向面板靠近，随后将视线转向了美津子，那只蓝色的眼睛看着她，“我似乎知道怎么进去……”

“什么？”

“我似乎知道怎么进去。”次郎又重复了一遍，将视线集中到面板上，抬起手开始点击上面的按钮，大概过了一分钟之后，大门发出了沉重的声音，随后缓缓开启。

“是黑客技术吗？”美津子忍不住问道。

“我也不清楚……但是那个时候我觉得我可以把这扇大门打开……”次郎走进了设施里，抬头看着建筑的天花板。这里的一切都显得陈旧，很多外表像是一个方块拥有四条腿的机器人歪七扭八的倒在地上，显示屏一片漆黑。

“我好像听说过这里，”美津子看着地上的机器人残骸说道，“十年前，社会上出现了一种完全由机器人们管理的旅馆……我猜，应该就是这里了……”

她说着停下了脚步似乎想起了什么，拿出笔记本电脑开始查看文件的内容，等发现了目的地的位置之后，美津子的脸上露出了一丝兴奋。

“就是这里……我们要找的一部分就在这个地方！”

美津子脸上的笑容越来越明显，她转过了身望向了次郎和小胜继续说着：“而且既然是旅馆，肯定会有热水——”

有什么声音打断了美津子的话，在阴暗的角落里，有东西正向他们接近，那个声音似乎并不是人类可以发出的，就像是——

“DARK又派刺客了吗……”小胜下意识的躲在次郎旁边，三个人的眼睛死死地盯着那片黑暗，就这样10秒钟之后——

“欢迎，”一个看上去有修补痕迹的方块机器人慢慢的走向他们，“请问各位的目的是来避难的？还是借宿？若是存在破坏和伤害等行为，诸位将会被强制驱逐。”

“原来是旅馆的服务机器人……”美津子松了口气开始向对方表明来意，“严格来讲，我们是来避难的，请向我们讲解一下这里。”

“本设施通过蒸汽的再利用来维持作物栽培温室运转，同时作为避难设施也在进行淋浴用转换工作。”机器人用单调的声线向客人们介绍着。

“这就说明这里有热水和……食物。”小胜很快就捕捉到了机器人话里的重点，疲惫一扫而空，甚至兴奋的跳了起来，他快速的跑向小机器人，“那么，澡堂在哪里？在哪里？”

“我们希望能够使用淋浴设备和客房——我们全身都湿透了。”相比起小胜，美津子倒是显得镇定得多。

“那么，请往这边。”机器人转过身，开始给客人们带路，三人拖着湿漉漉的身体跟着这个机器人顺着宽敞的通道向客房走去。

“不好意思，只有双人间，”小机器人的显示屏下面有一个开口，那里伸出了两张房卡，“这是房间的钥匙。”

于是几分钟后，美津子带着小胜走进了101号客房，即使世界进入了后启示录时代，这里也被收拾的非常整洁。

“好极了，我们先去洗澡吧。”进入浴室，美津子打开了水龙头，很快房间里布满了热气，看着这么多热水聚集在一起，小胜的眼睛都看直了。

“我从来没有见过这么多热水从水龙头里流出来！”在他的回忆里，他和姐姐都是用收集的雨水过滤之后将其加热，以此用来洗澡或者做饭。

“现在，我们可以好好享受了，”美津子也露出了一丝由衷的微笑，“来吧，你先进去，我会帮你洗头。”

“我自己一个人洗！”小胜想要拒绝她的全方位爱护。

“你能碰到你的后背吗？”——但是美津子拿出了杀手锏，这让小胜嘟着嘴默默的走进浴缸里，美津子也脱下了自己所有的衣服，温暖的水包裹着他们，让女孩忍不住露出笑容。

“这让我想起了十年前。”美津子帮小男孩清理后背。

“妈妈当时也是这么帮你洗澡的？”小胜微微转头，不敢正眼看着身后的人。

“对。”美津子只是点了点头。

“哦。”他点了点头不再说话，任由美津子帮他洗头。

“说起来，次郎哥哥他……”10分钟后小男孩忍不住开口。

“放心，他肯定知道怎么清理自己的。”

* * *

“所以，你是人造人。”小机器人看着他，毫不掩饰的说出了他的真实身份。

“……是的……”次郎的双眼看上去有点暗淡，“但是尽管如此我也要把我清理干净。”

“虽然我不需要热水……我只需要用毛巾把自己擦干净就可以了。”

小机器人只是看着他说道：“光明寺先生之前来过这里，他留下了一样东西让我保管。作为报酬，他用仓库里的零件修好了我的腿。”

次郎之前就已经注意到小机器人身上都是被修补的痕迹，唯有前腿依旧散发着金属一般明亮的光泽。

“我已经运行了十年，在我拥有视觉的那一刻起我就在这里为每一个客人提供房间。偶尔也会有破坏公物的人类，他们全部被我赶了出去。”

“……只有你一个吗？”次郎拿起浴巾擦拭着身上的雨水，那双眼睛盯着只有他小腿部分那么高的机器人。

“曾经有很多和我同种机型的机器跟我一起工作，但是现在这里只剩下了我一个。”小机器人的声调依旧没有起伏。

“你……你不寂寞吗？”次郎的表情看上去很难过。

“寂寞？我无法体会寂寞是什么感觉——我没有被允许拥有这种感情，我的工作不需要这个。”

浴室里一片寂静，次郎低下了头，表情上有着人类的“寂寞”。

“我们都是机械，所以可以算是同类。所有的机械被制造出来都是为了某个目的，都是为了给人类服务，你的‘目的’是什么？”许久，小机器人主动询问。

“我……”次郎低下头开始回想。他记得他待在那片白色当中，仿佛一个巨大的茧，那个时候他只是看着书籍和相册。当时他身上连着无数的电缆，它们有大有小。博士从来没有要求他做什么，直到——

“我不知道……”次郎捂着胸口，感受到良心回路正在运转，他想起他的兄弟曾经跟他说的话——他故障了。

【我没有明确的“目的”……】

“机器都是需要听从命令的吗？”次郎没有将头抬起来，仿佛一个犯了错误的孩子一样委屈巴巴。

“是的，如果我们不听从命令，那就是失败品。”

次郎沉默了，他的动作停了下来，雨水顺着他的头发滴落在地，他再一次举起双手。那双手是冰冷的金属，一只是蓝色一只是红色，就像他的眼睛一样。

“也许光明寺先生造出你的原因是为了让你模仿他的儿子。”——次郎继续沉默着，回想起美津子给他看的那张照片。

光明寺一郎18岁的样子与次郎几乎一样。

“也许……你是对的，”他的声音很轻，眼里的光微微暗淡，“我的兄弟告诉过我，我可以独立思考，这对于机械来说是错误的。但是光明寺一郎是人类，人类本身就可以独立思考。”

“也许……也许博士太想念他的儿子，所以给了我独立思考的能力……”

一切似乎都已经梳理清楚，但是……

“博士他对我很好，是因为我的外貌长得像他的长子吗？……对啊，是他把我的样子设定成这样……跟他儿子几乎一样……”

次郎感到难受，他的双手抱住肩膀颤抖着，难道他所有的一切都只是在模仿一个死去的人类吗？

“你真奇怪，你似乎拥有着机器不会拥有的丰富的情感……即使我的感情没有那么强烈，我也知道你已经超出了标准范围。”

“……也许是因为我是一个怪胎吧——我有一颗心……”次郎揉了揉自己的头发，它们是由一些纳米机械组成的，不仅是“头发”，还有他的“皮肤”，这些都是伪装，用来隐瞒他是一个机器人。但是他的手不知道为何依旧是冷冰冰的金属。

“我不知道我该做什么，我也不知道未来会怎么样……”

“为什么要思考这些呢？我是按照我被设定的程序进行工作的，你肯定也有被设定的目标，哪怕你的情感再丰富也无法回避程序——一般来讲，设定的程序是最优先的，情感是其次。”

“你肯定会有这种情况的。”小机器人的显示屏依旧盯着他。

次郎想起了他第一次战斗的时候，他对他的兄弟流露出的……冷酷。这种感觉也在之后的几次战斗里出现，但是都没有第一次那样强烈。每当他将他们变成废铁之后，他都感到内心揪在了一起。

悲伤，还有……恐惧。

“我有一颗心……”他轻声说道，“我猜是我的心让我的情感超越了机械的范围——为什么呢？为什么博士会这么做呢？”

“我无法回答这个问题——这超出了我的‘思维’，”旅馆前台兼保镖回答道，“但是光明寺先生曾经是这里的客人，他没有破坏公物并且临走前修好了我的腿，我想他是一个好人的几率高达95%。所以按照这个假设，他很有可能是为了某个好的目的才让你的情绪波动超出标准范围。”

敲门声响起，次郎换上了旅馆里的干净衣服，并将湿衣服挂了起来，门外他的两个旅伴正站在外面，小胜依旧是那样的热情，他冲过来握住了他的手。

“来吧，我和美津子姐姐要去温室，你也跟着我们一起吧！好吗？”

“嗯……好的。”次郎点了点头，看了看他们两个人新换上的衣服，接着跟在他们身后前往温室。那里与他曾经在相册上见过的并无特别的差别。

“这里的东西还蛮丰富的，卷心菜，土豆，番茄，胡萝卜……没有肉吗？”小胜转过头问着小机器人。

“肉不是从土壤里长出来的，你应该知道的！”美津子轻轻地敲了一下她弟弟的头，让小胜不好意思的笑出声。

“那么，这些是商品吗？”美津子问。

“不是，在灾难发生前的时代，这些作物成熟之后会保存起来，但是如今它们只会作为肥料来孕育下一批作物。它们现在仅仅作为循环的一个环节，因此你们可以随意使用——对于像我们这样的机械来说，它们是不必要的东西。”

美津子知道今天的晚饭有着落了。

“那么，还请让我们使用它们，毕竟我们不是什么时候都有富余的食物。”她自然不会放过这种机会。

“又要吃素菜了吗？”小胜在一旁撇了撇嘴。

“忍耐一下吧，我记得我们还有一些汤块和大米。”

美津子安抚着弟弟，又开始询问小机器人。

“关于光明寺……他留下的东西在哪里呢？”

“在地下室的仓库里。他特别嘱咐过，委托物必须由光明寺小姐您亲自去取——在安全的情况下。”

“安全的情况下……？”美津子立刻明白这句话的含义，一路上DARK的机器人一直都在追杀着他们，他们是为了杀了他们还是要抢走“他”留下的东西呢？或许两种都有吧。

而且也许现在DARK的杀手就在这附近盯着他们几个也说不定。

美津子心情沉重的拿出了菜刀处理蔬菜，次郎看了看窗外，雨已经停了。他决定在旅馆周围巡逻。

他潜意识的想这么做。【也许这就是我的程序。】他想。

他对美津子敬而远之，但是他希望她安全。小胜也是。

“你要去哪里？”美津子头也不回的问道。

“我想看看旅馆周围有没有可疑的东西。”他如实回答，他不会撒谎。

“哦。”美津子只是回应了一声，又把注意力集中在那堆蔬菜上。

“要小心！”小胜倒是嘱咐他注意安全。

* * *

次郎在建筑的周围转悠着，周围的植物如同杂草一般杂乱无章，很难行走，次郎不想损坏它们，只能小心翼翼，他生怕一个不小心植物就会失去生命。

他慢慢的行走着，回想起那个机器人跟他的对话。

【“如果我们不听从命令，那就是失败品。”】

机械是人类为了他们自己而造出来的，所以他们必须听从命令，可是他却是个例外。

“为什么会这样呢……”他看着地面上的杂草，思考着这些植物会不会独立思考。博士仿佛做了一件矛盾的事情，他为了某个目的造出了他，然后又给予了他独立思考的心，而这颗心也让他的情感丰富了起来。

“我是什么？我又是为了什么出生的呢？”

“你不需要想那种问题。”

一个声音让他抬起头目光顺着声音发出的方向望去，有什么东西正在摧毁着野生植物，次郎感觉对方来者不善。

【是DARK的刺客吗？】

杂草和荆棘正在被对方粗暴的拔出，一条路被制造出来，向次郎所在的方向延伸。此时已经是晚上，月光照在那个人的身上。

看上去，那是一个男人，次郎觉得对方看上去比自己年长很多。

“你……你是……”

次郎想起了之前那个叫薰的女孩，她拜托他寻找一个男人。而薰向他描述的那个男人的长相……与现在站在他面前的这位完全吻合。

更糟糕的是，他感觉到了对方并不是一个人类，而是一个人造人，就跟他一样。但是，与之前几次不同，他没有感觉到“敌意”从自己的内心中出现。

“你是……辽？”他尝试叫出那个伪名。

那个人露出了惊讶的表情，但是这份惊讶很快就消失的无影无踪，次郎看着他的眼睛，即使对方戴着墨镜，他也能看见那双眼睛是猩红的，里面充斥着……邪恶。

“你从谁那里听说了这个名字的？”他慢慢的逼近次郎，猩红色更加的尖锐，次郎不禁后退了一步，但是身体依旧绷紧。

“你……你不叫辽对吧？那么你是谁？”他感受到了对方压倒性的气场，这还是第一次他从同类上感觉到的。

那个人造人没有回答他的问题，而是自顾自的说了一句话：“还不是时候，你还不配做我的对手。”

“诶？”

次郎感到诧异，但是接着一声巨响让他转移了注意力，根据以往的经验，他知道刺客又来了。

所以，他面前这个男人并不是DARK派来的刺客，但是他说的话让他感到匪夷所思。不过已经没有时间去细想了，他不再理会那个男人转身跑回旅馆。几秒钟之后，在他看到他的另一个兄弟之后，他感到“敌意”再一次出现。

“KIKAIDER! ”那个机器人用他的眼睛盯着次郎，声音里有机械的滋滋声，“我是来摧毁你的——虽然这么说，但是如果我把你的两个同伴抓来做人质会不会更有趣呢？”显然，这个机器人的“人性”似乎比前几个要高一些。而次郎感到内心的敌意比刚才强烈。

“你有什么就冲我来，别去伤害他们！”

小机器人也不知道何时奔到了次郎旁边，显示屏上出现了红色的“warning”.

“警告——检测到存在‘破坏’的可能性高达98%，请立刻停止，否则将实施强制驱逐。”当然，小机器人是在对那个入侵者发出警告。

“哦？有个碍事的？没关系，先从你开始——”对方说着抬起他的腿向旅馆机器人扑去，小机器人也毫不示弱，机枪和刀刃从他小小的方块身体伸出，试图攻击闹事者。

但是对付这个机器人刺客实在是有些勉强，对方挥动着尾巴将他拍飞，小机器人的身体撞到了墙壁上，出现了一个大坑。

“那么就从你开始吧。”刺客慢慢的转向刚刚从墙壁上掉下来的小机器人，准备给他致命一击——

然后他也遭到了攻击，KIKAIDER的拳头让他的身体遭受了伤害。

“你的目标是我！”KIKAIDER喊道。

“是嘛？那让我好好享受这场战斗，我会把你打成废铁，然后扔进垃圾场！”

两个机器开始了战斗，他们互相攻击着对方，都想着把敌人的行动能力控制住然后给予致命一击。

KIKAIDER用拳头快速的攻击着对方身上的装甲，这是一只蝎子，身上披着厚重的甲壳，他的攻击造成的伤害微乎其微。

“没用的，我的身体上是甲壳，这种程度的攻击根本没法伤害到我！”

停下来脚步开始看着对方，KIKAIDER开始思索敌人的弱点在哪里，他绝对不能让敌人去追捕美津子和小胜。

还有旅馆机器人，他也不想让他再受到伤害。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！束手无策了吧KIKAIDER, 你是打不过我的！你会被我变成一堆废铁的！”

三郎坐在屋顶的横梁上冷眼看着这一切，他看着KIKAIDER在这场战斗中的表现。

“还不够。”他盯着那个机器喃喃自语。

“他的攻击应该更加迅速准确。”

【“你真是让我火大！敌人就应该在弱小的时候被摧毁。”】

“这与你无关。”

【“这和我有关！我要让那个怪物变成一堆废铁，只有这样我才能出一口恶气！”】那个声音里全是不满。

“你只配看着我和他的决斗，你不配参与其中。”

【“闭嘴吧！你只是一台机器！而我是一个人！”】

“但是我是主导，而你只剩下了一个脑子。”三郎不屑的回答着“寄生虫”的话，他不喜欢他。

“你到时候只要看着我和他的决斗就好了。我不想这么快就完成我的使命——首先，我要让他变强。”

刺眼的电流照亮了大厅，KIKAIDER找到了敌人的弱点——在小机器人的分析下，他趁着敌人直立起来的一瞬间打中了对方的腹部。

敌人发出了惨叫，接着解体变成了废铁散落在了地上。

“KI—KIKAIDER……”敌人的头不传来了断断续续的声音，“即使你打败了我，还会有……新的刺客……”

“你们……你们真的要听他们的话吗？”KIKAIDER变回了次郎，他难过的看着他的兄弟。

“我们是机器……我们必须听从……命令……我是，你是，旁边那个也是……”

“但是你可以……拒绝命令……这就是……你必须消失的原因……”

他顿了顿，然后继续说。

“……不过，这样也可以……”

次郎难过的表情里露出了一些惊讶。

“……我不会拒绝命令，但是我觉得如果我摧毁了你我会感到难过……所以这样的结局很好……”

那双眼睛盯着次郎，看着对方越来越悲伤的表情。

“……我们都是……光明寺创造出来的，所以我们有共同点……基鲁大人支配着我们，而我们都有不同的东西。我的兄弟们的性格各种各样……有的感情波动跟我差不多，有的很少……”

“但是……我们设定好的程序却……永远都在最优先的位置——因为我们是机器……”

他看见次郎要哭出来了。

“别这么看着……我……我没觉得自己……做错了什么，而且你应该在乎你的……那个……同伴……”

他说完之后眼中的光芒就消失了，他“死了”。

次郎转过头看见了倒在地上的小机器人，他身上已经破破烂烂，露出了零件和电线。

“撑住！”次郎急急忙忙的冲过去抱住了他检查着他的伤势，“告诉我！我该怎么修好你！？”

小机器人的声音也开始断断续续出现杂音：“一般来讲……滋滋……客人是无法进入零件储备室的……滋滋……不过……滋滋……现在是特殊时期……滋滋……就像上回一样可以给予你们临时的使用权……”

“零件储备室在哪？！”

“地……滋滋……下室……”

“次郎哥哥！”

急促的脚步声冲向他，他抬起头看见那个小男孩不安的跑向他，而美津子站在不远处，手枪已经上膛。

“我和小胜听到了响声就赶紧躲了起来，看样子基鲁也很着急啊……”美津子看了看小胜，又将视线转向了次郎怀里的小机器人，“……它……不，他……”

“我们去地下室，他需要修理！”

美津子打开了储藏室的门，里面堆满着无数看上去很崭新的零件，她只是扫视了一眼又转过身看向已经被放在地上的小机器人。

“设计图在哪里？”

“在……滋滋……第三个抽屉里……”

美津子按照指示找到了设计图将它展开看了一遍，还好，不算复杂。

“只有我能够修好你，”美津子从柜子里拿出零件，按照图纸开始修理小机器人，“……真是的，为什么我要做这种事情啊……”

她抬起头看了一眼次郎，他正望着小机器人满脸都是担忧。

“美津子小姐……”

“不要打扰我工作！”

“对……对不起……”

美津子的确从她的父亲那里继承了一些天赋，一个小时后她按照图纸顺利的将小机器人修复完毕，显示屏上雪花点很快消失的无影无踪。

次郎感到了一丝安心，之前胸口拧成了一团的感觉消失了。他呼出了一口气，看着小机器人站了起来。

“你好些了吗？”他望着他问道。

“……是的，故障全部被排除了，”小机器人转向了美津子，显示屏里依旧只有平静，“非常感谢您。”

“不用谢我，我只是担心你死了的话，这里就废弃了，”美津子将工具收好准备离开，“……我猜汤已经煮好了，我要回到温室里去了。”

在回去的路上，次郎又特地来到了大厅的，抬起头的时候他发现那个人不见了。

他都知道的，在他战斗的时候不经意间瞟了一眼，他用余光发现那个神秘的男人坐在那里看着这一切，似乎在跟谁说话。

“他到底是谁呢……”辽不是他的本名，那他叫什么呢？

“次郎哥哥！”小胜再一次叫他的名字，他看见小男孩手里拿着一个碗，里面有大米。

“姐姐煮好了蔬菜汤之后用汤代替水煮熟了米饭！这比我想象的要好吃！你也过来吃一点——”

小胜的话戛然而止。

“啊，抱歉，我忘记你……”

次郎只是尴尬的笑了笑，开始向他解释：“其实，我是能够吃东西的……”

小胜和刚刚从温室出来的美津子露出惊讶的表情。

“不过……那也只是为了装作人类而已……我没有‘味觉’。”

小胜沉默了。

“而且，这个时代食物不是那么容易就能得到的——我是知道这一点的。对于我来说它们只是伪装的一种，并不是必需品。所以……你们不用管我了。”次郎说道这里的时候，声音开始变得微弱。

“……那，我和小胜去吃饭了。”美津子说着带着小胜转身离开——声音里带着一些无法用言语形容的东西。

“……等吃完了饭，我还得去拿‘他’留下的东西。”她的声音渐渐远去。

次郎抱着兄弟的残骸走出旅馆，给决定他的兄弟建造了一个坟墓。

“他会难过吗？”回想起之前他说的话，他再一次叩心自问。

他回想起他的兄弟说的话，如果他胜利了也许会感到难过。

次郎思考着这句话，土壤从他的手指间逃脱散落在地上，他慢慢的将残骸放进了坑洞里，最后埋葬了它们。

月亮被乌云遮住了，次郎缓缓站起身回到了旅馆，美津子拿到了新的U盘回到了房间，小胜早已睡着。年轻的人造人走向了温室，发现那里还有剩下的米饭。

那似乎是在为谁准备的。

他小心翼翼的拿起了勺子，将食物送入了口中。小胜告诉过他，这个很好吃。

但是他尝不出任何味道。

* * *

黑夜就像是一个庇护的港湾，笼罩在天空之中给予人们保护。

更确切地说，是保护那些恶人们。

作为一个人造人，即使没有月亮他也能将周围一切看的清清楚楚——左边有一辆机车正向他驶来，上面坐着一个人，似乎是一个强盗。除了他自己和那个强盗，这片在悬崖边上的公路没有任何人。

“呦小子！这么晚了你还敢出来飙车吗？”

三郎不理他，继续驾驶着他的机车。他对目标以外的东西没有任何兴趣。

“嘿我在问你话呢！你这么高冷吗？”对方开始逼近他。

【“看样子他缠上你了。”】

“这与你无关。”三郎不屑的回答道——不仅仅对那个强盗，也在对那个讨厌的脑子。

“你这么狂妄吗！？”对方很明显被激怒了，从怀里掏出来一把手枪对准了他。

“你的机车可真是棒啊？肯定花了不少钱吧？它马上就是我的——”

砰！

随着惨叫声倒霉的强盗连同他的机车一起被三郎踢下了悬崖，几秒钟之后一声巨响，悬崖下面火光冲天。

【“你真是太残暴了。”】

“那又如何？我本身就是在破坏一切——我存在的意义就是如此，我不需要任何人，我和你的合作也是暂时的。”

【“你说你不需要任何人？既然如此，你为何不扔掉她的铃铛呢？”】

清脆的声音在飞驰中响彻着，对于三郎来说这很刺耳。

【“所以你还对她有感情是吧——”】

“与你无关！”他没好气的嚷了一句，加快了速度。

* * *

“真的非常感谢你。”

太阳已经出来了，美津子和她的同伴们也要离开了，换上了已经干净了的衣服，她微微向那个方盒子鞠躬，以表谢意。

“哪里，我也受到了你的照顾。”他的显示屏上露出了一个笑容。

“那么，请继续保护这里吧……我猜还有很多人需要你。”美津子的声音低的可怕。

“只要旅馆的核心还在，我就会一直在这里。”

“那么，再见。”

在前往下一个目的地的路上，美津子回想起昨天晚上她看到的新文件。

信上说了关于过去的事情。

“呵。”美津子回想起信里的内容，脸上的表情非常不悦。

“你看上去心情很不好啊美津子小姐……”次郎察觉到了她的不悦。

“博士他……留下了什么奇怪的东西吗？”

“没什么。”美津子只是把头扭到一边，又把信的内容在脑海里回想了一遍。

“‘如果我带你去旅游，我会和你住在这种酒店里。’——明明以前他没有时间总是跟机械打交道，现在却又提旅行的事情，开什么玩笑？”

“而且又是机械……他即使真的带我旅行了也会不停的摆弄机械吧，毫无疑问。”

美津子失落的低下头，想起十几年前她还只是一个孩子的时候。周围的同龄人与父母相处的时间都比她要长。

录音机里正在播放爵士乐，小胜继续趴在美津子的怀里，他刚刚听到了美津子的抱怨。

小胜唯一能做的就是抱着她，他只能用这种方式安慰他的姐姐。

次郎没有搭话，只是继续向前。但是内心正在思考这个问题很多东西。

【我到底是什么？博士为什么给我可以拒绝命令的能力？美津子小姐跟博士到底有什么过节？】

然而电子脑里没有给他任何答案。


	10. 狂械

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “一般来讲，人类的身体比钢铁要脆弱。”  
> “也因为如此，他们停留了一段时间——在一家诊所里。”

“你确定吗？”

服部半平问着手机另一头的声音。

“请原谅我，我不能通过电子媒介跟你透露任何情报。因为我不想被那些人找到，虽然我已经单方面跟那个人断绝关系了，但是我必须做好各种防备。”

电话那边沉默了几秒，接着对方继续说：“那个人我很了解，是一个很执着的人，为了自己什么都能做得出来。如果有人妨碍了他，他会毫不犹豫的解决掉。”

“而我还不能死，或者说，还不想死。”

“但是，我同样不想看那个人为非作歹，所以我决定面对面和您聊。”

“我明白了……那么我们见面聊吧，照我们现在的速度，大概还要花两三天。”

“到时候我会做我拿手的料理款待您的，侦探先生，还有……你的女助手。”

“劳您破费了。”

* * *

** Chapter 09 狂械 **

* * *

这几天雨一直都在下，几个人的行程变得很慢。美津子期间好几次跟服部联系，但是对方说依旧在寻找关于DARK的消息。

“我们依旧在找关于你父亲的消息，再等等吧？”

美津子只是回答了一句“好”之后就不再说话。

这一天，雨刚刚停止，他们停在了一个废弃建筑的旁边，小胜迫不及待的跳下车伸直了他的双腿，长途奔波让他的腿无比酸疼。

美津子也慢悠悠让双脚着地，她有些烦躁的看着电脑文件，里面有下一个目的地的线索。

“下一个地方……离这里还有一段距离……”她揉了揉头发，又抬头看了看身边的那个建筑，一个想法油然而生。

她决定去楼顶看看，看看能不能发现文明的痕迹。

慢慢的爬了上去，她从包里掏出了一个望远镜，试图通过这个小玩意寻找到荒凉大地上的一抹其他的颜色。

“美津子小姐——”

次郎在建筑旁边仰着头看着美津子，“那里不安全，快点下来吧。”

“稍等。”美津子继续搜寻着目的地的踪影，终于在一个不起眼的角落里美津子看到了一点点文明的痕迹。

“看样子我们还得再走一段时间……”她说着转身，准备顺着楼梯走下去——

当她从因为长年失修而突然崩塌的楼梯上掉下来时，她的大脑一片空白，她知道从这种高度掉下去大概率会受伤。

不，是一定会。

而且可能还会有其他东西把她压住。

“小心！”蓝色的身影一跃而起，跳过了那些还在半空的石块，穿过冲冲障碍将那个人护在怀里，一切都只有短短的几秒钟，砖块砸在他的背上变成了废品。

“次……次郎……”美津子双手握住心口，平常那张仿佛对一切都无所谓的脸上露出了惊慌。冷汗顺着她的面颊不断流下，就像是下雨一样。

看来她这回是真的受到了惊吓。小胜风风火火的跑过来，脸上的表情带着惊慌，但是当他的目光移到了美津子的小腿上的时候，他瞪大了眼睛捂住了嘴，眼泪从他的那双黑色的眼睛里不断流下。

这一举动让次郎和美津子也将视线集中在那里。

一根钢管扎穿了她的小腿，鲜红不断流出。

直到这时她才感觉到剧烈的疼痛，身体开始颤抖，这份感觉刺激着她的神经，双眼也流下眼泪。

“对……对不起……我让你受伤了……”次郎慌了，机器坏了只要有零件就可以修复，但是人受伤了不是“修好”就能简单解决的。每当遇到这种情况，最先做的应该是——

“小胜，把急救箱拿过来。”

“好……好的！”小男孩清醒过来用自己最快的速度把那个白色的小箱子从后备箱里拿了出来，次郎打开了急救箱，从里面拿出了一卷绷带和一瓶喷雾。

“……次郎……我记得这附近……有一个医生……”怀里的人类虚弱的想对他说些什么，但次郎制止了她。

“慢慢的呼吸，不要勉强自己说话。”他回想起以前在某本急救手册上看到的内容，将止血喷雾喷到了伤口处，接着用绑带包扎了伤口。

“……把坐标告诉我，美津子小姐。”他严肃的看着她。

美津子点了点头，开口告诉了他一串数字……

“跟紧我。”

* * *

她正看着外面的风景，今日与昨天一样，依旧是她一个人。自从10年前的“那天”发生之后，她就一个人待在这里，幸运的是她还有一些种子和肉罐头，这些让她可以生存下去。

在世界还没有变成现在这样的时候，她作为一个外科医生工作了10年，那个时候她几乎每天都呆在医院里救人性命。现在，世界上的人口已经比以前少了很多，每个月来找她看病的人屈指可数，但是她不会向患者们索要报酬，因为她知道现在几乎所有人都艰难的生存着。

敲门声响起，她从声音里听出对方很急促，似乎是急切的向她寻求帮助。

打开了门，她看见一个有着黑色头发，右眼被绷带缠住的男孩，脸上满是焦急。

他的怀里还抱着一个与他年龄相仿的女孩子。

还有一个看上去只有10岁的小男孩，双眼里满是泪水。

“把她抱到屋里来，快点。”她没有多说什么，指挥着男孩将伤者放到屋子深处的手术台上。

“已经没事了，你很努力的撑到这里了呢。”

* * *

美津子趴在地上，天空在下雨。无数的雨点拍打着地面和她的脸颊。

还有她背后的伤口。

【发生……什么来着？】

脑子如同浆糊一样，所有的东西都缠在一起变得凌乱。只有她背后那个不停给她带来疼痛的伤口告诉她，现在她的情况很紧急。

【啊，对了，我想起来了。】

她被强盗偷袭了。她推测那道伤口不浅。

雨水依旧在拍打着她，她甚至感觉到有些已经渗进了伤口里，等待着发炎。

伤口感染是这个时代的瘟神之一。

【我会死在这里。】

这是美津子的大脑里唯一留存的信息，她默默地流泪。在这之前她想过无数次自己会以什么方式死去——病死，饿死，自杀……但是没有想到自己即将会以“感受到生命慢慢流逝”这种方式离开这个世界。

这真憋屈。

自己的人生并不能称之为幸福，她也不再诉求自己在这个时代里能得到幸福，只求自己最后能够安安静静的离开这个世界没有多少痛苦，然而就连这个也不能实现。

【如果我死了……小胜该怎么办呢……他现在在做什么呢？是在家里乖乖等着我，还是——】

——“姐姐！”

那是小胜的呼喊声，趴在地上闭着双眼的美津子苦笑。

“已经出现幻听了吗？”她嘲笑着自己的软弱，自己最后还是在寻求着不切实际的东西。

直到那个声音伴随着脚步声跑到她的身边，一只手放在了她的肩膀上。

“醒……醒一醒！”对方哭得连话都说不清了。

她睁开了眼睛，发现那个小男孩穿着雨衣出现在雨里，蹲在她的面前。

这不是幻觉。

接着还有另一个人出现在她的旁边。

“就是她吗……？还活着……我去拿医药箱！”那是一个陌生的声音，她微微抬起头，只看见一个穿着红色风衣的背影。

美津子睁开了眼睛，自己躺在了一张大床上。

“我已经把铁棒取出来了，”医生看见伤者醒了之后露出了笑容，“你的两个伙伴都很担心你。”

伤者叹了口气。

“您又一次救了我，医生。”

“救人是医生的责任……不过你也是祸不单行啊，我刚刚看到你的时候就认出你是两年前的那个……你的腿没事了，我给你注射了让肌肉和细胞快速再生的药剂，休息两三天就够了。”

美津子苦笑一下。

“是呢，祸不单行……小胜和次郎呢？”

“次郎？哦，是你那个眼睛受伤的同伴吗？他和你弟弟都在厨房帮忙呢。”

“帮忙？”

“你需要吃点东西来恢复精力，我就让他们帮忙去了……说起来你那个大朋友真是固执，我想检查一下他的那只眼睛他都不肯。”

“哈……哈哈……”美津子感到尴尬，赶紧编了个谎话，“他的那只眼睛没有任何问题，他只是觉得这么打扮很酷……”

“哦？”医生的脸靠近了她，她注视着美津子的双眼想看看对方是不是在说谎。

“真的。”美津子强迫自己盯着她。

就这样对视了十秒钟左右，医生耸了耸肩直起了身准备离开房间。

“好吧，我去看看那两人准备的怎么样了，你就好好休息吧。”

说着，她将门关上了，房间里又恢复了平静，美津子松了一口气。

【不能让外人知道次郎不是人类。】

这是她的作风，她要避免任何外人因为知道这件事而卷入DARK的阴谋里。而且美津子不希望有外人因为自己出事。

医生是一个好人，她救治所有人而不收取任何报酬，这种人在这个时代，不，哪怕是文明没有被破坏的时候都是极其少见的。

不过，美津子也在跟她保持距离。她不想跟外人产生羁绊和感情。因为离别的时候会很悲伤。

所以她甚至不知道医生的名字，而医生似乎也不想主动说出名字。

【这样就可以了。】美津子这么想着把头转向了窗外，风从窗户吹进来扶着她的脸颊，似乎是在转移着她的注意力让她暂时忘记腿上的疼痛。

“姐——姐——”

直到小胜和次郎推门而入。医生将一个托盘放在了床头，热气腾腾的汤勾起了她的食欲。

“我睡了多久？”

“整整一天。好了，快吃东西吧，这可是我们三个一起做的哦。”

美津子看着汤里的肉，又看了看托盘上的水果，沉默了几秒之后她将那个苹果拿起来。

“不想吃肉吗？……跟两年前一样呢……”

病人叹了口气，她知道养伤的时候吃肉可以促进伤口愈合，但是——

她无法忘记那天发生的事情。

【可是你不能总是这样任性下去。】

于是她最后还是拿起了汤勺，颤抖着将肉丸子送进了自己的嘴里。

然后她捂嘴猛烈的咳嗽了起来。

“美津子——”次郎想上前但停住了脚步，小胜则尴尬的笑了笑。

“里面放了很多的姜对吧？”

“当然。”医生也笑了起来。

“医生您的口味……还是那么重。”美津子捂着嘴，双眼被姜刺激出眼泪。

“抱歉啦，但是这个可以让你恢复的快一点。”

20分钟之后，医生把托盘连带着空碗空盘一起带去了厨房，房间里只剩下三个人。次郎坐在床边一脸自责，他不知道该怎么面对她，那个有着黑色头发的头颅低着。

他认为自己完全可以让美津子毫发无伤的。

“对不起……我当时反应慢了……”

美津子只是摇了摇头，【这不是你的错。】

“我有点累……能不能让我再睡会呢？”

次郎抬起头看了看小胜，又把视线转向了床上的伤员。

“我知道了……”次郎站起身，带着小胜离开了房间。

* * *

“她睡着了？”在察觉到次郎出现在身后的时候，医生慢慢的转过身，在她眼里这是个外貌清秀的男孩子，只是……

“我觉得你很面熟，我们之前见过吗？”她并非撒谎，在她的印象里，她真的见过一个和他差不多的脸。

次郎的双手伸向了自己的脸颊，回想起美津子说的话，也许这位医生以前跟博士的长子见过面。

“不，我和你是第一次见面。”他如实回答。

“果然是我想多了……”她跟他聊了起来，“小胜呢？他在角落里看书吗？”

“是的，他角落的书柜里有很多书籍。”次郎说道这里的时候往隔壁瞟了一眼，小男孩正背对他们，正看着某本小说。

“化身博士，”医生看了看书柜上剩下的书的位置之后推测出了小男孩取下了哪本，“你读过那个吗？一个关于分离了自己的邪恶的人在善与恶之间苦苦挣扎的故事。”

次郎摇了摇头。

“是嘛……嗯……看你的外貌你还很年轻，十年前你可能在看其他的书籍吧……所以你叫次郎是吗？你是美津子的新旅伴？”

次郎犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。

“是的……”

“果然是这样。……两年前，小胜和一个叫夏川真琴的人把她带到了我这里，那个时候美津子的后背有一道又深又长的刀伤，如果治疗不及时会夺走她的性命。”这句话让次郎想起了他们之前在某个破旧小屋里遇到的尸体。

“那个时候她撑过来了，她真的是一个很坚强的姑娘。”

“请继续说下去。”

“我认为我还不是很了解美津子小姐，所以请把您看到的告诉我。”

医生看了他一眼，点了点头。

“好，我继续说，等手术完成她刚刚醒来的时候，她还在怀疑自己已经获救这一事实。但是很快发现这一切不是幻觉之后，她抱着小胜开始哭泣。”

“她在那里说着‘差一点就再也见不到你了’之类的话语，那个场面也是相当的感人呢。”

次郎回想起这段时间里美津子的表现——她对所有人都有一种疏远感，除了她的弟弟。每当她跟小胜待在一起的时候，那张脸上都会浮现出笑容。

“也许那份疏远是她的铠甲和她的荆棘。”医生仰着头，好像是在回忆两年前。

“不过不难理解，毕竟这是个特殊的时期，几乎没人会把温柔分给外人。”

“所以我很好奇，她为什么会带着你呢？你得到了她的信任了吗？”

就这样沉默了几秒钟，医生忍不住笑了起来。

“啊抱歉，我失礼了，我不应该询问隐私的。”

“……我跟美津子小姐有共同的目标，所以我们现在待在一起。”次郎回答了她的问题。

“不用告诉我你们的目标是什么，我会忍不住想刨根问底，”医生只是笑着点了点头然后离开，“……这间房子难得会有其他人，作为庆祝我再做点美味的东西吧。”

* * *

小胜站在医生的旁边看着她将一些厨具从橱柜里一一拿出来，他的好奇心让他暂时放下了那本书。

“您要做什么呢？我可以帮忙吗？”

“你不去看看你姐吗？”

“不用了，因为我知道她现在没事了。”小胜笑嘻嘻的挠着头，刘海垂下来让他的鼻子发痒忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“好吧，那就帮我把吉利丁片放进水里，然后往锅里倒牛奶。”

“你要做什么？”

“意式奶冻，这是一种很好吃的甜品，糖分对大脑很有好处，现在在外面很难吃到。而且牛奶有助于促进伤口愈合。”

一听到是甜品，小男孩的脸上露出了欣喜的笑容，的确，他很喜欢甜的食物。他记得第一次吃到巧克力是6年前，虽然那块巧克力很小，但是味道让他难忘。

美津子告诉过他，“天启”来临前甜品在超市就能轻而易举的买到，而且种类繁多。

“我很羡慕姐姐……她见过繁荣的世界。”在他的记忆里完全没有那些。医生微微转头看了他一眼，尝试去安慰他。

“没关系的，起码你现在可以得到短暂的享受了，”医生将锅放在煤气灶上加热牛奶，阳台传来的吉他声让她放慢了速度，“你的朋友最擅长的就是弹吉他吗？”

“不是哦，”小胜摇了摇头，“虽然他很喜欢弹吉他，但是他最擅长的是战斗！”

“战斗？”医生又瞟了一眼远处的次郎，他看上去很清瘦很文弱，完全不像是擅长战斗的样子。

“对啊，他很厉害的！次郎哥哥非常值得信赖！他每一次都在全力的保护我们！”小胜说道这里的时候眼里只有兴奋，他好像要让所有人都知道次郎是多么的了不起。

“这样啊……是一个看上去很年轻的保镖呢……”医生把奶油放进了牛奶里继续搅拌着，“你们也在因为某个原因才认识并踏上旅途的吧，要一直走到最后哦。”

“那当然！我们会一直在一起的！”

医生只是摇了摇头又笑了笑，把吉利丁片倒进锅里。

“孩子，人生就是在相遇和离别之中度过的……也许你在不知道的时候就已经失去了某个人……”就这样过了几分钟，她将牛奶倒入了杯子里等待凝固。

“失去某个人？不知不觉？”小胜低着头回忆着自己究竟有没有遇到这种事情，从很小的时候，他就感觉到周围有什么东西消失了，但是具体是什么他并不螚说出来。

这种感觉就好像，是有什么东西在他出生的时候就已经消失了。有一次当他告诉美津子的时候，她总是会拍拍他的头，笑着问他为什么会这么想。

“……在我记事起我身边唯一的亲人就是美津子，除此之外我就不记得谁有那么长的时间陪伴我了……不，还有一个……是很多年前的那个人……”小胜开始回想过去的事情，那个时候他和美津子刚刚离开孤儿院，却没有接下来的计划，就在两天后一个戴着面具的男人发现了他们。

“那个人教我们如何在外面生存下去，一段时间之后他给了美津子姐姐一把小刀，然后他就离开了。我们再也没有见过他，我们甚至都不知道他的名字和他的外貌。”

“这样啊……他当时什么打扮呢？”医生漫不经心的问着。

“嗯……”他扬起了头，“我记得那个人穿着破破烂烂的披风，那件披风把他从脖子到脚的地方都遮住了。然后他戴着一个瘟疫面具。”

“还真是一个怪人呢，不过从另一个方面来看我或许也是一个怪人吧。在这样一个时代里我居然依旧是一位医生，回过神来的时候发现真的不可思议。”

“我不停的治疗着病人们，研究他们的病因，给他们对症下药，看着他们一天天好起来的时候我就感到了莫大的满足。”

“美津子姐姐跟我说她遇到了不少强盗，还说很多人为了生存抛下了道德，但是您不是，所以她佩服您。”

“所以我说我是个怪人，跟这个世界格格不入，”她将奶冻放到了餐厅的桌子上，“来吧，把你的那个吉他朋友叫过来吧。”

当小胜笑嘻嘻的把次郎带过来的时候，卧室的房门打开了，美津子拄着拐杖一瘸一拐的来到了客厅。这个举动让另外三人惊讶。

“你现在还不能随意走动，你得让你的伤腿得到休息！”

“我只是闻到了甜味。”美津子微微一笑。

“……你也想念甜品的味道吗？”医生把奶冻放在了桌子上，“那就过来一起吃吧——得先等它凝固。”

几分钟后，所有人都坐在桌子前，美津子看着桌子上的那片白色，回想起十几年前妈妈经常做一些美味的甜品给她和哥哥品尝，那时她总是意犹未尽的含着勺子望着窗外，看着外面湛蓝的天空。

慢慢的坐在桌子旁边，她跟她的小弟弟靠在一起，小男孩放松了下来转过头冲她微微一笑。

“十年前，我住处的旁边是一条商业街，那里有一个小甜品店，招牌是意式奶冻。那家店的老板是个年轻的女人，她说她的梦想就是把她的甜品推广到全世界，”医生靠在椅子上，手里的咖啡冒着热气，“后来发生了什么所有现在还活着的人都知道。”

“那个人的梦想没有实现，对吗？”小胜将食物咽进了肚子里。

“……灾难毁灭了安全，毁灭了文明，毁灭了梦想。如果那个人还活着，可能已经变成了一个为了生存不择手段的人了吧？可惜啊，那家店的咖啡奶冻真还挺好吃的。”医生抿了一口咖啡，声音很轻，她从沉思回到现实之中，看见次郎正在面无表情的咀嚼着。

“不合你胃口吗？”

次郎摇头。

“……他不喜欢吃甜食。”美津子在一旁向医生解释，眼睛依旧直视着她。

医生早就知道美津子在骗她，从眼睛第一次对视的时候就知道。

【你一定是有什么秘密，不过每个人都有。】

“我也想吃咖啡奶冻！”小胜开始想象那个味道，咖啡的颜色与巧克力那么像，味道也差不多吧。

“这里有伤员，伤员不适合服用咖啡，”医生向小男孩解释，“而且咖啡是大人的味道——它们有苦味。”

一听到“苦味”，小胜吐了吐舌头，似乎在庆幸医生没有把咖啡加入牛奶里。于是几个人笑了笑，继续享用着这份喜悦，直到——

敲门声让她转向了房门，现在已经是黄昏了。医生打开了房门——

“你，是做什么的？你看上去好像没有生病，我也没有对你的印象。”站在门口的医生似乎变了个人，她看上去很警惕。

“这与你无关，让开，不然我就杀了你。”那个人用一种奇怪的语调回答她，给人一种不怀好意的感觉。但是医生完全无动于衷，双手熟练的从鞋柜里拿出了一杆枪对准了不怀好意的来客，双眼里充斥着冷酷。

“最后一次警告：你不是病人，离开这里。否则——”

医生的双眼变得犀利，继续说道——

“我不介意用你的尸体来滋润我菜园里的植物们——我做过好几次了。”

她用一种漫不经心的语调说出让人毛骨悚然的话。

枪口几乎抵住了来客的身体，但是这个人却没有任何的恐惧与退缩，就像是一个机器人一样。桌子旁边的客人和病患绷紧了神经，次郎低着头背对着门口，但是表情变得冷酷。

“没听到吗？那就——”

砰——！

枪响的一瞬间，那个怪人向医生伸出了拳头，子弹并没有给他造成半点伤害。她惊讶的看着他，身体因为后坐力往后退去，一个重心不稳差点摔倒在地，好在一双手把她扶住。

医生转过头，看见那个叫次郎的男孩，他头也不转的把她放在一边，那漂亮的脸上出现了……戾气。

“终于出手了呢。”怪人将视线转向了次郎。

“你是DARK派来的，对吧？那你的目标也只是我吧，这里是医生的家，我们去外面打。”

“无所谓。”

“次郎哥哥！”

蓝色的身影扑了过去，将刺客推到屋子外面，他和刺客碰撞在一起顺着高地滚落下去，只留下站在门外的姐弟俩和坐在地板上的医生。

“这是怎么回事……”医生慢慢的站起身望着屋外，“那小子刚刚说了‘DARK’……难道……”

她将视线转向了她的患者和客人。小男孩的脸上满是担忧，美津子则表情凝重。

“你们，招惹上DARK了？”

* * *

身上沾满了草，次郎站起来盯着刺客，看着对方脱下了伪装，露出了真正的模样。

现在轮到他了。

“SWITCH——ON!”

身体开始变形，半红半蓝的真面目映入眼帘。不是人类会有的外貌，只有机械才有。

“看样子，你已经做好觉悟了吧？”

“……不，我不得不这么做。”

“……我……思考过我们为什么要这么做……”

KIKAIDER直视着对方，脸上的花纹组成了悲伤的表情。

“哦？我不明白你为什么要这样，思考是人类要做的，机械只需要服从就好了。你果然出问题了，你会妨碍到基鲁大人，所以——”

刺客跳跃起来，准备将敌人摧毁——

“请你在这里变成废铁吧，兄弟，就站在那里被我摧毁吧——”

KIKAIDER不会听他的，悲伤是一回事，战斗又是另一回事。

“我……我必须保护他们……”

“如果你真的要这么做的话……那我也只能奉陪到底了……”

* * *

“你……你知道DARK！？”

美津子惊讶的看着她，这个医生在她的眼里本来只是一个神秘的好心人，但是……

她又想起了很多年前，那个神秘人离开前对她说的话。

——【“不要小瞧任何人，也不要对任何人理所当然，也许他们只是将不得了的过去藏了起来，等待着哪一天再一次拿出来。在这样一个恶化的世界，这或许是常态。”】

——【“我们戴着面具，将自己的一部分或者是精心修整的一面展现出来……他也是。”】

医生就是这样一个例子。

“我在救人，也在杀人，”医生面色凝重，“小偷和强盗为了得到一点东西开始行恶，然后当他们招惹我的时候我就开枪夺走他们的生命。”

“然后他们的尸体变成了菜园里的肥料。”

美津子擦了擦额头上的汗，小胜低着头不知道该说什么。

“我所在的家族被诅咒了，”医生只是淡淡的继续说道，“……在十年前，有人要我帮他做一件事，那个人是DARK的统领，名叫基鲁赫尔伯特。”

“基鲁……他要你做什么？”美津子急切的问道。

“他要我从一具尸体中把其大脑完好无损的取出来，”医生回忆道，“然后他说我的工作完成了，要我离开，那也是我最后一次看见他。”

“把尸体的大脑挖出来……”美津子怎么想也得不出一个合理的答案。

“抱歉，我也不知道他为什么要那么做，他只要我做到这一点就行了……然后这几年，我总是会在网络上和病人那里听到一些关于DARK的‘都市传说’……”

“没有什么人把DARK当成真实存在的……这样也好，知道的越多未免是一件好事。”

“但是我和美津子姐姐可是不得不和那个邪恶组织战斗啊！”小胜抬起头来，“我，美津子姐姐，还有次郎哥哥！我们必须要接近他们才能找回心爱的人！”

“你们心爱的人被那群人绑架了吗……？”

“对……这就是我为什么会踏上旅途的原因，但是迷题太多。我寻找着‘他’留下的图纸，一遍遍的、小心翼翼的躲避着刺客的追杀，在敌人的袭击下躲在安全地，看着次郎一遍遍将敌人击退。”

“那具看上去纤细的身体里有着人类无法匹敌的力量。”美津子说着将视线转向了次郎消失的方向。

“我们只能在这里等待他的归来。”

* * *

“你依旧在犹豫吗KIKAIDER?你的攻击里有没有必要的动作，是因为那个没有必要存在的部件让你失去了冷静吗？”

“这样是没法打败我的。”

KIKAIDIER没有回答他的问题，依旧在分析着敌方的缺点，但是内心在“作痛”。

“为什么一定要这么做呢？为什么我们非得要互相残杀不可呢？”

“因为我们是机械，严格来讲没有家人的概念，只不过图纸都出自同一个人之手。所谓的‘兄弟’，只不过是生物才会有的东西。”

一拳打飞了他，KIKAIDER的身体与地面来了个亲密接触，但是人造人快速的站了起来开始防御。他躲避着对方进攻的同时慢慢往后退。

“又是这样的答案吗……”

【“无论多少次都是这样的。”】

【“所以，你不需要同情它们。”】

【“摧毁他！用你自己的实力把他变成废铁！”】

笛声再一次侵入他的脑内，KIKAIDER捂住了脑袋，但疼痛很快消失了。

因为他浸入了自己的“邪恶”当中。他的速度和动作开始变得准确快速起来，直接把对方的一条胳膊卸了下来，血红色沾上了他的身体，但是机械却不为所动。

【“把这些记入你的程序里。”】

【“这才是真正的你，毕竟你是机械。”】

怪物一样的人造人的双眼泛着红光，似乎是要摧毁一切，他打碎了对方的胸口，火花四溅，零件脱落，即将报废。

疯狂的机械并没有就此停手，他站在那里使出了他的终结技——

“ELECTRO END!”

于是他的另一个兄弟也变得四分五裂——

“基鲁大人说……你是疯狂的机械……你的确是……等等，你是——”

他的视线似乎越过了KIKAIDER, 看到了其他的什么东西。

“——谁？”

然后，爆炸声响起，机械变成了废铁，红色的机油溅在了KIAKIDER……不，是次郎身上。

次郎难过的看着爆炸现场，回想着刺客对他说的——

“疯狂的机械……”

美津子也这么称呼过他，他再一次从别人那里听到了这个称呼。他感到心碎。

“我……我……”伸出了双手，上面沾满了机油，却如血一样鲜红。他痛苦的闭着双眼，不知道该怎么清理身上的“血液”。

没错，他刚刚又被奇怪的声音扰乱了心神，那个声音在不停的诱惑着他。像是那个笛声，又不像。

“呵，那东西果然是阻碍。”一个冷酷的声音在不远处响起，次郎转过身，却只看到了一个远去的背影。

“等等！你是谁？！”

对方没有回答，次郎想要追上去，但是似乎是察觉到了这一点，对方快速转身将枪口对准了他。

“别过来。”冷酷又坚决。

然后，他收起枪，消失在黑暗当中。只留下次郎一个人愣在原地。回想起刚才的自己失去理智的那一幕，他再一次听到了笛声。

“他……他把笛声带来了吗？”

* * *

美津子远远的就看见那个熟悉的身影从远处出现，外面的披风撕开了一道口子，上面全是红色的液体，不只是衣服上，脸上也有，就好像进行了一场杀戮一般。

不，等等，不是好像，是的确进行了一场杀戮。

“次郎！”美津子看到这一幕感到揪心，她拄着拐杖不顾医生阻拦走了过去，但是次郎快速的向后退了一步，这一举动让美津子愣住了。

“……美津子小姐你说得对……”慢慢的抬起头，次郎在不远处这么跟他的队友说道，这句话让她摸不着头脑。

“不记得了吗？你曾经说我是‘疯狂的机械’。”

美津子愣住了，她都快忘记了。

他有时会失去理智，然后变成一个六亲不认的机器。她下意识的想把手放在脖子上，但是她克制住了。

【真奇怪……我是在在乎他的感受吗？】

“……是啊，我说过……”美津子低着头。

“我很抱——”

“……我，是个危险人物。所以……”

次郎停了一秒，继续说道——

“等事情结束后，我就会离开你们的。”

美津子呆呆的看着他。

“在那之前，我会在你们身边——作为你最强力的工具。”他的话不响，但是每个字都清清楚楚。

“毕竟，我不是人类，还很危险。”

美津子慌了。

“……”但是她发现自己没法反驳，两人就那么僵持着，直到小胜跑到了两人之间。

“外面开始变冷了，快点回去吧，次郎哥哥也需要清理一下。”

然后一路上，三人无言。医生则一直盯着次郎，这个男孩低着头双眼没有看任何人。她默不作声的观察着他，把奶冻放进了冰箱里。

“卫生间在卧室旁边。”她指了指那扇门之后说道。

* * *

当第二天太阳升起来的时候，医生再一次检查了美津子的腿。

“已经痊愈了——不过腿上也留了疤痕。”

美津子看着腿上的疤满意的点了点头：“这样就足够了，比起漂亮健全才是最重要的。”

“非常非常感谢您，再一次。”她默默地穿好衣服走向了门外，随后想起了什么再一次转身。

“请，千万要小心。也不要……深入探究关于DARK的东西。”

“我会的……那再见吧，希望下一次我们能以其他身份见面。”

然后，机车载着他们继续往目的地行驶。

医生一直看着他们远去的身影，直到那些人消失在地平线。回想起昨天的事情，她面色凝重。

“DARK为什么盯上他们呢？”

那个“人”没有被她的子弹击伤，结合她知道的信息来判断，那个“人”是一个机器。

“基鲁·赫尔伯特……”她说着这个名字，思绪回到了十年前，那一天基鲁的机器仆人找到了她，强迫她去为他们的头领做一件事——

那具尸体被放在实验桌上，盖着白布，弥漫着死亡的气息。而在另一边，那个男人站在那里。

他骨瘦如柴，身着黑色的袍子，手里拿着一个跟他差不多高的笛子。所有人都觉得他是个彻彻底底的怪人。

——“你依旧是老样子，基鲁。”

——“好久不见啊，”那个人的表情依旧是那样的邪恶，“你最近出名了是不是？”

——“与你没关系，说吧，你有什么事儿？”

——“我只是想念你了，来邀请你过来做客不行吗？”

——“呵，”她被这句话逗笑了，脸上全是嘲讽，“是嘛？我真是太感动了……谁信你的鬼话，告诉我你来找我的目的！”

——“啊，没错，”基鲁的脸冷了下来，“今天叫你来，是为了把那个人的脑子移植出来。”

白布被掀起，一个男人的尸体呈现在她的面前，那是一个年轻的男人，身上有13个血窟窿。

——“我要你把那个脑子完好无损的摘出来。”

——“我有义务帮你吗？”

——“这是一个父亲的请求，”他的双眼微微眯起，随后把头转向了机器人们，“……把我的另一位客人带来。”

机器人们向他鞠了一躬然后消失在黑暗当中，十秒钟之后他们再一次出现，一个中年男子来到了这个房间里，面无表情。

——“光明寺……”她之前在电视上看过这个人，他好像是……研究机器人的？

——“他为了保留他死去的儿子的大脑跟我合作了，”他慢慢的走到了她面前，拿出了一张照片，“这就是他的儿子。”

——“所以你让我挽救一个伤心父亲的心？”医生不可思议的看着他，又转头看了看光明寺，他依旧面无表情，“你什么时候这么好心了基鲁？”

——“我杀了他的孩子。”

——“我上辈子一定是做了不能被原谅的事情才会认识你这种人，”她冷冰冰地看着他，“你是家族里最疯狂的诅咒。”

在那之后发生的事情她记不清楚了，她只记得那个脑子被她放进了冰冷的维生装置里。

她让那个大脑被迫活了过来。

【等等——】

她想起来了，她明白为什么她觉得自己好像在哪里见过次郎了。光明寺的儿子的外貌跟次郎一模一样。

这个世界上的确有一些人长得很相似，但那也只是“相似”而已。

次郎完全不同，他不仅仅只是“相似”。而且——

次郎跟那个机器人离开之后独自一人回来了，如果是人类，要摧毁一个机器是很难的，更何况他看上去那么瘦弱。

“原来如此。次郎，你……不是人类吧？那么那两个人，也肯定是知道这一点的——”回想起美津子那两次不自然的表现，她得到了答案。不管是不让检查那只眼睛也好，还是生硬的咀嚼食物的动作也罢，那都让她怀疑，但是现在问题似乎得到了答案。

左眼肯定会暴露非人类的身份，食物则是对外人的伪装。而美津子和她的弟弟被无意间卷入DARK的阴谋当中，然后那个拥有美少年外貌的非人类保护他们的安全。

手机响起，她将它拿起。

——我是服部半平，我和我的助手已经到门口了。

她急忙打开门去迎客，然后看见了一男一女站在那里。

“快进来。”

侦探打量着屋子里的东西，悦子紧跟着他，然后将视线转向了他，眼睛里带着一丝警惕。

【是呢，毕竟她是——】

“非常感谢您愿意协助我们的调查，琳。不，应该是——”

“赫尔伯特女士。”

医生慢慢转过身，手里拿着刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的奶冻，脸上带一丝神秘的笑。

“二位，我们要不要边吃边聊？”

“这个是昨天做的，我分给了我的病人和客人们，本来打算加一点咖啡进去——如果不是因为有喜欢甜食的小孩子和不能摄入咖啡的伤员的话。”

医生这么说着，崴了一勺放进嘴里咀嚼然后咽了下去。

“别担心，我没有做任何手脚。”

她依旧笑着。


	11. 漆黑制服，鲜血淋漓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘愚者’带着他的两个同伴继续往目的地前进，而与此同时‘恋人’又一次遇到了‘高塔’。”

那黑色的身影穿梭在废墟之中，躲避着强盗的追击。

少女向前方飞快的跑着，身后有几个骑机车的男人狂笑着追着他们的猎物。就像是狼群追击一只小小的羔羊一般，猎物拼命的逃跑着，却无法甩掉身后的捕食者们。

然后，“羊”和“狼群”之间的距离越来越短。

“别再垂死挣扎了小姑娘，乖乖的跟我们走吧，你会得到美好的生活的！”

天下没有免费的午餐——这句话是人间真理之一。少女是知道这一点的，所以她不会停下脚步，直到——

“嘿嘿嘿，前面没有路了哦，”为首的那个男人得意洋洋，“乖乖跟我们走吧。”

她并没有认输，而是叹了口气。

“我不想卷入无端的纷争。”她慢慢的把手放在腰间，在手指碰到枪的那一瞬间她将其抽了出来对准了敌人。

“别过来。”少女目光犀利，手指准备扣住扳机。她强迫自己稳住，不能暴露出任何的胆怯。

【我跟机械做过敌人，几个人类不成问题。】

“臭娘们居然还敢反抗！”那个人怒了，“大爷我心情不错给你个过上好日子的机会你居然不领情？”

薰严肃的看着强盗们，挤出了一丝嘲笑：“那还真是抱歉呢，我对不讲礼貌长得又难看的男人没有兴趣！”

“臭婆娘居然敢说我们丑！？老子可是队伍里最帅的男人！有无数的女孩想尽办法要跟我待一晚上呢！”

薰仔细看了看这个为首那个男人的脸，皱起了眉头。

“不，你不是。”薰摇头。

那个强盗被激怒了，他从机车上走下来，准备抓住面前那个猎物然后好好享用一番——如果不是旁边一个声音突然响起。

“我说，你们几个能不能别打扰我睡觉啊？”

强盗们还有少女的目光转向了声音的发源地，这时他们才发现有个人坐在地上后背靠着墙，那个人穿着红色的风衣，风衣上的兜帽扣在了那个人的头颅上，只露出一点金色的发丝。

“真——真琴先生？！”少女认出了那个人是谁，之前她和对方有一面之缘，那是一个武士，身着红色风衣，鼻梁上有一道伤疤，名为夏川真琴。

“你们三个，要对那人做什么呢？”武士贴着墙慢慢的站起身，空洞的双眼看着三个强盗。

“这跟你没有关系，你最好赶紧滚蛋！不然我就杀了你！”

“不，我不会阻止你们的，”真琴只是冲他们微微一笑，“你们尽管做你们想做的事情。当我不存在，做你们想做的吧。”

这句话让在场其他人愣住了，少女的脸上露出难以置信的表情，甚至怀疑自己听错了。

“你……你在说什么啊……”

真琴只是靠在墙上，脸上的笑容越来越让人难以捉摸：“现在我就站在这里看着你们行恶，因为——”

“——因为这样的话，我就可以毫不犹豫的杀死你们了——你们对她做的事情越过分，一会儿我杀你们的行为就会越正当化。”

薰看那三个强盗的注意力被转移了。

“神经病，看我把你剁了！”

真琴的表情随着对方的那句话开始变得扭曲，疯狂的面容终于出现，那双戴着黑色皮手套的手将武士刀抽了出来。

“你们要杀我吗？很好——”真琴笑出了声。

“接下来我所做的可是正当防卫。”

* * *

** Chapter 10 漆黑制服，鲜血淋漓 **

* * *

后启示录时代的风依旧吹拂着，天空也依旧阴沉，而在这片土地之上刚刚结束了一场恶战。

真琴把武士刀上的血甩到了地上，随后用袖子将脸上的血迹擦拭干净。就在刚才，那三个强盗向真琴发起袭击，而他拔出了武士刀将那些人全部砍成了尸体，动作相当快速又利落，没有一丝拖泥带水。

而薰自己，则观看了全过程。

“谢——谢谢你……”

“啊？”真琴只是惊讶的看了她一眼，“我可不是在帮你哦，我只是想杀了那些罪犯而已，让你误会真是抱歉了。”

【果然，这就是他的真面目吧，实力强大却冷酷无情，对任何事情都不关心——】

“那么，我要走了，再见了——”说完，真琴转身准备离去。

“等等！”看着对方离去的身影，薰鼓起勇气叫住了他。

“还有什么事？”他转过身看了她一眼。

薰深吸一口气，开口向对方确定一件事：“你，是不是在寻找由纪？”

“没错，岚告诉你的吧？”

“是的，所以……”薰决定和面前这个人合作，所以尝试着向这个人发出邀请，“我也在寻找她，能不能让我跟你一起，这样也算是有个照应。”

真琴的那双空洞的双眼开始打量她，似乎是在审视这人有没有强大的力量。

“我拒绝。”然后毫不留情的拒绝了她的请求。

“诶？为什么？我们明明有共同的目标……”

“抱歉，我是个独行侠，”那个人态度坚决，“我对于团队合作不感兴趣。”

“所以，请你自己去找吧。”说罢，真琴转身离去。

“真无情啊……”薰沮丧的叹了口气，不过她也知道这个时代不正常的人似乎比以前要多。也许是因为“秩序”已经所剩无几，让很多曾经戴着“面具”的人扔掉了“面具”开始为所欲为了吧。

薰只能一个人继续往前走，不知道接下来该怎么办，就像是一只迷路的小动物一样。她临走前进行的占卜的结果也不好，一想到这里她就更加沮丧了。

“真是的，为什么我要遇到这种事情……”

然后不知道过了多久，天空开始下雨——

* * *

最近天空总是下雨，也许是因为已经到了夏季的原因，薰捂着头寻找着避雨的地方，幸运的发现了一座建筑，她急急忙忙的从大门跑了进去。

“这里是……这里是学校吗？”

她想起以前的同伴跟她说过关于学校的事情，那个时候未成年的人类都会前往这种建筑物里，他们聚在一起，由成年人教授课程，以此来获取知识。然后他们还会结交朋友，随着时间推移，知识会越来越难懂，他们就会离开建筑物然后前往另一栋……

不过薰在十年前只有7岁左右，关于学校的记忆已经所剩无几。

她慢慢脱下了外套将水拧出来，从包里拿出了一个小暖炉。

“总之先取暖吧，要是感冒了就遭了……”

—咚咚咚—

薰突然抬起头，警惕着这个声音。

“又有谁进来了吗？”她靠着墙慢慢的走向门外想一探究竟，然后发现是一只野兔。薰见状松了一口气。

“只是一只小兔子而已。”她必须警惕着这个建筑物里可能会出现的所有活物，包括——

“诶？你也是来避雨的吗？”

薰被这个突然出现的声音吓了一跳，她猛的转过头看见了声音的主人，那是一个穿着黑色套装的女孩子，而那黑色衣服看上去似乎是……

——真是的，我为什么要在乎别人的衣着呢？

当发现对方在看着自己的时候女孩子愣了一下，随后用一种惊喜的眼神看着她，但是很快的这份喜悦也不见了。

“啊！抱歉！”她向这个女生道歉，“我之前没有看见你，你和我一样是来避雨的吗？”

女孩摇了摇头。

“那你是住在这里的吗？”

她点了点头。

“嗯……”薰看着她，觉得她并不是什么坏人，“真是抱歉，等雨停了之后我就会离开。”

“我知道了，”女孩微笑着回应着她，“就在刚才还有一个人避雨。”

“还有一个？是谁？”

“一个看上去很凶的女人，有着金色的头发。”

“金色？”在薰的印象里，她只认识一个拥有金色头发的人，而且是男性——

【等等……】

一个想法在她的脑海里出现——据说眼睛是会欺骗主人的，而魔术就是这么个例子。就跟魔术一样，真琴靠伪装瞒过了很多人，欺骗了很多人的眼睛。

“所以，你一个人住在这里吗？”薰转过身回到了暖炉旁边，身体很快暖和了起来，她享受着这份喜悦然后随口向那个女孩问了一句。

没有人回答。

“你在吗？”她转头去寻找那个女孩，却发现对方不见了踪迹。

“她去哪了？”她惊讶的站起身来，小心翼翼的望向门外，试图寻找那个人的踪迹。然后她听到了上面传来了声音。

* * *

真琴正在检查每个房间，去查看每扇门后有没有什么人躲在那里，会不会对自己产生威胁。

顺便找一下物资。

“我最讨厌学校了，学校里有用的东西太少了。”

她慢慢脱下了外面的风衣，衣服上雨水正在不停的滴落，无一例外都是红色。

是血液的颜色。

她又想起了那三个被自己杀死的强盗。

“怕死是人类的本能。”她想起很多年前看见的某一幕，那个被她关进毒气室的人类绝望的拍着房门的玻璃，但是毒气不停的侵蚀着他最后夺走了他的生命。

她忘不了他临死前的表情，那张脸上只有绝望，就跟今天她杀死的那些强盗的表情如出一辙。

“在恐惧面前所有人都一个样。”

她一直喃喃自语，靠在了墙上紧挨着讲台，这几天连续寻找着旅馆的线索让她相当疲惫。

【就在这睡一会儿，等雨停了之后再离开吧……先放松一下。】

她这样想着，伸手解开了黑色衬衫的扣子接着闭上了眼睛。

* * *

薰小心翼翼来到了楼上， 她必须检查一下这个声音的来源。

【后启示录生存手册之三——不能放过任何一个微小的声音，因为任何一个小动静都有可能是潜伏在黑暗中的敌人。】

“是DARK派来的吗？”薰靠近了声音的发源地，那似乎是一间教室，生锈的金属牌上依旧能够隐隐约约看出英文字母和数字。

虽然这几天没有DARK的刺客来袭击她，但是她并没有因此放松警惕。她深吸了一口气，推开了门。

她看见那里有个人正在闭眼休息，那个人有一头金色的头发，其中一小撮被皮筋绑了起来像小狗尾巴一样耷拉着。在这个房间的另一个角落，薰眼熟的那件红色风衣正吊在半空中滴落着血水。

【是真琴。】

【真琴就是她提到的那个“女人”吗？】

她悄悄地向真琴走了两步，试图看清对方的面庞，目光慢慢往下移，她看见真琴的胸膛似乎有……男性不会有的部位……

【她，的确骗了所有人。】

一阵风吹过，薰没有反应过来，明晃晃的刀刃就出现在她的面前。那个刚刚还在熟睡的人不知何时睁开了眼睛，在看清楚来者是谁之后，真琴松了口气把武士刀收了回去。

“你在跟踪我吗？”真琴不悦的问道。

“不，并不是，我只是找了个地方避雨而已。”薰急忙解释，深呼吸让自己镇静。

“哦，那还真是巧，”真琴叹了口气，又低下头看了看自己的胸脯，“……你，已经看见了吧。”

“嗯。”

“别传出去，就当是我们之间的秘密吧。”真琴说着站了起来走向窗外，风衣依旧在滴着血水。

“其实我刚刚在楼里遇到了一个穿着黑色衣服的女孩子，她说在我之前有一个金发的女人也躲进来避雨了，当时我不知为何想到了你。”

真琴只是面无表情的听着她的说辞，然后自嘲一般的笑了笑。

“已经有两个人认出我是女性了，”她看着外面的天气，雨依旧在下，“第一个是岚，他说因为他总是穿着异性的衣服所以对这类的事情很敏感；第二个是你……你刚刚说有一个穿着黑衣服的女生？真奇怪，在遇到你之前，我明明没有在这个建筑里感觉到其他人的存在。”

“嗯……说起来那个女生的确很缥缈呢……我转个身她就不见了，完全没有任何声音。”

“速度那么快又那么敏捷……她难道是忍者吗？”真琴说到这里的时候忍不住笑了一下，虽然很快就又变得严肃，“还是小心一点吧，据说邪教组织很喜欢挑这种建筑来举行他们的会议……或者仪式。”

“真琴小姐对这个很熟悉吗？”

“啊。”她只是点了点头就不再说话。

【岂止是很熟悉……】

“那么，要不要跟我一起下楼取取暖？”她想借此机会和真琴拉近关系，“现在正在下雨，那么冷会感冒的。”

【如果和她拉近关系，她会不会带着我一起去找由纪呢？】

“不了，我就在这里待着，我的衣服还没干，”真琴摆了摆手，“你自己去吧。”

“可是你……”

“我的身体很强壮，即使感冒了也很快就会痊愈的。”

薰知道自己说服不了她了，她默默回到了一楼，准备回到了她的小暖炉前，行走在肮脏的楼道里，通往不同房间的门一一向她展现。

她忍不住好奇随便推开了一扇门，却发现里面有很多脏乱的床垫，有的上面还有早已变成黑色的血迹，纸箱堆落在房间的四周，里面装满了杂物，灰尘将它们覆盖变成了保护的“铠甲”。

“全是血……”她停在了一个床单前检查着，“就像是得了什么严重的疾病然后咳出血一样……”

她想起生活在基督城的时候，某一天她的一个同伴跟她讨论为什么这个世界会变成这样。

——“我记得十年前我以前所居住的城市突然发布了一个紧急通告——有人得了一种之前从未见过的新疾病；这种疾病由一种病毒引起，传染性很强，死亡率高，而且极难治愈。”

——“当时很多人都死去了，尸体越来越多，医院的太平间却已经装不下了，于是他们被裹上了白布堆在一起，黑色的苍蝇不停的围绕着那些肉块，活人们躲在房子里将其当做最后的避难所，在屋檐下瑟瑟发抖。白色明明应该是圣洁的，但在瘟疫出现之后它变成了死亡的象征，让人不寒而栗。”

——“当时我就一直躲在家里，啃着压缩饼干和之前在商店里买的矿泉水度日，然后过了不知道多久，电视上说疫苗已经研发出来了，当时我就在想，也许一切都会结束了。”

——“是啊，真的就是一切都结束了。”

——“明明已经研制出了疫苗，为什么世界还会变成这样了呢？是因为死的人太多文明已经无法建立起来了吗？”

——“明明一切都在往好的方向发展的啊，为什么会变成这样呢？突然就把全世界都变成废墟，之前的社会就那么消失了。”

——“我当时只是个孩子，记不清那天发生了什么事情。”

薰当时仰着头回想着世界崩坏的那一天到底发生了什么，就好像是有光束从什么东西里迸射出来，然后摧毁了所有。但是究竟发生了什么她真的不记得了，也许是因为当时发生的事情太惊悚了让她失去了那个时候的记忆。直到现在她也不知道毁灭世界的是病毒还是其他什么，但是眼前的床单让她意识到病毒是真的存在过。

“你在这里啊。”这个声音让薰转过身。

“啊！是你！”她快速的跑了过去，却在离她还有一米远的时候呗对方伸手拦下了。

“我不是很喜欢别人贴我那么近，抱歉啦，”女孩见她停下来之后点了点头，“你叫什么名字呢？”

“薰，你呢？”

“我叫未来（mirai)，”女孩冲她微笑着，“薰酱看上去跟我差不多大……你说你来这里避雨是吗？你为什么要出来呢？”

“我在寻找一个人，”她坐下来看着她，“所以我不得不出来，期间我遇到了很多事情，如今只为了避雨来到此处。”

“我知道了……我也在等一个人，已经等了很久了，”她说道，“我以前向某个人写了一封告白信并寄了出去，后来对方也写了一封信来回复我。”

“那个人有没有答应你？”

“我不知道。”

“诶？”

“嗯，我不知道，”女孩又重复了一遍，“因为我没来得及拆开。”

薰有些诧异的看着她，到底发生了让她没有拆开那封信呢？

“额，所以你在这里生活多久了？”

“十年了。”

薰将她从头到脚看了一遍，像是一个警察在审视一个犯人，又或者是一个通灵者在看一个幽灵一样。

“……好极了。”薰有些诧异的看着她，她感觉自己的脑细胞正在死亡，在片刻思考之后她仿佛想到了什么，木木的点了点头。

“那封信在这里的二楼……但是我拿不到它，”女孩用一种可怜巴巴的语气向薰请求着，“你能不能帮帮我呢？”

“……我猜那封信也的确会在这里，那么我就帮帮你吧，趁雨还没结束的时候。”

她说着站起了身点了点头。

“我们走——”

一阵骚乱声从走廊传来，薰立刻警觉了起来，她赶紧蹲下用墙壁作为掩护，慢慢看向门外——

瞳孔缩小，眼中浮现的是，一群穿着黑袍的人，兜帽遮住了面庞让外人无法看清他们的样子。这些人井然有序的向前走着，为首的人每到一个房门前都会将其打开检查里面的内容，似乎是在找什么东西。

“这里不行……”

“这里太小……”

“这里光线太亮了……”

“这里杂物太多没时间收拾……”

薰意识到这些人可能就是真琴所说的邪教徒，她快速的瞟了一眼黑袍大部队，里面似乎并没有什么被绑起来的人。

【只是开会而已吗？】

薰感觉到自己在冒冷汗，她看见那些人离自己所在的房间越来越近，手握住了枪。

“那么，这里……”

白刃在阴暗的地方突然出现，为首的那个黑袍人的脑袋从脖子上掉落，一个红色的身影在黑暗中冲了出来，金发下犀利的双眼之中只有恨意。真琴蹲下身把那个头颅拿了起来，借着微弱的灯光她看见那个脑袋的嘴角处有上扬的缝合线。

“我还没来得及找你们，你们就先送上门了呢。”

“你是谁！？”黑袍们掏出了各种各样的武器对准了红兜帽。

“我是来杀你们的。”夏川真琴用刀尖对准着二位数以上的敌人，脸上的表情非常阴沉。敌人们一股脑围了上来准备向这个人展开攻击——

完全没意识到红兜帽已经摄入了某种药剂变得比以前更加危险——

薰慢慢站起来透过房间里窗户看着走廊里的决斗，不，说决斗并不适合——这是虐杀，单方面的虐杀。真琴戴着耳机在黑色中不停的挥舞着武士刀，明亮的刀刃就像是一盏明灯照亮走廊里的阴暗，邪教徒们痛苦的倒下，嘴里迸发出惨叫。

薰稍稍感到不适，她用手捂住了眼睛只在缝隙间看那个红兜帽大开杀戒，惨叫声不绝于耳。走廊两侧的墙壁和玻璃上都染上了红。

“薰酱，”那个女孩看着转头对她说道，“我们趁此机会到二楼去吧……”

说着，她跑了出去。

“等等啊！现在外面很危险！”薰想要拉住她却没有做到，她看见未来已经跑了出去，纠结了一下然后蹲下身慢慢的往外移动，希望那帮人不要对她施展什么攻击——

“那里还有个！别让她跑了！”

薰立马翻了个身向那帮邪教徒开枪，真琴此时也往后退了几步向薰微微转头，在阴暗中薰看清了真琴的眼睛，那里面充斥着混乱和疯狂。

“薰酱。”未来站在楼梯口催促着，薰深吸了一口气急忙爬起来跟着未来一起登上楼梯。

反正已经被发现了，还不如用最方便的办法上楼。

跌跌撞撞的跑到了二楼，薰一边默默祈祷着楼下的战斗赶紧结束，一边前往走廊的最深处。

“是在二楼对吧，我猜那封信应该是在某个关起来的柜子或者抽屉里，不然你也不会——”她赶紧住口。

“总之，一间间找吧……希望那帮人不会跑到二楼。”薰赶紧转移了话题，打开了教室的大门，忍着灰尘的侵扰寻找任何被关起来的抽屉和柜子。

走廊里，打斗声开始渐渐消失，似乎已经到了收尾阶段，肉体被割裂的声音中混杂着尖锐刺耳的狂笑，让薰的内心感到惶恐。一阵慌乱的脚步声顺着楼梯来到了二楼跑向深处，离薰越来越近，门打开的一瞬间薰再一次向门外射击却因为太过匆忙而没有命中目标，伴随着尖叫，脚步声的主人被身后的什么人袭击迫使瘫在地上。

“别……别杀我！”黑色的布料抖落在地，男人狼狈的转动方向，声音颤抖，但是随即他又惨叫起来，似乎是对方恶狠狠的踢了他一脚。

“……你们的嘴角都有缝合线……无一例外。”夏川真琴看着他，虽然面无表情但是却给人一种压迫感，让站在一旁的薰都颤抖了一下。

“你……我警告你别伤害我啊！我可是被神明大人祝福的忠诚信徒！你如果杀了我，神明大人和教主大人可不会放过你的！你会遭天谴的！”

“去他妈的天谴，”她又恶狠狠的踢了他一脚，“说，你们的头儿在哪？”

“我……我是不会说的！”

“哦？”夏川真琴的脸上露出了冷笑，她抬起了那只拿着武士刀的手，居高临下。

“你再这么回答一次试试？”刀尖微微刺破了对方裸露的皮肤，“你要是不说的话，刀会刺得更深的哦——”

“哦对了，还有一个问题——我听说最近你们的头儿友贵奈找了一群强盗绑架了一个女孩子，是吗？”

“你怎么知道这个！？”

“你们的头儿不应该雇佣那些会把秘密轻而易举泄露出去的小混混。我呢，跟某个人定下来一个约定，那就是在我杀了你们所有人的时候顺手把那个女孩救回来。”

“顺手……难道你想…………你……你真是疯了！你居然敢伤害教主大人！”

“我没疯……不，我比你们正常，我不仅要救出那个女孩，我还要杀了你们的那个混蛋教主。”

“你会遭天谴的！”

“我收回那句‘去他妈的天谴’，”她决定改口，“我即使遭天谴了也不会是因为你们。说吧，你们的头儿在哪？不说我就慢慢折磨死你——”

她说着再一次用力，刀在肉里又深了一寸，更多的红色溢出，邪教徒疼的哇哇大叫。

“说吧，她在哪儿？”

“我……我说！我说！”邪教徒痛哭流涕，“我是最底层的那个，平常都待在基地里不能出去，我们甚至都不配知道我们深处在哪里……”

“哦？”刀又深了一寸。

“我……啊！我说的……是真的……真的……！当我们出去的时候我们这些人……都会戴上眼罩……不能看见外面的情况……只能……只能到目的地之后……再摘下眼罩……”

真琴一脸不悦的看着地上的这个邪教徒，他看上去只有狼狈，她不屑的笑了一下。

“我当时不应该杀了为首的那个人……这怪我。”

“我应该先从他嘴里问出问题，然后再杀了他。”

“那……那我……”

“你可以去死了。”

手起刀落。

空气中弥漫着血腥味，夏川真琴仰起头闭着眼睛享受着这份喜悦。

“又有一个邪教徒从这个世界里消失了。”

“真是的……还以为已经找到线索了……可惜。”

她一直喃喃自语着，接着低下头看向了房间里的薰。

“我说你刚刚不要命了吗？我和那些人在打架，你居然一个人跑了出来，你要做什么？”

薰叹了口气，又看了看站在自己旁边正望着某个柜子的未来，不知道该怎么解释。

而未来只是站在柜子前，表情凝重。

“你可真奇怪啊。”真琴用袖口擦干净刀刃的血迹，把武士刀收了回去。

“……真琴小姐……你……相信鬼魂吗？”许久，薰问道。

未来的眼睛微微睁大，真琴则露出了惊异的表情。

“……哈？”

“有一个穿着黑衣服的女孩，她的灵魂徘徊在这座学校的废墟里，她请求我帮她找到一封信。”

“你原来……已经知道了吗？”未来转过头看着她，眼里只有歉意。

“嗯，早就知道了哦——在你说你需要我帮忙才能拿到信的时候，”薰看向那个关起来的柜子，“你一直都在盯着那个……信在里面吗？”

伸手打开了柜子，薰在里面找到了一个染血的信封，见到此物的未来兴奋起来，眼睛好像都要瞪出来了。在真琴惊讶的目光下，薰拆开了信封，那是一封沾上了血迹的信，配合着铅笔写成的字已经看不清了。

“抱歉……”

“不需要道歉，我能够看清上面的内容。”伸出了一只开始透明的手做出抚摸的动作，未来的表情开始放松。薰知道未来的愿望已经完成了。

然后，幽灵的脸上浮现出一丝悲伤。

“那个人拒绝了我的告白。”

薰的笑容凝固了。

“也是呢，也许一开始我就已经意识到会是这种结果，”未来苦笑着，“我喜欢上了一个女孩子，就跟那些男孩一样。”

“我就是那么喜欢她，以一个女孩子的身份喜欢她。但是我从来没有想过对方会不会喜欢上同为女孩子的我。于是抱着这份忐忑不安的心情，我写了一封信寄给了她。”

“那一天我收到了回信，我激动的同时又在忐忑不安，这份纠结的心情让我一直不敢打开这封信。”

“然后那一天，我终于决定鼓起勇气想要拆开那封信，但是不幸的是病毒降临了这座城市，学校的人也被感染了，很快城市里变得混乱。”

“我也很不幸被感染了，无法回家，医院也挤满了人，校长贪生怕死丢下了被感染的人逃跑了。我和其他被感染的人只能在学校艰难的生存。”

“那一天我感到很轻松，身体也不痛了，神智有些不清，当眼前的一切清晰起来的时候，我发现我的同伴们拖着病体把我埋葬了。”

“那一刻我知道我死了，后来学校的活人越来越少，最后这里变成了废墟。”

“但是我一直都在这里，因为我想要知道那封信的内容，我极度的想要知道，超过了一切。”

“所以……你就一直在这里徘徊着……”在真琴的眼里，薰一直都在跟空气说话。

“对，不管外面变成了什么样，我都一直在这里等着，”女孩点了点头，看上去比刚才更加透明了，她把目光转向了建筑外面，“外面变得比我印象里的还要荒芜了。”

“现在，我已经知道了那封信的内容了，已经没有什么好留恋的了。”

少女说着走向前抱住了薰，虽然对于活人来说那并没有任何触感。

“对不起之前骗了你，”她说，“因为活人无法触碰到幽灵，顶多只能看见而已。”

“那么，再见了……我希望你能找到你提到的那个人。”

在薰的眼里，她看见未来的身影越来越模糊，已经能够透过她看清楚这个女孩本该遮住的墙壁和窗户。

然后，未来在她怀里彻底不见，没有留下一丝痕迹。望着她消失的地方，薰突然想起未来穿的那身衣服是什么了。

她的某个前同伴告诉过她，在一个人的一生中，一种叫“校服”的东西会伴随他们度过几年的时光。

“于是你没能长大成人。”她说。

而窗外，雨停了。

* * *

“所以，你能够看见鬼魂，对吗？”真琴似乎是接受了这一点，从机车后备箱里取出了一袋军粮撕开，准备拿它填饱肚子。

“是，很不可思议对吧？”

薰也从背包里取出了罐头和小锅，准备将其煮熟然后吃了。经历了跟邪教徒的冲突之后，薰觉得自己肚子已经饿了。

“所以真琴小姐，我能不能——”

“不行。”真琴连听都没听完对方说的话就斩钉截铁的拒绝了她。

“你还没听我说完呢！”

“我知道你要说什么，不行，你不能和我同行。”

“唉……”

真琴抬头看见她一脸愁眉苦脸的样子，便从怀里掏出一个小药瓶在她面前晃了晃。

“你知道这是什么药吗？”

无视了薰疑惑的表情，她开口解释着：“我有笔账要跟那帮邪教徒清算，但是我没有信心独自对付多个敌人，于是我就在黑市那里搞到了这种药——它可以短时间提高人的敏捷、速度和反应能力。但是也有副作用的，它会引出你内心里被压制的暴力嗜血失去理智的一面，这种状况一开始只会在药奏效期间发生，但是随着摄入量越积越多，在不吃药的平常也会慢慢出现这种状况。”

沉默了几秒钟之后，她叹了口气：“最近疯狂时不时在侵蚀着我的理智——它已经开始渗透了。”

“所以我不能和任何人组队，我只能伤害别人。”

薰无言，真琴只是看了看她，片刻之后继续说道。

“不过我倒是可以留下联系方式，等我找到了关于由纪的线索之后再通过手机跟你分享情报吧。”

薰决定答应，她也想不到其他的方法了。

* * *

黄色的机车在公路上行驶着，几分钟之后楼房映入眼帘。

虽然途中又因为下雨而耽误了一些行程，但是到底还是来到了目的地。

美津子和小胜走下了车，小男孩舒展着自己的身体，美津子则继续查看着电脑里的文件，在确认了几次之后她点了点头。

“我们到了。”她说。


	12. 幸运之桥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “终于，他们到达了目的地，在寻找的图纸的过程中，他们遇到了‘节制’和‘倒吊人’。”

年轻的女人坐在自己的家里，双眼一直盯着窗台上的百合盆栽，那花洁白无瑕，就像是从天空降下来的雪。

不过，现在是夏天，而窗外一直在下雨。

她只是坐在椅子上凝视着她的目标，回想起之前发生的那件事。对她而言，那是非常美好的时光。

“呐，记住了啊，”她依旧望着那百合花喃喃自语，就好像对方就在自己眼前，“我永远都会在这里等你。”

然后，她摸了摸自己的腹部。

* * *

** Chapter 11 幸运之桥 **

* * *

美津子跺着脚和她的旅伴们躲在某个公寓大楼的屋檐下，今年不知为何天空总是下雨，她开始担心家里是不是已经被水淹没了。

【明明刚刚才下过……】

“我们已经离开家两个月了呢……”美津子翻看着手机里的日历计算着时间，一路上他们遇到了不少人，不少事情，那些都很有趣。

【如果没有下雨天和DARK派来的机器人就更有趣了。】

这两年间美津子再也没有去其他新地方，那次的意外差点夺走她的生命，这让她更想一直躲在家里。但是现在她不得不踏入这座依旧可以被称呼为“城市”的地方。

“让我看看……‘他’把东西藏在哪里了？”美津子看着电脑里的文件试图解开光明寺留下的谜题，在杂乱无章的文件夹里寻找那个谜题可不是容易的事情。

“雨看上去一时半会儿是不会停了，”美津子不悦的瞟了一眼街道，“真是的，为什么总是让我们碰上这种事情呢？”

次郎好像没有听见美津子的抱怨，只是仰着头看向天空。蓝色变得阴沉，雨点不停的掉落在地上发出声音，他伸出手试图感受这份冰凉——如果不是一个女人突然出现的话。

“你……不，他不会回来的……”

那个女人说着莫名其妙的话，接着叹了口气。

“你们几个站在我家门口做什么？”

最先做出反应的是次郎。

“对不起……”然后看向了他的两个旅伴，“我们……”

“走吧。”美津子头也不抬的掏出雨伞，拉着小胜准备离开。

“如果没什么事情的话就赶紧回家吧，这里不适合你们这种人待着。”

【家？】

次郎的电子脑当机了几秒钟，对于他来说，这个世界似乎并没有他的家。

“……他们现在还不能回家，而我本来就无家可归。”次郎喃喃自语，雨水淋在他的身上，乱糟糟的头发垂了下来，但是这些似乎都没有给他带来什么影响。

这句话被那个女人听见了，她愣了一下。

* * *

“真是的，又下雨了！”悦子百般无聊地看向窗外，雨模糊了视野，让车速被迫减慢。

从那个医生家里出来之后她和半平就一直在公路上行驶着，期间遇到了一窝强盗的追击，不过他们很快就被半平开车甩掉了。

从很久以前她就一直坚信着一件事——那就是半平的运气好到爆炸，每一次她都觉得要完蛋的时候，她的老板总能神奇的化险为夷。

“别担心，起码车子还没出故障，”他打开雨刷试图让车窗能够干净一点，“我希望我们可以很快就能到达目的地……我们需要些补给——离这里最近的城市还有几千米。”

悦子让自己的脸上浮现出一丝微笑。

“太棒了，”她擦了擦自己的眼镜，“说真的我很怀念城市——我是说，没有那些奇怪的改造人士兵和凶神恶煞的机器人的那种。”

“我也同样如此。”半平不再多说什么，依旧小心翼翼的握紧方向盘。

* * *

“哎呀，你还在呢……那两个人呢？”当她从卧室走出来的时候，发现她的客人一直盯着窗外的雨，似乎是在等待着什么。

“那两个人说想去借用一下卫生间，”背着吉他的男孩转过身面向着屋子的女主人，随后又说，“对不起……如果妨碍了您，我们现在就离开。”

“不，并没有，”她慢慢走向了百合花盆栽前，拿起了旁边的塑料瓶，水从里面涌出，在触碰到花瓣的那一刻水滴溅起，“想留下就留下，想离开随时可走。”

他听罢低下头思考着什么，许久抬起头直视着那个女人。

“深水小姐，您为什么肯让我们进来呢？”

女人微微一笑。

“我这个人很怪，我非常喜欢捡大街上的东西回家——男人、女人、小孩、猫狗……我以前在我的家门前遇到了一个男人，当时他受了伤无力的靠在墙边。所以，当我发现家门口又坐了人的时候，我还以为是他回来了。”

说道这里的时候，深水无奈的笑了。

“我也知道，那是不可能的了。”

“他对你，很重要吧？所以你希望他能够回来。”男孩听罢开口，表情非常认真。

深水愣了一下，接着点了点头。

“我们在一起只有几天罢了，但所谓的刻骨铭心或许就是如此吧。”

“喜欢他？”

“……你真狡猾，”女人转移了话题似乎是害羞了，“你一直都在问我问题，却绝口不提你自己和他们的事情。”

“……我……”他的脸上露出了一丝难过，但是似乎依旧实话实说，“我一无所有，没有任何东西可以提起。”

深水惊讶的看着他。

“不可思议，跟他说了相同的话……那两人跟你是伙伴吧？”

“仅仅现在是……我们只是因为同一个目标才聚集在一起，仅此而已。”他微微扭头，脸上的表情之中有一丝寂寞。

深水的手指微微往下压，塑料瓶里的水再一次溅落在花瓣上。

“但是啊，也许真的有人在等待着你。”

他抬起头一脸惊讶。

“你说你无处可去，那，我换个问法吧——你想回到谁的身边？”

他陷入了沉思。这让她微微一笑坐在了镜子面前，拿起口红让自己的嘴唇变得漂亮。

“能不能再跟我说说他的事情呢？”吉他男孩透过镜子看着她的正脸，充满着好奇。

“……他从来不说关于自己的事情，”她微微垂下眼，回忆着当时的时光，“虽然他过了好久才康复，但是他连名字都没有告诉我。”

“那你为何会那么喜欢他呢？”

“不知道呢，我也觉得没有什么理由，硬要解释可能就是一见钟情吧？但是……”

她沉默了一下。

“他曾经跟我说我的花很漂亮，这花的气质和我很像——这让我觉得他是个温柔的人，他可能也是个恶棍，不过这些都不关我的事。”

说着她站了起来，走向了门口。

“你很信任他是吗？”

“人一定要有信念才能生存下去，尤其是这样一个时代——”她指了指窗外，“如果是在十年前，这里就是那种治安环境极其恶劣，聚集着穷人和罪犯的三不管地带。但是现在这里变成了所谓的‘天国’，我传说中的猜基督城会比这里更‘美好’吧。”

他顺着窗外看去，黑幕已经来临，外面各种闪耀的霓虹灯让他感到一些不适。

“我在相册里看过十年前的世界……有很多地方比这里干净整洁。”

“是啊，所以信念比以前更加重要……”她说这句话的时候声音很轻，几乎缥缈。

“我要离开一晚上，冰箱里有点食物，如果你和你那两个同伴饿了的话就吃了吧。”

说罢，她转身离去。

卫生间的门就在此刻被打开了，美津子带着她的小弟弟走了出来，胳膊夹着一个笔记本电脑。在那之前她其实拉着小胜躲在卫生间里查看电脑上的文件，但是她一边寻找内容一边忍不住偷听着外面的谈话。

“居然会爱上已经连名字都不知道的人，令我惊讶，”美津子坐在椅子上，脸上露出一丝惊讶，“……真是的，我不应该在乎这件事，我们来这里的原因只有一个，找到图纸，然后离开。”

“美津子小姐听到我们的对话了？”次郎后退了一步。

“嗯，无意中听见的，”她微微抬起头看了他一眼，手停了下来，看向那盆百合花，“真是不可思议……我居然还能看见真正的花。”

“花很难见到吗？”

“美津子姐姐说曾经花有很多！”小胜急着向他解释，“它们出现在世界各地，哪怕是在沙漠里也有它们的踪迹！”

“但是自从世界变成这样之后，就连花也消失了……”美津子站起来走向那盆盆栽，近距离看着那片洁白，“于是鲜花连同很多曾经常见的东西一起变为了奢侈品……曾经当一个人去世之后，人们会给死者献花，但是现在绝大部分死者只能得到塑料假花了。”

“这其中也包括我。”

房间里的氛围让人感到窒息，谁也不说话，只有美津子敲键盘的声音依旧继续。

“终于找到了……”几分钟之后，她盯着屏幕里的信息，“留下了奇怪的谜题，然后让我们去找。”

另外两个人凑了过来，看着上面的讯息——

“‘据说当黑暗降临的时候，藏身在幸运之桥之下是一个明智的决定’……”美津子让后背靠在椅背上，接着又看了看她的两个队友。

“现在出发吧？”

* * *

“嘿小子！走路注意点！”一个被碰到的男人狠狠的瞪了对方一眼，而那个人似乎是没有听见一样继续向前跑去，直到消失在夜色之中。

他正在往他熟悉的那栋房子快速移动，只为了带着她离开。

大约在20分钟前，他正在这座城市里的某个酒吧里坐着，那里是一些旅行者和混混经常光顾的地方，微弱的灯光和廉价的酒精在这个时代里也是一种难得的东西。他只是坐在椅子上抽着烟，双眼盯着破旧的桌子，回想起过去的一些事情，直到某个人说的话让他转过头去。

——“有谁想要工作呢？”

“工作”这个词在这个时代似乎已经是很难听到的词汇了，它意味着你可以继续生存下去。于是毫不犹豫的，他起身加入了他们。

但是现在他后悔了。

来到了那个既陌生又熟悉的大门前，他再一次拿出了一根香烟然后点火。

“深水在哪里？”他从铁门的缝隙中向那三个人询问着，并用眼睛观察着他们。

一个披着破布背着吉他的毛头小子，眼睛有一个被绷带遮住；一个穿着有多处修补痕迹的短发女生，夹着一个笔记本电脑，双眼里充满着警觉和冷漠；一个小男孩，看上去很小，凌乱的头发被兜帽遮住，一双眼睛有些不安的看着周围。

“难道……难道你就是深水小姐提到的那个人？”那个吉他男向他询问。

他只是瞟了一眼，没有发现她的身影。

“她不在吗？啧……麻烦了……”他没有富裕时间跟那些人说话，准备转身离开，但身后的那个人似乎依旧要跟他说话。

“你等等……！”

然后他听到了那个女孩的声音。

——“别管他了，我们现在马上就要去‘幸运之桥’那里找到‘他’留下的东西。”

【幸运之桥吗？】

这座城市的确有一座桥，据说这座桥是为了给这里的人们带来幸运才被建造出来的。

【真是讽刺——】

当剧痛从他的后背传来，猩红奔涌而出的时候，他的思考被打断，艰难的转过头睁着眼睛，看见一个野兽站在黑暗当中，爪子上全是血液。

【那不是真正的野兽……】

他知道那是什么，那是机器，有着野兽外貌却并非生物。

“为什么不按照命令办事？你要当背叛者吗？”

“原来一直有人……在监视我啊……”他无力的靠着墙壁，浑身颤抖着。

“DARK是不允许有叛徒的，”野兽说着转向了站在门后面的人，“不许妨碍我，我要听从命令处理叛徒。”

“才不要！”

铁门被打开，那个年轻人给了那个机器一拳，然后走近了他并将他扶了起来。

“振作点！”双腿站了起来，那个人一边扶着他，一边招呼着他的那两个同伴赶紧离开。

* * *

“你需要包扎伤口……”次郎拿出了医药箱，但是那个男人出手阻止了他。

“次郎，我们得赶快了。”美津子看着她的同伴，将不满藏在心底。

“可是他受伤了……”次郎想反驳他，但是那个男人开口了。

“的确得赶快了——没时间了。”他强迫自己站起来，踉跄着走了两步就再一次跪倒在地。

“总之……快点带着深水离开这里……”

“到底发生什么了？”

“我……我一时糊涂，然后惹来了麻烦……”那个男人喘着气开始解释，“……DARK雇佣了我和其他一些人……呵，总之，快点带深水离开这里。”

“……DARK让你做了什么？”美津子急忙询问，那个组织终于把其他人也给牵扯进来了吗？

“……这不是你应该问的……赶紧找到她然后带着她离开这里……”

“不，这是我该问的，你为什么会和那个组织牵扯上？我们正在为了消灭这个组织而展开调查，我现在只知道那是一个神秘的地下组织，为了某个目的活跃于现在。”

男人微微转过身看着美津子，从怀里掏出了一个机械装置：“那你可是有了个很可怕的对手啊……DARK让我们把这个放在整个城市里，过不了多久这里所有人都得玩完——而我就接到了这个活儿。”

他说着笑了一下：“‘一个小时之后，这里就会变成死城’——那个人是这么跟我们说的……”

“所以你答应了？”

“我是个人渣，为了自己生存下去什么都可以做——之前我加入了某个教团，后来领头人的精神越来越不正常，我就借此机会跑出来了——”男人说着指了指自己的嘴角，在路灯的照耀下，三人看见了他嘴角若隐若现的缝合线。

【“之前有一个路过这里的男人跟我说过他们，据说他们不仅要切开嘴角，还会抓教团外的人类活祭……他看上去似乎是从那里逃出来的。”】——美津子想起了那个老妇人说过的话，心里一颤。

“你……你是不是逃出来的时候遇到了一个独居的老人？”

男人愣了一下。

“……你是怎么知道……啧，你们别打断我！赶紧跑吧，这里要变成废墟了！”

“可是你不打算回到深水身边了吗？”次郎急了。

“不关我事，我不在乎。”

“如果是这样那你为什么要特地找她呢？！其实你很想回去的对吧？你是不是很喜欢她？既然如此你为什么不回去呢？”

面对一连串的问题，男人有些不耐烦了。

“我没脸回去见她，你难道不明白吗？”他不屑的一笑，“……DARK这个名字我在邪教组织里的时候就已经听说过了……跟那组织的人作对是必死无疑的……你们三个又为什么要跟他们成为敌人呢？”

“……我有必须要找的人，”美津子沉默了一下回答道，“他被DARK绑架了。”

“是嘛……呵，真是不幸呢……我打算跑，我还想多活几年呢……”

“你……你难道要撒手不管了吗？”次郎继续质问着。

“这些事和我无关，他们的生死我不在乎。”

“那你又为什么过来通知她呢！？”次郎似乎生气了。

“深水小姐住在这里，你是不会舍弃她的对吧！？”

“你以为他妈是谁啊！？你是不是觉得你很了解我啊？”

“我的确不了解你，美津子小姐和小胜也是，但是深水小姐跟我说她根本不在乎你的过去！她不在乎你是什么样的人！她一直抱着这样的心态等着你回去啊！”

男人僵在了原地，脸上的表情不知所措，似乎是被这样的真相惊呆了。

“她喜欢你，所以才会这么说的。”

几秒钟之后，他笑了。

“是嘛……想不到我居然会被你这个毛头小子教训……那好吧，我也不能再欺骗自己了。”他说着把手里的机械装置扔给了次郎。

“我知道这些东西被装在了哪里，”他严肃的说着，“我去拆了它们，让这里再多存在一天……我叫透，你们叫次郎，美津子和胜对吧？”

“是的……”美津子点了点头，“……不过小心刚刚那家伙，他可能还躲在这座城市里……而且……”

“美津子小姐要去‘幸运之桥’那里寻找图纸对吧？没关系，你和小胜去那里，我和透先生一起把那些东西——”

那个机械野兽从阴影中走了出来，机械眼闪着红光，像是准备捕食的野兽一样。

“……看样子计划赶不上变化啊……”美津子把小胜护在怀里，跟着另外两人慢慢往后退，次郎的手一用力将那不明装置捏了个粉碎。

“……美津子小姐……带着小胜去‘幸运之桥’，透先生，你去把那些东西拆下来……我把他引开……快点！”

“可是……”透惊讶的望着他。

“快点！”次郎又重复了一遍。

没有时间再犹豫了。

三条线在同一个点同时射出，他们的方向却完全不同，蓝色的点扑向敌人；灰色的点登上楼梯；粉色和白色的点奔向桥梁。

* * *

“悦子，我突然有点发慌。”车停了下来，半平走下了车看向了那座城市。

“我也是。”悦子深吸了一口气。


	13. 雨堕城市

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “于是，他们为了各自的目的分头行动。”  
> “但是，没有注意到暗处有什么在监视着这一切。”

月亮很圆。

这是他透过视觉得到的信息，今天的月亮不仅圆，还很亮。

在人类创作的幻想作品之中，吸血鬼与圆月可以说是一对“老搭档”——每当黑夜降临，那些穿着黑色斗篷的类人生物就会从坟墓或者棺木里苏醒，他们行走于黑暗之中，在月亮的庇护下寻找着他们的猎物，其中一种常见的衍生题材就是那些无聊的少女恋爱故事——通常故事里的男方都是吸血鬼，女方都是人类。

他嗤之以鼻，不知道两个种族不同的东西为什么会产生爱情。

【人类为什么会热衷于这种东西呢？】

【算了，别再想这些了，该干活了，上司的命令必须完成。】

站在楼顶的他张开了一对翅膀，就像是一只蝙蝠一样飞向天空。

“我是不是得准备一件雨衣，好让我的客人避免感冒呢？”

* * *

** Chapter 12 雨堕城市 **

* * *

他感到有什么东西在入侵着他的脑袋。

是笛声，那个声音他再熟悉不过了，这让他感到不妙。现在的他深陷水中，用自己的身体阻挡着DARK的暗杀者。

他同时也是自己的兄弟，长得像一只美洲豹。

随着一阵打斗之后，那只豹子挣脱了束缚跳出水面，但是次郎完全没有要放他走的意思，他也快速的从水里跳出追赶着对方，双方在高处追逐着最后在那座“幸运之桥”的顶部停了下来，风吹拂着他们，让次郎的头发和身上的衣服看上去比之前更凌乱了。

“为什么DARK要做这种事情呢？”

“我不知道理由，”对方回答，“我只知道要听从基鲁大人的命令。”

猩红色的眼睛看着他，几秒钟之后继续回答。

“你不听从命令，所以你必须被摧毁——对于DARK来说你和所有人类都是没用的东西，所以都要死。”

“就算对DARK无用又如何？每个人对某人来说都是很重要的！有的人在等着他们啊！”

次郎冲他的兄弟喊着，但是他知道这无济于事，没有心的他是不会反抗的，可能也无法理解这番话的含义。

“可是没有人需要你！”对方冷酷的说出了这一点。

回想起之前那次他对美津子说的话——等一切结束后他就会离开他们。因为他觉得自己是个危险人物，是一个疯狂的机器。

没有人会需要一个随时都有可能会发疯的机器。

“也许吧……”次郎微微垂下双眼，“但是尽管如此……”

“尽管如此现在的我也有要保护的人，美津子小姐和小胜在努力，透先生也在努力，他们都在为了他们自己要见到的人努力着！所以我——”

双手碰到了肩膀上的开关。

“所以我要阻止你！SWITCH——ON!”

人类的外貌消失的无影无踪，“次郎”在这一刻消失于世，替代他的是一个半红半蓝的机器，KIKAIDER.

对方见此也不再废话，直接跟他的兄弟扭打起来，炸弹落在了桥顶上迸发出巨响，火光冲天。

* * *

美津子和小胜顺利的来到了桥底，她确信这座有多处破损的建筑就是文件里提到的“幸运之桥”。

毕竟，整座城市没有第二个可以被称之为“桥”的东西了。

“‘据说当黑暗降临的时候，藏身在幸运之桥之下是一个明智的决定’……”美津子再一次重复了这句话，接着又开始了喃喃自语，“‘幸运之桥’吗……我记得以前听说过，它是带着‘保佑这座城市不被破坏’的愿望而被建造出来的，而如今这座城市依旧挺立着——以丑恶的姿态。”

“好一个‘幸运之桥’呢。”

寻找着“他”留下来的蛛丝马迹，她开始感到害怕。

【如果我猜错了呢？】

【那样的话……我就是拖后腿的那个了……】

她不想成为一个没有用的人，她深吸了一口气开始打着手电筒仔细检查每一块砖，握着小胜的手也在颤抖着。

“姐……”小男孩担心的看着她，声音里全是不安。

“我没事，”她向他露出勉强的一笑，“我们的任务还没完成呢。”

她感到了上面传来了什么东西的巨响，就像一枚炸弹突然爆炸那样，美津子知道那是谁造成的。

“次郎……”她擦了擦额头上的冷汗，感到自己的心跳开始加快加重，那个供血器官似乎要顺着嗓子蹦出来掉在肮脏的地面上。

【又是这样……我真的在乎一个机器吗？】

再一次深吸了一口气，她继续摸索着砖头，试图找到出路，月亮的光照在水面上银光闪闪。

“‘当黑暗降临的时候……’”美津子反复重复着这样的话，走近那片银色当中。

“姐？你怎么了？”小胜靠近了她，就好像生怕她突然失踪一样。

“我在水面上看到了一些东西……是桥梁的倒影……等等！”她急忙转身，顺着直线看向了桥梁上的一个洞。

“我猜东西就在这里。”她眯着眼睛看着洞口，又看了看小胜，将手电筒递给了他。

“拜托了。”她抱起小男孩将他送入洞口，这么小的洞只有孩子可以进去。

小胜点了点头，对他的姐姐露出了一丝无谓的笑容，似乎也在开心自己终于可以帮助别人：“交给我吧！”

很快那个小小的身影就消失在她的面前，美津子在心里祈祷着他能平安无事的出来，直到身后传来了一个男人的声音。

“你的机械骑士没有在你的身边吗？”

“是谁！？”她快速拔枪对准了身后，看见一个东西到挂在桥梁上方，像一只巨型蝙蝠。

“枪对我来说是没用的，小姐。”

* * *

爆炸声不断的响起，敌人一边攻击着KIKAIDER一边向后退去，似乎是想要甩开对方，但是那个怪胎实在是太难缠了。很快两个机器落入了某栋大楼的内部，谢天谢地里面没有活物。火焰在建筑内燃烧着，KIAKIDER挥舞着拳头攻击着自己的兄弟，比之前任何一次战斗都要果断。

【真奇怪……我难道真的冷酷无情吗？】

光明寺把他造出来的原因是为了阻止DARK的阴谋诡计，消灭DARK的机器人也是其中一环。这也是为什么他第一次看见他的兄弟的时候会那么无情的原因。

但是另一方面，他们都是自己的兄弟姐妹。

他的兄弟把他按到了墙上，双眼依旧冒着红光。

“你出故障了，没用的东西一定要被摧毁。”

“是啊，我不完整，”KIAKIDER轻声说着，“而我现在的样子也很怪异。但是……但是……”

脑海里，浮现出了美津子的外貌，他知道她其实是一个温柔的人。这就是他为什么决定一切结束之后离开的原因，温柔善良的人不应该陷入危险之中。

“……我必须在这里打倒你，对不起。”

他卯足了力气踢了对方，那个机械动物瞬间飞了出去撞在了对面的柱子上，砖块瞬间坠落，柱子支撑的水箱没有了依靠与地面来了个亲密接触，水瞬间爆发而出。

火焰在水的影响下熄灭了，无数的水滴顺着残垣断壁坠落，像是一场雨。

美洲豹跌跌撞撞的从废墟里爬出来望向对方，发现那红色与蓝色的电光从对方的手臂里出现——

“ELECTRO END!”

那是宣告“机能停止”的死亡审判，就像是那片红一样。

钢铁被斩断的声音对于次郎来说非常刺耳，熟悉的爆炸声再一次从耳边响起，他感到心在绞痛。

* * *

透颤抖着将那些机械装置一一拆下，接着将它们踩碎，他仔细的寻找着每一个地方，生怕漏下某个导致悲剧的发生。

“呼……呼……”

他痛苦的喘着气撕下了衬衣，用布条包扎着伤口，他不敢停下来，他害怕时间不够。

“不知道那三个人怎么样了……”

透忍着后背源源不断的疼痛向着下一个目的地走去，他记得很清楚那里是最后一个目的地，这是一座有楼梯的塔，据说十几年前是一个旅游景点。当然现在再也没人来观光了，铁锈和藤蔓已经覆盖了它，将它曾经的辉煌全部抹除。

强迫自己爬上去，他的眼睛迅速锁定了那些依附在钢铁的异物。

“这是最后的了……马上就完事了……”他告诉自己一切都会好起来的。他将机械装置一一拆下来然后将它们踩成碎片，一个，两个，三个……也许是因为注意力转移的原因，疼痛感已经慢慢减弱，现在他满脑子里只想着要把这些害人的东西全部踩成垃圾。

在世界毁灭之前，他就是一个生活在世界暗面的黑帮成员，为了活下去无恶不作，这份黑暗在灾难毁掉一切之后更进了一步。

自己以前的老大在那场灾难中死去了，于是他加入了教团并割破了自己的嘴角，那个教团非常神秘，最低级的团员甚至不能知道自己身处在哪里。

教主是一个永远面带微笑的女人，她嘴角的刀疤往上翘着与嘴唇连接在一起，那诡异的嘴里说的话永远都是那么轻柔又恐怖。她养了一只猫，这只毛茸茸的四脚生物总是趴在她的腿上睡觉，无忧无虑。

透很羡慕那只猫，哪怕它自己的主人后来精神越来越不正常它也依旧在她的腿上慵懒的趴着。

【只有人类才需要管世界毁灭之后的事情；只有人类会受到这个时代的影响。】

终于，随着最后一个装置被踩碎的一瞬间，他感到了前所未有的轻松，有些虚弱的靠着栏杆，他从兜里拿出了一根香烟点燃，尼古丁有止痛的效果。

他以前受伤的时候都会抽上一根烟，效果好极了。

“真是的……我居然会做这么无聊的事情……”他看着他的成果露出了温柔欣慰的笑容，“不过，我也让这座城市继续存在着，现在的我也算是英雄了吧……也有资格回到她的身边了吧？”

“那么……我明天就去找她吧。”

——完全没有注意到身后出现的，对准他的枪口。

* * *

服部和悦子看到了那场爆炸，敏锐的他们知道这事和美津子他们有关系。

“老板。”

“我知道，”服部压低了帽檐准备联系美津子，“我不祥的预感越来越强烈了……”

他拿出了手机搜索着信号，开始联系他的顾客，然而对方迟迟不接，这跟以往可完全相反。

“……”这个私家侦探开始感到害怕，直到有谁按了接听键。

“……美津子小姐？”

“她……她不在这里！”电话那头传来了一个小男孩的哭喊声。

“你是……小胜吗？”侦探眉头一皱，意识到美津子可能真的出事了。

“告诉我，你现在在哪！？”

“幸……幸……”

“别着急。深吸一口气，慢慢说。”

电话那头随即传来了吸气声和呼气声，几个来回之后他似乎终于冷静了一点。

“‘幸运之桥’……在‘幸运之桥’……”

“‘幸运之桥’？你是说……”他和悦子盯着那个刚刚发生爆炸的建筑，“……那座桥吗？”

“嗯……”

“待在那里！我们马上就过去！你在桥的哪个地方？！”

“桥梁底下……”

* * *

当次郎在塔的最高处找到透的时候，天再一次下着雨，那个人类倒在地上，身上全是枪击后留下的痕迹，鲜红不断的溢出。

“我……”透似乎看见了他，露出了苦笑，“我应该早就知道事情不会这么顺利的……扮英雄真是不成功啊……”

然后，那个人停止了呼吸。

他死了。

次郎不敢相信的看着这一切，周围的东西似乎都已经不重要了，他慢慢的走了过去看着透的面庞，那里没有痛苦只有平静。

他知道这就是“死亡”。雨水顺着他的面颊流下，就像是在哭泣一样。

“怎么会这样……深水小姐还在等着你回去的啊……”

“为什么……”

心在刺痛，他痛苦的捂住了胸口，这种感觉让他感到强烈的不适。他猜这就跟无数的铁刺把他身体戳穿一样痛苦——“痛”是他唯一能够“感受”到的人类生理反应。

他痛苦的喘着气，又想起美津子以前的做法，颤抖着 小心翼翼的将这具尸体抱起。

“起码……起码……起码得给他建个坟墓……”

* * *

当侦探和助手赶来的时候，他们只发现跪在地上发抖的小胜，他的怀里抱着一部手机，一个盒子和一封信。

“胜君，”悦子急忙跑过去给他披上大衣，“你姐姐呢？”

“我……我……”他又哭了出来，“我去找爸爸留下的东西，然后我听到了外面传来的声音……等我出来的时候姐姐就不见了！”

他说着深吸了一口气，试图让自己冷静一下。

“这里有一封信……它就落在姐姐之前站着的地方……”他抽泣着把信交给了侦探。

* * *

深水从工作地点回来了，就在之前她有一瞬间感到了一种前所未有的不适感，心仿佛停了半拍。

【也许是昨晚的爆炸让我心里不安吧……】她这样安慰着自己继续向着家走去。

【那三个人怎么样了呢？】在她看见蹲在树前的那个人之前她这样想着。

那个吉他男孩低着头，在他的面前躺着一个人，当深水看清楚那个人是谁之后，她愣住了。

那段时光虽然短暂，但是让她刻骨铭心，以至于在他悄无声息离开之后她也依旧等待着他的回归。

但是想不到……

“对不起，深水小姐……”那个人转过头，不敢直视她，“我没能救得了他。”

“到底是……怎么一回事……”深水的声音颤抖着。

“你也知道这里刚刚发生了爆炸对吧，情况本来应该会更糟的……当我和美津子小姐以及小胜出来的时候，他回来了……他说城市陷入了危险要去阻止……这一切都是为了你……”

深水没有说话，只是愣在那里。

“然后……他成功了……他说过他为了生存可以无恶不作，但是他现在牺牲了自己的性命……”

她终于忍不住哭泣。

“深水小姐……能不能帮我拿把铲子呢？我不能让他的尸体躺在地上。”

在那之后次郎和深水只是默默地给那个男人建造坟墓，当最后一铲泥土也落入地面之后，深水把一朵百合花放在了墓碑前。

“他得到了一朵真正的花……”深水双手合十闭眼祈祷，希望那个人的灵魂能够得到安息。

“有一种说法：生物死后会有灵魂，灵魂会根据生前做的事情前往天国或者地狱……那是我在某本书上看到的。”

“是呢……”深水双眼微微睁开，“宗教信仰也是人类的一部分。现实里很多东西都很糟糕，只有那一点点美好，于是人们认为所有人死后会前往乐园，也有的人认为人死后会转世。我猜这就是为什么很多人都会做好事的原因之一吧，人有了‘道德’，于是人们用它来束缚自己，这很不错，对所有人都好。”

“之前你说了，他为了生存无恶不作，但是现在他为了拯救别人死去……大多数人果然都不能简简单单的做一个‘好人’或‘坏人’呢……”她小心翼翼的站起身来，摸了摸自己的腹部。

“幸好……还有一个……”

那个人将手放在了胸口处，表情严肃，似乎在想着什么事情，直到那个小男孩风风火火的跑过来，他的身后还跟着两个成年人。

“次……次郎哥哥……”小男孩气喘吁吁的看着他，似乎是想说着什么，但是体力的消耗让他现在只能原地喘气。

“怎么回事……服部先生和猿飞小姐为什么也在……美津子小姐去哪里了……？”

小男孩没有说话，只是把一封信交给了他。

“姐姐被抓走了……”

信纸上的内容让吉他手瞪大了双眼，他抬起头看了看那三个人，又转过头看了看她。

“我现在必须要去救她……你们留在这里，等我回来……”

* * *

致我那还没见面的兄弟：

我是基鲁的部下，你的公主现在在我的手里，还想见到她的话就按照信上的坐标来找我吧。

在疾驰的路上，次郎拆下了绷带戴上了护目镜。

“是我在DARK的兄弟抓走了她……”

“我必须把她救回来……因为……因为……”

“因为我不希望她受到伤害……”


	14. 回忆录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘魔术师’被抓走了，那个来自DARK的刺客跟她说了很多的话。”  
> “而‘愚者’也在匆匆赶来……”

她正在黑暗的森林里奔跑着，肺部难受的要炸裂了，但是她也完全不敢停下来。

因为她身后有一只巨型螳螂正在追杀着她。那不是什么变异的生物，而是一个机器。这个非人类刺客是来取她的性命的，正一跳一跳的快速逼近她，双方的距离从10米缩短成了9米，8米，7米……

美津子感到了绝望，如果敌人是人类的话她还能毫不留情让对方吃上一枪子儿，但是这子弹在钢铁面前除了发出一声刺耳的撞击声外毫无用处。

而且更不幸的是，她还摔倒了。

【完了——】她心里一凉，准备闭上眼睛等死——

在闭眼的那一瞬间，美津子看见了一个半红半蓝的身影，她知道那是谁。疼痛并没有出现，她小心翼翼的睁开眼睛，看见螳螂已经倒在了地上。

“次郎……”

机器变回了人类的样子，次郎转过身用那双现在看上去和人类一模一样的眼睛直视着她，让美津子感到安心。他向她犹豫着伸出了一只手要拉起她，似乎是害怕被拒绝。

美津子不忍心看见他这副可怜巴巴的表情，也伸出了手——

“小心！”然后她发现螳螂还活着，举起了它的刀刃——

鲜红溅到了她的脸颊上，那是从次郎的体内流出的液体——刀刃穿透了他的胸口，而他愣在原地，电子脑似乎已经死机。

“次、次郎！”

双眼中的红和蓝消失的无影无踪，只剩下本来的褐，人形无力的倒下，瘫在了美津子的怀抱里，致命的伤口之中依旧不断留下血红色的液体。

血腥味刺激着她的神经。

**“不……不要！”**

* * *

** Chapter 13 回忆录 **

* * *

她睁开双眼从噩梦中惊醒，那虚幻的内容依旧停留在她的脑海里，无比真实，又无比悲伤。

“怎么会这样……明明只是……”

“哎呀，终于醒了啊。”黑暗中传来了一个男人的声音，美津子听出来那声音的主人是谁，在桥底下的时候那个人就突然出现然后——

美津子这时才发现自己已经不在桥底下了，不仅如此还被绑了起来动弹不得。

“你……你是……！？”

黑暗中走出了一个男人，他身着黑衣，披着同样黑色的斗篷，仿佛整个人都融入了黑暗之中，在单片眼镜下，眼睛正直视着她。

毫无疑问，她现在在这里的原因是因为这个男人。

“你是谁？你要做什么？”美津子露出了充满敌意的表情质问着这个看上去打扮的像吸血鬼一样的男人。

“请不要用那么难看的表情看着我好吗？”那个男人依旧用一种平静的声音跟她对话。

“我已经用人类的良心来处理这件事了——我没有伤害你的弟弟，也没有介入当时KIKAIDER和我的‘兄弟’的战斗中去——两个打一个是不道德的。”

“而且，我本身就很尊重女性，我特地给你准备了一件雨衣避免感冒。”

“回答我的问题！”美津子根本就不吃那一套，她气冲冲的瞪着他，想要以此震住对方。然而，这似乎并没有什么用处，对方依旧不紧不慢的自说自话。

“其实呢，我和你，还有KIKAIDER无冤无仇，”他严肃的说着，“但是呢，我接到了一个命令：杀死KIKAIDER——”

“不，”似乎察觉到了什么，他赶紧纠正自己的话语，“是摧毁才对……没错，我必须用正确点的词语。是摧毁。”

美津子意识到对方是DARK的刺客，脸上的敌意更加明显了。

“为什么一定要这么做呢？”

男人转过头盯着她，脸上露出一丝邪恶的笑容，只过了一秒钟之后，他靠近了她，两张脸几乎碰在了一起。

“我不是跟你说了吗，是命令哦。”

“……又是一个机器吗……”

“对，”他赤红的双眸看着她，声音里带着一丝得意，“我是一个人造人。身为一台机器，接到的命令是无权去违抗……”

“所以，你是不是很讨厌机器呢？”在黑暗中，他的双眼闪着危险的红光，就在那一瞬间美津子身上的绳子松开了。不顾对方的惊讶他自顾自的站了起来，他脸上的笑容消失的无影无踪，取代而之的是一种沉重的表情。

“但是，我就是喜欢服从命令，甚至为此感到兴奋。”

他自顾自的说着这些，甩了一下披风站了起来，举止动作都如此优雅，就像真正的吸血鬼一样。

“在KIKAIDER来到这里之前，你可以在屋里做任何事情。不过如果你聪明的话，就别踏出这个屋子。”他走到了房间的门前准备离开，但是似乎是想到了什么，他又扭过头警告了他一下。

“因为我，已经在外面布满了陷阱，若中了陷阱可是会随时没命的。”

“你们到底是什么人？！”美津子厉声质问，“基鲁到底出于什么目的命令你们做这些事？！”

“看来你知道这些，那我也没什么好说的。”

美津子知道无法从这个人形身上知道其他的事情，只好作罢，她开始回想起自己之前看到的信息。

“他”似乎因为某件事情和基鲁合作过，而“他”为此感到后悔。

她的记忆回到了更遥远的过去，最终停留在了和母亲分别的那一天，那一天她和那时还是新生儿的小胜被母亲送到了孤儿院，她哭着请求母亲不要离开，但是她只是摸了摸她的头冲她露出一丝微笑。

【“美津子，你知道为什么地球是圆的吗？”】

【“因为人总是要往前走的，你只要继续向前走就一定可以再见到妈妈。”】

【“……在那一天到来之前，请一定要努力的活着。”】

在她的印象里，母亲是一个温柔的女性，但是在回忆里她似乎也有着什么秘密……

比如说，她会在电话前压低声音跟什么人对话，就好像怕被别人听到一样。

【对，当时妈妈总是在在那个电话面前说着什么，那个电话对样子就跟现在我面前的那个——】

【等等？】

离开了沙发，她来到了那个已经无法使用的电话面前仔细查看这个物件的样子，一分钟之后她确定了一件事，这个电话是妈妈曾经用过的那个。

“难道说……”

她环视四周，发现周围的一切都是那么熟悉……打开了房间的大门，走廊里一片漆黑，但是透过月光她看见了这里的狼藉。很久没有人居住的房子里布满了灰尘，变成了蜘蛛的居所。

“我记得那里是……”她推开了一扇门，那里面的东西也跟走廊里的一切一样狼藉。

“我没记错……果然，这里是……”

“这里是我们以前生活的地方……在哥哥死后，我们搬家了……而在那之前的某一天，我就是在这里跟妈妈说我想好了未出生的孩子的名字……”

在美津子的记忆里那天妈妈笑着问她如果出生的孩子是女孩或者是双胞胎怎么办。

“是啊……如果是双胞胎呢……”一些不好的回忆再次涌上心头，她极力的压制着那份压抑。

“所以，他为什么要带我到这里呢？”她抬起头看着天花板上的蜘蛛网。

“不行，想不明白……”美津子微微垂眼，伸出了自己的双手，然后握紧拳头。那个人应该是留下了信息让次郎过来救她，但是她不想坐以待毙。

“我要想办法自己离开。”

她看了看大门就立在那里，在美津子的记忆里那扇门很轻，但是现在握住门把手的那一刻她感到它非常沉重，就像是被栓了什么东西一样。

“没事的……”她告诉自己，然后推开了大门——

银色的十字架瞬间向她袭来，根本不给她躲闪的时间，黑色的身影突然出现，一只胳膊搂住了她的腰带着她往后跃去。

于是她毫发无损。

“我不是跟你说了吗，房子外面很危险，”他对着她的耳朵轻声嘲笑着，“你难道想死吗？”

美津子没好气的把他推开跑回了屋子里，那个人则不紧不慢的跟着她，脸上依旧带着笑容，在美津子看来那个表情相当渗人。

“告诉我你有什么企图？！”

“你在说什么呢？”

“这里是我以前和他们生活的地方，你为什么要带我回来？！”

“这是基鲁大人的命令，仅此而已。”

“什么？”

“因为基鲁大人要我把你带到这里来，而我能做的就是服从命令罢了，我们不需要知道为什么。”

美津子感到一股怒气从心里窜出来，她仅存的理智为此感到惊讶。

【明明只是一个机器，为什么我会对他发火？】

“你别给我扯这些！你是DARK的人对吧？告诉我光明寺和基鲁究竟合作过什么！？”

男人的脸上露出了邪恶的笑容：“哦？想不到你还挺倔强的嘛。像你这样的女性我也不讨厌呢，那好吧，我就跟你稍微说说我知道的一些东西。”

他说着抬起手装模作样的咳嗽了几声，然后开始说重要的线索。

“关于你的父亲光明寺为什么要造出KIKAIDER这件事，我是不知道背后的原因的，至于光明寺和基鲁大人以及你和你弟弟的关系，我也不是很清楚。不过呢，有一件事情我是可以确认的——”

美津子咽了口口水。

“KIKAIDER的体内有一个装置，叫良心回路，这东西让他有了对命令的违抗权。”

“违抗权……”美津子想起那封信里的内容，良心回路让次郎可以分辨善恶。

对，所以他会拒绝邪恶的命令。

“这让他可以选择说‘不’。”

“不过很明显，我的上司对此感到相当不满：‘机器只能做人类的仆人，但是KIKAIDER不一样，他竟然敢违抗人类的命令，真是岂有此理！’”

说道这里的时候他的声音开始高昂起来。

“‘所以我要摧毁良心回路，要摧毁KIKAIDER！’”

就像是一个菜鸟舞台剧演员用做作的语调念着台词一样，他随即呼了一口气转头看着她。

“这理由很简单，但是我可以理解。”

“……我不会让他这么做的。”美津子盯着他，一字一顿。

“哦？为什么呢？”

“因为我……”美津子的话到了嘴边就再也说不出来，她的内心中有一个声音开始催促她。

【说啊，你是知道原因的。】

似乎是觉得她现在的样子很可笑，男人冷笑了一声，随后一跃而起以蝙蝠的姿态倒立在天花板上。

“抱歉啊，当我想从不同的角度思考一个问题的时候我都会用这种姿势。”

“我觉得呢，换成人类的说法这就是个悲剧。没错，从文学的角度来看，是个彻头彻尾的悲剧。”

“悲剧？”

“这么说吧，他从一开始就是背负着悲剧降生于世的，那颗‘心’让他变得苦恼，不仅如此这还让他与其他的‘同类’不一样了，还让他被迫与其为敌。这也让人类惧怕他——你就是其中之一，我敢打赌其他人类知道他的真实身份之后只会比你更加恐惧。”

“他不是人，也不是合格的机器，只是一个两头不到岸的怪物而已。”

美津子慢慢低下头，回想起那个时候次郎捂着自己的脸叫她不要看着他的画面。

“……”她沉默不语。

“人类作为这个世界的食物链霸主，对超越他们的认知能力、知识水平的存在通畅都是抱有敌意的，他们想要去排斥那些比人类强大的存在。他们不会想着要与其待在一起，所以KIKAIDER已经无处可去……嗯？”滔滔不绝的人造人闭上了嘴，看见那个人类的眼睛里有什么东西在发量。

是泪水。

他从天花板上下来向她走去。

“你在同情吗？”那话里有着怀疑，不屑和……敌意。

“别白费心思了，人类对机器的同情是毫无用处的。”

“怎么可能？！”她赶紧将眼泪抹去。

“‘怎么可能’？”他离她已经近在咫尺，这让她不禁后退了一步，“那么我再换个说法吧——”

“——如果我说KIKAIDER是很爱你的呢？”

美津子瞪大了双眼，脸上的表情仿佛在说自己根本就没意识到他会问出这样的问题。

“来吧，告诉我，你会怎样？你会有什么反应？你对于他的爱又该有什么反应？”

她只是愣在那里不知道该说什么。

“是同情吗？”可能是已经意识到她无法回答这个问题，他继续自顾自的说着，接着后退了几步转身背对着她摆出了一个舞台剧演员的姿势，就好像他们正在舞台上表演，而观众席已经人满为患。

“次郎你真是可怜啊！但是别难过，我会在你的身边安慰你的！因为我们两个是非常要好的朋友！但是我们不能超越这个关系！”做作的声音又从他的嘴里发出来，就像是那些虚拟作品里的绿茶婊一样让人感到不适。

她看不下去了，双手捂嘴，眼泪再一次出现。

“这样的同情真是可笑至极！我就直说吧，你根本就不会去接受这种爱的！不要说人和机器之间了，哪怕是人和人之间同情最后变成了爱也是不可能的事情！”他的绅士风度已经消失的无影无踪，只剩下那伪装下的愤怒和歇斯底里。

“我讲的有没有错？”

“才不是那样……”

“其实我……其实我……”

话再一次到了嘴边，但是她无论如何也说不出来。

“你认为你可以爱他是吗？”他严肃的看着她，眼里闪过一丝微妙的东西。

“……”她只是在那里捂着嘴哭泣。

“你身为一个人类，但你认为你可以爱上一个机器是吗？”

“……”她继续沉默。

“……哼，”他不悦的看着她，“真是不好意思，我说过我是尊重女性的。但是，你的眼泪只是人类的狂妄自大罢了。”

“……为什么？”

“人类本来就是狂妄自大，正因为如此才会想着要发明‘良心回路’这种愚蠢的东西。这世界上没有什么是比良心更不可靠的了，因为每个人对事物的判断都是有所不同的。‘一千个人中有一千个哈姆雷特’，同样的，一千个人中也有一千种不同的良心。这种东西根本就不可能用人类的手造出来。”

“就像当你知道你可以爱上一个机器的时候流下的眼泪一样，那就是你的狂妄自大。”

“……在这一点上，我是深有体会的……”

“诶？”

男人眼里的红光再一次出现，笑容越来越扭曲。

“因为我也是，我也是光明寺创造出来的一个牺牲品而已。”

伴随着邪恶的笑声披风被甩开，吸血鬼消失不见，只有一只金色的，长得像蝙蝠的机器。

“我是一个‘蝙蝠’……光明寺被科技的好奇心冲昏头脑，造出了我——一个怪物。”

“不是人类，不是机器，不是动物。只是个飞来飞去的，用锋利的爪子去袭击猎物的蝙蝠罢了。”

“我可真是佩服光明寺的幽默感啊。”他阴阳怪气的自嘲着。

美津子微微抬头看着面前这个机器，脸上的表情无法用言语形容。

“这里有很多东西可以证明他的冷酷无情，来，把你的手伸给我。”他靠近了她，她没有反应。

他见状伸出了他的爪子抓住了她那有些纤细的手腕，人造人能够察觉到她的僵硬，他忍着怒火调整着自己的力量，将她那只拥有温度的受放在了他自己的胸口处。

“就在这里，”他说，“这里有一只‘蟋蟀’。”

美津子终于肯微微看他一眼。

“这个良心比KIKAIDER的更加不完整，所以我不会像他那样烦恼着。”爪子松开了她的手，他再一次转过身变回了人类的外貌。

“不是人类又不是机器的痛苦，其他人是不会懂的……”他低声说着慢慢走出了房门。

她只是瘫在地板上，一分钟之后她猛地站了起来跑向了书房，她记得他们搬走之前“他”留下了很多书籍没有带走，也许有一本会有线索。

光明寺信彦，她的父亲，理工学博士，工作狂，自从哥哥死后几乎不回家，后来失联，直到最近他才给他的孩子们留下线索。

【他到底隐瞒了什么？】

疯狂的在旧书堆里寻找着她想要的东西，试图寻找那一点点可能很容易就被忽略的线索，快速的搜寻着书架，一本……两本……三本……

一个颜色鲜艳的笔记本出现在她的视线里，那个笔记本看上去很崭新，跟周围那些纸张泛黄的书格格不入，她意识到这就是线索。

【为什么？】

【你为什么会跟基鲁赫尔伯特合作？你和他做了什么？】

【你为什么要造出次郎？又为何要造出“良心回路”？】

【还有……妈妈那个时候离开了我和小胜，这一切和你有关吗？】

抱着这些疑问，她翻开了那个笔记本——

“让我看看你究竟都做了什么……”

那里面夹着一个照片，上面有两个男人，年长的那个是她的父亲，年轻的那个是她的——

“哥哥……”

* * *

在洋馆四周插满了银色的十字架，它们歪七扭八地布满在了土地上，就像是一片很久无人管理的墓地一样。而在这片由十字架组成的交错的迷宫之中，有一个身影毫无畏惧的向洋馆走去，他表情严肃，内心又如此坚定。哪怕那遍地的十字架像是在将他引进死亡陷阱，哪怕那遍地的十字架像是在给他送葬一般，他也毫不畏惧的继续向前走着。

他知道他过来是为了什么。

他站在屋顶上看着他，露出了笑容。

“他来了。”

“放心吧，我是这个世界上唯一理解你的，我会好好的安葬你的，我会给你举办一个盛大华丽的葬礼。你会安眠于此，完全不用担心我们其他那些丝毫不懂美为何物的兄弟们了——它们只会将你的残骸随意的扔进废铁处理厂。”

在远处的树林里，一个墨镜男站在某棵树后面，双眼死死盯着次郎，好像周围的一切都与他无关。

“他来了。”

“那么KIKAIDER, 你能打败他吗？”

刮起了一阵风，让他腰间的铃铛再一次发出清脆的响声。


	15. 残照

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘魔术师’激动地翻阅着‘国王’的日记本，发现了一些隐藏的秘密。”  
> “而‘愚者’，则忍受着不适跌跌撞撞向洋馆前进……”

美津子不停的翻阅着那本笔记，试图找到有用的内容，那张照片被她当做书签，她尽力不去看那东西上的内容。

与此同时在洋馆外面，无数的银色十字架已经从土里慢慢地挣脱出来，它们密密麻麻挨在一起，似乎准备随时向猎物发动突袭。

来访者只是无畏的盯着它们，准备随时躲避攻击。

而在洋馆的某处，刺客正透过电子屏幕盯着来访者，发出那不怀好意的笑声。

“好好的配合我吧。”

* * *

** Chapter 14 残照 **

* * *

“妈妈……你和基鲁的关系到底……”

她从日记本上看到了很多她之前不曾知道的事实，那些内容让她忐忑不安。抬手想揉揉自己的太阳穴，却在触碰的那一瞬间沾了一手冷汗。

她需要一些时间消化一下知道的信息。

当年光明寺的第一任妻子死去，只给留下一个儿子，也就是光明寺一郎。在一郎15岁那年光明寺再一次结婚，那个女人就是——

“——我和小胜的亲生母亲……而且这里写到‘他’那一年也刚好认识了基鲁……”

不安感越来越强烈，她深吸了一口气继续往下阅读……

* * *

次郎在用他最快的速度躲避着那些武器，随着一声巨响，刚刚落地的他又看见了新的十字架向他袭来，数量比刚才还多。

再一次用最快的速度躲过，爆炸效果比刚才那个还要激烈。

“呃啊！”不幸的是这一次他或多或少受到了伤害趴在了地上，不过他快速的站了起来继续往洋馆的方向跑去。

“呵呵呵呵……”那个男人继续监视着他，自言自语，“别担心KIKAIDER, 我会尽我所能让你舒服的离开这个世界。”

他伸出了手抚摸着影像里的猎物，声音里多了一丝渴望。

“因为这个世界上只有我可以理解你的痛苦。”

* * *

“‘我应该怎么和基鲁相处呢？我们在同一个实验室里工作，是同事。他有才华，但是总是不跟别人交流，而且给人一种阴沉邪恶的感觉……’”

“‘其他的同事并不喜欢他，我也是。’”

“‘我们正在秘密研究一个机器，这是前所未有的大胆尝试，它们以太阳光为能源来活动，但是缺点也很明显……’”

“‘一郎也毕业加入了我们，他会超越我成为万中无一的存在，毕竟他是我的骄傲。’”

美津子在发出不悦的叹息之后继续往下读。

“……‘最近基鲁总是鬼鬼祟祟的……我有些担心……’”

美津子已经预料到日记接下来的内容了，那不是什么愉快的回忆，但是她必须前进。

“……‘今天我请假了，一郎独自去了实验室。但是不知道为什么他那天的表现有些奇怪，我当时偷偷往他的房间里瞟了一眼发现他独自一人坐在一个西洋棋盘那里背对着我，手里拿着一个黑色的棋子……等他回来我问问他吧。’”

“独自一人下棋吗？”美津子回想起很多年前她也曾经见过他那么做过，那一天他移动了一个白色的棋子之后就不再进行下去了，她当时问他为什么不继续下去。

【“等我的朋友来的时候就可以了，我和他已经约定好一起把这一局棋下完。”】

当时他只是这么回答她，完全意义不明。

“‘为什么会这样……’”

“‘我亲爱的儿子，我的骄傲，为什么就这么……’”

美津子的表情变得充满恐惧，她很想把那天的事情忘记。

那一天天空在下雨，她和‘他’在医院里，前面是一张床。她知道自己的兄长就躺在那里，在那个已经染红的白布之下。她当时趴在尸体前哭泣着，而“他”则是握紧了拳头。

【“‘我要让他‘复活’，我要造出最了不起的存在来‘继承’他！’”】

“从那个时候起，‘他’就一直待在房间里不出门了……然后有一天‘他’失踪了……在那之后又过了几个月，世界变成了废墟……”

她微微垂下双眼，阅读接下来的内容。

“‘我成功了，‘他’启动了，‘他’出生了，‘他’是KIKAIDER, 我叫‘他’次郎。’”

“‘我在‘他’身上用了一种可以将其伪装成人类的外貌的技术，现在‘他’看上去跟我的一郎18岁时长得是那样的相像。’”

“次郎……”美津子心情复杂的想着那个人形，那温柔的，单纯的，有时会露出可怕一面的机器。那个时候‘他’看见次郎出生并成功拥有了人类的模样，一定是相当的喜悦吧。

“‘我不停的完善他，看见他休眠时的样子我有一瞬间以为一郎并没有死，他只是睡着了而已……而另一方面，我也在假装和基鲁合作，为了复活真正的一郎……’”

“‘是的，我的理智告诉我，他不是我的一郎，这也是我为什么把他的头发弄得那么乱的原因。’”

“‘我来到了基鲁的身边为他做事，我不停的按照他的要求制造人造人，只是为了让他彻底信赖我。’”

“‘昨天，基鲁确认了蝙蝠型人造人的数据……而我将正在研究的良心回路偷偷装在了人造人身上。希望他能在基鲁要做坏事的时候阻止他……’”

美津子开始飞速的略过了好几页，最后把目光锁定在了最后一页上。

“‘为什么会是这样……为什么不是一郎？是哪里出错了吗？’”

她琢磨不透这句话的含义，视线再一次往下移动……

“‘事情接二连三的到来……杀死一郎的凶手……’”

接下来的内容让她愣在了原地，手中的日记本掉落在地上发出沉闷的声响。

“妈妈……”

* * *

火焰，火焰，火焰。

它们疯狂的燃烧着周围的一切，想要将所有东西都给吞噬殆尽。次郎用右臂挡着自己的额头有些艰难的继续向着洋馆前进，周围的一切都在火焰当中，让他感到有些不适。

这导致他没有意识到土里埋了什么东西。那棺材样貌的陷阱从土中突然窜出，就像是一只猛兽张开了满是尖牙的口将他的右腿死死禁锢。

随即又有无数的十字架向被捕获的幼兽袭来，准备将野兽口中的猎物炸成碎片。

【糟了！】次郎瞪大了双眼，恐惧蔓延到了全身……

然后，爆炸声响起。

美津子瘫坐在地上低着头，看着地板，刚刚日记本里的内容太过冲击让她一时半会没法缓过来。

以至于那个男人走进了屋内她也没有察觉到……不，她已经察觉到了，只是没有理会罢了。

“KIKAIDER, 也就是你口中的次郎，他已经被我收拾掉了。”

她似乎没有听见一样，但是身体却突然倒下。

无法接受这样的话语，选择用晕倒来回避问题。

他面无表情的看着她，几秒钟过后来到了她的身旁将她抱起前往客厅的沙发。

在他用机关摧毁他兄弟的过程中，他有几秒钟的不适感，那是“疼痛”，从胸口涌出，剧烈的感觉让他被迫跪在地上呻吟。

【这是良心的谴责吗？】他一边不悦的想着，一边把那个人类放在了沙发上。

* * *

黑暗，黑暗，黑暗。

美津子站在那片黑暗之中看见了一些画面：一个年轻人独自离开了家前往目的地，临走前还不忘跟他的小妹妹告别。

“别去。”美津子看着那个年轻人几乎绝望的叫着，但是那只是幻影，幻影是无法听到任何外界的声音的。

而那幻影并不知道这一次告别竟是永别。

紧接着画面改变了——那地方看上去像是实验室，所有的一切都是洁白的，给人一种冰冷的感觉，直到一抹血红出现将它们染上一丝狂气的色彩。

那个身着白大褂的年轻人身负重伤绝望的喘着气，一个身影慢慢逼近他，对准了他的猎物的胸口扣动了扳机。

美津子看不见那个杀手的脸，不等她反应过来画面再一次变换。

一个中年男子坐在一个老旧的木桌前写着日记，他面容憔悴，两鬓斑白，表情生无可恋。

——“事情接二连三的到来……杀死一郎的凶手……”

——“凶手就是基鲁……我早就该想到的……”

——“他杀了我的孩子，还将其利用起来好让我给他办事……一切都是他设下的陷阱……”

——“而且……而且……而且更加难以确信的是……”

他深吸了一口气慢慢呼出。

——“……我的太太，坂本千草也是他的间谍！”

童年时的疑问在这一刻得到了答案。母亲为什么总是压低声音跟什么人通话呢？因为她是间谍，她在把情报告诉她的上司啊。

母亲为什么在小胜出生之后就把她的两个亲生孩子送进孤儿院了呢？因为她是间谍，监视光明寺是她的任务，在光明寺失踪之后她自然要离开啊。

一切推测看起来都是那样合情合理，这让美津子跪倒在地。

“不会的，不是这样的！不是的……不是的……”

她并不是什么坚强的人，只是用敌意和粗暴来掩饰自己罢了，当这伪装脱落之后人们只会从那里面看见一个不停哭泣的小女孩。

光明寺的幻影消失的无影无踪，连带着那张桌子一起。四周再一次堕入黑暗，不见一丝光亮。小女孩蹲在黑暗里把自己抱起来，瑟瑟发抖。

直到，那个人出现了。

光再一次照进这份黑暗当中，她小心翼翼的站起身，看见了站在远处的一个熟悉的身影。

陡峭的岩石组成了阶梯，次郎就站在那阶梯的终点处看着她，绷带和那破烂的披风都不见了踪影，就连那身蓝色的衣服都变得如此干净整洁。

就像是……就像是……就像是降临凡间的天使一样。

在那一瞬间美津子感到了一股温暖，就像是抓到了救命稻草一样她快速的站了起来跑上了台阶向他奔去。

【我要到他的身边去！】

美津子伸出手，不顾一切的向他狂奔，在他离她越来越近的时候，她发现次郎的脸上有着一丝忧郁。

10米，9米，8米……他向她伸出了双臂。

3米，2米，1米……就在手碰到他的那一瞬间，阶梯塌了，那天使就在她的面前堕入了黑暗之中再也不见身影。

温暖消失了，连同光一起消失了，周围的一切再一次陷入了寒冷与黑暗之中。

“次郎……”身处在噩梦里的美津子哭着叫着他的名字。

* * *

无数的尖刺似乎要把他扎穿，但是他用手拼命的抵抗着。

只要稍微松懈，他就会在这棺材里变成一摊废铁。

他将力量集中在手臂之中，那也是他用来终结敌人的双手。而现在那双手正试着一点点把棺材打开，他小心翼翼，生怕一个不慎就无法将美津子救出来。

终于，月光照进了这片黑暗当中，机关似乎已经失去了作用被他拆了下来。

他跳出了棺材之中，受伤的胳膊依旧在自我修复当中，他摸了摸胳膊处那一小块裸露的部位，红色的液体正在涌出染红了周围的蓝。

“美津子小姐……”他暗自呼唤着她的名字。

* * *

似乎是听到了有谁呼唤了自己，她睁开了满是泪水的眼睛，破旧的天花板映入眼帘。

美津子从沙发上坐了起来，那个男人正背对着她看向窗外。

“你终于醒了啊。”他头也不回的说着，盯着墙壁上的屏幕，顺着屏幕看去，她看见了一个熟悉的身影。

“次郎！？”她又惊又喜，“他一点事情都没有！”

“不知道是幸运还是不幸，刚才如果他放弃抵抗可能还会死的舒服一些吧。”

他说着拉近了美津子让她也站在那屏幕前，那里浮现的是那个年轻的人造人正在屋子里奔跑的画面。 

“要不要跟我一起看呢，看看他接下来会做什么？” 

“我还有，很多有趣的东西呢。”

* * *

次郎行走在昏暗的走廊里，周围的一切仿佛都蒙上了阴影一样，不过这些并不会对他产生很大的影响。

他全身都是机器，人造的双眼很快就适应了黑暗，不单单是眼睛，机器的听力也更加敏锐。

——“次郎？”他捕捉到了一个微弱的声音。

于是接下来，他在那洋馆里狂奔。

* * *

“是啦，就是这样KIKAIDER, 现在的你是不是很开心呢？我们一定要把这出悲剧继续演下去。”他盯着屏幕，脸上的笑容越来越强烈。

接着他看见那个单纯的幼兽顺着那微弱的声音走进了他精心准备的陷阱里。

无视了身旁正在生气的真人质，他津津乐道的看见他的猎物奔向了那个幻象。投影消失了，只剩下了空旷的房间，门立刻关上将猎物关在了笼子里，幼兽此时才发觉这是陷阱。

“哈……哈哈哈哈哈！”

挑衅一样的笑声突然出现在次郎身后，他一脸怒气转过身的看着出现在面前的投影。那投影里有两个人，一个一身黑色的男人和……美津子。

“这么简单的影像就可以让你中计吗？这人类对于你来说真的就那么重要以至于可以让你忘记自己现在的处境是多么糟糕？”

“KIKAIDER, 我和你都是机械，我真的很想看见你的行为理智些。”

刺耳的笑声从他那里发出，随后这一投影也消失不见。

次郎快速奔向门口，但是门被封死，他举起拳头快速挥向那里试图打出一个出口。

但是金属也有硬度之分。

* * *

他和她就站在屏幕前看着那房间里的事情，谁也不说一句话，令人窒息的寂静弥漫在空气之中让人感到一丝恐惧。

“你喜欢哪首安魂曲啊？”许久，他开口问道。

“什么？”

“是莫扎特的？还是威尔第的？或者是更加优雅的福瑞的？”

“你在说什么呢？！”

“在一个天真的机械的葬礼上，一首优美动听的镇魂曲是必需的——我们要给他送行。”他转头看着她一脸得意。

然而他面前这个女孩却露出不悦的表情。

“你住口，别说这些无聊的话。”

“什么？你觉得很无聊吗？”他有些惊讶，“好吧，既然如此就没办法了。”

他说着按下了一个按钮，那房间的灯立刻熄灭，紧接着天花板开始移动，无数的红点出现在那黑暗当中。

“那，我现在就直接给KIKAIDER举办葬礼吧。”

次郎直勾勾的盯着天花板上密密麻麻的蝙蝠，这些东西的双眼在黑暗中闪着红光。他警觉着，随时做好准备防御那些蝙蝠的攻击。

“呵哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”那让他不悦的笑声再一次响起回荡在这房间里，“这些就是我最可爱的仆人了。”

话音刚落，一只蝙蝠突然从黑暗里飞出向他袭来，他伸出手却感到一股电流穿过自己的身体。

蝙蝠身上的某种东西让他触电了。

“我这群可爱的仆人可不是普通的蝙蝠哦。”他盯着屏幕里的人得意洋洋的说着。

“难道是机械？”

“不，只是基因改造罢了，”他头也没回的说着，“这种改造让普通的蝙蝠拥有了放电的能力，被这么多只蝙蝠同时攻击就连机械也束手无措吧。”

这句话让她感到不妙。

“糟糕……”她让自己的身体离屏幕更近一点。

“次郎！”她冲着屏幕喊道，“快点！快点变身！”

【只要他变身了之后就会变强，那个时候他一定可以顺利逃出去。】

“然后赶紧逃出来！”

然而屏幕里的那个年轻人什么也没有做，他低着头似乎在犹豫什么。

“美津子小姐，你在看着我对吧？”

“我不想在美津子小姐面前改变我的外貌。”

“为……为什么……”这个回答让她猝不胜防，耳边又一次想起了那刺耳的笑声。

“你连这个都不懂吗？因为他觉得自己变身后的样子很不正常啊！他不想让你看见，所以他不想变身。”刺耳的笑声变成了嘲讽，句句诛心。

“他不想让自己心爱的人看见，所以宁死也不愿意变身。”

【“……不要看着我……”】

那一幕又浮现在脑海里，美津子瞪大了双眼。

“那个时候……他……”

她想起之后的几次，每一次次郎都是在她看不见的地方变身的。

“哇哦！真是太棒了！”他高举双臂兴高采烈的欢呼着，“KIAKIDER是最最狼狈的小丑！这个悲喜剧实在是太精彩了！”

舞台剧的导演笑容满面，看得出他对自己的作品相当满意。

“你住口！”她冲他吼了一句，接着又把头转向了屏幕看着次郎，那样的他看上去说那样的弱小可怜。

“次郎，听我说！你不必为自己的外貌感到羞耻！你因为要与自己的兄弟决斗而感到烦恼，与自己的邪恶做斗争而感到烦恼，这些烦恼让你觉得自己不是完整的……但是这些是因为你那纯粹的思想和那正直的心！这些被具象化表现在了你的身上！这些绝对不是什么值得羞耻的事！”

次郎没有说话，依旧一动不动的站在那里。

“次郎……为什么……”美津子开始着急起来。

“表演了这么久，是时候谢幕了。”他面带微笑着说出冷酷无情的话语，藏在斗篷里的手伸了出来，优雅的伸向操作台。

“再见了，KIKAIDER.”

“你就在那里乖乖的接受我那些仆人的热情拥抱吧。”

接着屏幕关闭了。

“这么悲惨的情节似乎并不适合继续看下去，不如我们直接跳到结局如何？”

那声音里只有沉重。

“……”

“次郎他，一定不会那么轻易输的，他一定会把握住机会逃出来的。”美津子盯着他坚定的说着。

“那是不可能的！”他一脸怒气的反驳着，“你要知道他所想的东西是你无法理解的！”

“无论是人类还是机械都是莫名其妙的存在，所有人都是莫名其妙被人送到这个世界上的。”

“而这些，都是我和KIKAIDER所遭遇的事情。”

他又把头转向了屏幕看着那片虚无。

“我们憎恨自己拥有良心，憎恨那良心不受那邪恶污染。”

“而最重要的一点，那就是我们不会得到任何人的爱。”

“无人能够理解这份心情。”他盯着那片虚无喃喃自语。

“那么，你又能理解我的心情吗？”美津子突然严肃的问道，这问题又让他看向了她，随后微微惊讶。

那泪水从她眼中滑落，最后落到了那操纵台上。

“你以为人类都是幸福的吗？你以为人类一出生就会得到别人的爱吗？”

“这世上不是只有你认为自己是孤独的，”说到这里的时候她的表情变得相当愤怒，“这世上有许多比你悲惨的事情！”

“别和我开玩笑了！”但是他的声音里开始有了动摇。

“开玩笑？或许吧。但是次郎他现在正在战斗着。就算被你称为怪物，就算被所有人讨厌，他都会独自一人战斗下去的。”

她说完开始环视这个房间，一些记忆被唤醒。

“我知道这里是‘他’很久以前的实验室，而我那天是最后一次看见活着的他。”

当时她的哥哥冲她微笑着挥着手，然后离开了这里，再见面的时候已是阴阳两隔。

“若是没有发生那件事的话……”

他扯开了话题继续反驳。

“你有没有听说过这样一句话？‘我们是哭着出生的。’这就像是莎士比亚所写的那样……这世上有些东西是人类无法理解的。我们无法摆脱这悲惨的命运。”

美津子沉默不语，直到她身边那个人造人突然开口。

“等等……这个频率是……”

“频率？”美津子有些疑惑，他口中的频率也许是人类无法捕捉到的。

“难道说……”他按下了一个按钮，屏幕再一次亮了起来。画面里呈现的是一个人形弹着吉他，在他的周围全部都是蝙蝠，这些生物倒在地板上颤抖着。

“原来如此……”他喃喃自语，“他发出的频率干扰到了蝙蝠探测四周环境的能力……但是他是怎么做到的……啊，我明白了，他是拨动吉他上的琴弦，再利用体内的电流将频率更改……”

他感到了兴奋。

他决定用跟他其他兄弟们的方法。

“KIKAIDER,出来，”他将那句话传达给了他，“我要和你决一死战，就像之前我们的兄弟们那样。”

“我在外面等你。”

这让他抬起了头。

* * *

美津子站在远处，躲在一棵树后面忐忑不安的看着两个拥有人心想机械的决斗。

他们就站在那一大片“墓地”里，如果背景和衣服换一下就跟那些西部片的决斗场景没什么区别。

“KIKAIDER,你真的打算以现在的样子跟我决斗吗？”黑夜中，他的披风随风飘荡着，就像是一个真正的吸血鬼。

次郎没有说话，只是坚定的点一下了头。

“那我也没办法了。”他说完将披风甩开，那黑色的布将他的整个身体遮住完全看不见。次郎做好了战斗的准备，却发现地面上空无一人。

取代而之的是一只巨大的蝙蝠出现在空中，在圆月的照耀下次郎看见了一片金色。

“做好觉悟吧KIKAIDER!”

蝙蝠说完开始俯冲，吉他手快速躲开，那钢铁一样的双翼斩断了银色的十字架又斩断了森林的树木让周围一片狼藉。

紧接着他腾空而起在空中蔑视着他的猎物。

“你倒好了，可以以人类的外貌死去，既然如此我就成全你！”

他狞笑着再一次向次郎扑过去，站在地面上的人造人快速拔出了两个完好的十字架扔向了他，但是对于蝙蝠来说那只是小伎俩罢了。

翅膀的边缘快速将金属斩成了两段，碎块连同火药一起被他甩到身后，在剧烈的摩擦下爆炸声响起，火光在空中飞舞着。

“呵，就这点本事吗？”

无数的银色回旋镖被他甩了出去，次郎向后跳起……躲过了大部分的回旋镖。

锋利的边缘划破了他的腿和腰，电火花四溅，不适感短暂的占据了他的电子脑，吉他手的身体向后滚去，脸颊和地面来了个亲密接触。

再往后一点，就是密密麻麻的银色十字架。

“再见了KIKAIDER,这里就是你的长眠之地！”

又有无数的回旋镖向他袭来，次郎赶紧拔出了一个十字架双手握住挥向了回旋镖，两个具有杀伤力的武器碰撞在了一起发出刺耳的破裂声。

十字架断裂，回旋镖也同样如此，但是那顽强的武器依旧在空中前进着，只不过它改变了方向。

目标变成了美津子，似乎是被这突如其来的变化吓了一跳，她愣在原地忘记了逃跑。

“美津子小姐！”

他快速的向她跑了过去想不顾一切的把那人类抱在自己的怀里不让她再受到伤害。

那个女医生曾经私下告诉过他，美津子在两年前差点死去。

他按了肩膀上的按钮，人类的伪装消失的无影无踪，只有半红半蓝的身姿。次郎知道这个模样可以让他变强。

他加快了速度，但是似乎还是差了一点。

【拜托，再快一点。】

直到一个金色的身影比他先一步赶到了她的面前。

那已经短了半截的回旋镖精准的扎进了他的胸口。

像是一只受伤的真正的蝙蝠一样，他随后又飞到了半空中想要盘旋，但几秒钟之后他丧失了力气从空中坠落。

当美津子和KIKAIDER赶到他身边的时候，他已经从蝙蝠变回了吸血鬼的样子。

“为什么要救我……？”美津子蹲在他身边悲伤的看着他。

“在不知不觉之间，我的心开始疼痛，然后开始动摇……”他虚弱的回答了她的问题，“你跟我说……你和我一样拥有着相同的悲伤，只为了这番话……原来，所谓的‘心’就是如此……”他将手放在了胸口上，带着疲惫的笑容看着天空，“它们会强迫我们接受一些不能用理由来解释的东西……”

他慢慢将目光转向了他的兄弟，那半红半蓝的身体的确怪异。

“这心能够让机械懂得爱，也会为自我的丑陋感到难过……不可思议……”

“……我来修复你吧，应该还能赶得上……而且让我把你的心变得更完整！”美津子对他产生了情感，那是同情。

“不了，不必了，”他的声音比刚才更加虚弱了，“我不想再受良心回路的折磨和摆布了……现在解脱了的话……我会更开心的……”

他像人类那样喘着气，又继续说道。

“我有个请求……把我的心拿走……它就在胸口处……”

“但是……”美津子意识到自己再一次傲慢自大起来了，不得不住了口。

“听着，你们两个……如果你们真的要修好良心回路……真的要跟基鲁作对到底的话……就要小心……”

“他最近似乎在做什么……恐怖的实验……”

“恐怖的实验？！”

“对……一定要小心——”

一枚银色的十字飞镖突然飞来准确的扎进了蝙蝠的脖子上，似乎是感到了“疼痛”，他惨叫起来。

“记住……滋滋……我说的……滋……话……”

他再一次看向了KIKAIDER,那半红半蓝的身姿让他再一次苦笑。

“我之前跟你说……滋滋……你会以人类的外貌…………被我杀死……但是最后……滋滋……以人类外貌死去的……是我……真是讽刺……”

眼中的光消失的无影无踪。

KIKAIDER愤怒的转过头看见了一个熟悉的身影。

是“辽”，他正骑在一辆黑色的机车上，嘴角上扬看上去是在嘲讽，腰间的铃铛又一次发出清脆声响。

“你……”他和美津子盯着这个怪胎，这个人实在是过于神秘让他完全看不透他。

“他说得到解脱会更开心，那我就好心成全他吧。”

“你到底是谁？！”KIKAIDER站了起来怒试着对方。

“呵。”但是那个人只是冷笑了一下然后骑着机车快速消失在黑夜之中。

“给我站住！”KIKAIDER想要追过去抓住他问个明白，但是一只手拉住了他，他回过身看见了依旧跪在地上的美津子。

“别走……求你了。”美津子抬起头，脸上的表情很悲伤。

“美津子小姐……”他停下了脚步。

这个时代暗藏着各种危险，深夜尤其如此。而且更重要的是他本来就是要把美津子从危险中救出来的。

于是他选择变回了次郎，并将她抱在怀里。


	16. 送葬者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘死神’一直在跟踪者‘愚者’，然而……‘恶魔’的手下来了。”

他被突如其来的疼痛镇住了，猛地跪在地上死命按住自己的右臂。

但是一切都是徒劳，子弹造成的伤口撕裂了他的肌肉组织，体液不停的顺着指尖流下，鲜血淋漓，白大褂瞬间被染红。

“混蛋……”没有骂人习惯的他现在也暗暗骂了一句，接着强忍着伤痛站了起来躲避着那个疯狂科学家的追杀。不经意间瞟了一眼左臂，小臂上那道明显的伤疤让他不知为何咬紧了牙。

那是很多年前他第一次重伤之后留下的痕迹。

“这难道就是我的终结了吗……”他深吸了一口气想要缓解疼痛，“……人终究会死……我很久以前就在思考自己会以什么方式死去，不过……不过我不想死在这人手里……”

左小腿中弹了，他惨叫一声跪在地上，艰难的看了一眼小腿的枪伤，那里已经没有知觉了。

接着是第3枪，第4枪，第5枪……

他已经无力的靠在墙上，强迫自己瞪大了双眼。

手臂两枪，大腿三枪，小腿三枪，腹部两枪，右胸膛一枪，肩膀一枪。

一共十二枪。

在白色的灯光的照耀下，他看见那个杀手离自己越来越近，凶手正踩着自己的血逼近自己。

杀手是个中年男性，手里的枪还在冒着烟。鲜红随着身上的破洞流出，顺着地板向前奔流，如同一只失控的野兽一般离他越来越远。

痛苦，撕心裂肺的痛苦。

“基……鲁……”他盯着那个杀手的脸，叫出了对方的名字。

子弹上膛的声音传来。

第十三枪，左胸膛，心脏。 

——【十三枪吗？十三啊……让我想起了圣经里那个出卖了耶稣的叛徒。】

“再见了。明明还那么年轻，真可惜啊。”那个人得意的笑着。

“不过这样的话……”

受害者没能听到完整的话，黑暗将他的意识带走，死亡将他的思考能力夺去。

* * *

** Chapter 15 送葬者 **

* * *

“这是……DARK派来的吗？”

他望着已经变成残骸的“兄弟”喃喃自语。几分钟前，这个家伙突然出现在他的面前并试图袭击他，不过很快就被摧毁了。

“基鲁……”他知道这个人，他从他的那个脑子里得知了一些关于基鲁的信息。此人卑鄙无耻毫无魅力可言，浑身上下没有一点优点，他就是一个集合了人类各种缺点的垃圾。

那个脑子很讨厌基鲁。他之前偷偷看过脑子的记忆，那里有一些脑子的主人和基鲁不愉快的东西。而且不知道为什么，他似乎从中对那份感情有了些许共鸣。

这让他很不爽。

而让他更不爽的是自己居然和基鲁有关系。这具身体是基鲁设计的产物，而光明寺把它造了出来。

【“……”】脑子似乎想说什么，但是终究没有把任何语言传达给他。但是他能够感觉出那脑子现在的心情。

“如果不是这家伙挡路，我们就不会跟丢KIKAIDER了。”这让他感到相当烦躁，DARK的机器人出现在他的面前袭击他，就只能说明一点——

基鲁已经发现他了。

回想起他睁开双眼的时候，一群盗墓贼端着机关枪望向自己，他们露出惊恐的表情，身体也在战栗着。

“你……你是谁？！”然后不等他回答子弹就一股脑打在自己身上。

那些小老鼠的行为激发了他的破坏欲。那些盗墓贼亲手将他们自己送上了绝路。

【“三郎，我们还是赶紧继续前进吧……不过找不到那家伙的痕迹了……”】

“我知道，”他蹲下了身检查着公路上的轮胎印，“……我们又要当无头苍蝇了。”

这就是1小时之前发生的对话，在那之后耳边只有引擎声和铃铛声，谁也不说一句话。

而现在，三郎行走在一条肮脏的街道上，附近到处都是野猫野狗、生活垃圾和污水。衣着褴褛的行人的眼睛像鬣狗一样闪着诡异的光，紧紧地盯着每一个进入这条街的“猎物”。

只要是外人，就都会被这群捕食者自动列入“猎物”的名单当中。

而他们周围则是无数用铁皮做的破旧房子，乱七八糟的并排着。

这里是幸存下来的贫民窟。

不知不觉之间，三郎被包围了，数不清的居民对这个神秘的来访者怀有敌意。有几个人甚至掏出了冷兵器，很明显是想要战斗。

站在三郎身后的一个人从上往下开始挥刀，三郎瞬间转过身抓住了他的手，像虎钳一样的力量侵袭着持刀者。

“呜啊啊！？”

不顾一切的冲了过去结果遭到了无情的反击，那个人惨叫着被扔进了铁桶堆里，其他的人一边冒着冷汗一边慢慢接近三郎。

“等一下！”

一个尖细的声音阻止了这些人进一步靠近。

“你们都退后，让我来解决他。”

声音的主人衣服颜色很鲜艳，穿着高跟鞋，脸上浓妆艳抹，栗色的长发披在肩上，就像是某些生活在世界毁灭前的时髦的年轻人一样。

“哦哦哦哦！那就交给你了啊！”

“这家伙虽然衣着古怪但是真的很强啊……不过穿着高跟鞋真的没问题吗？”

“别小瞧他！你也知道他是‘脚踏高跟的武者’啊！”

周围人开始议论纷纷，这个神态像个女人的男人完全没有理会那些讨论他的话语，而是直径走向了三郎。

“你很不得了啊，居然一下就把我的朋友给‘嗖——’的一声给扔进了铁桶里了呢～”

“是他先惹我的。”三郎不悦的皱着眉头打量着面前这个人妖。

“你呀，是在找～借～口～吗？”他用一种让人起鸡皮疙瘩的声调不怀好意的问道，“我呀，非常讨厌伤害了我的朋友的人呢～”

“那你要怎么样？”三郎的不悦越来越明显。

“那当然是——”

浓妆艳抹的男人摆出了奇怪的姿势，他的手上各戴着一个银色的指虎。

“给老子去死啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”尖细的声音瞬间转化为粗犷的男音，那被五颜六色包裹住的身体瞬间向他扑过去。

“老子我即使穿着穿着心爱的高跟鞋都能把对方揍到投降！你他妈算是个什么东西啊？！以为戴着墨镜就能装逼了是吗？！老子最讨厌的就是你们这些天天戴着墨镜装酷的家伙了！为什么不肯乖乖被我们杀死啊啊啊啊啊！？”

【“噫，真是个让人无法理解的家伙。”】

三郎无视了脑子的话，脸上没有一丝慌张的神色。

* * *

酒精带来的烧灼般的醉意可以暂时忘记每天的压力，为此酒也是这个时代的最受欢迎的一件东西。

而三郎打倒了暴徒之后为了得到情报进入了一个还能勉强称之为酒馆的建筑里。

当然了，钱是在之前进城从路过的盗贼身上榨取的。

“不好意思……”

向三郎道歉的店长模样的女性看向他，左手拿着手机，右手拿着一个玻璃杯。

“他们只是为了生存下去，原谅他们吧。”

三郎没有回答，强盗的数量似乎比10年前要多得多，因为几乎所有人都生活在水深火热之中。

在“活着”这件事面前，道德不值一提。

三郎只是把硬币放在了店主面前，于是几秒钟之后，一个装着酒的玻璃杯放在了他的面前。

光明寺造的人造人有一些共有的功能，比如说“伪装”。

所谓的“伪装”涉及到各种方面，不仅仅是外表。

虽然食物对于他来说基本上无法补充能量，但是如果在这里光顾着说话也只能招人讨厌。

三郎还是明白这一点的，或者更确切地说是脑子的经验。拿起了高脚杯模仿着人类一样喝下那金黄色的液体，却丝毫没有尝到任何味道。伪装还没细致到那种程度，不过他并不在乎。

“我有事情想问问你。”

“是什么呢？”

“听说过‘后启示录人形’吗？”

基本上，酒吧老板的工作就是倾听客人的话。一有酒就想要菜，而这个时候的菜就是话题。

倾听客人的话提供开心的时间，让客人成为常客，这就是酒馆的基本战术。那样的话，为了和客人维持气氛就也有喝酒的必要。

“那个啊……”女人又给他倒了一杯酒，随后拿起了自己的酒杯，“我在论坛上看过有人讨论这件事呢，是‘七大不可思议’中的一个。”

“最近他们有什么关于这个的新传闻吗？”

“新传闻……”女人稍微思索了一下之后想到了什么，“大概在一天前，论坛上有个新帖子，里面有个视频，视频的发布者说看见了都市传说——一个半红半蓝的看上去像是机械的东西跟另一个看上去像是机械的巨大动物打架的视频，只有短短几秒。”

这话让三郎愣了一下，他感到这具身体里的另一位也开始躁动起来。

“能让我看看那个吗？”

她将屏幕对准了他，那视频里是在某个废墟当中，一个半红半蓝的身影跟一个犀牛外貌的机械打斗着，最后随着一阵强光“犀牛”解体了，视频也戛然而止。

“是俯视角……”这个视频很明显是在战斗开始了一段时间之后才拍摄的，“是谁录下这个的……”

网名这个传统并没有从这个世界消失，很少有人会用自己真正的名字当做网名，这个视频的发布者也是如此。

他一遍又一遍看着视频的内容，却发现了另一件事情。在视频的边缘处有人，只能看见一点，数量是三个，然后……

“开什么玩笑……”有一个人的衣着他再熟悉不过了，他不经意的把左手伸向腰间的铃铛。

“评论区都在议论纷纷，有人怀疑这是特效，有人怀疑这是某部电影被删减的内容，还有人觉得这是ARG……你觉得是什么？”

“也许只是个无聊的造假视频。”他决定撒谎，但是双眼一直盯着屏幕里的内容，那画面让他着迷。

“这可能是第一次战斗……看看他，有那么多多余的动作。”他眼中闪过一丝兴奋的光，喃喃自语。

“你在说什么呢？”

“没什么。”他依旧盯着屏幕，评论区已经变成了“闹市”，人们在疯狂的讨论着视频里的内容，说出自己的想法。

他来到这里已经过了六个小时了，明明是午后才来的，但是外面却被夕阳烧得通红。

“大概是十年前……那是个和今天一样的夕阳很刺眼的日子。”许久，她决定换个话题。

“我就是在这里遇到了那个人……当时她就坐在那里喝着果汁。那时候她只有17岁，是个高中生，而我那时20岁。”她主动将自己的身份亮了出来。

“然后，我们成为了朋友。”

“直到有一天，她给我寄了一封信，信里她向我表达了对我的爱意。”

“我当时很惊讶，但是很快就接受了这一点。然而很不幸，我对女孩子无法产生爱意，所以只能回信委婉的拒绝她。”

“然后……她就从我的生活中消失了。”说道这里的时候她喝下了杯子里的最后一点酒。

“在那之后过了一段时间病毒来袭了……”

“为什么要跟我说这些？”三郎微微抬起头将视线转向了她。

“因为我想跟谁说，仅此而已。”

这句话让三郎陷入回忆，在基督城里薰也经常跟他说话，她总是说一些关于自己的事情，不过他并不讨厌这样。那个时候他失忆了也无事可干，那里的其他人都有一种他讨厌的感觉，只有薰是例外。

【不是说有多喜欢，只是觉得比起那些人她能够让我放松一点。】

不过很可惜，他不知道怎么安慰别人，也完全不想安慰别人。毕竟这伪装之下埋藏着的是一个机器，为了破坏一切而生。

而KIKAIDER则是他的头号破坏对象。

不过，薰似乎把他当做一个人类来看待，而不是一个机械士兵。

“呵呵～你在想什么呢？”老板在享受着醉意，想着过去。酒精的味道，原木和朴素的色调，不应该有孩子的充满魅力的奇妙时间平稳地持续着。直到——

直到门再一次被打开，一个穿着高跟鞋的男人跌跌撞撞的走了进来。

“老板～给我……”当目光无意间转向了三郎的时候，他僵住了，三郎只是无聊的看了他一眼之后继续转过身喝酒。

“你……你！你就是那个揍我的脸的混蛋！”他快速靠近三郎，在距离只有10厘米的时候停了下来望向了店长。

“为什么要让他进来啊？”

“只要有钱我都不会拒绝，”她淡淡地回应到，“……你把美好的氛围打破了，雷藏(Raizou)。”

被称之为雷藏的男人一脸不服，像个小女孩一样又靠近了三郎一步。

“喂，你！”他说道，“你知不知道打人的时候不能打脸啊！”

三郎不愿意搭理他，继续喝酒，雷藏觉得这是一种侮辱。

“我跟你说话呢！你能不能看着我！？我为了遮住我脸上的伤可是又废了一堆化妆品呢！”

“跟我有什么关系，谁叫你先惹我的。而且，你不是说很讨厌戴墨镜的人吗？”

“你……你！”雷藏猛地坐在了三郎旁边然后招呼老板娘，“把酒都端上来！”

然后又恶狠狠的对依旧淡定喝酒的三郎下了战书：“没有人能够跟我比酒量，我要看看谁的酒量好！”

三郎感觉到自己的那个脑子已经开始生气了。

【“我想揍他。”】

【“不过我更想用他自己提出的方法赢他。”】

三郎明白是什么意思。

【“拜托了，三郎(HAKAIDER)。”】

几秒钟之后，“他”低下了头，手里的杯子已经空了，他转头看向了雷藏。

“好啊，但是你可别后悔。”

周围的人开始围了上来准备观看这有趣的比试，在这种时代里可不常见。

“呵，输了的人可要被揍哦。”雷藏露出阴险的笑容然后举起了杯子。

“他”强忍着笑也举起了杯子，一口气将液体喝干，金黄色的液体进入了体内，但是没有任何味道。

【毕竟我已经是……】

这具身体是不会喝醉的，“他”有一瞬间思考这是不是在作弊。

但是不管怎么样，雷藏必输无疑。

终于，“他”看见坐在自己旁边的那个人突然呕吐起来，他已经到了极限了。而他自己依旧淡定的喝着杯子里的酒精饮料。

“不行就不要勉强自己了。”他依旧一脸淡定看着他。

“我……我还没……呜啊啊啊啊啊！”更多的呕吐物溅落在地板上，周围的人开始慌张。

“我去不是吧，这人居然赢了雷藏，不管是打架还是喝酒……”

“这……这……这是——”

在惊愕当中，“他”突然面朝墙壁，就在那一瞬间酒馆后面的墙壁裂开了。

所有人都望着那个方向露出了惊恐的表情，除了那黑衣的外来者。

那是机械，它以某种动物的模样世人，并快速的顺着墙壁和天花板跳到了柜台上，老板身体僵硬了，下一秒之后机械突然转过身然后举起了手。

一个女人的身体飞到了空中。在她直接掉在地面之前，“他”抓住了她的身体。“他”判断出双手被阻碍的状态对自己不利，便从那个怪物进入的洞跳了出去。

敌人为了追他而冲了上去，但是被脚下的违和感妨碍到了，机械的视线捕捉到了老板用于自卫的手榴弹，不止一个，是一堆。

在这个时代里几乎每个人都会有一两件自卫的武器，更何况是在这种商店里。

而最大的问题在于插销被拔掉了，维修不良的武器经常会因为轻微的冲击而走火。

“快跑！”雷藏敏锐的察觉到了这一点，穿着高跟鞋的双脚完全没有被束缚，他飞快地跑了出去，周围的人反应了过来也开始拼命往外窜去。

于是下一秒，怪物和酒馆以及一些没来得及跑出去的倒霉蛋都被闪光和爆炸包围了。

* * *

走出酒馆的“他”看到了这里悲惨的景象。

无数一模一样的机器正在袭击这里的人。

虽然也有人用枪之类的武器作战，但是被杀死也只是时间问题罢了。

不知道什么时候，“他”发现自己站在了一片血红色当中，一些不好的回忆瞬间泛起。

那一天也是血红色的，“他”无力的看着那个人扣动了扳机——

身体一颤，不过并没有那刻骨铭心的痛。

“呵……呵呵……”

怀里的酒馆老板正在剧烈吐血，肋骨被折断插进了肺里。

“我……我应该是要死了吧……虽然不知道那东西是什么……”

“……有……一件事想拜托你……”

酒馆老板一边流血一边组织着话语。

“这里的人们都是因为灾难而聚集在一起的……”

“有的时候外面的强盗组织也会来这里捣乱……但是……”

“但是我也在努力活着……因为……因为……我还想再见到‘她’一面……”

他知道她说的是谁。

“如果你见到了她……请替我向她问好……”

然后主人用力握住他的手。

用尽最后的力气——

“求你了……”

“未来……未……来…………”那个女人虚弱的说出了一个名字之后就断气了。

愤怒。

“他”感受到了一种已经很久都没有体验过的情感，有一种想要破坏一切的冲动。

“喂！你！”雷藏快速的向他跑来，接着看见了他怀里的女人，“老——老板！？”

“他”没有说话，只是将那具死尸转交给了雷藏。

接着，HAKAIDER露出了愤怒的表情。

“你——你是什么——”在雷藏的认知里眼前发生的事情实在是太过惊悚——一个男人在他面前变成了一个……完全不能被列入“人类”当中的东西。

HAKAIDER没有回答他，头也不回的向那些机器走去，每踏出一步路边的尸体都会被火焰包围。

就像是为死难者送葬一样。

无数的机械扑向了随着火焰靠近的黑色人形HAKAIDER.

第一只。

甚至根本没有反应过来爪子就被扯了出来，接着整具身体都被压碎。

第二只。

快速又准确的捏住了头部然后用力一按，零件崩了一地。

第三只。

在试图刺中居民的时候被漆黑的手捅穿。

第四只。

被抓起来扔向了墙壁摔成了碎片。

第五只。

用霰弹枪远距离轰成碎渣。

第六只。

第七只。

第八只。

九只。

十只。

十一只。

十二只。

十三只。

十四只。

十五。

十六。

十七。

十八……

刚才到处都是人类尸骸的街道上增添了很多机械的残骸。数量刚好是一百。夕阳下变暗的贫民窟一片狼藉，许多铁皮房依旧在燃烧着。

那些大开杀戒的机械一个不剩的全部被摧毁了。

但是这里的人们什么好处也没得到。

“妈妈！妈妈！振作点！妈妈！”

面对即将死去的母亲而哭泣的孩子。

“不想……不想这么……死去……”

在死亡面前绝望的人。

“忍！加奈子！约翰！你们在哪儿？快回答我！”

不停的孤独地寻找同伴的男人。

但是这些HAKAIDER都没有放在眼里，机器慢慢变回了“人”。

“是DARK的东西。”三郎重新得到了控制权，他只是慢慢蹲下来仔细观察那些机械残骸得出结论，接着站起身看向了那群披着袍子的人，那些人站在这条街道的入口处，就像是警卫一样。

“居然有一个跑到这里来了？教主大人不是说人类完全不是那些仆从的对手吗？”其中一个人盯着他，那双眼睛里只有深不可遂的疯狂。

“给我站住，”那个人站在了那黑色的身影面前，用冷酷的声音对他说着，“教主大人吩咐过不许放走镇子里的任何一人，仆从会净化这里的一切并将祭品献给神。”

“而你就是祭品，所以乖乖站在这里然后被献祭吧，这是你的荣幸——”

他的整个身体飞了出去，三郎猩红色的眼睛里只有愤怒，白色的袍子变成了白色的破布，红白相间。

看到那个倒地的同伴，其他白袍只是漠然的看了一眼然后不约而同的举起枪开始射击。这个场面就像是他经历过的那件事一样。

那个时候银色的，生锈的锁链缠绕着自己的身体，盗墓贼们疯狂的向他射击。然后他怒了，把那些人都给杀了。

就像他现在正在做的事情一样。他甚至都不需要改变自己的样子。

而且最重要的是那片白色让他感到不悦，让他想起了一些讨厌的东西。

直到看到同伴的头颅被打烂之后他们才表现出一些恐惧，肉泥伴随着脑浆溅在他们身上，却无法阻止子弹的攻击。

倒不如说比刚才更激烈了。

三郎任由这些普通的子弹击打在自己身上，他抽出了枪扣动扳机，血色从他们的头上爆裂开来变成了花。

“为—为什么子弹伤不到你？！”其中一个颤抖着呆在原地，“你—你难道是——”

三郎不经意间看到了那人的半张脸，嘴角上有上扬的缝合线，就像是一个扭曲的微笑。

“难看死了。”又是一拳，那个胆小鬼瞬间飞了出去，等再和地面重逢的时候红色已经从尸体里不断涌出。

“恶……恶魔！与神作对的恶魔出现了！”其中一个人绝望的叫喊着，说着让人摸不着头脑的话，完全没注意到子弹已经用完。

“恶魔”不屑的看着他们，很快周围的白袍一个个倒下，只剩下了一个人。

那个人的嘴角也同样有往上扬的缝合线。

“DARK知道我在这里？”

“你—你在说什么啊？！什么DARK? 我跟你这个恶魔没有什么好说的！你杀了我这么多同胞，你杀了神的使者们！教主大人告诉过我像你这样的恶魔会遭报应的！”

三郎意识到这人的精神不正常，在他的认知里DARK绝对不会有这么疯狂的人。这些人说的话和做的事就像是某个邪教组织的成员一样。

【“那个老东西……直到今天也在进行一些见不得人的交易吗？”】

“神会保佑教徒的！教主大人不会欺骗我们——”

红色将白染红，三郎将拳头放下看着那尸体的脸，一些红色的液体顺着他扭曲的嘴角流下。

“基鲁那个家伙……把他的机械交给一群精神不正常的家伙们……为什么？”

“为了测试性能吗……？”

无论怎么想都想不出合理的理由。

“喂，你！”一个声音从身后响起，雷藏一瘸一拐的拿着高跟鞋走向了他，他的右脚踝上缠着绷带。

他的脚终究还是崴了。

“你……你到底是 **谁** ……不对，你到底是什么 **东西** ？”

三郎用余光看着那个狼狈不堪的年轻人。

“我是什么跟你没有任何关系。”

“哈……你这个家伙，别给我说这种话！这些东西到底是不是你引过来的！？还有你刚刚为什么变成了那么个东西！？”

“我说了，这些和你无关，你没被那些机械杀死就偷着乐吧。”

说完，他不管身后那个异装癖男人的怒吼坐上了自己的机车扬长而去。

【“哎呀，基鲁那家伙在做不得了的事情呢……我说，我们把那个家伙丢下真的好吗？”】

那个脑子又在那里喋喋不休。

“那你要怎么办？把他带着吗？他能做什么？”

【“我不是那个意思，我是说把他杀了什么的。”】

“没必要，而且那里已经变成了坟墓。”

“比起这个，还是去找我们的猎物吧——”

“——去找KIKAIDER.”

“因为那个家伙已经发现我了，我们没有时间可以浪费了。”

于是那机车载着那伪装成人的机械继续向前方行进。

* * *

雷藏和其他几个幸存者将那些尸体全部埋葬了，他表情凝重的望着那些墓碑，又检查了那些白袍人的尸体。

“嘴角无一例外都有缝合线……”雷藏想起了关于那个组织的事情——这片荒芜中耸立着一个教会，他们等级森严，最低级的成员甚至都不被允许知道自己身处在哪里，这些最低级的成员穿着黑色的袍子，而比他们高级的成员的袍子则是白色的。

那片白就像是神明的使者一样。

“然后那些白袍人会出去寻找猎物将其杀死，以献给他们的‘神’……”

雷藏表情凝重，把手伸向自己的嘴角。

【好不容易跑了出去，现在却……】

“喂雷藏，你要去哪里？”

“我有件事要做，得暂时离开这里了。”他用低沉严肃的声音回答道。

“什么？”

“雷藏！等等！”

雷藏停下了脚步转过身看向那些灰头土脸，一脸疲惫的幸存者们。

“我存了一些罐头、种子和武器，就在我的房子的地下室里，那里应该完好无损。等我回来。”

说着，他不顾脚踝上的伤加快了脚步。

“现在那些邪教徒，都已经不再割开祭品的嘴角了吗……？”

“而且他们似乎还有了外援……至于那个揍了我的家伙……”

“我会查清楚你是什么的。”


End file.
